Cats, Birds and Hunters
by DansaCharm
Summary: With villains from Gotham arriving in Jump, Beast Boy's forced to face his inner demons to overcome them. But is he in over his head? Will Raven and Robin be able to stop him from embracing the darkness inside him or will Beast Boy do the right thing? (Extended DC Universe with Crossovers) BBRae and other pairings. (Chapter 28 is up!)
1. Beautiful Creatures

I'd like to give a quick thank you for checking out my first fan fic. I don't see myself as a writer but I'd like to give this a go. I don't have a plan for uploads so we'll see how well you guys review the chapter and perhaps I'll make this a full time thing. Let me know what you think and thanks again.

 **Chapter 1 - Beautiful Creatures**

While life hasn't changed much since the whole end of the world sage had concluded. The tower deffinatly had a warm fuzzy feeling about with in Raven's point of view, not that she'd ever admit that out loud to anyone. With her father's prophecy broken realisation slowly hit her. She had her entire life ahead of her. Not just the sixteen years she planned on. Something's take a while to sink in. This was one of those things.

While her routine changes were minimal her attitude was the biggest change. Before doomsday hit there wasn't much to smile about knowing you were going to be the sole reason for over seven billion people losing their lives. Though then saving said seven billion is something to put a smile on most people's face. Raven began to... well, express genuine happiness rather than bottle it way much to delight of her teammates. Each morning she found something new to smile about. The warm taste of tea or a fluffy blanket on a cold night.

Speaking of which that's what she found out she enjoyed recently. While she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her friends, she found that finding new hobbies is also important. Tonight's entertainment happens to be enjoying a movie in the common room with tea a blanket and the quite rain pouring outside.

As the credits began to roll a certain green changeling decided to stroll into her quite movie night. Not something she expected at one am in the morning. "Umm, is that you Raven?"

"No. It's the other girl with purple hair." A light smirk appeared on her lips. 'Teasing Beast Boy will never get old' she thought to herself.

"Ha.ha. I'll have to remember that one when I need a lame joke" Beast Boy replied as he walked over to the kitchen intended on getting his glass of water he originally set out to get.

"You know you're just asking me to point out that all of your jokes are lame right?" Sometimes he makes it too easy.

"You know I'm hilarious Rae. You just don't want to admit it. What are you doing up so late anyway?" He asked walking over to the U shaped couch.

"Yea that's definitely the reason Beast Boy. I just finished watching a movie. I'll be heading back to my room in a moment".

Beast Boy put down his glass before jumping over the back of the couch landing next to Raven. "Since when did you watch movies? Thought you were a book person and all".

"Beast Boy just because I enjoy litterature doesn't mean I can't enjoy a film. Ever since we stopped my father from taking over the world I've noticed my powers don't have as big of a control over me like they use to when Trigon was alive. Since then I've been expressing my emotions more and more. I can feel them relax in a way. I'm hoping that if I work at it enough that maybe I won't have to restrain myself when it comes to showing them".

"I've noticed that lately. Never seen you smile so much Rae Rae". Even now in the late moon light her smile seemed to lighten up the room.

"That doesn't mean I've suddenly changed my name though, Garfield".

"You're never gonna let that go are you." His ears drooped a little at the use of his embarrassing first name.

"Nnnoope. Like I said. I'm gonna get a lot of milage outta that one". A smirk returned to her face in full view of the changeling. Even if he was at the butt of her teasing, it was worth it to see her smile. Something he won't complain about no matter how embarrassed he felt.

"Whatca watching anyway?" He asked reading the list of cast members scroll up and away not recognising any of the actors involved.

"Beautiful Creatures."

"You say that like I should know what it is Rae"

"-Ven. I thought you watched good movies?"

"We clearly have different understandings of the meaning 'good'."

"You don't even want me to start on why your deffinition of 'good' is horrible. To save you the trouble how about I just tell you about the movie?"

"If you insist, not like I'm gonna watch it anyway so don't worry about spoiling anything"

"Since you couldn't comprehend this movie in full I'll give it too you short. There's this boy who is dreaming about a girl who eventually starts attending his school. She's got-"

"Wait wait wait... He dreamt this girl to life?!?" 'This is suddenly an interesting plot'

"No you dolt, he's been having visions of this girl who turns out to be real and starts to attend the same school as him." 'Suddenly not so interesting'

"Oh let me guess. They fall in love and their families disapprove and start a war with each other and the day is saved by the two turning into vampires and declaring their undying love for each other and live happily ever after. Bwaahh. I think I'm gonna hurl.." Beast Boy stuck a finger in his mouth pretending to throw up behind the couch.

"Why do I bother"? Raven asks herself beginning to shut off the television that's now concluded the credits. "Her name is Lena. She's a 'Caster'. A person born with magical powers that runs in her family but she's not sure if she's born to be good or evil. Her mother is out to get Ethan, the boy who dreamt of Lena in the beginning." While Raven attempted to explain the plot she looked over to find Beast Boy pretending to be asleep. "If you're not going to listen to me I'm not gonna bother. Good night Beast Boy." Holding her blanket Raven began to walk towards her room eager to sleep the frustration away.

"Raven wait! I'm sorry. I don't know why I acted that way really. I asked a serious question, I didn't treat you with respect... Am I forgiven?" At this point Beast Boy was behind Raven looking genuinely sorry.

"Atleast you're serious about apologizing, maybe next time you should just listen when you're spoken to." Still annoyed at the boy Raven began to walk off.

"What if I made it up to you in some way?" 'I could really regret owing Raven a favour.. maybe that wasn't such a smart thing to say... Stupid Beast Boy.' He thought to himself.

'It's obvious he's annoyed at himself' Raven thought to herself. She didn't need empathic abilities to see that. 'I guess I'll let him off this time'. "I'll keep that in mind. Consider yourself forgiven. Good night Beast Boy.

'Well that's better than her being angry at me I guess'. "Well goodnight Ra-"

There's no worse time to hear the alarm go off than the moment you're about to sleep.

"Seriously?" They both think to themselves out loud.

"Argh come on. What is it with villains not caring about beauty sleep?" Beast Boy asked as he slowly made his way back to the meeting point of an alert by the couch.

Right on cue the common room doors opened up revealing the Titan leader who seemed almost taken back that Beast Boy and Raven had already began checking the emergency. 'Raven I can understand being up but not Beast Boy... This can wait'. Robin made himself a mental note to ask about that later. "Beast Boy, Raven. Who is it this time?"

"We're not sure. No one got a chance to identify the theif. Whoever it is is at the modern art's museum. Where's Cyborg and Starfire?" The three began to quickly make their way to the garage.

"Already at the T car. Since you two are already up get a head start and fly there. We'll be right behind you. Be careful." With that Robin took a different route towards the garage. Ready to face the unknown threat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that is the first chapter of 'Cats, Birds and Hunters'. I'd just like to say that while in happy with this chapter I'm sure there was a lot of areas I could have improved. I also don't have a proof reader so if you're interested... Let me know.


	2. A Play Date With A Penguin

**A play date with a Penguin**

 ***A week prior***

The Gotham police department aren't the most reliable of organisations. Underpaid, understaffed and frankly, not prepared to take down the criminals accustom to the city. While Batman can get down more than these rag tag bunch could get done in a night than they could get done in a week. He's only one man.

Catwoman however is an interesting case. She has no side. Other than her own. It's not that she has no other option other than crime. She enjoyed it, she excelled at it. Didn't matter to her if she double crossed her client to chase a better deal with another. She was only looking out for number 1.

That's how it would usually work. However a bag over her head with her wrists tied behind her backand ankles tied down to a chair isn't what she had in mind for tonight.

'Where the hell am i?' Selina thought to herself. 'It's chilly in here. That doesn't tell me much. Could be any ice related villain...' her train if thought was stopped when the creaking of a large door opened up behind her followed by 2 pairs of footsteps.

"There she is boss." The first person states

"You idiot! I told you to send Selina an invitation to my lounge, NOT jump her in her own home! Now get that bloody bag off her head and lose those restraints!" Screamed the second.

'Ahh there's only one person with that bad a temper' Selina thought before the bag was removed from her head and was able to take in her surroundings. A circular table with a red coloured booth sat infront of her along with several more spread out through out the floor. A dance floor sat between her and a giant Iceberg sat in the middle of the room. The thug removing her restraints she had never seen before, but that didn't matter. The second man in the room is the un mistakable 'Gentleman of Crime'. The Penguin.

"Oswald. So good to see you again. You could always write you know. Rather than roll out the welcome mat for me." As the rope holding her legs together are cut loose by the thug, the blade is then pressed in-between the ropes prepared to cut her wrists free.

"Speaking of which-" before the thug had a chance to react Selina jumped into the air performing a front flip ripping her arms away from the blade ripping her arms away from the blade cutting the rope holding her hands together. Landing the flip a quick kick is landing to the mid section of the thug. The kick enough to wind him making him gasp for air as he hunches over infront of Catwoman. The chair used to hold Selina is the brought down over the back of the winded thug smashing the chair to bits as the thug is knocked to the floor with a painful thud.

Penguin to his credit did so much as blink when one of his best was brought to the floor. "I see you haven't lost your touch Selina. Good. I hoped I hadn't wasted my time tracking you down." Penguin walked towards the booth not caring that he stepped on and over the coughing mess on the floor and took a seat across from Selina who was now rubbing her wrists from the rope burns she received from her acrobatic manoeuvre. "Please take a seat Miss Kyle." Penguin requested gesturing to a seat in the booth. "Atleast you can't smash a booth across my head".

"You would be surprised Oz." Selina took a seat opposite the Oswald ready to talk business. There wasn't much else Oswald would invite you around for.

As Selina sat down Penguin began pouring two glasses of red wine handing one to Selina and one for himself before rasing his into the air.

"To legitimate business-"

"And not so legitimate." Selina finished before rasing her own glass gently clinging hers with Oswald's. "Cheers" the two say in unison before taking a sip of the wine.

"So Oz. What's got you so got you so desperate that you're looking for my help?" Selina asked placing her glass on the table.

"Ahh right to the point I see. Actually Selina I'm not desperate. I'd like to tell you a little about a contract I have going."

"And this contract is so important you had to speak to me about it in person?"

"Well you see this one may hit a little closer to home than most. I'd like you to make a mess in a certain birds nest. Specifically a Robin's nest."

"I see. Tell me Oz, what's gotten you so interested in the Boy Wonder? He's been gone for nearly two years. What's he done to ruffle your feathers?"

"It's not what he's done that's made me make this decision Selina. It's Batman I'm out too break."

"And you can't do that without hurting Robin because?"

"Have you not noticed that that doesn't work? Bain, Black Mask, Scarecrow, Dent. None of them could do it, now look at them. Locked up in 'Blackgate'. No. The way too beat the Batman isn't by beating him, it's by hurting the ones closest to him. That is where the walking traffic light comes in."

"I see. So why me? You know that I'm a crook not a killer. Why not just get Slade to do it."

"Well that was the original plan. Deathstroke has gone quiet as of late. He would have been perfect but Lady luck doesn't seem to be to fond of me lately. I'm still waiting on a reply from some interested clients but that doesn't matter."

"If you're hiring a hit man, what exactly do you need me for? You my dear are a distraction. Get the boy in position and give the shooter a signal. He'll do the rest."

"What kind of payment will I be receiving on completion of this assignment. You know money doesn't have much appeal to me."

"And that is why I'm offering this... BOYS, BRING IN THE CASE!" Out of the large door came two hulking brutes with one holding a large sliver case, the other holding a sliver key. Brute one placed the case on the table while the second unlocked it and slid the case towards Penguin. Penguin spun the case around to face Selina before opening the case.

Never in her wildest dreams had Selina thought she'd ever see what was infront of her own eyes. 'The Cat's Bride'. The single most rare and unique kind of necklace. Believed to have been blessed by the Egyptian god Bastet herself. This necklace was believed to have belonged to Cleopatra herself but was thought to have been buried along with her. The necklace was the single most beautiful thing she's ever seen. Rare threads, ancient metals and exquizard jewels. Put simply. This necklace was priceless.

Her face said it all. She was ready to take the task.

"I see I have your interest."

"That's an understatement. Why are you offering this too me? A piece of history like this is worth millions." Something seemed fishy about this whole deal. She just wasn't quite sure yet. So all you need is me to be a distraction for your hit man to do the dirty work?"

"And the necklace is all yours." Cobblepot replied smirking a signature grin.

"Alright Pengie. You have yourself a deal." Selina reached across the table shaking Oswald's hand.

"Splendid. I'll set up a safehouse outside of Jump city and have you flown out by tomorrow morning."

"You do know how to treat a lady. How do I get in touch with whoever I'm supposed to be working with?" Knowing the conversation was about to end Selina began to walk over to the entrance of the Iceberg lounge.

"When I receive word from my guy I'll let you know. You two can sort out the details about how you'll get the job done. As for now head out to Jump city and lay low." Penguin locked up his suit case and handed it back to the brutes to take care of before walking towards the entrance aswell behind Catwoman.

"Of course. By the way. Who is my partner going to be?"

With the two heading their separate ways. Penguin stops and faces Selina one last time that night.

"Don't worry about that my dear. You'll find out soon enough..."

 **I bet you're eagar to find out who the assassin will be aren't ya ;) This chapter came out earlier than I planned so you can thank the 2 people who favourited on the first day :D not sure if that's a good number to aim for for your first fan fic but I'm over the moon with it. The next 1 maybe 2 chapters we'll find out who the assassin will be. I was tempted to drop it with the last sentence but thought you can wait.** **Leave a review telling me whatca think so far. I'd really appreciate some feedback. See ya next chapter where the Titan's face the Cat of Gotham.**


	3. Medieval Warfare

**Wooo first review! Thanks for your time Yuuto2. Won't be too long a wait now.**

 **Chapter 3 : Medieval Warfare**

Being a city with heroes with abilities of flight, the more updated and newer buildings had a new type of security. Large beacons that flash bright red light into the night sky had been installed on the roofs of public and government land like banks and museums for example.

Along with the beacons the entire building would be fitted with the same flashing lights and claxons through out the building. With the alarms tripped this made any building light up like a giant red christmas tree.

Against the cold wind chill, the Sorcerer and Shifter made their way towards the ongoing heist. The two heros barely needing to take off before the museum was in site. The flashing lights coating the neighbouring buildings and roof tops with a red glow.

Raven and Beast Boy in the form of a hawk landed on the front steps and made their way inside the building. This not going missed through the eyes of a Catwoman on the second floor waiting on their arrival. Though these weren't the birds she was expecting to see.

Tapping the ear piece Selina had on stand by, she opened up the channel and waited for her partner who was waiting for the signal on a nearby rooftop. Not looking away from his scope keeping his finger on the trigger ready to fire on a moment's notice answered his own ear piece. "Are they here?" The assassin asked in a deep voice showing no emotion.

Selina had about a minute to inform the gunman that the plan was about to change. "Yes but we have a problem. Only the witch and cucumber have shown up. The guest of honour isn't here yet."

"Damn, usually all arrive together. If the rest of the Titan's are taking a car they will be heading for the back to cover the exit." Beginning to pack up his rifle and stock the gunman began running across rooftops leaping across the gaps and fire escapes. "I'll make my way there and try to cut them off. You keep the two busy until Robin gets here. If I don't make it in time get him in position infront of the T-Rex skeleton where the pads are set up. I'll do the rest." With that it was a mad dash for the gunman to make it to the back of the building.

With the line dropped Selina began making her way towards where she had set off the alarm, no doubt where the teen hero's where now.

 _'Maybe these alarms aren't as good of an idea after all'._ Beast Boy thought as the sound of the claxons blared deafening his sensitive ears. The two where yet to find any trace of a criminal. Walking into a large room the hero's eyed the exhibit. Old shields and swords from a medieval era had been arranged in glass cases. A far wall was lined with a variety of weapons. Mace's, clubs, crossbows, small swords and large swords. Anything a knight of a king would be lethal with was up on this wall.

While impressive to Raven, they weren't here for a history lesson. Raven knew sense that someone was here, she just couldn't figure it out where. She needed help. "Beast Boy. Any idea where they're hiding?" ... No response. Raven turned to find him inspecting the glass case that had been smashed but oddly, the item on display had yet to be taken.

Raven walked up behind him and tried again. "BEAST BOY!". The not quickly turned around looking up at the empath. "Do you have any idea where they are?" Say asked again. "WHAT?!! I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING! THE ALARM IS RIDICULOUSLY LOUD!" Beast Boy is holding his ears at this point desperate to stop the ringing in his ears. Without a second thought Raven looked up towards the siren ripping out of the wall with her powers. While it was only one alarm, it was enough for the changeling to hear his teammate again without his ear drums rupturing.

Beast Boy rubbing his head from the head ache the alarms had caused let out a sigh that the alarm wasn't a problem anymore. "Thanks Rae. What where you saying?"

"I asked if you had any idea where who ever did this was, or who it is atleast?" Raven asked for a third time before turning her attention towards the broken glass and what appeared to be an old fashioned torture whip.

"No, normally I would be able to hear someone trying to sneak around but, you know... Alarms are loud. My nose isn't helping much either. This whole place smells like a folks home. Everything is so old and dusty."

"What about that?" Raven asked pointing towards the broken glass and whip. "Someone's obviously done this."

"No help there either." A frustrated Beast Boy replied with. "I can smell who's done it but it's no one we've faced before. Though they smelt a lot like cat hair for some reason... Either we're up against a crazy cat lady or a giant cat..."

Raven was about to tell him to knock it off and act serious when someone bet her to it. "Not quite" came an unknown voice before Raven was sent flying towards Beast Boy thanks to a powerful kick to Raven's back. The two collided and were sent skidding across the polished floor to a far wall where they stop with a thud.

"But it was a good guess." Finished a smiling Catwoman where she picked up the torture whip and began walking towards her downed opponents.

Raven picked herself off the floor, dark energy glowing from her palms ready to fight. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger growling at the black cat before pouncing at its target.

"Down kitty!" Catwoman yelled as she cracked the whip striking the jungle cat on its side sending him crashing down to the floor. The tiger now morphing back to a moaning Beast Boy held his side where he was struck to find while it wasn't a serious injury, was enough to pierce his skin, blood slowly seeped threw into his uniform. _'Man that stings bad.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself as he stood back up winching in pain.

Raven didn't know much about Catwoman. But what she did know was that she was good. Damn good. If she was going to steal something she wouldn't have smashed the display like she did. _'This isn't a heist. It's a trap of some sort. I got to let Robin know.'_

Raven encased four display arrows nearby with her magic before launching the arrows towards Catwoman. With olympic like technique Selina dodged the projectiles with a back flip. The arrows missing their mark still connected with a display case containing a wooden shield, all but one arrow was embedded into the shelf while one stray had hit the wall behind.

Landing on her feet Catwoman swirled the whip around her head before cracking it towards the empath. Right before taking a hit to her side from a dark green ram sending her into the wall of weapons. "HEY! You just hit a woman!" Catwoman yelled towards the now smirking boy standing with his arms crossed looking smug. "What? I thought cat's were supposed to always land on their feet?"

 _'We're fighting a dangerous cat burglar and he still has the time to joke about it'._ If Raven could be bothered to point that out right now she would, but she had a bit more sense to not let her guard down infront of the enemy. "Beast Boy, knock it off."

Beast Boy turned towards Raven laughing to himself rubbing the back of his head. That's all Catwoman needed to grab a crossbow off the wall, cock it and sprint towards the arrow in the wall. Ripping the arrow out of wall loaded the bolt, took aim at the green headed pest and fired.

 **I had to cut this chapter short as I'm about to board a plane to head home but 3 uploads in 3 days is a pretty good record. I promise that next chapter I'll tell you who Catwoman's working with.** **Get reviewing! :P**


	4. Stupid Stegosaurus

**Stupid Stegosaurus** "Practice makes perfect" he had heard that saying his whole life. While it's just a saying, he knew it was false. No matter how good you are at something, you'll never be good enough to not make a mistake. That's why he hated such a saying. Perfection implys that there is no room for mistakes no room for area.

That's why the this gunman didn't just study the The Titans, the plan and museum. He studied the buildings away from the museum, the roofs, alleys, sewers. Looking for shortcuts, escape routes, dead ends and where shadows will lay at a certain time of day. But most importantly. Where to get a clean shot. Not matter how good you are at something, there will always be a variable that can't be accounted for. No plan could ever be perfect. That's the secret to his success. He always knew what to do for when perfect plans fail.

Sprinting across roof tops a large sniper rifle in arms was our hitman. He knew where the Titan's would be headed. He just had to beat them there.

 _'Alright, I'm here'_ he thought to himself. Looking down at the back exit of the museum there was no bright blue car. More importantly, no R-Cycle. Chuckling to himself, he began to set his rifle back up. _'Phew, I gotta start jogging again. That was too close'._ Loading a magazine and cocking his rifle, he was ready to fire.

Racing towards the flashing red building was Robin with the T-car right behind him. With no protection on the front of the bike, Robin wouldn't know what hit him. Calibrating his rifle to hit a few hundred metres infront of where the vehicles would be parked, the gunman got ready for the right moment. _'Alright bird boy, smile nice and wide for me now...'_

With the museum in side, Robin needed to get ready. Nothing had been heard from Raven or Beast Boy. He hated going in blind. Tapping the com link on the side of his helmet he rung Raven's communicater.

...Ring...

...Ring...

...Ring...

...Ring...

 _'This isn't like Raven not to answer.'_ Robin began to worry that his friends were hurt or worse.

...Ring...

...Ring...

 _'Come on Raven, don't do this to me now...'_

Click* **"Robin?"** Hearing Raven's voice was enough to calm him down for now. "Raven. You had me worried, thought something happened to you in there."

 **"We're a little busy at the moment. Keeping Beast Boy alive is harder than it looks."** As Catwoman fired her crossbow Raven had had to use the shield on display to catch the forth arrow she had used to attack Catwoman earlier. Any later and Beast Boy would have been looking like a vegetable kebab. Safe to say, Beast Boy owed her. Big time. **"Where are you?"**

"Down the street, less and a minute away. Who are we up against?"

 **"I don't know how you're going to take this but it's an old friend of yours. Catwoman."**

"Ca-What!" It took a lot to make Robin look visibly shocked, but hearing that Selina was in Jump was enough to make the colour drain from his face. "What the heck is she doing out here? What's she stolen?"

 **"Nothing, I think she tripped the alarm on purpose. Whatever is going on here it's not a heist."**

"That's not like her, she's the best there is. Something's not right. Where are you?" Whatever was going on in that museum he was going to put a stop to it.

 **"East wing, second floor, Medieval exhibit."**

Looking up toward the building Robin could make out three figures. One purple, one green and one black. "I see you. Do me a favour and smash the window on the left wall. I'm not taking any chances with her."

 **"Understood"** *Click*

With the line between Raven and Robin cut he needed to inform Cyborg what's happening and called his communicater.

...Ring... *Click* **"Rob, what's the plan?"**

"See that second story window with glass falling out of it as we speak?"

 **Yea I see it. Is that where all the funs happening?"**

"If you wanna call it that, yea. Have Starfire fly you both up there. Robin out". _'Let's go pay Selina a visit'._ With that Robin floored it aiming right for the window. Standing up on the seat of his bike he prepared to launch. Hitting the curb the bike flung the bird forward toward the window at high speed. Using his cape like a parachute, Robin slowed his decent a little performing a roll infront of Raven and Beast Boy. He drew his staff extending it to combat mode and eyed down on the woman he hadn't seen in over two years.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Son of a bitch!". Right as he was ready to pull the trigger the bike shot off at the building. ' _Kid's a maniac!'_ He thought as he began to pack up his gun for the second time. This just wasn't his night. First no Robin and now he missed another chance at taking him down. "Selina, get him infront of that Rex! I'm on my way." The angry gunman was up and running again toward what he hoped would be the final point he'd need to sprint too tonight. "God I hate running." He moaned to no one in particular.

"Selina. What are you doing here?" Robin wasn't in the mood for games. If Selina was operating outside of Gotham, it was for a reason. Not a good one either.

"You still enjoy making an entrance it seems. Is it so wrong to want to catch up with an old friend?" She needed to stale for as long as she could. With her gunman out if position, she had no chance of taking on the group of heros.

Now accompanied by the cyborg and alien. Five against one would never pan out into her favour. The kill zone was a few rooms away, the only problem was she needed to go through the Titans to get to it.

While the rest of the Titans had no experience with this foe, Robin knew exactly what she was. Dangerous. At no point can you let your guard down around Selina Kyle. By the sounds of it, Beast Boy and partially Raven had yet to learn that lesson. He could only hope Cyborg and Starfire would take Catwoman as seriously as he did.

"We were never friends Selina and you're not here to catch up. You tripped the alarm on purpose so you wanted us to show. So I'll ask you again. What are you doing here?" Robin was losing his patience. If Selina wasn't going to cooperate then he will have to make her.

' _None of them look like they want to play. Guess I'll have to make my own fun'_ Catwoman slowly began walking towards the wall of weapons. Much to the Titan leader's displeasure. "Don't. Move" came a growling Robin. His grip on his Bo staff tightening.

'Dude, I know Robins up tight and all but what's the big deal?' While nearly taking an arrow to the chest due to his own lack of concentration. Catwoman didn't seem like much of a threat. While her motives are a mystery, she had no where to run, no where to hide. The odds were in their favour. Why was Robin so tense about facing a cat burglar?

While Selina never had any taste for the use of weapons part from her whips and claws, she needed a little help. While she had no experience with old fashioned spears, this one would come in handy. Pulling the long metal rod out of its place on the wall she turned to face the Boy Wonder.

That was is. No more messing around. "TITAN'S. TAKE HER DOWN!" Robin charged forward with the rest of the Titans behind him ready to put an end to this while Catwoman began to meet them halfway. Jumping towards Selina, Robin swung his staff aiming for Selina's unprotected chest. Catwoman however didn't intend on fighting. Sliding on her knees ans arching her back the Bo staff passed right over her head.

Cyborg charged his sonic cannon while Starfire wielded starbolts. The two fired their arsenal on the seemingly unarmed theif. Raven and Beast Boy were set up behind blocking the doorway.

Through the smoke and explosions Catwoman had stabbed the floor of the museum with the spear and had pole vaulted herself over the attack of the robot and princess along with them. With her momentum Catwoman pulled back her leg before sifting her weight and delivering a powerful kick to the midsection of Raven knocking her into the path of a surprised Beast Boy. The two once again slide across the floor into the side wall where they had already collided with that night both groaning and rubbing their heads.

"Owww. I'm getting really tired of that trick."

"Ditto." Both teens helped each other to their feet before watching their leader chase after Catwoman. "After her!" He yelled as he bolted through the door way.

The five teens sprinted and flew down the hallway in hit pursuit of Catwoman. "Beast Boy, Starfire. Cut her off at the next exhibit. She'll have no where to run!"

Beast Boy in the form of eagle nodded toward his leader before he and Starfire took off away from the group.

With the Titan's in toe she was close to where she needed to be. _'Just a few more rooms and I'm there. Floyd better be in position.'_ No sooner had she asked herself that question before her ear piece began beeping indicating an incoming call. ' _Speak of the devil_ '. Tapping her ear piece she took the call.

" **Selina, where are you? I'm in position."** Safely hidden away from the museum out of site of any that might be suspicious. Was an trigger hungry marksman.

"I'm coming up on the target area as we speak. You sure Raven won't sense you?" Raven was the biggest problem of the plan. With a Titan gifted with empathic abilities. An up close sneak attack was out of the question. They needed to keep the shooter as far away as possible.

 **"Positive. Just keep their eyes on you. Don't let Robin see the pads."**

"Understood. Don't miss." Selina cut the call and made a last dash towards the dinosaur skeleton.

' _It's what I'm known for'._

With the Titan's right on her tail, Selina made it. Infront of her was one of the largest discovered Tyrannosaurus Rex fossils ever fully excavated. The center piece of the exhibition. The T-rex was accompanied by several other fossils and skeletons standing or hanging around the room. With the Tyranasorous being as large as it is. The building was designed to have the capacity needed to hold a creature of this size. The first floor gave a view of the bottom half while the second floor gave a fantastic view of the head of the creature. While the T-Rex is visible from all sides the second floor gave a view over the entire exhibit.

It would also act as the perfect get away for a particular cat burglar. _'Show time'_ Selina thought as Beast Boy and Starfire blocked of the other doorway while the remaining three Titan's where blocking the way she came.

"It's over Selina. Drop your weapons and place your hands behind your head!" The alarms still blaring along with the flashing lights. Raven remembering Beast Boy's sensitive hearing pulled out another two sirens. Beast watched as the mangled alarm fell landing alongside the stegosaurus skeleton that was beside him. Something seemed wrong about this Stegosaurus, like it wasn't assembled properly or like a piece had been re arranged.

"I guess I know when I'm beat. Do what you need to do Boy Wonder." Selina slowly pulled out her whip and dropped it infront of her away from her grasp before kneeling down her back facing the dinosaur.

 _'This isn't right. She wanted us here but now she's giving herself up? I'm not buying it.'_ Robin slowly made his way over to Selina pulling out a set of handcuffs. "Raven. Make sure she doesn't make a move for any kind of weapon she may have." Raven walked up next to Robin black energy at the ready as Robin began to cuff the burglar.

' _Something about that skeleton just isn't right.'_ Beast Boy was convinced. Being apart of the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy had gone through long boring lectures of biology of animals and humans. Apparently he needed some kind of schooling so the Doom Patrol decided that was the best field for him to study. Beast Boy had been though hours and hours of dinosaur study. Learning habitats, diets, strengths and weaknesses but most importantly at this moment, bone structure. Beast Boy knew this skeleton was wrong. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did. Rather than the room smelling of dust like the previous room, this one was different. This room had traces of gun powder. Maybe in a world war exhibit, but a room devoted to dinosaur's gunpowder seemed a stretch. Following his nose the smell came once again came from the Stegosaurus.

 _'Ok that's it. What's up with this thing?'_ Beast Boy looked closer at the skeleton certain something was wrong. If he didn't figure it out he'd go crazy until he did. _'There! What are those?'_ Hidden between two of the animals vertebra and one above its hip but beneath it's armour plate were two small rectangular shaped pieces of metal of some kind. "Hey Robin. I know you're busy and all but have you got any idea what those things are?" Beast Boy asked walking over towards the plates and pointing not realising the danger he put himself next too. If Robin had been looking towards Selina, he would have seen her flinch. "If I don't figure this out I'll never live this down." Beast Boy began laughing to himself looking at these plates in utter confusion. Realisation however began to dawn on the boy wonder.

Looking over Raven's shoulder Robin examined the pieces of metal. 'Those pads... I've seen them before. Are. They're... Oh my god! If they're his then that means!' "EVERY BODY GET DOWN!" Forgetting about Selina, Robin made a dive for Raven.

The glass window beside Beast Boy shattered as a bullet pierced through it leaving shards of glass rain over the Stegosaurus. The bullet ricocheting off the metal pad re directing the bullet into the path of the Titan leader. Though it found a different target.

Raven's eyes widen before rolling into the back of her head. Robin still mid air collided with Raven mere moments after her could have saved her. Both falling to the ground Robin immediately began applying pressure to her wound. The less blood she lost the better.

The sight of Raven layed out across the floor was too much for Beast Boy. Along with the rest of the Titan's he ran over to where Raven laid.

"Raven!"

"Friend Raven!"

"Rae!"

All four Titan's surrounded the empathe as she laid coughing and moaning in pain.

Selina had to go, she couldn't stay here any longer. If the teens snapped out of shock while she still sat here she wouldn't surly be caught. Without a second to waste Selina jumped over the guard rail and climbed to the top of the T-Rex skeleton to then slide down the spine of the creature. The all the Titan's looked up at the escaping theif knowing they should go after her but can't bare to leave their comrade in the state she's. After what seemed like forever Cyborg spoke up. "Robin. What do we do!"

Robin looked up at his teammates, his friends, family even. They were desperate to know what to do. They needed a leader. They needed him. He had to pull himself together.

 _'Focus Dick FOCUS! They need you...'_ taking a deep breath Robin calmed himself. _'Starfire's too shaken up to chase down Selina and by the time Cyborg makes it too his car she'll be long gone, plus I need him here. That only leaves Beast Boy_.' Robin looked up to where the boy sat eyes not looking away from Raven. "Beast Boy!" Robin cried desperate to get him to snap out if it. Thankfully the shape shifter looked up at him. "Don't let her get away."

Clenching his fists and his eyes seeming to harden. Beast Boy stood to his feet before changing into a panther and leaping onto the Tyranasorous in hot pursuit of Catwoman.

"Cyborg, take over. Do anything you can to keep her from... Passing..." Robin stood up as Cyborg began applying pressure to Raven's shoulder. Taking out two ice disks from his belt Robin threw them at the two windows filling them with a thick ice wall blocking them from the outside stopping any further sniper fire.

Walking over to the Stegosaurus skeleton Robin took the two plates off metal examining them. _'Just as I thought_ ' He thought angry he didn't suspect something like this sooner. He knew this wasn't normal for Selina. Hatred began to boil inside of him. That bullet was meant for him. Raven did nothing to deserve this...

Quiet sobs shook Robin out of his grieving. Looking over toward where the sobs were coming from he found Starfire hunched over an seemingly lifeless Raven. Pulling Starfire to her feet he held her in a close embrace. If anyone needed comfort at this moment it as Starfire. The two held eachother for who knows how long.

While Robin could have stayed like that forever if the universe allowed, he had a job to do. "Cyborg, how is she?"

Cyborg had used Raven's cape as a makeshift bandage. While Raven will never get her blood out of the fabric, it will stop her from bleeding out. "She's steady, but needs to get to a hospital as soon as possible."

"We'll move her as soon as you think she's ready to be moved."

"Then, friend Raven will live?" Starfire asked tears running down her face into the shoulder of Robin.

"Don't worry Star. Our girl's tough. She'll live." Cyborg replied trying to lift the princesses feelings.

"That's right Star. The hospital is a few blocks north east. Take the T-car and drive there." Robin ordered holding Starfire close again.

"But Rob. What about the sniper?" That was a good point, but Robin knew what he was up against now.

"You don't need to worry about him. He's only after me. If he wanted us all dead he would have done it when we all arrived at the museum. Plus he's probably had to call it quits now he knows I'm onto him."

"You know who it is don't you Rob."

It had been a while since Robin had to deal with this criminal. He had hoped he'd never crossed paths with him again. "Yea. There's only one man good enough to kill his targets be ricocheting his bullets around walls. Name's Deadshot."

 **And there it is!!! Chapter 4. Took a lot longer than I'd like. Now I'm back working I have a lot less time to write but I'll do my best to make time for this story.** **So. We have a villains. Penguin, Catwoman and finally, the devil's hitman (a new title I just created that I might call him every now and again) Deadshot. Ever since I saw Suicide Squad I thought the Ricochet pads were an amazing touch to the character. He really is that good.** **The next chapter will include a Beast Boy and Catwoman chase / fight so look out for that.** **Until then let me know what you think so far or how I could improve the story. Always keen to hear feedback.**


	5. Red - Eyes Grey Beast

**Red - Eyes Grey Beast**.

The sound of heels clicking against the sealed wooden floors of the museum filled the halls. Catwoman knew she didn't have long before the Titan's caught up with her.

Turning down the next hallway she couldn't help but feel she was being watched. She wasn't an idiot. She was up against the Teen Titans. There wasn't a lot they couldn't do. It didn't matter if she was being watched right now. All that mattered was getting out of this creepy building, even the paintings looked like they were following her as she ran.

 _'The exit is a few halls down. I can make it'._ Selina kept up her pace nearing the end of this maze of a structure. While her heels were making a lot of noise. She knew she could her another pair of feet behind her. ' _Shit they're here!'_ Rounding the last corner of her escape route her heel slipped on the polished floor bringing her down facing the hall she had just came from. She wasn't hurt, but she was damn afraid. Right behind her moments where she ran before was a silhouette of a large hairy beast, the like she'd never seen before making it's way down the halls toward her. The spiraling red alarms covering the figure in a red glow, as if a creature if hell was after her.

Selina never liked to admit she was scared to any one. It only showed weakness in her eyes. But if anyone had asked her if an red hairy beast chasing her had scared her. She might think about answering truthfully.

Finding her feet Selina ran toward the doors that lead out to the street behind the museum. Running at the doors busting them open with her shoulder charging through. Selina knew she shouldn't look back to she where that monster was but she needed to know if she had time to even make it too her bike.

Turning around to face the museum she expected to she whatever it was charging through the doors or atleast about to. But there was nothing there.

No one.

No Beast.

No Titan's.

Not a soul.

An empty red flashing street. No cars, no bystanders, no police.

Now that is terrifying.

 _'This place is driving me insane!'_ Selina was panicking again. She didn't just feel like she was being watched now. Eyes were looking at her from every direction yet nothing was there. The air felt colder, only by a few degrees but she noticed the difference.

Bolting toward the alley toward her bike she felt a sense of relief. She made it. Her bike was sat right where she left it parked against a brick wall hidden in the shadows.

 **"...Seliiiinaaaa..."** Selina's blood ran cold, her heart stopped as a low growling down right evil voice came from the darkness around her. **"... You're going nowhere..."** The voice continued to taunt her from shadows.

"Where are you!" Selina was done with being afraid. "Show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!" An obvious lie but she was too scared to think of anything better at this point. Slowly backing up against her bike Selina slowly turned the ignition key keeping an eye out for anything moving in the shadows.

As the engine turned it's self over Selina revved up the engine jumping on the seat as the bike took off leaving a smokey burnout where she had parked.

 **"You should be."**

From above Selina watched as a giant hairy boy landed infront of Selina cracking the cement surrounding him. While he was hidden in the shadows, one thing was obvious. His eye's weren't red because of the alarms inside of the museum. They were a pair of bright blood coloured eyes. The worst part was they didn't contain pupils whatsoever. Just evil intent.

Selina hit the brakes pulling her bike to a skidding halt. At the suddenness of the stop the bike gave out sending it's rider to a painful rolling stop infront of her stalker. The bike however wasn't in such great shape. In two separate pieces laid Catwoman's bike. Outside of the alleyway her bike was visible due to being under street lamp. The bike had been split down the middle with the entire bike cleanly cut in half. Selina didn't need to think to know how that happened. Silhouetted infront of the light behind him large sword like claws hung from it's hands.

Catwoman was beginning to get desperate. She started scampering backwards in the opposite direction of the creature in a pathetic attempt to get away from him. The beast only began to chuckle. Walking towards the black cat at the same speed she was moving away from him the creature dragged it's claws across the alleyway walls resulting in an ear piercing scratching sound like nails to a chalkboard.

 **"You think you know fear Selina?"**

Catwoman crawled back out of the alley toward the museum where she had just escaped from. As she exited the monster continued to taunt her as he followed her into the red glowing street.

Catwoman had seen a lot of scary and intimidating criminals in Gotham, it was home to the 'clown prince of crime' after all. But this was something else.

The creature growled as it stalked it's prey. Walking out of the alley into the street the beast wasn't hidden by shadows anymore. Beast Boy was no longer the innocent teen the city knew him as. His short green hair had turned grey and grown triple in length. Short gray stubble had grown on his clean shaven face. His body shape had enlarged to a size almost inhuman. With red eyes and claws like blades. This was clearly not Beast Boy.

 **"When I'm through with you Selina. You'll be begging to be put out of your misery."**

There was no heart on his voice. No regret, no sympathy and no emotion. Selina didn't know what has happened to the changeling, but she knew if she didn't do something she'd be ripped to strips. Finding her feet Selina clenched her fist, narrowing her eyes sizing up the threat. While this foe was intimating, everyone had a weakness. She just had to find it before it's claws found hers. Things that sharp didn't do much good for her skin.

Flicking out her own claws Catwoman took her stance, claws crossed across her face gleaming a red glow from the building. "If you think I'm going to go down with making this difficult you've got another thing coming 'freak'." Finishing her sentence through gritted teeth Catwoman charged toward the gray beast claws spread at the ready.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As slowly as he dared Cyborg cradled his fallen team mate in his arms. Holding Raven's head to his metal chest he along with Robin and Starfire made their way toward the T-car.

Starfire was still sobbing from the state her sister was in. Robin knowing Raven was in good hands was walking beside Starfire tenderly holding her hand conferting her. While it wasn't much, it was enough to calm Starfire down.

"She'll live Starfire. This time tommorow she'll be back to normal." They all knew this was true. Raven had suffered many injuries over the years. Many minor, some critical and a few life threating. That didn't change the fact they were mere inches from losing their friend.

"I believe you Robin. Friend Raven is the 'Resilient'. I know she will recover from her injuries." Both smiling sadly at eachother they continued down the hall toward the car.

"Hey Robin. Should we be worried about this Deadshot guy? I mean if he's as good as you say, will we be ok taking the car or even living in out tower?" It was a good point. With a hitman as deadly as Deadshot after you. Not many places were safe.

"Judging from where the bullet was shot from before it hit the ricochet pad, Deadshot would have been positioned about three hundred metres away around building. They must have known Raven could detect emotions hense why he was so far away. If he was that distance away on the opposite side of the museum then there's no way he could make it from where he took the shot make back to an area where the T-car was parked." He wasn't a sidekick of the world's greatest detective for nothing.

"I guess you're right. But what about the tower. And why you?"

"The glass installed in the tower is bullet proof, though I'll be staying clear from any windows for a while. As for why they want me. I don't know yet. We need answers from Selina." If Robin knew why he was on a Gotham mercenaries hit list he'd be happy to share.

"You know her name. Guessing you two have history then."

"We have a 'complicated' relationship... I'll explain later. Right now we need to get Raven to a hospital. I can fill everyone in when we get back to the tower. Have you heard anything from Beast Boy?"

"No, he hasn't answered his communicater. He must have found Catwoman."

"Hopefully that's the case. I don't want to find another Titan with a gun shot tonight..."

"No kidding. Raven's bad enough..."

No one seemed like they wanted to continue this conversation. With Raven unconscious in Cyborg's arms and all.

Finding themselves at the exit of the museum Robin decided he needed to speak up, rally his troops for the plan of action. "I need you two to take Raven too the hospital. When you drop her off come back here and help me look for Beast Boy."

The group exit the museum to find the street in ruins. Cars had been thrown across the street smashing into buildings and other cars. Street lamps had toppled and bent in half due to collisions. Windows had shattered leaving glass littered across the street. Small blood pools were littered around the road and next to destroyed cars.

The Titan's looked over the street in shock. What would have down this. "What the hell..." If this night wasn't strange enough, now Robin had to worry about whatever has cause this. Following the path of destruction and blood it led around the corner of the block.

"Cyborg get Raven to a hospital. I might need backup with whatever did this." Robin turned to the alien girl beside him. "Starfire. Are you ready to fight again?"

"Yes Robin. I shall assist."

"Good, I'll try Beast Boy again and see if he can back us up. Come back to help us as soon as you can."

"Sounds like a plan Rob. Good luck." Cyborg hastily made his way to the T-Car with Raven.

"By the looks of it, we'll need it." Pulling out his communicater Robin dialled Beast Boy.

 _...Ring..._ _...Ring..._ _...Ring..._ _...Ring..._ _...Ring..._ _...Ring..._ _*Dial tone*_

"Damn. Looks like we're on our own Star." With an annoyed sigh Robin head down the steps of the museum with Starfire hovering behind him. "Why would friend Beast Boy not answer his communicater? It is most unlike him."

"I know Star. He's probably engaged with Catwoman somehow. I hope he's okay."

"As am I."

The two followed the trail around the block. The more they followed, the more blood appeared across the street.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Robin engaged his staff preparing for combat. As if in cue a loud crash came from an alley ahead of them followed by a scream belonging to a cat burglar who Robin knew too well. "That's Selina. Hurry Star!" The two ran towards the alley ready for a fight.

Catwoman, in all her years has never been in this bad of a situation before. Her body was littered with cuts shallow and deep. Her uniform had been torn to peices, her goggles cracked as they hung around her head. Her lips were busted while her eyes her bad bruised from the broken nose she received from a powerful jab. While she wished those were the only injuries she had received from this creature those were if anything the least painful. Her ankle was snapped in such a way that her flesh had torn from the bone being snapped through, protruding from the side. Her skull was cracked in various places along with concussions she surly had. Internal bleeding was deffinatly a problem. Her insides felt like someone had run them over with a truck before being rung like a wet tea towel.

Finally, she had been stabbed through both of her arms by the daggers that were this monsters claws. Clean through her both of her deltoids and into the dumpster behind her. She was impaled. All she had to show for it was a few claw marks on her attacker's arms and back. The demonic Beast Boy hadn't held back on his assault of it's prey. He bite, scratched, stabbed, ripped and cut at Selina showing no mercy. He fought like a animal. Not just as an animal, but with every instinct and trait of all living creatures. All fueled by one thing. Revenge.

Looking up into the evil, soulless eyes of the grey beast she did something she vowed she'd never do. Beg.

"Stop! Please! Beast Boy this isn't you!" Tears dripped down her face while she pleaded for her life. Only when she had begun to battle with this creature had she realised this was Beast Boy in some form or another. Whatever this is, she was sure it wasn't normal.

" **You're right, and I like it."** The demonic Beast Boy began laughing a stomach churning laugh. As he laughed at his helpless prey, his claws stabbed through her arms twisted with sickening intent. Selina was in agony. Her muscles cut away from the bone. One quick pull and her arms would be amputated.

"BEAST BOY STOP!"

Beast Boy looked over at the entrance of the alley to find his teammates. Robin in a state of shock stared at the state of him while Starfire had begun crying again.

"Beast Boy, I don't know what's going on with you but please... Stop..." Robin was worried. Not only for his teammate but for the bleeding Catwoman in his grasp. If she didn't get medical attention soon she'll died from blood loss.

Beast Boy hardly flinched. Holding it's prey against the dumpster it slowly continued to twist his claws around. Catwoman gritted her teeth in pain. **"You really want this bitch to live after what she did. After what she did to Raven?!"**

"Beast Boy. Friend Raven has been taken to the hospital to receive help. She'll shall live."

"Starfire's right Beast Boy. Raven's fine. Don't do something you'll regret."

" **R-Raven's.** Okay?" The red eyes of Beast Boy faded returning too his emerald green along with his grey skin. No longer dead in the eyes you could almost see the raw emotion inside them. Looking down at his hands he found Catwoman in his claws. Claws he never knew he had. Catwoman had been mained. Beaten and broken.

'N-no... I didn't... No...'

As gently as he could he retracted his claws as if it were natural in this state. Catwoman winced as the blades were realised from her arms after what felt like an eternity of excruciating pain. Beast Boy looked down at him self seeing he was far taller than he should be.

Stumbling away from the woman he attacked he backed up into the wall of the alley. Beast Boy didn't know what to think. His body structure was all wrong. Whenever he transformed he always turned back into his former self. 'What is this!'

Beast Boy's breathing picked up, sharp, quick inhales replaced normal steady breathing. Grabbing his face he felt the hair on his cheeks while his pulled on his now long hair praying it wasn't real. But praying wasn't going to help.

Robin didn't know what he just witnessed but whatever is going on Beast Boy didn't know anything either. His state of panic is obviously a sign that he had no control over his actions. Whatever that thing was, Robin didn't like the idea of not having control over it. Robin slowly walked over towards his green teammate slilently pulling out a form of dart gun out of his utility beat pre loaded with a green fluid.

"Beast Bo-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Beast Boy had backed himself into a corner. He didn't know what was happening to him but he couldn't hurt someone else tonight. He just couldn't. "ROBIN HELP ME!"

Not waiting another second Robin drew the dart gun firing it at the changeling. Beast Boy winced as the needle embedded itself into his shoulder. He hated needles with a passion. But this was different. It was a relief. Not fighting the symptoms that came with the sleeping agent Beast Boy's breathing reduced to a little below normal. Closing his tear filled eyes he collapsed in the corner of the alley.

As he feel into an unconscious state, his body began shifting. Thankfully, it was into his normal self. While his hair and stubble remained, his body reduced in size leaving a broken hero where a monster once laid.

Robin watched the change taking in the details on how some parts of the change remained the same as the former form.

A light hand rubbed his shoulder. Robin didn't need to look away from the boy to know Starfire was sniffling behind him. Robin wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closet to him. There they embraced for second time that night over the horrible fate of one of their friends.

 **Man that took a long time to write. I was kind of afraid of this but I knew it was going to happen. I work 10 hours a day along with my social life and co circular activities. What I'm trying to say is chapters won't be as quick as the first 4 were.**

 **Anyway** **I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. Thanks to the 'Guest' who's reviewed a couple of the last chapters. I made the scene with the beast in the alley a little more gruesome as it was a little request of theirs.** **The grey beast is a bit of a hybrid of 2 things.**

 **1 - The beast**

 **2 - The demonic Beast Boy from when Trigon took over making Cyborg, Starfire and of course Beast Boy fight their evil selves.**

 **It's** **not the beast just with grey hair. Its about half away between Beast Boy and the** **Beast**

 **That** **will be come part of the plot later so I won't give anything away about it.**


	6. Medic!

**Medic!** The Jump city hospital was no stranger to the citizens of Jump. It was their job to help the sick and injured after all. With collosal rock monsters, jacked out teens, motorbike riding hooligans and the Teen Titans themselves calling this city home, it was common for a poor pedestrian to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when a battle started.

What the doctors and nurses weren't use to was the Titan's themselves checking into the hospital.

Cyborg made his way through the automatic sliding doors leading to the reception desk with Raven in his arms. An older woman was chatting with her colleague behind the reception desk when the two elderly women noticed the robotic teen. Before Cyborg had made it too the desk the second woman was addressing the staff in need of am emergency hospital bed in the front room. The first woman looked at the young girl in the boy's arms as he walked. While it's obvious her shoulder his badly hurt, she needed to know the details.

"What's happened to her?"

"She's been shot, she needs surgery as soon as possible." Already Cyborg could see a medical bed being pushed in his direction. ' _If only the service was this good at fast food joints'._ Turning his attention back to the frail old woman noting her name was Edina from the name tag she wore.

"Is she breathing?" Asked Edina noting down the details on a clip board.

"Yes. She's in a stable condition. Once the bullet is removed Raven will provide her own medical care. You should probably tell those doctors not to worry when she starts floating."

As if time had stopped Edina paused her noting. Looking up to the half man half machine looking as serious as someone holding a wounded friend should look along with the young girl in his arms she decided something's are left alone. _'Kid's these day's...'._

The group of doctors gently took Raven from Cyborg's grasp to lay her on the hospital bed. Applying the basic medical equipment such as a neck brace, heart monitor and oxygen mask the leading surgeon took the clipboard Edina handed to him over the counter.

"Heya doc?" Cyborg began walking along with the doctors eager to let Raven know of her situation regarding her self healing powers.

"Yes sir?" The older man replied keeping pace with the bed as it was being pushed toward an empty operation center.

"I'm not too sure how much you heard of my chat with your receptionist but... I'm not joking when I said Raven will heal herself."

The doctor turned his gazed over his shoulder to the metal man letting a shy smirk spread across his lips. "I'll believe it when I see it. She's in good hands sir." With that. The doctors walked through the doors leading to the operating room leaving a grumpy looking Cyborg outside.

"Smart ass..."

Walking away from the doctors along with Raven, Cyborg made his way back to the car. ' _Wonder how the rest of the guys are going?'_

 **DE DE DE DI DI DE DI DA DI*** ***DE DE DE DI DI DE DI DA DI***

 _'Speak of the devil'._ Smiling to himself about his seemingly perfect timing, Cyborg answered the call from Robin. Looking down at his wrist where his projector displayed a live image of his leader, Cyborg could tell Robin wasn't pleased about this call. "Hey Rob. Everything all good?"

 **"I wish I could say things went smoothly Cyborg."** Robins voice was soft. It lacked his usual powerful tone.

'That can't be good...' "What happened?"

 **"We had an incident"**

"What kind of incident?"

 **"I had to use the serum you gave me."**

 _'Oh sssshit...'_ He had hoped he'd seen the last of this thing. The Beast had almost been the end of Beast Boy as a Teen Titan. The last thing Cyborg wanted to deal with tonight was a rouge Beast. "You mean... Beast got loose?"

 **"Worse"**

"What do you mean worse?! What could be worse than Beast?"

 **"I'm not exactly sure, but it's far more dangerous. This wasn't just the Beast. This was something... Evil."**

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm coming over right now to pick BB up. Is he safe?"

 **"Beast Boy is safe but we have a bigger problem right now. Catwoman is in bad shape. She needs to get to the hospital right now. If she doesn't she'll most likely die."**

"Jesus... It's that bad?"

 **"It's far worse than what you think Cyborg... Beast Boy beat her to an inch of her life... And he laughed about it."**

Cyborg didn't know how to respond. His best friend had done this... If Catwoman didn't make it through this then blood would be on his hands...

 _'NO! This wasn't him. He's no beast. Green skin or not this was his friend. Whatever happened this wasn't Beast Boy's fault.'_ Cyborg had faith in his friend. Whatever happened between Beast Boy and Catwoman it wasn't Beast Boy's fault.

"I'm on my way. Get him back to the Tower." Disconnecting the call, Cyborg opened the door to his car taking hold of the steering wheel as he sat down. Out of frustration Cyborg punched the side of his car enough not to dent his car but enough to get atleast a little stress out of his system. _'What have you done BB?...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin has always prided himself on being the leader of the Titan's. Having the weight on his shoulders, making the hard decisions, having his team look up to him. He thrived upon it. When no one knew what to do they turned to him and he'd always have a plan. But who does Robin turn too when he doesn't know what to do.

The Titan leader stood in the middle of the Alley looking over his fallen ally still holding the dart gun. He had thought the Beast was gone, he never wanted to use the serum. He had asked Cyborg to make it but he wished he didn't need to.

After the first incident involving the beast, Robin decided a fail safe was needed incase another incident happened. While the team didn't agree at first, esspically Raven. Robin convinced them it would only be needed in emergencies.

This wasn't the time to greave over Beast Boy's troubles however. There was a woman laying against a dumpster in desperate need of medical attention.

Robin could only carry so many medical supplies. A small bottle of medical alcohol, a cloth and a small roll of bandage was all Robin kept in his belt. _'This is more Cyborg's area of expertise. I can't do anything about her ankle or head but cuts and puncture wounds I can handle'._ Looking down at the small roll of bandage in his hand Robin knew it wouldn't be enough for both of her shoulders along with the cuts across her body. He needed more bandages, while none would be near by, perhaps a shirt would help. Looking up toward the roof of the buildings above him Robin found just what he needed. Strung across two windows was a few clothes lines holding what would be the residents washing. Pointing toward the washing he turned to Starfire.

"Starfire. I need you to get me a couple of those shirts."

Starfire knew this was technically stealing. But what the hell. It was for the greater good. Flying up to collect the clothing Robin began treating Catwoman. Robin firmly placing his fingers against her neck checking to make sure she was still breathing. ' _It's a low pulse, not enough to survive much longer. I gotta work faster'._ Unscrewing the bottle of alcohol Robin tipped the liquid down her arm letting it flow into her cuts being particularly generous with the injuries received to her shoulders. _'Good' thing she's out right now. This would hurt like hell...'_

Landing beside him with a pair of shirts in arms. Starfire knelt down to Robin handing him the desired material. "Thanks Star."

"The was no problem Robin."

Smiling to himself Robin continued to work. After cleaning off the alcohol with the cloth Robin using a birdarang Robin cut the shirts into strips using them as extra bandages. The majority of the shirts were used in bandaging Catwoman's shoulders while spares were used along her arms.

"Robin?" Came a quite voice from the Alien princess.

"Yes Star?"

"What if the Catwoman does not recover from her injuries. What will become of friend Beast Boy?"

"Don't worry about that Star. She'll make it."

"But what if she did not?"

He loved her to death. But sometimes she could be too curious for her own good. Tying the last bandages Robin looked into the bright green eyes of Starfire. "I'm sorry Starfire, I wish I had an answer for you but I honastly don't know. An attack like this is out of line-"

"But Beast Boy was not himself! This was not his fault!"

"It's not that simple Star. We know something is wrong with Beast Boy but when word starts to spread that he attacked Catwoman the public won't be too happy about it. We're supposed to arrest criminals, not send them to a hospital."

Starfire seemed to understand where Robin was coming from now. She walked over back to her unconscious friend removing the empty vial from his skin. Robin walked up behind Starfire taking the vial from her storing it back in its belt pocket.

The Beast Boy they had grown to love wasn't the same Beast Boy that laid infront of them. This Beast Boy hardly resembled a boy at all. Robin had barely seen a whisker grow on his chin let alone a scruffy beard. Along with his long flowing hair. Beast Boy loved hair cuts. Something about how animals were always grooming and fixing their coats relaxing for him. Robin couldn't understand it be he let it be. Haircuts weren't his thing. He had taught himself how to cut his own hair by the age of nine. Trying to keep a secret identify had its sacrifices.

"And what about you Robin?"

"What about me Starfire?"

"What are your feelings towards friend Beast Boy? How do we do the moving forward?"

Robin wasn't sure. He was going in blind with what is wrong with Beast Boy. Something he never liked doing.

"Ever since the first accident with the Beast I've been regretting my actions too this day. I didn't treat Beast Boy with the respect and trust that a friend should have. I won't make that mistake again. When we get back to the tower with Raven we'll all try and talk this through before any action is taken."

The two Titan's stood in silence neither wanting to continue the conversation. A good sign Starfire should make her exit. "I shall take Beast Boy back to the Tower."

"Thank you Starfire. I need you to do one thing for me though. Place him in a holding cell when you get back."

"But Robin why do you wish too cage our friend? You promised to give him a chance?"

"I know Starfire but as of this moment he's still unstable. Let him keep his communicater on him so he can call when he wakes up. I'm sorry Star..."

Starfire gave a sad understanding nod toward her leader. Gently lifting the long haired Beast Boy off the alley floor Starfire along with the green boy took to the skies in the direction of the tower.

Standing alone in the alley Robin had nothing left to do but wait. ***Sigh*** ' _What a horrible night...'_

"You don't look so good."

Robin didn't bother turning to know Cyborg had made his return and was standing in the entrance of the alley.

"Can you blame me? We're two Titan's down and I'm on Deadshot's hit list." Out of Cyborg's field of view Robin glaced to his right finding the battle worn Catwoman _. 'I guess I could be a lot worse so there's a sliver lining'_

"Raven will be healed by tomorrow afternoon and whatever is wrong with Beast Boy we'll fix it. I don't have much experience with this Deadshot guy but one thing's for sure. If he thinks he can just put a bullet through any of our head's and walk away. He'll be changing his name to 'Deadmeat' by the time we're through with him."

"Don't tell me you've gone savage as well. One's enough for the night."

The two looked at eachother each grinning at the banter.

"So, where's Catwoman? She stable?"

"Not exactly. I've bought her some time but if she doesn't get proper treatment soon she'll die. You've got to hurry."

"Where is she?"

"Around the corner to the right. You might want to brace yourself." Cyborg was tough that's for sure. But what he's about to see will haunt him knowing his best friend had caused it. ' _There's no other way_ ' Robin thought as he turned the corner leading Cyborg to the broken mess lent against the garbage dump.

 _'My god... BB. He...'_ visibly Cyborg was speechless. Robin stood next to his mechanical friend letting him take in the scene. "I wish I didn't have to show you this. But this is how we found them. He had claws long claws stabbed through he shoulders along with the dumpster. He was ready to rip them off when we arrived. He was ready to kill her."

"C-claws? But Beast didn't have claws? Not ones that could cut clean through the thick metal of that skip?"

"Like I said. This isn't Beast. This something far worse. We'll have a long talk later. Just get her to the hospital."

"What about you? Deadshot could be anywhere by now. The T-Car doesn't have bullet proof windows like the tower does?"

Robin was well aware of this. Deadshot was an expert in learning the land. Almost nowhere was safe as of this point on. If Robin couldn't go through the city to get back to the tower. He'll just have to go under or over it, though without his jet suit that left one option.

"Deadshot may have the streets on lockdown. But he has no way of tracking me down in the sewers."

Robin eyed the alley in search of a man hole. Maybe lady luck was feeling sorry for him by now. Near the end of the alley a few meters from where Beast Boy had laid was a man hole cover. "Mind giving me a hand?" Robin asked gesturing to the man hole.

"Sure, no problem." Using his strength Cyborg pulled the heavy cover out of the ground sliding it next to the man hole. "You know where you're going down there?"

"Remember our first fight against the Hive?"

"Oh don't remind me. The only thing more humiliating than that was the time when Starfire beat Beast Boy and I at the Gamestation. But yea. I remember. Why's that?"

"When the Hive destroyed the street infront of the pizza parlor I fell into the sewers. That was only a few blocks away from here. If I can make it to there I can follow the same route back to the underwater tunnel.

"Sounds like a plan. Just check over your shoulder every once in a while."

"Wouldn't do much against Deadshot." Robin climbed inside the manhole climbing down the ladder Robin made his way into the sewers. "Stay safe Cyborg."

"You too Robin". With that Cyborg slide the manhole cover over Robin's head sealing him from the surface.

 **So just something I'd like to address. This 'underwater tunnel' thing as of my knowledge doesn't exist in the Titan universe but have you ever noticed the Titan's use a car yet there's no road from Titan island too Jump city? So yea. That's my solution. Also the _*DE DE DE DI DI DE DI DA DI*_ Was meant to be the Titan communicator ring tone. I don't know how accurate it is so if you think you have a better way of spelling it let me know** **Again sorry this took so long. 10 hour work days along with other things (mainly my girlfriend) take up a lot of time. So please enjoy this chapter and I'll bring you the next chapter ASAP.**


	7. Two Sides Of The Mask

**Two Sides Of The Mask**

 ***Twenty minutes prior***

The stage was set, he was in position, his gun was locked and loaded, the wind had died down, his sight was calibrated, his eye scope was working and most importantly his target was in sight. There was just one problem about this. The god damn empathe was standing in the way.

"You have got too be kidding me. Of all the places this girl could be..." An angry Deadshot gently fine tuned his rifle looking for another opening to find his mark. While Robin's arms or legs were clear of any obstructions, his chest and head however were not. He wasn't hired to give the boy a flesh wound. He was hired to put the bird down. Other Titan's weren't part of the deal.

"Come on girly move it or lose it." This wasn't good. If this went on any longer he'd miss his window and the whole crew would end up busted. "Selina do something!"

" _Hey Robin. I know you're busy and all but have you got any idea what those things are?" Through Selina's microphone on her ear peice the voice of the green haired Titan was heard. 'Don't you dare give me away, not like this.'_

Deadshot tapped a small button on the side of his eye scope activating the camera feature installed on his ricochet pad. While the view was obscured by the Stegosaurus' armour plate it was enough to get a view of the boy wonder, along with his green skined team mate. If only he knew how close to a certian death he is.

Deadshot watched as if miniature cogs began turning inside his mind as the sudden realisation hit him. _'Well shit now or never.'_ Out of options Deadshot pulled the trigger. The bullet stayed true hitting his ricochet pad and embedded itself inside the shoulder of the wrong target. With Robin diving out of the way of the kill zone pulling Raven along with him there was no point trying to line up another shot. Robin got away. He failed.

 _'Well shit. Cobblepot isn't going to be happy about this... Well I guess what he doesn't know won't hurt him. All I have to do is pick Robin off by the end of the nig-'_

 _ ***Virrrr***_ _ ***Virrrr***_

"Oh give me a damn break!" His phone had been supplied to him by Penguin. The virtually untraceable frequency of the phone would be enough to block out any un wanted eaves droppers from listening in. _'Only one person has this number... Guess there's no pointing it off.'_

Pulling out his phone reading the caller as "Unknown caller". Deadshot answered his client. "What? I'm busy right now."

"Is it done Lawton?"

"Not yet. We had a little hick up."

"You told me once you tripped the alarm the boy would be dead within ten minutes."

"Oz relax, he still has to get back to his tower. It'll be done by the end of the night."

"It better be Deadshot. Or I'll have you sent back to Waller and her little circus group of hers!" The sound of a loud slamming thud made from the other end of the line. _'Asshole...'_

Cobblepot was right though. If he didn't put down this bird soon he'd be forced to take on the Titan's head on to get another shot at Robin. ' _There's got to be another way.'_

Packing up his rifle slinging it's strap over his shoulder, the devil's hitman walked over to the edge of the building. Facing the bay he could see much of the streets infront of him but the giant T - shaped tower wasn't hard to miss.

 _'He has to head home at some point.'_ Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way.' Leaping over the edge of the building Deadshot landed on the roof below. The assassin jumped and climbed across roof top after roof top. Making his way toward Titan's tower. ' _You're not safe yet Robbie boy'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pulling up infront of the emergancy department for the second time that night Cyborg, lifted the injured Catwoman into his arms from the back seat of his car. While Catwoman never had a tan, even for her, her skin colour was worrying. _'She doesn't have much longer_ '. As quick as he could Cyborg hurried inside the hospital.

Like the first trip to the hospital tonight. Edina signalled to her co worker for a emergency bed. Retrieving a medical slip, clip board and pen Edina was ready to take down the details. While she had witnessed severe injuries before, this woman's body was in perhaps the worst state she's seen a human in her whole life time. "What's happened to this one?"

"She's been attacked. Her shoulders are in bad shape. There's not much holding them together anymore. Her ankle is shattered along with her skull. There's likely to be multiple internal injuries and she's lost a lot of blood... I'm sorry you have to see her like this ma'am." Since the beginning the Titan's had always tried their best too keep the public away from the results of their job. Especially things as graphic as the state of Catwoman.

Averting her eyes, Edina took a deep breath and focused. "It's fine dear. What attacked her?"

 _'Uh on... Gotta think of an alibi'_ "Arghhhh... We're not quite sure just yet. We're still working on it." _'That's not exactly a lie? Right?'_

Giving the boy a quizzical look Edina decided she didn't want to know. Perhaps something things are better left alone. Esspically when they can rip you to peices like this thing could.

"I understand. The doctors will take over now." Handing the head doctor the clip board with the medical slip attached Edina began filling the information out into her computer.

As gently as he could Cyborg laid Catwoman down onto the hospital bed while the doctors began setting up a lot of expensive high tech medical gear.

"You're having a busy night." Stated the head doctor not looking up from the clip board. Cyborg began following the group of doctors the same route he took around fifteen minutes ago.

"Tell me about it. Looking forward to it ending."

"Will we be expecting this one to start magically floating like your goth friend aswell?"

'What is this guy's deal?' "Her name is Raven" Glaring at the doctor Cyborg clenched his fist as he walked. "And no. She has no powers as far as I'm aware."

"Good. The less of you super powered freaks I have to deal with the better."

"Excuse me?!" Rasing his voice toward the older man Cyborg retaliated. "Look I don't know what your deal is but don't you dare call me or esspically Raven a freak. We put our life's at risk every day to save people's life's just like you so atleast show her a little respect!"

The doctor hardly phased by the mechanical teenager continued reading the notes written on the clip board before replying. "Forgive me for holding a grudge, having my car thrown as a weapon multiple times tends to get on my nerves. It's not like you five have to cover the cost and all."

"You're a doctor. I'm sure your salary can cover it."

"And what about the less fortunate? Your battles with this city's villains have ruined more life's than you've saved."

"Now that's not true."

"Oh really? Have you ever spared a thought for the people who's property is damaged from your carelessness? The homes you smash, the roads you damage or the businesses you cripple? You kids cause hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of damages but you don't even pay a cent because 'You're doing what's best for the city' Piss off!"

Cyborg was flabbergasted. He was lost for words. He wanted to say the damage from their battles was justified but the more this doctor went on the weaker his voice felt.

Looking up toward the hero for the first time since his arrival the doctor replied. "Well I must be going, I have a life to save. Try not to destroy the waiting room on your way out. Or the street while your at it."

Through gritted teeth and foul language Cyborg began walking back down the hall which he came. He felt like smashing up the entire building. Though that would only prove the doctor's point.

Anger soon turned into sadness as the weight of realisation plagued his mind. _'Have we really had been this carelessness lately?'_ Walking out of the hospital and toward his car Cyborg sat in the front seat sighing he started the car preparing for his trip home. _'I need to get some sleep. This night is gonna be the death of me.'_

Switching the dial on his radio. Cyborg listened to the soft flow of olden jazz as he drove back to the tower. Unaware this awful night wasn't over just yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin surveyed his surroundings, the passage ways of the sewer were repetitive. Someone could easily get lost under the city if they didn't know what they were doing down here. Though if anyone had bothered Robin to ask how he got out of the sewer back after their first encounter with the Hive expecting a genius plan from the Boy Wonder, they'd be mistaken.

Robin hadn't bothered learning a map of the sewer systems because well... Why would he? With Robin's entry blocked from the collapse of the road he was forced to find another way out. With no way of recollecting a second exit via a man hole. Robin had only one option. Keep walking till he found a way out.

Robin walked for atleast the rest of the afternoon looking for an escape from this damned place. Using an old trick he learnt back in Gotham. Robin only followed the walls too his left. Never skipping a left wall he engraved markings into the wall as he walked. For every wall he passed without finding an exit he engraved a large 'X' with a birdarang. If for whatever reason he got lost or was forced down into the sewer again. The markings would guide him back to the exit. If he were to ever find one.

Thankfully, his patience paid off. Robin eventually discovered an unlocked man hole escaping the sewer. Nearly forgetting to leave a large '' before he left, Robin climbed out into the streets of Jump. Call it fate of luck, not only had Robin escaped the sewers. The manhole lead the Titan leader out to the bay of Jump to within a few meters of his team. Rallying his troops the Titan's defeated the Hive and took back their tower.

That was nearly six months ago.

Robin was now following his old trail he left. Following the markings he left, while slightly faded, where enough to tell him he was headed in the right direction. It was only a matter of time till he found the correct passage way.

 _'The exit can't be too far ahead. All I have to do is stay undetected and I'll reach the tunnel.'_

Robin continued down the vile smelling sewage tunnels toward his exit. He was safe down here. Deadshot couldn't know he was down here or where he was headed. So why did Robin feel like he was being followed.

Every step he took he could have sworn a second pair followed the same beat. Halting suddenly Robin spun toward the tunnel he just came from looking for his stalker. Nothing. Just the sound of a gentle stream of water and the scurrying feet or the city's rats. ' _Nothing. Pull yourself together Dick...'_ He was on edge that's for sure. A night like this is enough to make anyone jumpy. Robin put his fears aside and pushed forward.

It was like the sewer was on repeat.

Left wall. 'X'

Left wall. 'X'

Left wall. 'X'

Left wall. 'X'

Left wall. 'X'

Left wall. 'X'

Left wall. 'X'

Left wall. 'X'

Left wall. 'X'

Left wall. 'X'

Left wall. ''

Left wa-

' _YES!'_

He found it. Running down the hall Robin couldn't help but smirk. Through muck and sewage he ran. After what felt like an hour. He was getting out of this place. His home awaited him.

 _'The ladder is right around this corner_ '. He thought to himself as he rounded the corner expecting to find the ladder leading to his escape. What he found, was far worse than he could ever imagine.

"Hello Robin."

Robin's blood ran cold. The hair's on his arms stood on end and his heart skipped a beat. No other man was capable of causing this reaction from the Boy Wonder. Arming his bow staff as he faced the voice he feared he'd hear again, as much as he wished it would go away forever. "Slade!"

Slade stood next to the ladder that Robin had been searching for, arms crossed. He had been waiting for him. He knew he'd make it here sooner or later and by the looks of it. Slade had grown tired of waiting.

"Now now. No need for this to get violent."

"Too late." Wasting no time Robin pulled a smoke screen disk out of his belt hurling it toward the masked mercenary. With cat like reflexes Slade caught the disk mid air crushing it in his hand. While impressive, it gave the same result Robin was wanting. Thick smoke poured out of the disk engulfing Slade enough for Robin to second guess where he even stood.

Robin jumped into the dark mist swinging his staff where Slade had stood but was unable to find a target. 'Crap.'

From out of the smoke Slade hammered his boot into Robin's back sending him crashing down the tunnel in a heap. Brushing the nick of his uniform as he found his feet, Robin turned to face his foe.

"Must you always be so dramatic Robin?"

"I'm not in the mood tonight Slade." Engaging with Slade again Robin drew his leg back aiming a high kick toward Slade's head. Like it was nothing Slade caught the heel of his boot twisting robin's ankle mid air ruining his form before letting him crash to the ground. "Your Taekwondo needs work. Those spacings were shit."

Preparing a sweeping kick Robin was ready to kick the back of Slade's legs out from underneath him. "Screw you assh-". Until a large boot was drivin into the base of his chest squeezing the air out of his lungs. "Are you ready to talk now Robin? Or shall we continue this pointless dance you're so persistent on having?"

Lifting his foot enough to allow Robin to speak Robin breathed in deep breaths coughing as he did. "And why ***cough* "cough*** should I?

"Because you need my help of course."

"I don't need your ***cough** * help. Why should I ever accept your help?"

"Have you already forgotten what I did for you when Raven's dearest daddy came to visit? You've accepted my help before. What's so different now?" Slade figured enough was enough. Stepping back from his defeated for he allowed Robin to stand and regain his breath. If he was stupid enough to attack him again he'll just have to wind him enough until he has no choice but too listen.

Robin knew he was defeated. But this was far from over. "Billions of life's aren't at stake this time Slade."

"But yours is."

' _He must know about Deadshot. If he isn't here too fight he must want something from me aswell.'_ "What do you know about Deadshot?"

"I know enough to know you won't make it back to your tower alive without my help."

"You're not doing this from the goodness of your heart Slade. What do you gain from this?"

"That's my little secret Robin. Let's just say things have now become personal. Now. Do you accept my offer? Or shall I quit wasting my time?"

' _He's right. I've got no choice. He must know that Deadshot is in killing range from where my exit of the sewer leads to... which means he's set up near the tunnel. Damn it.'_ "Fine. Where do we start?"

"You'll start be following me." Robin didn't get a chance to ask any of the many questions he had for Slade before the masked man began walking away from Robin continuing further down the tunnel.

Robin began to follow Slade down the tunnel. Whatever he was walking into couldn't be worse than an immediate death. He had to take his chances.

' _I wonder what he meant by things being personal now?'_ "You and Deadshot. You two have history?"

"More than I'd like."

"Fancy telling me why you need my help then?"

"Not particularly."

This wasn't getting him anywhere. Not like he had a choice.

"Why are you helping me Slade. Why wouldn't you want me taken care of?"

"That answer is simple Robin. You Titan's are far too fun to simply dispose of."

"That can't be the only reason. You're are a man of sacrifice Slade."

"True. Deadshot and I had an agreement, he returning here has changed that. I gave Deadshot simple demands. Leave and never return, or face grim punishment."

"Deadshot use to operate in Jump?"

"It's a long story."

"How long do we have?"

"Long enough to pass the time."

 **Finally. Another chapter. I know right.** **Bet you weren't expecting Slade to show up huh. Well. Time to add some gasoline to this bon fire. Word Of Warning. I'm re writing Slade's / Deathstroke's back story a little in the next chapter to fit the story. Nothing major. Just little changes which I'm sure you'll enjoy.** **I'm going to start a little sub plot with Cyborg. It's always bothered me how much damage superheroes cause yet hardly any story lines touch on it. They'll be a pairing in the plot aswell.** **Really I wanted to have the next chapter to be apart of this one but it's going to be far too long and you guys are overdue for an upload.** **Next chapter is Robin's and escape from the sewer. It's pretty epic if I do say so myself.** **Please drop a review letting me know what you want to see in the fic. I'm really interested to see how you guys are enjoying it. Until next chapter take care.**


	8. Eye for an Eye

**A little side note before you start to read this chapter. There are supposed to be breaks placed in certain spots to let you know where a scene has changed. Annoyingly everytime I try to edit them in they disappear from the final version. If you know how to fix this problem please let me know.**

( **Edit. I've attempted to add**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX's in place of spacers. Hopefully they appear right.)

 **Eye** **for an eye**

I'm not going to tell you again Deathstroke. You're not getting paid to have your way. You're being paid to follow orders. MY orders. If you can't get that through your head of yours you can take off."

"Our task is to take care of Diaz Martinez and his venom lab by any means necessary. He's a punk producing drugs for kids. Do you really want to let him alive after everything he's done?"

"What I want is to follow Waller's orders. Our top priority is to capture Diaz ALIVE! Waller needs him to track down the rest of his cartel. We won't get answers out of a dead man Deathstroke."

The two assassin's stood their ground in the others faces. Neither side wanting to admit the other is right. Deadshot wanted nothing more than to put a bullet through this drug peddling punk. Waller however had other ideas. Deadshot had no choice when it came to 'The Wall'. All ways were her ways. After all it wasn't Deathstroke's head she'd have blown off if this mission went bad.

Business had been slow for almost a year now. Deathstroke had little to no hits offered to him and when there were jobs were far too boring or low pay for his tastes. He had thought that when Amanda Waller had personally offered him a temporary position in Task Force X he'd enjoy the change of scenery. How wrong a decision that was.

"Are you two done yet? The rest of us would like ta head 'ome tonight." A thick Australian accent came was heard from the opposite side of the roof the Suicide Squad was camped up on.

"Yea come on boys. How about we all hug it out huh? Come on bring in the love." Harley Quinn keeping her distance from the two assassin's held her arms outstretched toward the two gesturing for a hug.

"Shut it Harley!"

"Shut it Harley!"

The pair shouted in unison staring at the blue and pink haired jester.

 ***Humph*** "Where'd you learn ya manners a cereal box?"

"Let em go Harl. Though if you're offering some lovin', I'm more than up for some fun luv."

"Bite me Boomer. You ain't my type."

"Can we all get back on track here?" All eyes turned to Deadshot standing in the middle of the roof. "Our objective is to capture Diaz making as little noise as possible. Taking him out is an absolute last resort." Turning his head to face Deathstroke directly he continued. "If for any reason we can't complete our objective new boy. You can explain to Waller what went wrong. Clear?"

"As crystal."

"Good. Let's move out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That night the Suicide Squad were tasked with kidnapping the mexican 'Venom' cartel leader Diaz Martinez. He and his partners had been planning on smuggling an estimate of around 1.6 billion dollars worth of Venom into the United States. Waller had had enough of him and his crew so she sent in her Task Force."

"Venom. The same thing that gives Bain his strength?"

"Precisely. Expect it had been manufactured as a gas rather than the liquid our lucha libre friend prefers. The doses weren't as strong as the liquid but they were enough to give the crack head's their fix."

"Why did Waller want you for her task force. Why not just get some other criminal."

"Perhaps she wanted a professional to get the job done. The Suicide Squad are to put it nicely sloppy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diaz being the man that he is is throwing a party at his multi million dollar mansion prior to the next mornings smuggling of the Venom. The Suicide Squad had one shot at this. Deadshot knew what his orders were. He'll be damned if Deathstroke ruins this.

Looking the his binoculars Deadshot watched as the party carried on into the night. Flashing lights, people dancing and topless women. This was his kind of place. Shame he would be able to enjoy this party since he was about to crash it. Men with coloured bandanas also seemed to be paroling the area.

' _Must be his crew... Ah there you are.'_ Deadshot thought. Diaz was outside by his swimming pool laid out on lawn chair chatting up with some of his lady friends. Annoyingly he was also accompanied by some rather large henchmen. ' _This is going to be more difficult than I thought. If only one of us could just walk over and and convince him to go somewhere quieter...'_

"IIIIII'M BOOOORED. Come on cowboy less pondering and more pounding."

' _Sometimes you know just what to say Harley...'_

"Alright here's the plan. There's an unoccupied bedroom on the second floor of the mansion. Deathstroke and I will sneak inside while Boomerang keeps watch. Harley. I need you to sweet talk Diaz into following you back to the bedroom."

"Hey! What kind of woman do is take me for?! I ain't no body's honey bunny."

"Relax Harley. Just get him up here, we'll do the rest."

"Fine... Well what are you waiting for?"

"Waiting for what?"

"Incase you haven't noticed Einstein, but all those dames up there ain't wearin' no clothes, so if you don't mind... Turn your stinkin' butts around so I can change!"

All three boy's turned all equally a little scared of the blonde haired princess of crime. If there's one thing you don't want to do. It's catch Harley on a bad mood. Spying on her changing is a sure fire way to find her mallet against your face.

"Alright. I'm makin' my way over now. If I see any of ya staring at me, I'll rip out ya eyes and replace them with ya gonads!"

Not wanting to test that statement the boys made their way to their assigned positions.

"Woow weee. What a woman. Am I right fellas?"

"Shut it Bommer!"

"Shut it Bommer!"

Folding his arms across his chest Captain Boomerang turn away from his colleagues making his way toward the mansion with Deadshot and Deathstroke close behind. ' _Geez these three need to learn how to pull the undies out from their backsides.'_

Diaz's mansion was massive. Far bigger than any single man could ever need. Harley made her way through the corridors of the mexican millionaires mansion in search for the pool. Security had been loose to say the least. 'Guess he likes his bodyguards how he likes his girls. Heck there's more women here than beds!' Harley thought as she passed multiple groups of latina women.

Gazing out she eyed Diaz who she presumed was chatting up some brunette stunner. Opening the sliding door she approached 'I hope you boys are ready.'

"Outta the way tots, it's my turn!" Grasping the girl by her wrist Harley spun her around flinging her back toward the door.

"Aye Yai Yai. Aprende algunas maneras que la calada del cerdo!"

"Yea, yea keep walking sugar!"

Already forgotten whoever he had been speaking too. Diaz's eyes gazed over the full filled figure of Harley Quinn. "Never have I seen a blonde more beautiful than you mamacita. Where have you been all my life?"

Taking a seat on his lap Harley laid across his chest twirling her hair with her finger. "Oh ya know, here and there. But what's important now honey is that I'm here right now." Moving her bright red lips up toward Diaz ear she continued. "Let's say we make up for lost time puddin". Harley said before gently nibbling on his ear.

"Mmm you're a wiley one. I like a woman who wants to have as much fun as I do."

"You don't know the half of it honey. How about we ditch this place for somewhere quite?"

"Lead the way momma." Spanking Harley's behind the two made their way up to the ambush point. ' _Lay that hand on me again and you won't have as many fingers as whatca started with.'_

Deadshot stood behind Deathstroke as he watched the assassin turn the door handle left and right, pulling and pushing but to no avail.

"It's locked."

What do you mean it's locked?"

"What do you think I mean when I say the door is fucking locked Deadshot?"

"Just get it open already, someone could come at any second."

"Then shut up and let me concentrate." Pulling out a lock pick Deathstroke started picking at the lock.

"HEY ¿QUÉ INFIERNO ESTÁS HACIENDO!" Deadshot turned to face two angry mexican gangsters aiming pistol's in his and Deathstroke's direction.

Suddenly through an open window flew in a boomerang spinning rapidly colliding with a gangster's head. Collapsing against the floor the second gangster had no time to even question what just happened to his partner when he too received the same fate as his friend as a second boomerang hit him on the side of his head leaving the two gangsters knocked out across the floor.

Standing outside on a nearby hill was Captain Boomerang holding the two boomerangs he had thrown. **"I wouldn't be Captain Boomerang if they didn't return now would I?''** he said through the radio smuggly.

Through his ear piece Deadshot spoke. "How do you get them to return after you throw them at people's heads anyway?"

 **"...You ask too many questions Lawton..."**

"More like you don't answer enough."

 **"Yea whatever. You might wanna hurry this up. Harley's makin' 'er way up tha stairs with 'er new hubby."**

' _Crap_.' "Deathstroke?"

"Got it."

Pulling on the door Deathstroke opened it making his way inside Deadshot following close behind him.

Harley and Diaz walked down the corridor coming to a stop infront of the now, not so vacant room. "Why don'tca wait inside sugar while I go put on something more comfortable."

"Whatever you say baby. Don't leave me waiting too long ya hear?" Walking inside Diaz walked over to the bed falling down onto his back with a flump. Taking off his white wife beater he threw it aside infront of one of the assassin he had yet to notice inside his practically pitch black bedroom. Five minutes had past and Diaz was beginning to wonder what was keeping his new woman.

"You ready for a good time Hun?"

"You bet honey. Come on in here and show pappy whatca got."

Harley walked inside now re dressed in her regular red and black uniform. "Let's have some fun." Flipping the light switch the darkness no longer hid the assassin's who where stood in the two closest corners of the door.

" ¡SÍ! QUIÉN- W-WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

Diaz scampered away trying to back himself up against the head of the bed. Reaching for the bedside draw he pulled out a small revolver taking aim he was about to pull the trigger when he felt a sharp pain attack his wrist causing him to drop his weapon. In his hand, Deathstroke held small throwing knives.

Rolling off the bed Diaz reached for his gun not noticing the man dressed in all black walk up to him and stamp his outstretched hand against the floor. In a cry of anguish Diaz tugged against the boot holding his hand down. "Diaz Martinez. We need to talk."

Through gritted teeth Diaz replied. "What the hell do you people want?"

"Answers. I'm only going to ask nicely once. Where are your Venom labs?"

"Go to hell you filthy cockroachs! ARGGHH!"

Forcing his boot down on Diaz's hand harder Deadshot continued. "Wrong answer. Care to try again?"

"Ahhh, okay okay I give!"

Deadshot slowly lifted his boot off Diaz's hand. Grasping his injured hand with his other Diaz winched as he slowly stood up off the floor.

"Well?"

"My labs... Are right HERE!" Quicker than Deadshot would like to admit Diaz had grabbed the lamp on the bedside table before smashing Deadshot over the head with it. It wasn't like it hurt Deadshot per say. It was more annoying than anything. Diaz bolted for the door. Strangely neither of the other two Intruders seemed interested in giving chase or blocking him off. Diaz ran out of the bedroom only to come face to face with a forth intruder. "G'Day mate."

With a quick crack across Diaz's jaw, Captain Boomerang sent Diaz tumbling back into the bedroom into the path of a very pissed off looking Deadshot. Grabbing him by his arm Deadshot threw him like an oversized baseball bat into a nearby wall. Diaz bounced off the wall leaving a large hole in the drywall as he fell. Curled up on the ground, blood dripping from his lip Diaz could hardly move without immense pain.

"I'm losing my patience Diaz. Where are they?"

"You- You think I'm just going to give all that up? It's worth BILLIONS! I already have money. I can pay off the cops, the border patrol the judges. Like it or not. Tommorow. I'm gonna be more rich than anyone could even imagine. AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU BITCHES CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Diaz was laughing like a mad man. In a way he was right.

"Then I guess there's always plan B." Pulling out a pistol Slade walked toward the laughing man on the floor.

"HAHHAAHahha- wha?"

Slade gripped the man by his throat lifting him up with one arm pinning him against the wall pressing his pistol against the man's skull. "Let me give you a piece of advice Diaz. I'm not with these guys." Rocking his head toward the rest of the Suicide Squad Deathstroke continued. "Quite frankly if it was up to me I'd have put a bullet in you and already be sitting on my porch drinking a nice cool scotch right about now. But alas life isn't so simple." Diaz was gasping for air at this point. Any longer and he'll pass out in Slade's grasp. "If I don't get answers then I'm just going to put a bullet through you and go home. I get paid either way. So. Are you going to keep making this difficult for everyone here or start co operating with us."

As faint as a mouse Diaz spoke. "el-el... Paso-" Releasing his grip on Diaz, Deathstroke let the man fall to the floor once again. "A little louder for the rest of us son."

"El Paso... Next to the border... Is my factory..."

Folding his arms Captain Boomerang looked up from the man toward Deadshot and Deathstroke. "Right. So what now then?"

"Now?"

 **BANG** *

"We take care of business."

Smoke rose from the barrel of Deathstroke's pistol scenting the room of warm gun powder. The lifeless corpse of Diaz Martinez collided with the carpet turning the cool blue colour into a deep dark red. Cries of near by women could be hear from outside the bedroom all in fear and confusion.

The rest of the Suicide Squad were wide eyed. "DEATHSTROKE! What the hell is wrong with you!" Deadshot was furious.

"We got our answer. Have Waller search any nearby warehouse's that are considered suspicious. We're done here." As if nothing had even happened Deathstroke holstered his weapon back in his hip pouch staring at his most recent kill. "You weren't actually going to keep him alive were you Deadshot?"

"Incase you've forgotten, this task force ISN'T SUPPOSE TO EXSIT! If anyone finds out we're out of prison doing the missions we do it'll send America- hell the WORLD into chaos!"

"Then I suggest we make our exit before anyone else arrives." Walking past Deadshot along with the other two Squad members, Deathstroke went to make his exit.

"Sorry but that's not good enough."

Deathstroke looked over his shoulder to be greeted by Deadshot firing his own pistol in his direction. He should never had been slow enough to let himself get caught like that. But he did. Deadshot pull a round right through his right eye. Deathstroke grasp his eye socket in agony. God it hurt. His entire head was hot. He presumed the bullet would have past through his skull at this distance.

Deadshot walked up to the vulnerable Deathstroke firing a second round through his lower chest just above his hip. Gritting his teeth Deathstroke fought back the urge to beg for mercy. He'd be through this before. He'll do it again.

"Whoa whoa mate! Tha' hell are ya doin?!" Harley Quinn and Boomerang stood beside Deadshot as Deadshot too put away his pistol.

"If Diaz's gang find Deathstroke here they'll kill him and just assume someone put a hit on Diaz. Now hurry up. We gotta go." Deadshot ran from the massacre in the bedroom leaving a split Harley and Boomer. The two didn't like Deathstroke put even by a criminal code this is plain cold hearted but what choice did they have. The two gave one last look down at the wincing Deathstroke.

"Sorry mate..."

"Wish there was something we could do for ya..."

With time running out the two ran after Deadshot making their getaway leaving there ex team mate for dead on the floor. Deathstroke could hear multiple voices approaching.

If this really was how he was going out, he wasn't going down quietly. Shakily Deathstroke took a knee before finding his feet. Letting go of his eye Deathstroke tested his new line of sight to find absolutely nothing from his right eye like he feared. He gripped his recently fired pistol pulling it from the holster along with one of his two katanas on his back. He took aim at the door way waiting for his enemy's to approach. "Deadshot... If I make it out of here alive. I'll make you regret this..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deadshot drove the SUV he had stole to the meeting point inside a government owned garage. Driving through the doors or the garage a pair of government agent's shut the door behind the Suicide Squad.

The inside of the garage seemed like another world compared to the slums outside. The walls and floors where a glistening white with rows of the highest quality computer equipment lined neatly up against it while the opposite wall was lined with military grade weapons of all kinds to pack a small army. Only the best for Amanda Waller. Who was walking toward the SUV containing the Suicide Squad.

Killing the engine Deadshot excited the drivers seat ready to address Waller with Harley Quinn and Captain Boomerang stood beside him.

"Where you successful in your mission Lawton?" The African American woman had a voice that could cut steel. A tone Deadshot was all too use too.

"Too an extent. Diaz has a warehouse by the El Paso border. We couldn't get any more than that."

Waller eyed the leader of her task force noticing the disappearance of Deathstroke. "You're one short. Care to explain?"

"Deathstroke was wounded by one of Diaz's men. Snuck up on us. We had to leave him behind."

"Don't screw with me convict. What. Happened?"

It was a long shot but Waller isn't going to like the truth. _'Let's just hope I get too keep my head after this.'_ "Deathstroke was reckless. He murdered Diaz in cold blood alerting anyone inside the house and had no interest in following the plan in the first place. He needed to go."

Waller said nothing. Her stare burrowing into Deadshot searching for any kind of uncertainty in his answer. "Is it true Harley?" Waller turned her gaze too the clown.

"Wha- me?"

"Yes you. You're a horrible liar. Now, fess up."

"Well geez Waller. You couldn't get it as clear cut as what ol' Deadshot's put it. It's all true ma'am."

Giving Harley the same treatment as Deadshot, she stared her down looking for any clues of deception but too no evial.

"Is he dead Lawton?"

"I can't give you an answer."

"So you're telling me that you let the highest caliber of assassin out of your sight without confirmation of his status."

"Argh say that again for me sweetheart?"

"It means Boomer, that Deathstroke. Is. M.I.A. And if he is alive, he'll have all of our head's. You best hope he's found without a pulse. For your sake Deadshot."

All eyes were on Deadshot. If anyone was going to pay for the fate of Deathstroke. It was him. "I'll deal with him if it comes to it."

"You better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deadshot's cell was anything but inviting. No decorative features or personal of any kind featured in the Devil's hitman's cell. Nothing other that a singular photo Deadshot kept under his pillow. His one keepsake.

Deadshot held the photograph while he laid back against the cold, firm mattress. The smile on his face was one of the few genuine smile's he pulled in his time with the Suicide Squad. In his hand Deadshot held a photo of himself and his daughter. Both laughing as the photo was snapped by his now ex wife. No moment would ever make Deadshot happier than this.

A loud banging came from his cell bars. Deadshot stood from his bed to walk over too the bars. On the outside of the bars stood a young man wearing a security uniform holding a cell phone. Deadshot wasn't surprised. In fact he was expecting him. "You're late." Deadshot took the phone from the man and started to dial a number.

"What? Are you my boss or something?"

"No but if I were you I wouldn't keep me waiting much longer."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind. You know the drill. Half an hour and you're done." Said the guard before walking off.

Every week Deadshot was allowed one phone call to his daughter who was living in the newly built Jump city as part of an agreement with Waller. No funny business on missions and he's allowed to phone his daughter along with a visit every two months.

Holding the phone too his ear Deadshot waited for the line too connect.

 ***Ring*** ***Ring*** ***Ring*** ***Ri-*** " **Hello? Susan speaking."**

"Sue, it's me again."

 **"Hello Floyd. Still alive I see."**

"For one reason yes. May I speak with her?"

" **She's been waiting for your call. Give me a moment. ZOE! DADDY'S ON THE PHONE!"**

Deadshot waited for the usual sound of his daughters feet running down the hall but surprisingly. He heard nothing.

" **ZOE?! Zoe where are yo- HMPH**!"

Muffled cries were heard on the other end of the call as the phone hit the floor with a bang. "Susan?! Zoe?!" All was quite for a while. Deadshot didn't know what to do.

"Susan?! Hello?!"

 **"Hello Deadshot. It's so good to hear from you again so soon."**

Deadshot's eyes went wide. No. Not him. It can't be him. "DEATHSTROKE IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON MY DAUGHTER I'LL-"

 **"You'll what Deadshot? Kill me? You've already tried remember. You're daughter is save. For now. Right now you should just listen."**

He was backed in a corner. Deadshot couldn't risk the life of his daughter. He had to do whatever this mad man said. His body was tense. Never had he felt stress like this before. "What do you want?"

 **"I have an proposition I'd like to offer you. One you would be foolish to decline."**

"And that would be what exactly?"

 **"From the moment this call ends you'll no longer have any kind of contact with your daughter."**

"Or else what?"

 **"She along with her mother dies."**

"Why... What do you possibly have to gain from this?!"

 **"Revenge Deadshot. As simple as that. You think I can just let what you did to me slide?"**

"Leave my daughter out of this you maniac!"

 **"You see there's the problem Deadshot. See's the only thing you've got left in your miserable life. No other family, no friends or future. Nothing but this one little girl... And I'm going to take her from you."**

Deadshot felt like he was being broken in two. He's emotions divided like an axe being driven into a log of wood. An angry mix or fear, angry and frustration clouded his mind. No matter what choice he made he'll still never see Zoe again. "Let me speak with her."

" **I can't allow that**."

"Deathstroke please... I'm begging you. Let me speak to her..."

 **"Deicide. Now. Or I'll do it for you."**

Warm tears dripped down his cheeks. What was the point anymore. Without Zoe in his life he didn't care. "Fine. * **Sniff** * You win..."

"If you even think about arranging any secret meetings or calls don't bother. I'll be listening. Goodbye Floyd." * **Click** *

Deadshot sank to his knees and weeped dropping the phone by his feet. It had been atleast thirty years since he last cried over anything.

Deadshot didn't know how long he had sat there for. Easily a good half an hour he had spent simply crying and moaning over the loss of his daughter.

Deadshot looked up hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat by his cell bars. Behind them stood the young officer along with Amanda Waller. Both bewildered by the site before them. No one had seen Deadshot remotely as vulnerable as he was at this very moment. Amanda felt well... Sorry for him. Her ice queen demeanor practically melting away. "Floyd?"

"* **Sniff** * What..."

"Whatevers just happened. I'm sorry for you."

"Get away from me... BOTH OF YOU!" Deadshot grabbed the phone off the floor almost snapping it in two with his bare hands before hurling the device at the bars towards Waller and the young officer. The phone smashed against the bars breaking into pieces like glass. Waller and the officer ducked out of harm's way taking shelter behind the wall.

With nothing left to do with his life Deadshot laid on his bed. Waiting for nothing. All he could do now was cry and exsist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're the most heartless man I've ever met Slade..."

"Deadshot's daughter is his pressure point. Any kind of leverage over her and he'll beg like a puppy. Sad really."

"I guess someone like you couldn't know the importance of family."

Behind his mask Slade Wilson couldn't help but smirk. 'If only you knew Robin.'

"We're here."

The pair hadn't walked too far away from where the original exit was out of the sewers. Slightly worrying knowing Slade has bases set up almost viewing distance from Titan's Tower.

Infront of them stood what seemed like a plain brick wall at the end of another dead end of the sewers. 'Hidden door. No way we would have ever found this on our own.'

Slade walked over to a rusty old pipe that was fixed against the side wall of the passage firmly twisting the rod like you would rev a motorcycle to reveal a worded key pad. Carefully Robin studied the code Slade entered. He expected something difficult to be Slade's password. Hell something far more complicated than what it was. _'R-O-S-E. Rose? Slade doesn't strike me as a flower type... Perhaps it's a code name of some sort.'_

Entering the code Slade twisted the pipe back to it's original position triggering the next step to his lock. A brick eye level to Slade slid back into the wall and in the bricks place was a small scanner. Putting his eye toward the scanner the device began reading the villain's eye.

 **"Recognised. Deathstroke. The. Terminator."**

A loud hissing noise came from the wall. Robin watched as the bricks were pulled from the wall reveling the doorway to Slade's lair.

"Deathstroke the Terminator?" Robin looked up at his enemy confused.

Under his mask Slade hid a smug grin. Call it nostalgia or laziness but Slade could never bring himself to change the recognition system. It had been a long time since he went by that name.

Deathstroke was THE guy. If you wanted a job done right you called him. Deathstroke was a man of commitment, shear will and composure. Through blood and sweat he completed any task. When it came too payment. It was a cash in hand transaction. No questions asked and the two party's would part ways.

Slade wasn't this man anymore. Slade no longer had any kind of desire for money. Those days had long since past. In his time as a hired gun he had earnt enough money to last multiple lifetimes. No. Slade decided he needed a career change. He was done and such he decided to retire Deathstroke the Terminator. Now Slade called the shots, made the demands.

"I could never bring myself to completely forget my former title. It has a nice ring too it." Slade made his way into his lair leaving Robin at the entrance.

Following suite, Robin made his way into the lair. Slade's lair was nothing outside his usual style. The room was dimly lit from the large computer monitors that were fixed to the wall. Multiple smaller screen's sat next to the larger ones showing a live feed of the sewer system. 'So that's how he found me.' Robin thought as he surveyed the room. Besides the monitor's the room was next to empty. No other doors or equipment other than a keyboard and mouse on a desk under the monitors.

 _'Whatever truce Slade and I have it's finished the moment we catch Deadshot.'_ Pulling out a small tracker from his belt Robin hid the device between his fingers as he followed behind Slade. If he could plant a tracker, he could make a move on Slade in the near future.

"Why did you bring me here Slade? What do you need my help for?" Slade sat down in a chair facing the monitors. Turning in his chair he looked up at a frustrated Robin.

"What I need is for you to hand me one of the two ricochet pads you have in your back pocket." Slade stated calmly extending an open palm out toward Robin.

"What?! How did you kn-"

"I was watching you. That's how." Moving the curser Slade brought up a window playing a recorded video of the Titan's encounter with Catwoman. The feed showed the Titan's engaged in combat before giving chase to her. "I didn't expect much when I hacked the surveillance cameras of the museum. To my surprise I found Beast Boy and Raven trying to hold their own against Selina Kyle. I was intrigued. As you know it isn't her style to work outside of Gotham city."

"She was a decoy. A distraction to make me drop my guard."

"I'm well aware what the pair were doing. It's a simple trick but effective trick. Now the pad if you please."

Pulling out one of the two pads Robin stored away he handed Slade the device. "What use does that have?"

"More than you realise. Deadshot's ricochet pads are more than just a piece of well designed resistant metal. They're fitted with a camera at the base. All his pads are linked to his eye scope. He can toggle through all active camera's and have eyes wherever he needs them to be." As Slade explained how the pads worked he was tinkering with the device. Forcefully pulling the back of the pad Slade began dissembling Deadshot's pad. "Unfortunately for you. These two are active." Flipping the now un usable pad around to show Robin. A small blicking light could be seen in amongst the circuitry and wires indicating the camera was active. Slade wasn't an idiot however. He had been holding his gloved finger over the camera as he worked and with the second pad in Robin's back pocket. There was no way Deadshot could see through the pads if he had been looking.

"I'm sensing a but about now."

"Correct. While he can't hear or see the two of us, he can still track us through these pads. Deadshot's ricochet pads measure the distance between itself and the partnering eye scope helping to wearer calculate distances between targets."

"So he knows how far away we are but not where we are." Thinking back to when he had encountered Slade in the sewer he was about it leave with the pad in his pocket. Deadshot would have known exactly where he was going to make a break for it. _'And Slade knew it. He- He saved my life...'_ Robin couldn't believe it.

While Robin pondered on his discovery, Slade was connecting his own circuitry to Deadshot's ricochet pad. Multiple wires and cords where removed, rewired or replaced. "To put it simply Robin yes. He most likely knew you where hiding below the surface. Now, I'd like to bring your attention to this." Inserting the last wire into the now mangled mess of what was Deadshot's pad, a new camera view had taken the museum feeds place. This view was odd. It was no security camera view. This camera was overlooking the bay where Titan's tower stood in the distance. The camera was aiming directly at the man hole Robin was planning on leaving earlier. That could only mean one thing.

"You hacked into Deadshot's eye scope."

Robin took in the details of the screen. Deadshot's scope was keeping track of any detail a marksman would need. Distance. Slope. Wind. Ammo. It was all there. ' _All Deadshot needs to do is take all the numbers into consideration and he could calibrate his rifle for almost any shot. Cyborg would love all_ _this_.'

"Yes. There's no way you can simply avoid Deadshot forever. So I, am going to be your God's eye so to speak." Holding out his hand to Robin, in his palm Slade held an ear piece. "I presume you remember how to use my ear piece since the last time we worked together."

"Like I had a choice Slade."

"True. I'll direct you on where Deadshot is aiming his rifle when you make a break for it back to your tower."

"It's one thing knowing where he's aiming. It's a another avoiding them. How you expect me to dodge his shots?"

"That's not my problem Robin. I can only help you so much you know."

"My life is really in your hands isn't it."

"You trust me. Don't you Robin?"

Turning heel Robin made his way back to the entrance to Slade's hide out. "Slade?"

Slade didn't bother turning around to face Robin, he knew what he was going to say anyway.

"This changes nothing. Once we catch Deadshot. I'm coming back for you. I won't stop until you're locked behind bars. I swear it."

Slade listened as the clicking of Robin's boots made their way out the door until he could hear nothing but his own breath through his mask. "I wouldn't have it any other way Robin."

As Robin left the door shut behind him effectively locking him out. _'I guess here is as good a place as any.'_ Looking down at an old rusty can, discreetly Robin drop his tracker onto the sewer floor kicking his tracer into the can making sure it's well hid. _'Rest assured Slade. You won't win. Not this time.'_

Robin took one last look at the can before walking in the opposite direction from where he had followed Slade. While Robin now had a chance of escaping Deadshot. He still needed to get inside of the transport tunnel. ' _I'll need Cyborg's help to open the door.'_ He thought to himself while he walked down the sewers.

Unhooking his communicater from his belt, Robin dialled in Cyborg's number.

 ***RING***

 ***RING***

 **RI** -* Robin's communicator screen portrayed the dark skinned hero. He was clearly worried. Robin couldn't blame him. " **Yo Rob. Where are you? Are you alright?"**

"I'm fine Cyborg. I had to make a change of plans. I need your help to open the transport tunnel door."

 **"Arghhh yea sure thing? But why can't you do it?"**

"I'm not going to have the time for that. The only way of making it back to the tower is to make a run for it. Deadshot has my exit covered."

 **"Robin slow down a second. There's got to be a better way. Star and I can find him and take him down."**

"Sorry Cyborg. But there's no way of pin pointing where he could be set up. He's likely to be camped out in a vacant apartment. Without Raven to help locate him there's no way we can find him. This is the only way."

Knowing he was defeated Cyborg sighed sadly. " **Alright. I'll do whatever it is you need."**

"Thank you Cyborg. Make your way down to the end of the tunnel. I'll let you know when it's time."

" **I'm on it. Be safe Robin."**

"I will." The two friends disconnected from each other both making their way to where they need to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The streets of the bay were peaceful. The calm waves gently crashing against the damp sand. The sea birds were asleep in their little homes inside the rocks of the observatory.

 _'This place is in for a rude awakening_.' Deadshot thought to himself as he kept his eyes fixed on the man hole he had set up shop above.

Deadshot was a tad confused. According to his scope, Robin was right under the manhole about to climb up out of the sewers. Why didn't he? He couldn't have known he was there. Hell he was lucky he followed Robin as well as he did to figure out where he was hiding. If Robin wanted to get back to his little tower he'll need to make his way above ground.

Deadshot had been through scenarios like this before. He's had to waited over multiple days for his targets to show. Each similar in terms of discomfort. None of that helped change how boring just waiting for his target to show up would be.

Tapping his ear piece, Deadshot opened the channel between his and Selina's radio link. "Selina. I'm guarding Titan's tower waiting for the kid to show. He's underground in the sewers by the bay. Where are you?"

"Selina do you copy?"

"Selina?!?"

Angrily the marksman disabled the link between the two. ' _You can't rely on anyone nowadays.'_ Tapping a button on the side of his eye scope Deadshot toggled through till he found what he was after. The camera in Robin's back pocket.

'Looks like the party is about to start anyway.' Reading the distance of the pad Robin was only a couple of hundred metres from where Deadshot was hidden. Right under the manhole cover _. 'And here comes the guest of honour. Smile for the camera Birdie.'_

Moments later the top of the entrance leading down into the sewer appeared to practically explode in a giant ball of thick black smoke. An entire basketball field size cloud hung over the entrance to the sewers.

Sprinting out of the smoke was Robin. Like a bat out of hell he was bolting toward Titan's tower with what Deadshot thought was the manhole cover that he had been focused on earlier. The marksman rolled his eyes not caring he wore a smug look on his face as he took aim. _'Good night Robin.'_

With Robin's head in his cross hairs Deadshot pulled the trigger sending a bullet sailing towards his head with a loud boom certainly waking any nearby residents. At the last moment Robin pulled the manhole cover shielding him from Deadshot's shot. It hurt Robin's hands like hell. But it was far better than the alternative. The boy wonder groaned as he ran. Lowering his shield he took of sprinting again. He had a lot of ground he still needed to cover if he was wanting to make it too the tunnel. He couldn't stop now.

"What the hell?!" In a mild state of shock Deadshot cocked another bullet. Forgetting about his first shot as best he could the marksman lined up a second, again aimed at the boy's head. Pulling the trigger a second time, another bullet was sent flying toward Robin's head only to have the same result as his first shot repeat itself.

Deflecting the bullet away from his head Robin continued to run. It was working. With Slade's directions Robin was able to put a stop to Deadshot's sniper.

 **"Low. Your shins**." With barely anytime to react Robin lowered his shield down covering his legs blocking yet another bullet.

 **"Mid section." *Bang* *Block*** **"Head." *Bang* *Block*** **"Head again." *Bang* *Block*** **"Your shins." *Bang* *Block.***

"HOW IN GOD'S NAME DOES THIS LITTLE SHIT KNOW?!" Deadshot was livid. Screw being patient. This brat has had him running around all night. He will not let him get away. Robin was almost at the transport tunnel trying his best to cover his backside.

Loading another bullet Deadshot lined up a shot with the back of the boy's head. Pulling the trigger Deadshot watch as the boy pulled up his shield at the last moment.

"Robin now's your chance, he's empty. Run." 'What does it look like I've been doing?' Ditching his bullet ridden shield Robin ran as fast as he had ever ran in all his life. Ignoring the pain, the exhaustion. One last push. "CYBORG NOW!" The large doors of the tunnel slowly assessed into the roof with a concerned Cyborg stood behind them.

"ROBIN COME ON MAN YOU CAN MAKE IT!"

 _'You're the best Cyborg.'_ If he didn't have a second wind before he certainly did now. He was not dying like this. Not infront of one if the best friends he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. "NOW CLOSE IT!"

"ROB YOU WON'T MAKE IT!"

"JUST DO IT!"

Cyborg didn't have a choice. Leaving the door open too long and Deadshot would have time for another shot. Reversing the door he could only watch as his friend litterally ran for his life.

 _'NO! Not like this!'_ Deadshot needed to be fast. He didn't even have enough time to switch out his empty magazine for a fresh one. Pulling a raw bullet from the side of his shoulder pad he loaded the single bullet and cocked it. "DIE!"

Robin was mere meters from the door which was also a mere meter off the ground. Robin dove for the gap in the door tumbling under the door. To his horror, Deadshot's final bullet pierced the door practically millimetres above his head right before the door shut behind him with a hiss. He was safe. He did it. And he only had a few minor scratches to his name.

 **"Well done Robin. We'll be in touch**." The boy wonder laid with his back to the pavement. His body was on fire. He stared up at the ceiling panting and gasping for air. Right now Slade could wait. He needed his lungs more than Slade at the moment.

"Robin!" Cyborg ran to his leaders side kneeling beside him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No Cyborg- ***Quick inhale*** -I'm fine- * **Quick exhale.*** -I just need to- * **Inhale** * -lie down for a bit- * **Exhale** *."

"I don't blame you man. You'd have given Más and Menos a run for their money with that."

 **Pant** * "The last thing I need right now * **Pant** * is more running..." * **Pant** *

 **So after a month I've finally finished Chapter 8. This is by far the longest thing I've ever written. I'd like chapter's to be this long from now on but I'll need to find the time too write them this long in under three weeks max because waiting over a month is far too rich in my opinion.**

 **I'm** **really looking forward to hearing your reviews on this chapter. On past chapters I've received about 1 per chapter so I'd like to see 3 for this one. Even if** **it's 1 line.**


	9. Slings and Cells

**Slings and Cells**

Raven awoke to the sound of a steady beeping along with soft chirping of nearby birds. The smell of medicine and air freshener bombarded her nose. There was no mistaking it. She was in a hospital. She wasn't surprised. Not many people without the gift of superpowers could just walk off a gunshot. No matter how much she rested after a healing trance it never left her without a killer headache.

Holding the bridge of her nose Raven sat up in her bed. Examining the drips she had connected to her wrist. 'No use for these now.' She thought say she gently removed the needles from her skin applying pressure to where the needles had pierced.

Looking down she found she was wearing one of those stupid hospital gowns. 'Great. Now everyone gets a clear view of my butt...'

No point worrying about that now. Someone will bring her a spare leotard and cloak when they pick her up. Though she'll need to call them first. Now where would her communicator be? Looking to her right the small yellow device was on the bedside table top. 'Well that was easy.'

As Raven reached out her hand to take her communicator there was a loud cough coming from the door of her room. Turning her head Raven saw an old man in a doctor's uniform holding a clipboard.

"I see you've woken from your trance. I must say at first I couldn't believe what I was seeing."

"Arghhhh, thanks? Dr -" Raven looked above the doctor's front pocket finding a name tag. "Wintergreen."

"Well. I didn't learn much from your robot friend but to what extent does this healing trance help to restore your body's basic nutrients? Vitamins, water and food for example?"

"He's not a robot. It's Cyborg. And my healing trance will heal me back to state I was originally in. It's a complicated and confusing process so story short. I'm fine."

"I see. Usually I wouldn't go by the word of a patient but this is far beyond my area of expertise. I recommend taking it easy for a while."

"Not gonna happen but thanks for the advice anyway doctor."

"I'm afraid your friend isn't so lucky. She'll need to be kept here for some time for the amount of surgery she needs."

"My friend? Starfire was hurt? Where is she, what happened to her?!" Raven was already out of her bed walking toward the door. If Starfire was hurt she needed to see her.

"Hey hey! Slow down there. You'll strain yourself."

"I said I'm fine. Where is she?"

"Next room but please don't -"

Ignoring his pleas, Raven walked over to the wall phasing through it with a portal leaving the doctor alone in the room.

Raven stepped out of her portal into her friends room. Only to find no friend of her's laying unconscious in the bed. No Starfire anywhere. But a broken and beaten Catwoman. Both arms bandaged and stitched from her shoulders to her wrists with both arms in a sling. Her head was wrapped with bandages while an oxygen mask was tightened around her mouth and nose along with a neck brace. Her chest was also wrapped in a tight bandage. Her left leg was the only limb of her body bandage free. However her right leg wasn't so lucky. Thick stitching was sewn through her ankle while tight bandaging hung tightly around the stitching. Keeping her leg steady was a leg brace held up on a holster at the end of the bed.

"Azar... What did this to her..."

"Your 'Cyborg' friend didn't give any details. Just that she was found this way. Funny how a Titan member is shot yet another is clawed and stabbed. Odd how one is treated in one end of the spectrum while the other is at the opposite."

Raven turned to face Dr Wintergreen. Mainly to hide her bare flank. "This isn't a Titan member. She's a criminal from Gotham."

"Ahh. That is interesting indeed..."

"And what do you mean by that exactly doctor?"

"Don't you think it's a little too coincidental that a Titan member is shot then in the same night a criminal is practically tortured in a way such as this? The woman's ankle is in such bad shape the chances of it healing properly are unlikely at best."

Raven now ticked off stared into the old man's eyes sharping her gaze as if she was trying to cut him with a glance. She knew what he was getting at. She was just daring him to say it. "Are you trying to tell me that one of the Titan's did this to her, doctor?"

"Like I said. A little too coincidental of you ask me."

'There's only one way to know for sure.' Raven flipped open her communicator and dialed her leader.

 ** _"Robin here."_**

"Robin. It's me."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Long strands of thick green hair hung from the face of the shape shifter dangling infront of the scruff of a beard that hugged his chin. Beast Boy had been staring at his reflection since he awoke. He didn't know what to think. He knew his hair grew fast but this was ridiculous. He had never needed to shave before now either but now he had what seemed like a few months of growth on his chin.

In different circumstances the sudden growth of facial hair would be an astounding accomplishment but as of what happened last night, well... 'Perhaps celebrating isn't the best idea.' He thought to himself.

There was a reoccurring feel of déjà vu. He couldn't help it but he was feeling the same guilt he did the night he discovered his actions under the Beast's influence. Hate, fear, disgust and sorrow. Sadly. This time he had no one to blame but himself. He did this... Didn't he? It certainly wasn't any of the other Titan's. But why him... Why and how did he lose control in such a way.

He thought he had this under control. He had resisted Beast from when Cyborg had supplied him with an antidote. The only exception came when Slade was trying to take Raven away and deliver her too Trigon. Beast had been co operative that night. Why is he having trouble now?

Beast Boy wasn't sure how long he had been awake for. He had no way of telling the time inside the containment cell. In the palm of his hand he held his communicator. He wanted to call Robin and tell him he's awake but he couldn't do it. He was afraid of what Robin would do or say to him. He beat a woman to near death... Robin couldn't be happy with him after that. He tried to forget the first encounter with his Beast which had him cuffed to a chair and interrogated by what was meant to be his friend and leader.

Like it or not Robin along with the rest of the Titan's would come and talk to him about what happened last night anyway. There was no running from this.

Beast Boy shut his eye laying back down on the bed letting his hair rest apon his face as he rested.

As he shut his eyes a thought came to mind. One he couldn't believe it took him so long to ask himself. 'Raven! I'm such an idiot! I don't even know if she's alive or out the hospital yet. I-I... I gotta ask... I need to know.'

Dragging the hair off his forehead and tucking it behind his ear, Beast Boy called his leader.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"There's been a shock shooting at Jump City last night with the Teen Titans member Raven being seriously injured and sent to receive medical care. After a break in at the Jump city museum last night by the Gotham city villain Catwoman. The Teen Titans appeared victorious in their battle against the cat burglar until an unknown party fired apon the hero's from what locals presumed was a nearby rooftop."_ _"I was up watching some late night T.V when I heard a loud BAAANG ya know? I was all like DAMN who the hell out here shootin fools?"_ _"While Raven is now recovering in hospital questions are now being asked on the now critical condition of Catwoman. While Catwoman could be seen running from the museum unharmed. She was later admitted to hospital with life threatening injuries within twenty minutes of her fleeing the scene."_ _"While her motives are still unknown, what was likely to have been here accomplice was later heard firing multiple shots over the city bay a short time after the first shot was heard."_ _"My daughter and I where asleep in our apartment when we both were woken up by the shooting on the roof or somewhere. I could hear her crying in her bed so I ran in and held her tight until the shooting stopped."_ _"While Catwoman's accomplice is yet to be identified locals are fearing for their safety along with their teen hero's. I'm Louis Lane reporting for the Daily_ _Planet."_ ***Vimp***

 ***Sigh.*** "Well it coulda been worse I suppose?"

The three Titan's sat around the television all experiencing the same feelings of sorrow and guilt for their two teammates. Each attempted to get atleast a little sleep last night all with varying degrees of success.

"No one seems to know what exactly happened last night. We're lucky no one saw Beast Boy attacking Catwoman."

"But what of the Catwoman? Questions will surely be asked apon her condition and how such injuries had occurred?"

"Star's right man. We're not going to be able to keep this hidden forever. The people are going to want to know what happened."

"We can't tell the public anything just yet. If any of us say the wrong thing to the wrong people it could mean the end for the Titan's." Sighing, Robin rubbed his brow. "If the hospital is able to contain her and get a statement out of her it could land Beast Boy on a wanted list or worse..."

"So what's the plan?"

"Right now. All we can do is wait until Beast Boy and Raven are awake. We'll talk things out and see if we can find a solution."

"And what of the man who wishes to do us harm?"

Robin looked out over the bay toward the many apartment complexes that had been built by the bay. Any one of them could have the assassin staring right back at him with only a thin piece of protective glass between them.

"Deadshot can't do anything to me while I'm in here. Unless we're desperate I'll be staying inside the tower from now on."

"And what about us?"

"Deadshot doesn't like to go wide of his contract. No unnecessary kills or something."

"Yea but... What if he doesn't have a choice? I mean, you could stay in here all you want but like it or not Rob, the rest of us are going to have to leave to protect the city eventually. How long will it take Deadshot before he got bored and started to shoot at us to draw you out? Are you positive he won't shoot at us man?"

Robin pondered over Cyborg's concerns. It's how Deadshot had always worked in the past why would he switch things up? Unless... Maybe there were other motives behind his assassination other than money. Slade did say Deadshot's family lived in Jump city. Maybe Deadshot had more to lose than what he first realised.

"You're right Cyborg. I can't promise any of you your safety if you were to leave this tower. But I do have a way to counter Deadshot." Reaching into his back pocket Robin pulled out the last ricochet pad keeping mind of the built in camera.

"We can use this too stay a step ahead of Deadshot. If you can rewire the circuitry and hack into his eye scope we can see everything he can. Just don't forget about the built in camera." Robin handed the pad over to Cyborg. Pushing a small switch on his wrist Cyborg opened a small storage compartment and stashed the pad away for later.

"Robin? How have you acquired such knowledge over this villains technology?"

"Yea man? You make it sound like it's as simple as putting together some Lego."

Robin sighed. He was only delaying the inevitable. He didn't want to tell them he and Slade have teamed up again. But it wasn't fair to not let them in on the situation either. "When Raven and Beast Boy are back I'll tell you all how I know about the pads along with my previous relationship with Selina. After what you all went though last night. You deserve to hear it."

No one felt a reply was worth the time to Robin's promise. They knew Robin will tell them once the team was back together. There was no need to pry.

"While we await our friend's return shall I prepare the waffles for their arrival?"

The Titan boy's stated blank face at the alien princess. Was there a right answer when it came to Starfire's cooking?

"Arghhhh..."

"Arghhhh..."

 ***DE DE DE DI DI DE DI DA DI*** ***DE DE DE DI DI DE DI DA DI***

Both boy's sent a silent pray toward the heavens above as Robin's communicator chimed in at the perfect time . _'Oh thank you lord...'_

Flipping open his communicater Robin answered the call. "Robin here."

 ** _"Robin, it's me."_**

The sound of Raven's voice was enough to snap any sour feelings the team were going through a minute ago. "Raven! It's so good to hear from you. How are you feeling?"

 ** _"I'm doing fine Robin. Still a little tender but otherwise fine."_**

"I'm glad to hear it. Hang on Raven, I think Starfire would like to speak with-" Snatching the communicator from Robin's hand, Starfire could hardly stand still from excitement.

"OH FRIEND RAVEN! It is so glorious to hear from you again. You are feeling the better yes?"

 ** _"Yes Starfire I'm feeling better, it's good to hear from you too. We'll have time to catch up later, can you put Robin back on please? I need to speak to him about something."_**

"Why of course Raven. I will see you soon friend." Starfire now satisfied her friend was doing well handed the communicator back to Robin.

"What did you want to speak to me about Raven?"

 ** _"What happened to Catwoman last night Robin?_**

That took him off guard a little. He expected questions about last night. But this wasn't what he expected.

"Well you see Raven... We kind of need to talk about that..."

 ** _"Robin. What did this to her."_** That wasn't a question. It was a demand.

 ** _"I'll explain in detail when you get here, story short we had an incident last night which we need your help with."_**

Raven said nothing for a few moments taking in what her leader said. _'This doesn't sound good...'_

 ** _"Fine. Can you make sure Starfire brings me a spare uniform when you pick me up?"_**

"No problem Raven. Cyborg and Starfire will be around as soon as you're ready."

" ** _And what about you and Beast Boy?"_**

"That's also part of what we need to talk about. It was a long night."

 ** _"Right... I guess I'll see you soon. Bye."_**

"Bye Raven." ***Click***

"She's already curious huh?'

"We can't exactly blame her. She's woken up and found her attacker in a critical condition. She wouldn't even know what happened with Deadshot after being shot."

"Friend Raven must be most distressed of her findings. We must explain the problems at hand right away."

"The sooner Raven's in on the situation the better. You two can go pick up Raven from the hospital. Make sure you bring her one of her cloak and leotards."

"Will do Rob. We'll be back soon."

"Be careful of Deadshot Cyborg. You know how deadly he can be."

"Don't worry. I've got a new trick I've been wanting to try out on the T-car anyway."

"New trick?"

"Active camouflage. The same technology behind my holorings. I'll show you sometime."

"You never cease to amaze me Cyborg."

"Any time Robin. We'll be back soon."

"Take care."

As Cyborg and Starfire made their way out of the common room the communicator in Robin's hand buzzed and chimed. The two stopped and turned their gaze to the call.

"I guess Raven has something else in her mind?" Answering the call Robin spoke into the device. "Forget something Raven?"

 ** _"Actually, this isn't Raven_**."

A timid sounding Beast Boy came from the other end of the line. "Oh Beast Boy! Sorry, I was just speaking with Raven." Apon hearing the voice of their teammate Cyborg and Starfire stopped and listened to their troubled friend.

 ** _"Raven's o-okay?"_**

"Yes Beast Boy, she's fine. In fact Cyborg and Starfire are on their way to pick her up."

 ** _"Oh... Well, that's great! I thought she was, w-well... You know..."_**

"It's okay Beast Boy. I'm going to come down and check on you now. I'll be down in a minute."

 ** _"Okay. Sure thing Rob."_ *Click***

Robin put his communicater away on his back pocket as he walked toward his teammates. "Beast Boy still seems nervous. He must know what he did last night."

"Robin?"

"Yes Starfire?"

"Please do not lose your temper with Beast Boy for he does not seem to know the cause of his actions. He may be willing to help."

"Don't worry Starfire. Like I said last night. I won't make the same mistake again." Robin pulled the princess into a warm embrace gently wrapping his arm around her head while Starfire returned returned to gesture being careful not to over use her alien strength.

A grinning Cyborg watch from the doorway arms crossed against his mechanical chest. Robin wasn't going to let that ruin the moment. After all any moment could be his last with Deadshot on his tail.

Feeling he had waited long enough Cyborg decided to hurry Starfire up a little. "Come on Star. Raven's waiting."

"Oh, yes. I will be with you shortly Cyborg." Lifting her head out from Robin's neck Starfire gazed into Robin's mask searching for the pair of eyes that hide behind the mask.

While Robin was sad the moment had passed he knew he had a friend to attend to. What he didn't expect was Starfire's warm lips gently peck his cheek. His body stiffened at her touch.

Starfire stepped away from her leader blushing a red light glow compared to the dark red of Robin's. Robin had always prided himself on being prepared and ready for any obstacle a foe could put in his way. But girl's were a whole different ball game for him. He stood like a statue infront of the princess. Even Cyborg wasn't sure what to make of it. What he did know was that Robin's face was priceless.

Walking away from the statue like Robin towards Cyborg, Starfire spoke. "I am ready to see friend Raven now."

"Argh... Sure thing Star. You head down I'll be right behind you." Cyborg replied as Starfire made her way down the hall. "Well that was something. You good Rob?"

It took the Titan leader a moment to reply mainly because he briefly forgot how to speak English. "I...I am, yes?..."

"I think I best leave you to it man. We'll be back soon." Before he could give Robin a chance to reply Cyborg walked away leaving his leader alone to slowly realise what just happened.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Clinking and clanging came from a recently emptied beer bottle as it rolled across the floor as it made it's way toward the steadily growing pile of bottles in the far corner of the room.

Last night wasn't his best night. It was a chance to redeem the mistakes he made. And he screwed it up. He failed his contract.

Tearing at the cardboard of the six pack of beer Deadshot pulled out another bottle of booze. He hadn't the slightest clue as too how many bottles of alcohol he's gone through already. Popping the cap on the bottle, Deadshot lifted the head to his lips only to stop and stare at the bottle. He stared at the bottle contemplating if it was even worth drinking. 'What's the point?' He thought to himself. Sighing he throw the bottle over toward the pile of empty ones in the corner letting it's fluids spill onto the floor.

Deadshot stood from his chair and clumsily made his way to the bathroom. He had enough. Falling to his knees as he entered the gun from his holster fell to the floor infront of him, taunting him. Gripping the handle of the weapon, Deadshot stood holding onto the sink for support. Looking into the above mirror Deadshot gazed apon the broken man that stared back. He didn't like what he saw. Lifting the gun to the side of his skull Deadshot closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for the end.

 _'Zoe. Please forgive me.'_

Zoe. His daughter. The thought of her was enough to snap himself out of what he was about to do. No. He swore that he would see her again. Even if it killed him. Lowering the pistol Deadshot slipped it back into its holster.

Deadshot didn't like his odds. With no way of getting inside the tower, Deadshot knew the only way to get the job done was to wait for an opportunity to strike. Opportunities that would be far to rare for him to rely on. No. There had to be a better way. As much as he thought he'd regret it later, Deadshot was going to have to make a deal with the devil.

Pulling out his phone, Deadshot dialled up his devil.

 ***Ring*** ***Ring*** ***Ring*** ***Ri-** ** _"What do you want convict?"_**

"Waller. I need your help." He hated saying that out loud, esspically to Amanda Waller, but he was running out of options.

 ** _"Well that's a change. I thought you had everything under control."_**

"I guess I'm losing my touch. Look. I don't have a lot of options here. I need a way of killing the kid in his tower or else this mission is a bust."

 ** _"Lawton... Do you really think I want him dead?"_**

"You- What? Then why did you accept the job from Penguin?"

 ** _"Because I'm going to take care of two birds with one stone that's why. Penguin offered me information on Harvey Dent which we can use to put that psycho behind bars for good along with Penguin. While we agreed to keep this deal quiet I can't be seen taking deals from scum bags like Penguin. And do you really think I'm stupid enough to want Batman after me if we kill Robin? Pfft. I have enough troubles to worry about."_**

"So what am I really doing out here Waller?"

 ** _"Have you asked yourself that question yet?"_**

"I know why I'm out here."

 ** _"Enlighten me."_**

"If I took care of Robin, Penguin promised me he would get me in contact with Zoe without Deathstroke knowing about it. Why shouldn't I kill him?"

 ** _"Because you aren't underlining the real problem Deadshot."_**

"Oh really?"

" ** _Really. Ever thought that maybe you're thinking about your situation wrong? Instead of removing the problem you're trying to work around it. If Deathstroke were to be taken out of the equation then everyone's problems go away."_**

Deadshot thought about what Waller was saying. He had always wanted to kill Deathstroke from the moment he took his daughter away from him. "So. You're telling me that Robin was never the real target this whole time?"

 ** _"Correct."_**

"What if I had killed him Waller?!"

 ** _"Then we'd be hearing from a very upset Batman. So it's a good thing you didn't."_**

"So what now then? You just expect me too start hunting Deathstroke?"

 ** _"No. We've been doing that since we located him in Jump city. Deathstroke doesn't give us anything to work with no surprise. Everything he does is underground and discreet."_**

"Alright. So what am I supposed to tell Cobblepot? He won't be exactly happy about being double crossed."

" ** _I'm sure you'll figure something out. Not that it matters anyway. I must leave you know Lawton, I have some business to attend to. What's important now is you make sure you keep the Titan's focused on you. If their eyes are focused on you, you can bet Deathstroke's are aswell. Good luck Convict_**." With a quiet beep from her phone Waller ended the call.

"Well this changes things..." Deadshot thought out loud. With Robin no longer apart of the picture Deadshot could breathe easy for the time being. Walking back over to his couch he ripped out the final bottle that remained in the carton. With a firm twist he broke the seal of the bottle letting the cap fall to the floor. Rasing the bottle towards the ceiling a smile spread across the assassin's face. "Bottom's up."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"RAVEN!" A shooting Starfire tackled her friend in a alien strength bear hug. Thankfully Starfire hadn't twirled the two of them around throughout the embrace. This hospital gown is anything but classy.

"Woah woah woah Star! Easy, she's only just woke up from a gun shot. Let's try not to brake her again so quick."

"Oh! My apologies. I was a little carried away, so too speak." Starfire carefully lowered Raven back down to the floor not wanting to hurt her friend any further.

"It's alright Starfire. It's good to see you both aswell. Raven wasn't sure why Robin and Beast Boy hadn't come to visit her aswell. They had done it every other time a member had gotten injured. Why not now? "So. Beast Boy and Robin. Why aren't they here?"

The happy faces of Starfire and Cyborg disolved into sad, distressed ones. "Well... You see Raven... I could explain it but you're going to want to see it in person. Beast Boy is- how can I put this... Sick." Cyborg wasn't sure how to tell Raven one of her closest friends had turned into a violent killer.

"Sick... And Robin?"

"Friend Raven. We believe the same person who injured you last night is the same who is after Robin. We all feared for his safety and wished him to stay inside the tower."

"Robin's on some lunatics hit list!" Black energy crackled from her palms. Raven expected something to break but to her surprise nothing of the sort happened. Taking a breath Raven calmed herself. "Alright... And what about Catwoman?"

"Are we all having a pleasant time I gather?"

The three Titan's looked towards the door finding the voice they heard. "Hello Dr Wintergreen." Spoke Raven not to excited to see the older man. An equally annoyed Cyborg leant down to Raven keeping his eyes on the man. "Raven, you know this guy?"

"Yes. He was with me when I woke up."

"That I was. Cyborg and I have already made ourselves acquaintances. You must be Starflair I presume."

"Actually. The correct term would be Starfire."

"I don't really care. Now. You seem to be well enough to leave back to your tower you're blessed with so if you don't mind. There are other patients in need of a bed."

While this was the first time Starfire had met this Dr Wintergreen, she already had no reason to like him with such poor manners as this. "That is most unneeded and rude on your behalf! I shall-"

"Woah relax Star! Let Raven and I will handle this one."

"Oh? You two will 'Handle me' will you?"

Raven was about to take a step forward toward the doctor when she remembered her lack of behind shielding. 'Stupid gown. 'Before Raven could make any kind of conversation with the doctor, Cyborg bet her too it. "Frankly doc we'll be more than happy to leave this room and give it to someone in need but I've got one question for you. "Do you feel lucky?"

"Excuse me?"

A smirk found it's way across Raven's lips knowing where this was going. "Doctor Wintergreen, what do you think the city council will say when they find out you've been keeping a criminal without proper security?"

"Pfft. She's got both arm's in slings and her ankle is busted for atleast six weeks. She's not going anywhere."

"You sure about that Doc? You see my friend here has powers. Powers beyond the limits your mind can comprehend."

"Oh give me a break! You kids don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh believe me doctor, I have powers to heal the sick and weaken the mighty. Even as we speak my powers are repairing the injures Catwoman sustained last night. At any moment she could wake up like none of it ever happened and since you haven't made any attempt to handcuff or detain her, she can escape through the window you've been too slack to close."

"So I've got just one question for you. Do ya feel lucky? Doc."

A bead of sweat dripped from the doctor's forehead. His hands trembled in fear. "Y-you're bluffing."

"Try me." A dark glow shone from Raven's eye's while the other two Titan's stood by her side with smug grins upon their faces and arms crossed their chests.

Wintergreen didn't have a reply. He couldn't chance this girls power. It healed her body. Why not Catwoman's? "Fine. Are you going to arrest me then?"

"Don't be rediculess doctor. Under government vigilante laws we have ground's to take Catwoman off your hands and all your problems will go away." Cyborg waited for the doctor's reply. He didn't have to wait long. He knew he had him anyway.

Through gritted teeth Dr Wintergreen replied. "Alright you can take her with you. Now get out." Storming out of the room Wintergreen stomped into Catwoman's room to prepare her for the move to Titan's tower.

The three Titan's stared at the doorway all with the same smirk across their faces. Without a word Raven extended both of her palms out toward the other Titan's who simultaneously cracked their own palm across Raven's for two loud crisp high fives.

"Booyah."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lost in his own reflexion the green Titan stared into the re enforced glass of the containment cell. It's funny how he had gone from having a thousand different questions and thoughts all crowding his mind to having none. Beast Boy didn't need to ask himself anymore questions. He was about to get the answers to all of them any minute now. As soon as Robin came for him.

 _'You know he's just going to chain you up like a dog again right?'_

Beast Boy wasn't sure where that thought had came from but he was going to challenge it. "He didn't chain me like a dog. And if he was he would have done it by now."

 _'He's just waiting for the police to show up so they can take you away. You did murder that woman and all.'_

"That's a lie! She's- she's alive... I think..."

 _'Gee no wonder you can't get a girl with how messed up in the head you are!'_

"Shut up, shut up SHUT UP!" Beast Boy gripped his head firmly grasping his hands around his skull.

 _'Ha Ha! Man you have some angry issues dude... Uh oh crap! Well I'll see you around kid.'_

"NO STOP! GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" A nasty snarl echo through the chamber. Beast Boy feel to his knees gripping his head. Sharp claws extended from his fingers cutting the sides of his head letting blood run over his fingers and down the sides of his head.

"Beast Boy! Snap out of it!" Robin shook his teammate by the shoulders. Beast Boy wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed that his leader had opened the cell door and ran over to his side without hearing, seeing or smelling anything but he didn't care. Taken by surprise Beast Boy hooked his arm back behind his head claws extended ready to cut the boy in half.

Robin didn't flinch. He just stared at the state of his friend. Through the long hair and stubble, the razor claws and eyes to match. This wasn't Beast Boy. This was something primal. Dangerous. "Beast Boy... It's me."

Slowly the hatred boiling inside Beast Boy died down. "R-robin." Like natural Beast Boy's claws retraced to there normal shape. While Beast Boy wouldn't have noticed it. Robin saw his eye shift ever so slightly. From a faded red back to his regular green. It was subtle. But it was there.

"It's alright Beast Boy. I'm here, and the others will be back soon."

Beast Boy looked down at his blood soaked hands and finger nails where his claws had just been. "What's happening to me..."

"I wish I had some answers for you Beast Boy but I'm afraid I'm just as in the dark as you are."

Beast Boy sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "So what now then?"

Robin looked down at the boy's face and hands sighing in confusion. "Have you ever used a razor before Beast Boy?"

"Huh?"

"You know. Like a shaver?"

"Oh... No. I've never needed to shave before."

"Alright then. I guess I'll have to teach you. Come on. You can get cleaned up while you're at it."

"Okay then... Lead the way Robin."

Robin turned and walked out of the cell. Beast Boy stood from the cell floor and followed behind Robin. Beast Boy hadn't been down this level of the Tower very much if at all. This floor was practically new to him. He and Robin walked past another eight or so containment chambers until Robin stopped the pair infront of a door.

"Go inside and look under the sink. They'll be a can of shaving foam and a shaver. Rub a little foam on your fingers then apply it to your face. Run the blade under warm water then press it against you skin and gently drag the blade down your face. Use the foam as a guide to where to cut and you'll cut down all of your stubble. Got it?"

"I think so... I'll give it a shot I guess." Opening the door Beast Boy walked inside the small bathroom shutting the door behind him. Werid how he had lived in the tower for so long and he'd yet to fully explore it yet.

Opening the cupboard under the sink, Beast Boy searched for the can of shaving foam finding it in a back corner. Taking the can out he kept looking for the razor. In the back corner of the cupboard Beast spotted a small black bag. Taking it out and pulling down on the zipper Beast Boy examined it's contents. The bag contained a small blue and black razor with extra packets of blade's.

 _'I don't need all of these. Thought I guess taking some incase this happens again isn't such a bad idea... I really hope this doesn't happen again though...'_ slipping a packet of blades into his pocket Beast Boy stood infront of the mirror.

' _Right. Warm water_.' Turning only the hot tap Beast Boy filled the sink with the liquid. _'Ok. Now foam_.' Popping the top of the can, Beast Boy pressed the nozzle on the can till it filled the palm of his hand. It would have been nice if Robin had told him he did not need an entire handful of the stuff. The foam quickly expands in the palm of his hand _. 'Uh oh...'_ "Hey argh Robin?!"

"Yea Beast Boy?!"

"How much of this was are you meant to use?!"

"About a ten cent piece! Don't use a large amount! The foam expands in a few seconds after leaving the can!"

 _'Gee thanks for telling me that before I did that Boy Wonder.'_ "Oh okay. Thanks!"

"No problem Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy looked down at his hand which was now almost entirely taken over by the shaving cream _. 'Yea. No problem at all Robin.'_

Taking it slow, Beast Boy applyed the foam to his face till all the stubble had be covered up by the foam. With all the cream on his chin his short stubble had turned into a long white mess. _'I don't think I'll be taking up any Santa Claus shifts any time soon.'_

Picking up the razor off the counter Beast Boy was ready to start shaving. _'Run under the water, press against cheeks, drag down. What could go wrong?'_

Doing it like Robin said, Beast Boy dipped the razor under the warm water before applying the razor to hlis cheek. Gently he pulled down the blade cutting down the hair and foam in the razor's path. 'Woah. Neat.' Moving across his face Beast Boy cut and removed more hair and foam occasionally dipping the razor back into the sink washing away any hair and foam.

 _'This isn't so bad after all_.' With a final stroke of the razor half of the teen's face was hair and foam free. Feeling confident in his new ability's, Beast Boy got straight to work of the other half. Maybe he was a little too confident. With a combination of being too fast and too rough Beast Boy winched as the blade slit his cheek. "Ahh!"

"You ok Beast Boy?!"

"Yea! Just cut myself a little!"

"That happens a lot to people who shave for the first time. Just take it easy and you'll be fine."

Taking Robin's advice, Beast Boy gently ran the razor over the rest of the foam cutting away at the last of his beard. The small cut was enough to have blood trick down his cheek. _'Not much I can really do for it. It'll close up soon anyway_.'

The blood on his cheek didn't bother him but his blood stained hands were too much to bare. Both metaphorically and literally. Pumping the nozzle on the bottle of soap Beast Boy firmly rubbed the soap over his skin and between his fingers scratching and rubbing against the layer of dried blood.

The water turned a dark red as Beast Boy's hands were cleansed of the blood. Checking over his hands looking for any blood he may have missed. Finding none he emptied the sink of the red water wiping away any blood that reminded in the bowl with his thumb.

He felt better about himself. While his hair was still below his shoulders he felt a little fresher and less like a green skinned caveman atleast.

Opening the bathroom door he found Robin waiting outside leaning against the opposite wall. "You look better."

"Yea. I feel better. Thanks."

"No problem Beast Boy. Come on. The other's are probably back by now." Robin walked back down the hallway with Beast Boy following close behind.

"Hey Robin?"

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"I never got to thank you for taking me down last night. So, thanks for that."

"Well I didn't exactly want too you know. Aren't you upset that I carry a serum for situations like this?"

"I mean... Kinda? It shows you don't trust me but... How can you when I don't trust myself?"

"We're going to find a cure Beast Boy or atleast some way too help."

"I know. Hey, why didn't you chain me up like last time? I mean this was even worse than the first time we had a Beast problem."

Robin didn't reply straight away. He had to think about his answer carefully. "That night when we first encountered Beast I was out of line."

"You were... What?"

"You heard me. I went too far that night. I promised someone I wouldn't do something like that too a friend again."

"Oh really? Who? Starfire? Raven? Cyborg?"

"Myself mainly."

Was he hearing correctly? Robin was admitting he was wrong. Wow. This day is getting crazier by the minute. For the first time since Raven was shot, Beast Boy smiled. He thought of Robin as a hard ass. A toughened, emotionless leader, the only exception coming for Starfire. But now his whole view on his leader changed.

The two Titan's stood infront of the elevator while Robin called for his floor. The two doors too the elevator opened and the two entered, Robin selecting the common room floor.

"Hey Beast Boy. What where you and Raven doing up so late last night?"

"Huh? Oh just talking really."

"Past one a.m in the morning?"

"I guess yea? Why do you wanna know..."

"Well from my point of view it looked like you two were up late watching a movie."

Beast Boy held his hands up in protest now realising what Robin was implying. "Woah, woah woah! Dude that is NOT what happened! Rae was watching a movie about witches and casters or something and I walked in too get a drink and we both just started talking. Scout's honour!"

Robin watched his movements looking for any sign of fear or faults in his story. "Mmm... Alright then. If you say so."

A now slightly annoyed Beast Boy crossed his arms across his chest looking away from Robin. His eyes caught the elevator switches. More specifically the floor two floors below the common room floor. Each button lit up when selected. "Hey, I thought you hit the common room floor. Why are we stopping at the medical wing?"

Robin looked over at the switch board wondering if he made an error. No. He never pressed that floor. "I didn't..." Uncliping his Bo staff Robin took a stance at the door ready for whatever was behind it. Seeing his leaders reaction Beast Boy took a form of a wolf ready to pouch apon the door opening.

The elevator came to a stop sounding a loud ding as the doors opened. The two boys charged out the doors tackling the large intruder, taking him by surprise. With a thud the man was flat on his back with a green wolf growling ontop his chest and the Titan leader aiming his staff at the man's head. His rather, metal yet dark skinned head. "WOAH, EASY, FRIENDLY FIRE, IT'S ME!"

Cyborg held his hands up in defence incase there was something wrong with his teammates. "C-Cyborg?!" Beast boy jumped off his metal friend while Robin put away his staff extending a hand out to Cyborg. Grasping his hand, Robin helped lift Cyborg off the floor. "I'm sorry sorry Cyborg. I'm a little uneasy lately."

"It's okay man. I don't blame you with Deadshot after you and all." Cyborg smiled at his leader happy that nothing was wrong with the two of them. Beast Boy returned to his human self long hair still present. Robin wasn't the only one who was uneasy. Beast Boy didn't know how to act infront of his friend. He was ashamed that's for sure.

"Hey BB. You look... Well, better than what you did anyway."

"Thanks Cy. I feel a little better."

"What where you doing in the medical bay Cyborg? Is Raven still injured?"

"Not Raven. We were able to bring Catwoman back from the hospital so I -"

"WOAH WAIT UP A SECOND! Why did you bring her back here?!" Beast Boy didn't like what he did last night but the last thing he wanted was to have one half of the assailant team resting a few meters under where he sleeps after he attacked and nearly killing her.

"Beast Boy, I know how this looks and I get this would make you upset. But if we don't keep Catwoman inside the tower under strict security she'll escape from captivity and we'll have no way of finding Deadshot."

"Yea BB. Besides, Catwoman is still unconscious and in a critical condition. She won't be a threat to anyone."

Unconscious or not he had no reason to like having Catwoman stay in the tower with them. However he felt about it he knew Robin wouldn't change his mind about this. "Fine. Let's just go."

The three Titan's all walked back into the elevator patiently waiting to make it up to the top.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven sat at the end of the couch waiting for Cyborg and Starfire to return. Gently she rubbed her recently damaged shoulder massaging it like a pulled muscle. There was only so much her magic could do. Sometimes the best medicine was the natural kind.

The doors to the common room slid apart revealing the alien princess as she entered the room. "I could not find friend Robin. I presume he will be with Beast Boy as he is not in any of his usual quarters."

Raven nodded her head in acknowledgment as she continued to rub her shoulder. A few seconds passed until Raven realised what Starfire had said. "Starfire. Where is Beast Boy exactly if Robin is with him?"

Starfire looked away from her friend with a sad look on her face. A look none of the Titan's liked. "Last night Beast Boy was taken to a containment cell for his and our safety."

Mildly stunned Raven stood from her spot forgetting about her shoulder to speak with the princess. "Starfire. You said Beast Boy was sick. Why is he in a containment cell? What happened last night!" She hated rasing her voice at Starfire but enough was enough. She had too many questions on her mind and she wanted answers.

With a hiss the common room doors opened once again. The three titan boy's walked into the room. Raven had already seen Cyborg this morning and Robin seemed the same as usual. What took her eye was the green changeling. It was like she was staring at a different person. Everything about him seemed the same yet entirely different. His eyes didn't have the same green glow they usually made in the sunlight, slumped shoulders, shorter steps and a face covered by guilt and depression. This wasn't the Beast Boy she was with last night.

Beast Boy kept his head down as he walked. Ashamed was an understatement. Now it was judgement time. The next few minutes would change his life.

Beast Boy walked around the couch along with Cyborg while Robin stood infront of the group. Raven didn't notice it at first but she was kicking herself when she did. 'His hair... How is it so long?' No one had said a word since the boy's had entered but now the sorcerer had even more questions than she had already.

Beast Boy sat in the centre of the couch staring at the floor while Cyborg sat next to Starfire on the end of the couch opposite Raven. Robin not taking a seat stood infront of his team. 'This isn't going to end well'. He thought as he prepared for the bombardment of questions that awaited him. "Let's take this one at a time. Raven. Since you know the least about what happened last night why don't you ask a question first?"

"Alright. Why and how is Beast Boy's hair as long as Starfire's?"

No matter how he gave his answer he knew Raven wouldn't like it. May aswell get this over with. "Raven. Last night after you were shot. Catwoman tried escaping us while we saved your life. I sent Beast Boy after her to attempt to capture her. Sometime after he left he lost control but we're not exactly sure how."

"It was Beast wasn't it..."

"Not exactly Raven."

Raven wasn't expecting that. She was sure it was Beast. What did he mean 'Not exactly'? "What else could it have been then?"

"What happened to Beast Boy last night is still unclear to all of us Raven. What we're certian is this was worse than Beast. This... Thing was far more dangerous. It was evil."

Green ears hung low on the boy opposite her. Even if whatever happened to Beast Boy last night wasn't his fault Raven could tell he was blaming himself.

"How was this 'Thing' different to the Beast then?"

"Well. The most obvious thing was it wasn't Beast. It had similarities to both Beast Boy and Beast but it wasn't one or the other. It's fur was gray with red eyes and sword like claws... It could also talk."

To all the Titan's knowledge the Beast could never talk. How was this form able to? Raven looked over to the green skinned boy. "Beast Boy?" Beast Boy didn't move at first. He didn't have the energy or the heart. "Beast Boy." Raven tried again with a firmer tone. If she was going to help he needed to start cooperating. "How much of last night do you remember?"

Taking a breath and exhaling it Beast Boy looked up to the group. "Not a lot, but I remember most of it."

"Wait Beast Boy. 'Not a lot' and 'most of it' aren't the same thing. They're opposites."

"I know Robin but it's how it sounds. I remember all of it but at the same time none of it... It doesn't make sense to you I know but I can't explain it any another way."

Cyborg stood from his spot next to Starfire taking a new one next to his buddy. "Try explaining it to us anyway BB. We won't be able to help if we have nothing to go on."

Starfire scooted over next to Beast Boy wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Friend Cyborg is right Beast Boy. We will not do the judging. We are here to help."

While his face stayed sad and stern. Raven felt the warm glow that usually came from Beast Boy's aura. It was working.

"Well... It's like this. It was like I was in the driver's seat of a car but the road infront of me was completely covered by fog and the headlights didn't work. I could hear and see everything that happened outside of the car but it muffled by the smoke and the windows. And the car didn't have a steering wheel or any peddles."

"Like you were trapped in your own mind?"

"Exactly! Well I mean... I don't know who's mind I was in."

"Robin said this form was able to speak. Do you remember what you said?"

"Nothing good that's for sure... I can't remember anything to an exact sentence. The only part I can remember clearly was when I pinned Catwoman against the dumpster and she... She was crying and begging me to stop and I-I" Stuttering through the tears Beast Boy continued. "I just laughed... and I... I said I liked it..." Wiping the tears from his eyes Beast Boy sniffled as his friends embraced him.

The glow Raven felt from Beast Boy moments ago faded again. His aura now dark and cold. Raven pondered on this. There was so much she couldn't begin to understand. "Robin how were you able to defeat this... 'Hybrid' Beast?"

"When Starfire and I found Beast Boy he was, well... About to do something he'd regret. He told him to stop but it said Catwoman desevered this for what she did to you. When I told it that you would be fine the... 'Hybrid's attitude completely changed. Like he was aware of what he done. It begged me to stop it." Robin opened his back pocket retrieving the dart gun he had used the previous night. "This dart contains a high dosage sleeping agent. Ever since the first accident I've kept it on me incase of emergancies like this."

"Do you trust him that little Robin?"

"What?"

"What about the rest of us. Do you have a contingency plan for the rest of us? Or just him?"

"Raven that's not fair and you know it."

"Raven stop..." Raven looked over at the sobbing boy. "I've known about this since Cyborg made if for me back when I had my first accident."

"You knew Robin had this? All this time?"

"Yes. I knew what happened to me that night wouldn't be the last time. I can't control this thing..."

"That's a lie Beast Boy!" Louder than she'd like the sorcerer locked eye's with the changeling. The sadness left Beast Boy as he returned Raven's stare. The other three Titan's equally confused at Raven's accusation.

"Raven. When I made Beast Boy the antidote even I doubted it would work. I made this serum as a failsafe. Beast Boy doesn't have total control over the Beast."

"You're wrong. He had more control over it than any of you realise. Esspically you Beast Boy."

"I don't understand Raven."

"Seem's like we're all as confused as each other. Care to explain Raven?"

Raven bowed her head taking a breath. "On my sixteenth birthday. When I was to bring the world to it's end. Slade and Trigon's army were trying to take me back to the dimension Trigon resigned. All of you tried to stop them. I didn't see all of it but when I left the tower all I could see was his army of fire demons fighting you four. I don't need to explain the details of you three. But you-" Looking up at Beast Boy, Raven continued. "-you weren't just fighting the demon's. You let your Beast loose. I saw you jump into the middle of them and let loose. Like it was nothing and on command you shifted back into your human form. None of you had seen it because you were all busy with the army. But I did. So don't give me that crap."

"Is this true Beast Boy?" All eyes were on Beast Boy. To tell the truth Beast Boy himself didn't even notice what he did that night. He was so focused on saving Raven he wasn't even thinking about his next plan of attack or how to counter the demon's flame armour. He just did it. No thought went into it. He just acted on instinct.

"I... I never thought about it that way..."

"We'll have to looking into this later BB. This might be a step forward in finding a cure or something for your Beast problem."

"I guess so Cy."

"Well. Now we've mentioned his name I have something I'd like to bring up." Taking the ear piece Slade gave to him out of his ear Robin showed the other Titan's.

Cyborg examined the device noticing the small orange 'S' on the side. "Isn't that one of Slade's?"

"And why do you have it?" Finished Raven in a threating tone. This just kept getting better and better. Beast Boy is turning into a visious animal uncontrollably and now Robin is taking gift's from a visious criminal.

"It's not what you think Raven. But yes. I ran into Slade last night."

"But Robin. Slade is our enemy. Nothing good can come from his co operation!"

"Dude the last time you wore that thing you nearly took our head's off with a lazer and crushed us with a sign."

"Man why would you ever think listening to Slade was a good idea. The guy is only out to take us down."

"Look. I get where you're all coming from. I wasn't excited about it either. But Slade isn't as cutthroat as we think he is."

"You're right Robin. He won't just stop at our throat's."

"Thats not what I meant." Now it was Robin's turn to take a breath before speaking. "When Slade found me last night he had no intention of fighting me or using me for some sort of plan of his. He brought me back to his lair."

"And we should just forgive him because?"

"Because he's the reason I'm not zipped up in a body bag right now. He saved me last night."

"Aww come on man this is Slade we're talking about. SLADE! Why would he ever help you?"

"Because now we have a common enemy. He hates Deadshot more than he likes to have fun with us."

"Fun?! Robin he planted microscopic micro bots into our bloodstreams and used us as weapon against you! I don't even have a blood stream!"

"I KNOW HOW THIS LOOKS BUT WHAT OPTION DO WE HAVE?!" Robin exhaled a breath releasing any negative energy he had built up. "We either fight with our enemy. Or I die by another."

Robin had hoped he had gotten through to them. He didn't like it as much as the rest of the Titan's did but like he said what choice did he have?

"Robin?"

"Yes Starfire?"

"You and the Catwoman. The two of you have a history from your previous life in Gotham city. Would you care too explain?"

"Of course Starfire. Back when I was under the teaching of Batman. Catwoman was a regular villain around Gotham. Catwoman isn't like the other criminals. The rest are only care about taking over Gotham or taking down Batman. Selina Kyle doesn't want either."

"And you know her so well that you and Batman are on first name terms with her?"

"Too be fair Batman knows the identity of almost every criminal in Gotham but yes. Selina and I have more history than the others do. She and Batman have well... An on and off fling."

"Woah hold the phone! You mean Batman has a girlfriend! Dude that's pretty crazy to think about."

"No Beast Boy. It's not exactly a couple thing. Selina knows how to push his buttons to get what she wants. They've had their moments but at the end of the day she'll always be looking out for herself."

"How long has this... 'fling' been going on?"

"Nearly four years from what I know."

"So would she know who Batman is?"

"Annoyingly yes, along with my identity aswell."

That was something the four Titan's didn't expect. No one could figure out the identity of the Batman. Yet this cat burglar was able to simply charm her way to get that knowledge. They all had underestimated how strengths.

"Batman brought her home from a charity ball one night. The next morning he found a few of his mother's old ear rings stolen. No one else could have took them so that night he went after her. It was a trap though."

"A trap?"

"Selina must have had a hunch who Batman was when she stole the ear rings. She just waited in her apartment for him too show. Gotham police wouldn't care if anyone's jewellery had been stolen so she knew only the owner would come and retrieve them. The owner being Batman."

"So shouldn't she be arrested for stealing or something?"

"A few jewels don't get you locked away for very long and besides. She knew who the famous Batman and Robin were behind the masks. She's had blackmail over him ever since."

"Okay I get how she knows Batman's identity but how does she know who you are? You weren't there that night were you?"

"I can't answer that. The less people know about the Bat family the better."

"Robin we are like a family. I took a bullet for you last night. The least you could tell us is how you know Batman."

"I'm sorry Raven. Maybe one day. Did anyone have something else they'd like to share or ask?"

None of the group felt like sharing anymore. They all needed time to think about this talk. It was a lot too take in after all. Cyborg was the first too stand from the couch and begin to walk away. "I need to get out of here for a bit."

"Where are you going Cy?"

"I need a drink." The common room doors shut behind the robotic teen.

"A drink?" Beast Boy looked back at Robin wondering if he knew what he was talking about.

"I don't have a clue. I'll ask him later. I need a little time too myself aswell. I'll be in my room." Replied Robin as he too began walking off towards his quarters.

"I too will be headed to my room now. I shall see you later friends." Starfire also stood from her spot on the couch and exited the common room.

Beast Boy sighed. Never had he wanted his friends company more than right now but everyone wanted to be left alone. The only one left was Raven, pfft yea right. All she does is spent time in her room. Kinda odd she wasn't the first too leave actually.

"Beast Boy can you please follow me?"

"You- Whaa?"

"I need to speak with you. Also you still look like a mess."

Beast Boy was about to protest but decided that for once he should cut his losses and take what he could get. "Oookay? Lead the way Rae."

'He's been through enough this past day. I'll let him call me Rae once. But only once...'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ok** **wow. This was not meant to be aslong as it was. I seriously expected this chapter to be about 5000 words and now it's the longest so far at nearly a third of the whole story.**

 **So** **we're back here again for another chapter. A few things first. Thank you for making this far I'm so glad people think my fic is worth a read which brings me to the next point. We reached the Review goal of 3!**

 **Vin** **: I'm not too fussed about not having a gigantic fan base. Aslong as I know people are reading and enjoying my work I'm very happy with it.**

 **Hensley** **: Glad to have you aboard and thanks for reviewing. This fic ain't over and won't be for a while. At this rate I'm only about a quarter or a third of the way through depending how much filler I want to add.**

 **Vidrio** **: I hope this clears something's up for you. More will be revealed about Beast Boy's growing condition later.**

 **By** **the way I'm struggling to determine the genre of this story. I'm thinking Drama and Friendship but if anyone had any input I'm always happy to listen.**

 **The final** **thing I'd like to address is next chapter I'll be introducing a character from the 'Call Of Duty' franchise. I know it's a little bit of a strange cross over but if you're a fan of the franchise or not I'm sure you're going to love how I'm going to adapt him into the story and I'm really excited to write the scene.**

 **Looking** **forward too hearing from you guys.**


	10. Old Dog New Friends

**Old Dog New Friends**

 ***One year ago***

Jump City was relatively new, only being dubbed a super city a few months ago. Few businesses apart from the already country wide one's and basic necessity stores had began making a profit. Room's like night club's, cafés, restaurant's and bars couldn't seem to get their foot in the door. It's not that the owner's were assholes or that the food and drinks tasted like crap. Everything was just so new no one knew where was a good place for a good time late at night.

One such place was the 'Shrapnel'. A small yet cozy dim litted bar near the outskirts of Jump. Neon lights lit the near by street with a blue glow. Keeping with the same theme the inside was a warm blue with a mix of purple balanced throughout. The bar had a pool corner with two tables with balls ready to brake along with a dart board behind the tables. The opposite corner was lined with purple and black booth's ranging from four seater to one eight seater booth in the middle of the rest. The wall's were decorated with blue lights and art work. The far wall had a small stage with steps leading up to the top from both sides. A dozen or so stalls were set up infront of a long wooden bar table with an equally long bottle wall behind it.

In-between the wall and table was a middle aged man slouched over the table listening to the slow classical music a bottle of Jack Daniel's in hand.

Another dead night for Frank. Hardly any party goers had turned up and the ones that did left after a couple of drinks. Lifting the bottle up to his lips he took another swig of the whiskey. His watch read 3am in the morning. _'Fuck this. I'm calling it a night.'_ Picking up the cap the bartender screwed up the Jack Daniel's and put it away under the table. Frank unlocked a small safe next to the bottle and retrieved his keys and wallet. He locked the safe back up and was being to leave when the sound of his door opened.

A single man walked into his bar. He was big man. Very big. Not fat big but built big. Frank watched as the man walked towards the table and took a seat infront of him. The man had broad shoulders and large arms. Frank had seen some pretty scary guys in his time but this guy was something else. The size of his was bad enough. It didn't help he was wearing a large jacket with the hood up and wearing sunglasses at 3 a.m in the morning. _'Quit being such a wuss man. He just wants a drink.'_

Frank cleared his throat about to take the man's order. "What can I get ya pal?"

"Just a water please."

 _'Well son of a bitch, I'm not even making a sale here.'_ "Sure thing." Frank took a clean glass from a shelf and filled the glass with water before topping it off with some ice. Frank slide the drink over to the man who caught it with a gloved hand.

 _'Is this guy homeless or something?'_ Frank thought as he pulled out a glass of his own and topped it off with water and ice.

The man took a sip of his water as he looked around the bar. "Is this a quite night for you?"

"Ha. This is a quick as it gets around here."

"I'm sorry to here that. Business isn't as good as you'd want then huh."

"You could say that yea."

"I'd buy a soda off you but I don't have any change on me. I'm kinda new around here."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not doing myself any favours either. I'm probably drinking more of the bottles in here than what the guest's are."

The two men chuckled and took a sip of their drinks.

"So. Why'd you move here? Work? Studying?"

"More personal issues than anything. I'm not sure about work."

"Bad schooling or something?"

"Something like that."

"Well, this is pretty new city. They'll be some jobs for a big guy like you somewhere."

"I wouldn't count on it but thanks."

"Got any friends around here that could give you something to do?"

"No. I'm on my own out here."

"I guess I don't have any friends around here either come to think of it."

Silence fell over the two men not sure what too say. The melody of the music was rudly interrupted by car tyres screeching out the front of the bar. Frank grumbled to himself knowing what was coming next. _'I knew I shoulda closed up shop...'_

Three men rushed into the bar all wearing dark clothes and holding weapons. Two of the men wore shades and hoods and carried baseball bats while the third dawned a cap and black bandana with a handgun in his hand.

"ALL RIGHT LADY'S. WE'RE HERE FOR WHATEVER VALUABLES YOU GOT SO IF YOU'VE GOT ANY FAMILY CLOSE TO YOUR HEART I'D NOT RECOMMEND-"

"Hey buddy! There's two people in this place. Quitca yelling would ya?" Frank was no stranger to robberies. This wasn't the first time he had been held up since he moved here either.

"Oh I'm sorry old timer. Didn't mean to blow a hearing aid. Cut the shit and give us the money in the till."

Not taking his eyes away from the man he opened the till and pulled out a small handful of coins and a couple of notes. Dropping them all on table infront of the crooks to count. "This is only twenty three dollars man. Don't be playing games with me."

"That's a whole night's worth right there. Take it or leave it."

Furious the thug aimed his gun at the large man sitting infront of him. "What about you. Give us your money. Now."

The man calmly turned in his stool to face the group. "Don't you think if I had any money I'd be drinking more than water?"

"I can't believe this. Give me your glasses then!" The thug with the gun walked up to the man and reached for his glasses when a large strong hand gripped his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The hooded man warned. Twisting the wrist he pushed the thug away tumbling to the floor.

The man looked up furious. "Kick his ass!" The two thugs with bats ran at the man. The first swung hard but as easy as catching a tennis ball the man grabbed the bat mid air holding on tight. The thug pulled on the bat unable to move it an inch. The hooded man smirked as he watched the man struggle. That smirk was replaced by a look of annoyance as the second bat came down hard on his head with enough force to snap the bat in two. He turned and found the second thug staring down in shock at the broken handle in his hands.

"He-He's one of those freaks! Like Superman!" Both thugs stepped away from the man looking at their leader for help. The thug with the gun stood from the floor and aimed his pistol at the man. "Don't move, or I'll shoot!"

"I just cracked a baseball bat over my head and can easily snap this one." He said pointing at the bat in his hand. "You really think bullet's are going to do anything to me?"

The thug was shaking now. He could hardly keep the gun straight. "Then I'll kill him!" He says as he aims his gun at Frank.

Frank didn't appear fazed by the threat. If anything he appeared to be laughing to himself. "What are you laughing at!"

"Nothing. I just think it's funny that you think you could kill me is all." Staring the man straight in the eyes Frank slowly walked forward till he was half a meter infront of the gun.

"And why can't I kill you?!"

"Because you left the safety on, dipshit."

In a panic the man pulled the trigger only to find it jammed. "Oh shi-"

Like second nature Frank grabbed the gun twisting it to the side bending the hand into his already bad wrist. He cried out in pain and let go of the gun. With lighting fast reflexes Frank turned off the safety and cocked the pistol with a sharp pulled, his eyes down the sight aimed straight at the three crooks. "I don't wanna see any of your faces around here again, or anywhere for that matter. Now get out of my god damn bar."

The three bolted for the door leaving with less than they came in with. Frank walked back behind the bar and slide the gun into a drawer. He looked up and saw the man was holding the bat out to him. "I don't need it. You can take it."

"I don't really need a bat either but. Thanks." Frank took the bat from the man and stood it against the bottle wall.

"You're just going to let them get away?"

"They're just a group of punks who don't know any better. They'll learn eventually."

"If you say so."

"Hey, when you came in you said you'd order a soda of you had money. What flavor would you have picked?"

"What flavor? Umm... I guess a Cola would be pretty good."

Frank grabbed another glass of the shelf and filled it with a cool flow of Cola. Bubbles rose to the top as Frank poured. Topping the glass Frank handed the man the glass. "Here."

"No it's ok. You don't need too."

"You just saved me the trouble of handing out ass whoppings to two of them and besides. I've already poured it."

The man smiled and accepted the glass from Frank. "So. You have gifts of some kind?"

"Gifts? Pfft. These ain't gift's. They turned me into a monster."

"Monster? Buddy I've met a lot of monsters. You ain't one of them. When you go out to the places I have and seen the things I've seen. You'll know what a monster really looks like."

"You haven't seen one like me then."

"No. I've seen far worse."

The man took a swig of cola and sat in silence again.

"You don't have anywhere to stay the night do ya?"

The man sat in silence not wanting to admit the truth. "I have a bed out the back. You can stay there tonight."

"Now that's too much. I can't sleep in your bar. I'll be fine really."

"Nonsense. You don't even have a spare change of clothes."

"Man, we don't even know each other's name and you're asking me too move in to your pub."

Frank thought about what the man was saying and he was right. They never exchanged their name's. Frank held out a hand to the man. "Frank Woods. Ex Commando of a United State's Black ops unit. But my friends call me Woods."

The man looked at Frank's hand considering the offer. "I thought you didn't have any friends?"

"I'd have one now."

The man smiled as he pulled off the glove of his right hand and firmly shook Wood's hand in return with a literal iron grasp. With his free hand the man pulled off his glasses and pulled back his hood reveling a half metal face with a bright shining red eye with blue circuitry around it. "Victor Stone. Former Quarter Back for Gotham high. But you can call me Vic."

Frank took in man's features noting his entire body wasn't his own, but replaced by an metal one. Lifting his leg up above the table Woods pulled up his pant leg. Underneath the fabric was a prosthetic leg similar to Victor's body. "I had my legs blown off with a shotgun from the knees down. Doctor's said I'd never walk again unless they amputated my legs. I told them I'd rather die than become something I'm not. But a friend managed to convince me to do it. It took a while but I learnt that my disability didn't define me. How I overcome the obstacles in my way did."

Something changed inside Victor. This was the first time in months he felt normal. Like how it use to be. Victor unzipped his hood and pulled down the baggy tracksuit pants throwing them away into a nearby by trash can. With no clothes to hide behind Victor stood infront of Woods with a full mechanical body. "You know something Woods. I think you're on to something there."

"You're damn right I am. But don't expect me to take off my pants aswell."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A smile was plastered of Cyborg's face as he stared up at the front entrance to the 'Shrapnel'. One of his favourite memories was the night he met Woods. One he'll be grateful for for a long time. Pulling up the hood on his jacket Cyborg then punched his fists together connecting the two Holo rings on his fingers. A fake skin hid his circuity leaving a man no one would consider was out of the ordinary. Cyborg pushed open the door and walked inside the bar.

That last time he had exited this bar he wasn't even a Titan. In fact the last night if existing this bar was the night he and the others formed the Titan's. He hadn't spoken to Woods for nearly over a year now.

The bar handed changed much but Cyborg was still surprised at what he saw. It was busy! People were buying drinks and sitting at the booths chatting. Pool was being played and a singer was on the stage. _'He actually got this place running. Woods you genius you.'_

Cyborg walked inside an looked around as he walked to the bar. He took a seat near the end of the table next to another person wearing a hood. "Bar keep!" Woods heard the call and call and walked over to the seemingly new customer not realising it was his first real returning party. "What can I get ya pal?"

"A large Cola please." Woods nodded and grabbed a glass and poured Cyborg his drink. Filling the glass with ice Woods handed over the glass. "That'll be five bucks."

Cyborg reached into the front pockets of the jacket and handed Woods a ten dollar note. "Keep the change. I never got to pay you for the first one you gave me."

Woods stated at the man in confusion. That's when he saw it. He'd seen those eyes before. He didn't forget one's like this man had. "Victor?"

Cyborg simply smiled and nodded his head.

"My god Victor!" Woods took Cyborg's hand in his own and shook his hand. "Look at you you beautiful sonofa bitch! You're normal! Where's your tech and armour?!"

"Woods relax a second. I still have them." Cyborg held up his two rings on each finger. "These are Holo rings I invented. They change the base layer of the wearer."

"God. It's been so long. One moment you tell me you're going to check out what all those explosions where outside the next morning you've got a gig in fighting crime!"

"Hey keep your voice down a little. I'm not exactly meant to be here."

"Ah I see. You don't wanna be seen with an old washed up war dog right?"

"Well that's not reason number one but it's on the list." The two chuckled together and sighed.

"So what really brings you here Vic?"

"Honastly. Thing's aren't going so great in the Tower."

"Trouble in paradise huh?"

"It ain't a paradise as of late."

"What's on your mind Vic?"

"Well. Last night we headed out to the museum for a tripped alarm to find Catwoman out to attack us."

"I saw the news report. What happened to her?"

"You know Beast Boy right? The short green one."

"He's kinda hard to miss."

"Yea well. He happens to be my best friend in the tower. Something happened to him last night no one can explain. He turned into some violent killer. If we didn't stop him when we did he would have killed her."

"I'm sorry Vic."

"Yea. He's doing better now but we have no way of helping him right now."

"Your purple friend was hurt aswell right?"

"Yea, Raven. She's better now but the man who shot her. He's got a hit on Robin. He won't stop till he takes him back to his employer without a pulse."

"Assassins. Always a pain in the ass... Any other dilemmas?"

"Now that you mention it. The only way Robin made it through the night was by partnering up with our enemy. Calls himself Slade. He's dangerous. Really dangerous. I didn't like the idea of having our enemy watch our back."

"That's a pretty good way to have a knife put through your back."

"Exactly what I'm afraid of."

"Mmm. Funny thing that. I knew a guy called Slade."

"You did?"

Woods looked under the table and started rummaging through a few old trinkets. "There it is." Woods pulled out an old crease lined photo out from the table and placed it infront of Cyborg. The photo was old and a little faded but it was clear enough. Four figures stood infront of the camera holding rifles. "This was us. Task force 'Black Ops'. On the right there you have Bowman. You remind me of him actually."

"Why, cause we're both black?"

"What? No. Nevermind. Guy next to him's, Mason. Crazy sonofa bitch I'll tell you that."

"Crazy?"

"He's had his mind messed with. Some Russian tried make him kill our own president. But that's a story for another time."

"No kidding crazy."

"On his left you have yours truly, no introductions needed. The guy next to me, Slade Wilson."

Cyborg looked at the man in the picture. He was tall for one but he had both of his eyes in the photo. Without knowing what Slade looked like under his uniform there was no way he could tell if these two men were the same, though he had the same look in his eyes that Slade does when they fight.

"What happened to him?"

"Well... We were out on a mission in Korea. We became compromised. They forced us to play a game of Russian Roulette. Mason and Bowman started but when Bowman refused... You know what they did to him."

"I'm sorry Woods... But you got out. What about the other's?

"Slade, Mason and I managed to escape and bust some heads on the way out. We found a two man attack chopper nearby. Slade made the two of us take it and run. Said he can survive in the jungle. We haven't seen him since."

"No one found him?"

"He was eventually classified M.I.A but we're pretty confident he didn't make it. He was a tough bastard but we've been looking for him for nearly thirty years now and still nothing."

"How was his combat skills?"

"Incredible. He could hold himself against the rest of us no problem."

Could it be? What where the chances this was the same man? What if this whole time Slade was just hiding?

"Arghhhh! Shove it ya up your ass!" Loud drunken rambling came from one of the booths behind Cyborg. A tall man with massive arm's was throwing bottles around the bar in particular another tall muscle bound man. The second man put down his beer and charged at the first. The two of them throwing punches at each others mug connecting with drunken yet powerful blows.

Woods looked up at the pair and smirked. Interlocking his fingers he flexed tight popping his knuckles. "Looks like things have just gotten interesting." Letting go of his fingers, Woods grabbed his ankle and pulled his leg back up behind his back stretching his leg.

"Ahh Woods?"

"Yea?"

"Your legs are fake."

"Yea?"

"You can't feel that."

"I know."

"Crazy old man."

"You'll be one one day."

"I'll be counting the days. Need a hand?"

"Na I got this one. These are girl scouts compared to some of the brutes I've gone up with."

"Have fun."

"Will do."

Woods walked around the bar towards the two men ready to either break up the fight or join it. Cyborg wasn't sure.

Rolling his eye he took a sip of his drink and watched the fight. _'He's still got some moves for an old dude.'_

"Hey stranger. Come here often?"

A young feminine voice came from Cyborg's right. He looked at the hooded person sitting next to him. They didn't look directly back at him. But Cyborg could tell who it was. He only knew one person with skin that pale and hair that pink. "Jinx?!"

"Keep your voice down will ya? What do you think we're both wearing hoods for?"

"What are you doing here Jinx?"

"I could ask you the same question. It's not often that a Titan comes into a bar. I'm enjoying my free time. What are you doing?"

"Visiting a friend."

"I saw. So. You and Frankie got some history?"

"Yea. We have history. What about you?"

"We've talked a couple of times. He's pretty cool."

"Were you listening the whole time?"

"Cyborg. What kind of girl do you take me for? Of course I was listening. Not that I couldn't hear much at all. Something about the word Black and old army buddies. Other than that I got nothin."

"Fair enough. Why do you spend your free time in a bar? Why not at your hideout."

"Because I live with Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous and See-More. That's reason enough to want to get out of that dump. A girl needs time away from all that testosterone."

"Surprisingly I don't blame you."

"Well I'm glad we could agree." Jinx lifted her glass to her lips taking a sip of her lemonade. "So. Sounds like you had a big night last night."

"I don't wanna talk about it Jinx."

"Shame cause I'm curious."

"I'm serious, back off."

"Or you'll what? Arrest me?"

"I don't see why not."

"If you were you'd have done it by now."

"Keep thinking that." Cyborg sighed in his seat. Was he really making small talk with a member of the Hive?

"How's Raven doing?"

"Huh?"

"Raven. She was shot remember?"

"Why do you care about her?"

"I'm curious alright?! No one uses guns in this city. Not ones with actual bullets. Why'd someone shoot her?"

Cyborg took a breath before he replied to the girl. "It wasn't meant for her. Robin was his target."

"Robin? I mean the Titan's have a lot of enemies but... Who was it."

"He's no enemy. Atleast he wasn't before now. Ever heard of a guy called Deadshot?"

"Deadshot huh. I've heard of him. He's good by the sounds of it."

"Robin says he's a hired gun. We might be up against Deadshot but someone else is pulling the strings."

"Scary..."

"No kidding."

The two sighed and took a sip of there drinks. It funny really. The two had always seen each other as the enemy. Yet the two were sharing a drink like old friends.

"Hey Cyborg."

"Yea Jinx?"

"However this whole thing plays out with Deadshot and all. I hope you and the Titan's make it out okay."

"Wouldn't you like it if you had one less Titan to worry about?"

"It wouldn't be the same I guess. What's the fun of being a villain without having a hero to fight."

"You can do better than this Jinx. You don't need to be a villain."

"No. I can't."

"Yes you can. We can help you. You don't need to do this."

"I can't alright! My whole life has been failure and disappointment. Everytime something starts working out I jinx myself. The Hive are all I have left. They cared for me when no one else would." Jinx took the rest of her drink and slammed it down in one gulp. Leaving a five dollar note on the table Jinx stood from her stool and walked away. "Enjoy your drink."

"Jinx wait."

She wasn't sure why she was even listening to him anymore but she stopped at the door and listened.

"You can be something more than this. A hero. A Titan. Let us help you Jinx."

"I could have been a lot of things. I'll see you around. Victor." Jinx left the Titan at the bar and walked away leaving him on his own with his drink. "See you around Jinx." Cyborg replied to no one within earshot.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The halls of the tower were quite. Making the pair of footsteps louder for the changeling's ears. He wasn't sure how Raven was feel right now. She could be grateful to be alive or upset he's becoming a monster. _'No. I can't think like this. Cyborg will find a cure and the others will help me.'_

 ** _'You sure about that? No one wanted to stay with you earlier. They're afraid of you.'_**

 _'Raven's still here isn't she?'_

 ** _'Maybe she wants some company. Since you're both monsters and all.'_**

 _'Take. That. Back!'_

"Beast Boy!"

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked up at the voice finding Raven looking concerned.

"I called your name three times and you didn't answer."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention I guess."

Raven looked down at his hands and snatched one in her own "Your claws are out. Care to explain that?" He hadn't even noticed. His finger nails had shifted from his regular nails to slightly longer but far sharper claws. "I'm a little stressed I guess... A lot's on my mind."

"Then let's talk about it." Beast Boy was so out of it he didn't even notice where the pair where. Infront of the two was Raven's door to her room. Raven pressed her control panel by her door deactivating the lock before walking inside. Was she getting something? She doesn't me to go in there right. Raven forbids anyone but her to go into her room.

"You coming in or not?"

Okay apparently not. "What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"You want me to follow you. Into room... I think I'm not the only one who's a little messed up after last night."

"Don't make me ask you again. Either come in or find someone else to talk to."

Beast Boy cautiously stepped foot beyond the forbidden zone with its protecter watching him. Raven shook her head as he slowly creeped through the doorway. Raven floated up to her bed and sat at the head of her bed. Beast boy looked at Raven as she looked back. Did she expect him to sit on the bed with her? There's no other furniture and the floor seems rude so... He slowly walked up to the bed and sat on the side barley taking up any space on Raven's bed.

Raven looked at his position on the bed and rolled her eyes. Using her powers she lifted him of the side of the bed and moved him to the center of the mattress.

"Eeep!" Beast Boy yelped as he was lifted up from his spot.

"Better?" Raven asked.

He didn't want to take up much space on Raven's bed but she wants him too so there's no harm in accepting. Right? Beast Boy laid down on the bed looking up at the ceiling, his feet dangling over the side. "Yea. Thanks Rae."

"I've heard a lot about what happened last night. None of it good."

His green ears drooped as Raven spoke. 'I guess she really does hate me...'

"Can you tell me a little more?"

"Oh. Umm... What do you wanna know?"

"Any of what you remember. Before or after me being shot. Anything out of the ordinary could be useful in helping you."

"Well... I remember the fight with Catwoman fine. We all chased her down the halls of the museum until we reached the T-Rex skeleton. You and Robin were about to arrest her but... You..."

"I know Beast Boy. What about after that?"

"Well. We were all panicking at first and Catwoman ran away in the confusion of it. Robin eventually got it together and told me to go after her. After that, it's all fuzzy."

"So when you went after her was when you lost your memory."

"Seems that way yea."

"Your 'Hybrid' form. Have any idea how it happened or know any of the science behind it?"

"Honastly. I have no idea. It's like my body isn't my own anymore. Like I'm trying to drive a car in the backseat."

She didn't want to admit it to him but this was beyond anything Raven had tried to understand before. She could devise an algorithm for almost any problem. But how is she meant to solve this problem when know what knows what the problem is in the first place.

"Beast Boy. This whole thing is very confusing. Until we have something to work with the only way we can help you is by accessing your mind and searching for clues there."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either."

"Who's is it then?"

"No one's. Bad things happen Beast Boy. That's life."

Raven sighed in mild frustration. She hated seeing him like this. He was meant to be the happy good lucky one of the team. He didn't deserve this. He was genuine. All he ever did was put others before himself. As much as she told herself he annoyed her. She didn't want to admit she was lying to herself but aside from the bad jokes and pestering. He was sweet and innocent. Hell he was even cute in his own little way... 'Okay woah. That's too much. I did not just think that.'

"There are times where I can't help but think. Why me? The fact that I survived the Sakutia is a miracle on it's own."

"Sakutia?"

"It's a fatal disease found in Africa monkeys with no kind of treatment at the time. One bit me nearly killing me. My parents were scientists researching ways to cure it and they just happened to have a cure for the un-curable... I don't get it."

"Beast Boy. A lot of things happen that we'll never know the answer to. Me being alive right now after my father took over earth is one of them. Maybe you've been gifted with these powers for a reason, I don't know. What I do know is you're a amazing person Garfield and an even better friend."

She might look like a moody, depressed gothic teenager but that was one of the most honast and genuine thing's anyone had ever told him. His cheeks blushed a light tinge of red. Something Raven noticed and as a result blushed a similar shade of red across her pale skin.

"Thanks Rae. I needed that."

 _'We're having a moment. I'm not going to spoil it because he called me Rae...'_ "You're welcome Beast Boy... So argh. Your hair. You don't know why that grew as much as it did either?"

Grabbing a handful of hair Beast Boy pulled it forward so rested infront of his shoulders. "I just woke up and it was past my shoulders. Also I had a disgusting beard..."

"...what..."

"I know right. I didn't like it either."

"I haven't even seen it and I don't like it."

"It's not pretty, believe me."

"Well you look like you have that under control. I might be able to fix your hair problem."

"Really? How?"

The handle of her bedside drawer became encased in black magic. Raven pulled open the drawer lifting a pair of scissors out with her magic. Hovering the scissors infront of Beast Boy he quickly crawled away.

"Woah, woah woah! Time out! You're not seriously going to cut my hair are you?!"

"I do mine all the time."

"Really?"

"When have you ever heard me say 'I'm just going to the hair salon be back in an hour'."

"Oh right. Good point. But still! This hair takes years of practice and patience too master. Not just anyone can cut the Beast Boy's doo."

"You look like you get in a fight with a lawnmower every morning. I'm sure I can handle it, now quit whining and turn around."

"Wow. That hurt's Rae." Beast Boy did as he was told and turned away from Raven hanging his feet over the end of her bed.

"-Ven. Hold still." Pulling another item out of her drawer Raven hovered over behind Beast Boy. Pulling the strands into one large handful she pressed her brush against his scalp.

"Wait is that a- OWWW!"

Raven pulled the brush through his tangled up mess of knotty hair pulling hard against the knots.

"Quit being such a baby. It's not that bad."

"OWww! Not so ha- ow Ow OW!"

His fingers dug into Raven's sheets while his teeth bite down hard against the opposite pair.

"You've fought aliens, demons and Trigon the terrible. Yet you're calling for mercy over a brush. Sad really."

Wincing in pain Beast Boy sat through this torture. Gradually the knots gave in and his hair started flowing freely. That didn't mean it stopped hurting though. "Ow. Imagine if- Ow. Starfire wanted to- Ow. Have a turn at this- Ow."

"She'd probably rip your hair clean out. Maybe that's why you're going to go bald in the future."

"AWW Man- Ow. Don't- Ow. Remind me. I don't wanna- Ow. Look like Vin Diesel."

"You say that like looking like a famous good looking actor is a bad thing."

"Did you just call someone good looking?!"

"Is he not?"

"Well... Okay I guess he is. Just weird hearing you say it."

"I called you an amazing person earlier. This is a step down if anything." With his hair loose and knot free, Raven held his hair in a ponytail and lifted the scissors under it. With a quick snip the majority of his hair was cut away and thrown in a nearby bin. A weight had litterally been lifted off his shoulders. He felt free. Like all this hair was holding him back.

"Dude that's so much better already..."

"I'm not done yet. Hold still." Raven had never cut anyone elses hair before. This wasn't going to be a perfect haircut but Beast Boy's hair was a mess in the first place. She couldn't do much wrong really.

Bit by bit Beast Boy's hair was trimmed down to its regular size. Small clippings of hair fell op top of the sheets which Raven picked up and threw away with her powers.

"There. Like normal." Putting away her scissors Raven picked up her hand mirror and handed it over to Beast Boy.

"This one won't warp me into your mind right?"

"As funny as that would be. No, this one's safe."

"Good enough for me." Lifting the mirror up to eye level he looked over at his haircut. It was pretty good if he was being honest. "Dude you're a natural!"

"Like I said. You look like you get in a fight with a lawnmower every morning. It wasn't hard."

Taking the mirror back from Beast Boy she put it back in her drawer. "Well. Thanks anyway Rae. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." She had noticed it earlier but her eyes stared over the small cut on his cheek. The cut had stopped bleeding but it was still going to leave a mark if it wasn't tended too. "Cut yourself shaving?"

"Yea. I've never needed to do before. I didn't have any practice before I tried it."

"Consider it a lesson learned. Now face me please."

Lifting his legs back over the end of the bed Beast Boy turned towards Raven and waited. A soft blue glow emitted from Raven's palms. She gently rubbed her finger over the cut. Her magic was cool yet warm. Like a chilled tube of deep heat her magic worked over his scar. After half a minute Beast Boy's cheek had no sign of previous damage.

His fingertips brushed over where his cut had been examining her work. "Thank you Rae."

Raven didn't reply with anything. Her only sign of recognition was a small smile was present on her lips. The two were close. Closer than Raven had noticed. She was practically kneeling in his lap.

Looking up into her eye's, Beast Boy smiled back. While the silence would normally be awkward. This just felt right.

Sadly the moment wouldn't last. Yelling and banging could be heard from the other side of Raven's door. "RAVEN! OPEN UP!"

Staring at her door she wondered what her leader could be wanting and if it was even worth getting up. Sighing she stepped off her bed and walked toward the door. Opening the door a fraction she addressed her leader in a bitter tone. "What?".

"We need to go. Cyborg's in trouble."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alright** **finished this one quicker than the other's. I really enjoyed the bar scene with Woods and Cyborg. Woods is an awesome character from the first two Call of Duty black ops games. I know this isn't completely accurate to the black ops storyline but this isn't a Call of Duty fan fic so I don't care.**

 **Another** **3 reviews on the last chapter. Seeing everyone enjoying the story and coming back too keep reading more is an awesome feeling and can't wait to see what you think of this one.**

 **As** **usual of you have any requests to add to the story I'd love to read then and see if I can add your request in there somewhere.**

 **See** **you next chapter.**


	11. The Moment of Misery

**_The Moment Of_** ** _Misery_**

Spinning the straw around his drink Cyborg's ice cubes floated around the glass clinging off each other and into the side of the glass. He was wasn't sure why he was feeling down. He came here to feel better and it was working. Why was Jinx's decline such a downer.

 _'Whatever. It's her life.'_

"Alright Jimbo I'm back. Hey, where'd Kat go?"

All the sadness tormenting Cyborg was forgotten when Woods had asked that question. "Kat? Who?"

"The girl next you a minute ago."

Pointing to the vacant stood where Jinx had sat next to him Cyborg looked at Woods. "This girl?"

"Yea."

"Pink hair and pale skin?"

"Yes her! I saw the two of you talking I assumed you knew her name."

"Okay back up a second Woods. Her name's Kat?"

"Yea whatca think it was?"

"Has she always gone by Kat in here or did she use another name?"

"Vic I don't know what your history is with her but I've only over known her as Kat. Took me a while to get it out of her though."

As Woods and Cyborg talked a tall man walked into the bar. He was well over clothed for a day like today. Far too hot too be wearing the large black jacket and pants anyway. Sliding on his shades the man walked into the bar looking around searching for something.

His eyes scanned over the bar. There were a lot of bottles on the wall but he wasn't here for that. The bar keeper was talking to some guy over the bar. It was close but that wasn't it. A smirk was spread across his goatee cut beard as he eyed the hooded man the keeper was speaking too. ' _There you are.'_

Walking towards the pair the man sat down in the vacant spot where a young girl with pink hair had recently been sitting. Pulling out five dollars he slide the note over to Woods. "Hey pal. Can I-" Looking at the bartender the man stuttered and starred. Woods looked pretty confused himself.

"You okay there man? There ain't any ghosts behind me are there?"

"Argh no of course not. You just reminded me of someone is all. Can I get a scotch?"

Taking the note Woods nodded. "Sure thing. I'll be back in a sec, Vic."

Cyborg nodded his head in acknowledgement before taking his glass and sucking up the last of his drink. Oh yea. He needed that. Closing his eyes Cyborg relaxed. He missed this place. The slow classical music and the sound of a balls cracking on a pool table were music to his ears.

"You come here often?"

Cyborg opened his eyes and looked over at the man with the shades and large jacket. "Huh? Oh argh. Not really. I use to come here a lot but I've got other commitments now."

"Work I assume?"

"Yea mainly work."

"What do you do for a living?"

Disguise or not Cyborg didn't have a response ready for something like that.

"...Mechanic..."

"You don't sound so sure?"

"Nope nope. I'm a mechanic."

"Fair enough. I'm more into hunting myself."

"Hunting? Like African game or something?"

"Kinda. Though it's not animals I hunt."

"Then what do you hun-" Like a deer in the headlights Cyborg stared at the bulge in the side of the man's jacket. The end of a pistol was without a doubt aimed at his chest. "Look man. I don't know what this is about but I can assure you this won't go down the way you think it will."

"I'm only going to ask you this once Cyborg. I want my ricochet pad back. Return my pad and nothing needs to go down."

 _'Ricochet pad? Oh crap.'_ Sighing frustrated the Titan knew he was in trouble. "Deadshot..." He said through gritted teeth.

Holding out a hand under the table Deadshot waiting for what was his. "Look I know last night looks bad but right now I have other things to worry about than your leader. So hand over the pad and I'll leave you kids alone."

"If you think for a second that you're just going to walk away from shooting one of my friends and not face my fist cracking your nose, you're horribly mistaken dawg."

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be kid. Just give me my pad and no one else gets hurt."

"Here you go pal." Woods walked back over to the pair placing Deadshot's drink infront of him. "Where you two in the middle of something?"

"Not much, just talking about work and such." Deadshot had one hell of a pokerface, Cyborg would give him that. But it was him with an Ace in the hole.

"Yea, Max here was telling me about his time in the navy. Says he was a natural. The only thing he could never get right was lining up his _cross-hair_ to get _the target in sight_." That threw Deadshot off a little. 'The hell's he on about?'

"Ohh _cross-hair's_ huh."

Like an old western movie the three just stared at each other like they were waiting for another to make a move. Deadshot didn't like this one bit.

Woods looked at Cyborg waiting for confirmation. With a subtle nod at his older friend Woods grabbed the same wooden bat from the first night the two met from under the counter and swung at Deadshot.

Deadshot's reflexes were good, but the weren't enough. Aiming his pistol at Woods the bat collides with his gun knocking the weapon out of his grasp and skipping across the floor. Deadshot winced in pain. Reeling his arm back for a punch his gut was pounded by a powerful iron fist from Cyborg sending him flying back across the bar.

Gritting his teeth Deadshot dived at the gun before Cyborg could run over and continue his attack. Knowing he wouldn't make it Cyborg dived over the bar just in time for Deadshot to fire over the top.

Screams erupted from the bar. Forgetting about their drinks everybody ran from the bar escaping the gun fire.

Deadshot stood up and ran over toward the bar where Cyborg had jumped behind. Looking over the counter he didn't find the Titan. He found Woods laying on his back aiming the pistol he snatched from the thug a year ago back at him. _'Shit!'._ Jumping back away from the counter Woods fired his gun putting a bullet through the man's shoulder. Grasping his shoulder Deadshot ran for cover diving behind one of the booths escaping Wood's line of fire.

Cyborg deactivated his holo rings and readied his sonic cannon charging up for a blast. Looking over at Woods he chuckled a little. "You remembered our safeword Woods."

"Don't ever say that sentence to me again Vic."

"Where'd he go?"

"Behind one of the booths. Get a better shot on him I'll cover you."

"Keep him busy for a second. I gotta call the Titan's." Woods kept the pressure on Deadshot firing bullets at his cover, while Cyborg called for backup.

"Robin! Come in, it's urgent!"

 **"Cyborg what's wrong!"**

"Deadshot followed me to a bar in town called the 'Shrapnel'! Get down here now!"

 **"Deadshot?! Hold on tight Cyborg, we're on the way."**

Cyborg stood from his spot and ran to the side of the bar. Deadshot stood out of his cover to take a shot only to take fire from his left from Woods. ' _Well shit I'm pinned down by a tin bin and a grandpa. Not my best work...'_ Ignoring the pain Deadshot let go of his shoulder and pulled out a second pistol. Popping out of cover he took a few shots at Cyborg ducking back when Woods returned fire. Leaning out of his cover he shot at Woods but just narrowly missing Cyborg's cannon blast. _'This isn't working.'_

Woods looked over at Cyborg making sure his cannon was aimed at Deadshot. Checking the chamber he confirmed his fears. That was his last bullet. Quickly ducking under the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka and a towel rag. Throwing away the cap Woods stuffed the rag inside the bottle of Vodka.

"Woods what the hell are you doing?!"

"Making a distraction, I need another gun." Pulling out his lighter he started to burn the end of the rag.

"You're going to burn down the bar!"

"Eh this won't be the first time if shot up and burnt a bar. When I throw it give me some cover, I need to get to the back room."

"Alright. On your Go."

The rag was now a lit ready too be thrown. "Hey buddy! This one's on the house!" Woods hurled the bottle over at Deadshot's hiding place. With marksman precision Deadshot shot the bottle out the air. While he destroyed the bottle the flaming rag ignited the alcohol sending a wall of fire straight at him. Diving away from the flames, Deadshot ran for the far corner of the room to take cover behind the pool tables. Fire spread across the table and chairs slowly engulfing the wall in flames. Deadshot had almost made it, as he jumped over the pool table Cyborg's blast hit him square in the back shooting him into the wall hard.

Groaning Deadshot knelt back up readying his pistols to fire at Woods as he ran. Lining up a shot he was a second away from firing when the cover he was hide behind was lifted up by the powerful arms of Cyborg before being slammed down ontop of where Deadshot had laid. Rolling away from the danger Deadshot aimed his gun at the Titan unable to pull the trigger before his wrist was grabbed by Cyborg throwing him across the bad into the side of the large bar table.

Dropping his guns apon contact with the bar Deadshot made a dash for the pistols but Cyborg was too quick. Tackling the assassin like a line backer protecting his team, Cyborg lifted Deadshot off the ground and charged into a nearby wall.

"You gotta learn some new tricks dawg." Driving a knee into Deadshot's chest. The assassin coughed up the little air he had. Dropping to the floor winded he gasped for air.

The whole side of the bar was burning an amber blaze. Soon the roof would catch fire. Deadshot needed to get out of here. Now. Taking in as much air as he could, Deadshot pushed himself off the ground cracking heads with the Titan with enough force to knock the hood off his head and knock his glasses out of position enough to fall off his head. Cyborg fell back holding his head. Pulling out a flash bang Deadshot pulled the pin and throw the grenade toward the Titan. The flash bang exploded right infront of Cyborg's eye leaving him practically blind and deaf from it. Holding his eye he could only rely on his robotic one. Before Cyborg could think up a plan of attack a wide boot had punted him on the side of his head followed by a kick to his knee. While it didn't hurt the kick knocked his balance completly off. Falling backwards Deadshot grabbed the Titan by the waist. With all his might Deadshot lifted the collosal Titan off the floor yelling at the top of his lungs as he German suplexed him across the bar.

Tumbling across the bar Cyborg laid infront of the burning booths. His blurry vision had stared to clear up. Rubbing his eye the Titan pushes himself off the ground ready to fight only to have a large boot push him back down. Deadshot looked down apon him with a pistol in his hand and his other holding his shoulder. "Play time's over. Dawg."

He had warned him. He didn't want it to come to this but if it must Deadshot would end him right here if he had too. Pulling back the striking pin with his thumb Deadshot prepared to end the teen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Titan's raced through the streets with the girl's taking to the skies while the boy's where riding Robin's bike. Robin wasn't sure if he made the right choice bringing Beast Boy along for this. He didn't want to exclude him for something that isn't his fault but it was his responsibility to keep everyone safe.

Too say he was startled when Beast Boy had casually strolled out of Raven's room was an understatement. First catching them watching a movie and now this. _'Something has gotta be up with those two'._ He thought to himself but he couldn't worry about that now. He had another friend to save.

Holding onto the back of the bike Beast boy focused on not losing his balance. Riding backseat on a bike sucked. He wanted nothing more than to be up in the sky soaring with the girls. Given his current condition Robin didn't fancy the idea of him using his powers so soon after his accident. Which, like riding backseat, sucked.

Tapping the call unit on his helmet Beast Boy opening a coms link for the team. "Hey Robin. What do you expect me to do when we get there?"

"I need you to ready for when someone needs your help Beast Boy. Using your powers could be dangerous."

"Dude my best friend is in danger fighting some psycho and you expect me to sit on the bench?!"

"I'm sorry Beast Boy. I need you to trust me on this."

"Don't even begin to talk about trust with him Robin." Unsurprisingly, Raven wasn't happy about having a healthy Titan down. Beast Boy was fine she could tell. He was still a little weak and scared but he was fine. She could feel his energy glowing around him. He was ready to fight.

"Raven I don't want to risk this right now. Let's take down Deadshot then we'll talk. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Excuse me, Robin?"

"Yes Starfire?"

"Did you not abandon your vehicle at the museum last night to engage with the Catwoman?"

"Yea dude, don't the police usually drop it off or something?"

"Oh, argh... Well you see Starfire... The author kind of forgot about that. It's called a plot hole."

"Forgive me but I do not understand."

"The author was either to lazy or stupid to think up a reason why Robin now has his bike and is hoping his readers don't notice the mistake."

"Oh I see! That is most clever. Thank you for explaining."

"The bar is up ahead. Let's move." Revving his bike Robin took off down the road nearly leaving without Beast Boy.

Pulling up out the front the boys jumped off the bike as the girl's landed next to them.

"Let's hope we're not too late. I know this is hard Beast Boy but please don't do anything you might regret."

"The only thing I'll regret is if something happens to someone if I could have done something about it..."

Was this really the same Beast Boy Raven had grown to only just barely tolerate? Since when had he become so mature and selfless.

"I won't let anything happen to him Beast Boy." Taking his staff off his belt Robin extended the pole too it's full length.

"We go in, save any civilians still inside and take down Deadshot. TITANS GO!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A sharp cocking sound came from behind Deadshot. He had wondered where Woods had gone off too. Turning his head around slightly he saw the war veteran holding an M16 with it's sights aimed directly at him.

"Now you listen here. I've killed more bastards with this girl than you've got hairs growing around ya dick. Drop your gun and place your hands behind your head.

Deadshot kept his back turned to Woods but did as he was asked. Dropping the gun to the floor Deadshot held his hands in the air and tucked the behind his head lifting his foot off the Titan on the floor letting him stand.

Not taking him out of his sights for a second Woods watched carefully for any kind of movement that wasn't part of surrendering. Sweat dripped down his forehead. The bar was well alight now. Every booth was burning along with the pool tables and the stage. He didn't care. They were just things. All that mattered right now was keeping his friend alive.

Deadshot slowly turned away from Cyborg and faced Woods. Without his glasses Deadshot looked towards Woods. Woods stared at the man while Deadshot stared back.

The hardened look on Wood's face turned to a look of shock and confusion. It couldn't be. Lowering his sight Woods looked at the man standing infront of him making sure he wasn't seeing things. How could he not see this earlier. "You..."

Like a demon Deadshot stood infront of the wall of fire glaring back at Woods. The devil's hitman was in his element. A wicked smirk was plastered on his lips. "Me."

Hidden from Cyborg, Deadshot aimed his fist at the older man who was too shocked to react fast enough to counter. He fired his wrist mounted G18 ripping through the sleeve of his jacket. Bullets flew from under the sleeve of his jacket riddling Woods through the chest.

Woods gasped and held his chest. His white tank top slowly staining itself with his blood. Woods looked up at his mechanical friend who was equally in shock both staring at each other neither knowing what to do. Cyborg watched as the life in Wood's eyes faded like burnt out match. Exhaling the little air he had left Woods stumbled backwards dropping his gun collapsing into the wall of alcohol falling to the floor along with multiple bottles of whiskey and beer.

Cyborg's breathe sharpened in the moment of misery. He couldn't move, he wanted to run over too his friend but he couldn't, he was stuck. ' _nonoNoNoNONONOOOO_!' Cyborg's mind was a mess of anger, confusion and worry. "WOODS!"

Now was Deadshot's chance, just knock the kid out find the pad and run. This wasn't what he had in mind but this sends a far better message than what he originally planned.

 _'TITANS GO!'_

 _'Aww shit_.' The door of the bar busted open falling into the fire too the left of the door. The Titan's stood at the entrance of the door battle ready. _'Whatever. This turned out better than expected anyway.'_ Deadshot wasted no time and sprayed his pistols in the Titan's direction. The three ducked for cover behind the wall of the bar.

Turning face, Deadshot ran for his escape in the back door. He had only gotten two steps away from his starting position when the back of his hood was pulled back. Deadshot turned to the Titan ready to fight back but the man who had him by the hood wasn't the same man he was standing next to a moment ago.

"You're going nowhere." Cyborg said in such a way that sounded like get his throat was as course as sandpaper. Letting go of the hood Cyborg gripping Deadshot's injured shoulder with spinning him around to drive his fist into his soft nose with such force, Deadshot flew back leaving cracks around the wall where he crashed into.

"AHHH UCK! OU roke my ucking ose!" Crimson red blood dripped like a tap from the assassin's bent nose. Looking up at his foe Deadshot was about to pull out his pistols only to see Cyborg aiming his own sonic cannon in his direction. Diving out of the way Cyborg's shot went wide of it's target. Gritting his teeth Cyborg shot again with this time his shot connecting with Deadshot knocking him back into the wall again. Holding his side Deadshot struggled to stand. He was almost at the door, nearly free.

 _'You killed my friend...'_ Cyborg thought as he charged his third blast. The charge was much much larger than the previous two. A sonic charge as large a beach ball pulsated at the end of his cannon. Cyborg's stare could cut a rock if he looked at one the right way.

 **"YOU** **DON'T DESERVE MERCY!"** Cyborg's blue circuitry changed from blue to red and his mechanical red eye seemed to shine bright like a furnace. The charge was so powerful it was damaging his own tech, cracks started forming down the base of his blaster.

"Cyborg no!" As Cyborg let his charge loose Robin knocked the blast off course to the wall next to the back door. Cyborg's blast left a hole in the side of the wall large enough for a bus to drive through. Wincing in pain Deadshot bolted through the hole in the wall making his escape.

"Why did you do that! I had him!"

"You would have killed him Cyborg! Look at yourself, look around you!"

"I had it under control!"

"Does it look like you're in control!?" Robin spread his arms out gesturing to the fire now engulfing almost the entire bar. Slowly Cyborg's sense came back too him. Everything was burning, they had to get out. The red disappeared from his body returning to the regular blue.

"Robin! There's a civilian here." Robin looked over at Raven behind the bar, the flames moments away from setting alight the pool of alcohol behind the bar.

"Woods!" Cyborg ran over to the bar leaping over the top landing next to his friend.

"Cyborg, he's in bad shape but I can help him. We need to get out of this place." Sweat dripped from Raven's forehead.

"You two go get out of here! Starfire you need to evacuate the nearby buildings. I'll go after Deadshot." Running away from the team Robin leaped through the flames before anyone could retaught.

"Robin no!" Cyborg cried as he watched his leader run after the assassin.

"Cyborg. We have to go!"

Gritting his teeth Cyborg cried out in a fury of annoyance. This was personal before. Now it's war. Cyborg wouldn't forget this. Cradling his friend Cyborg lifted the injured Woods off the floor. "I gotcha Woods. Just hold on."

"Let's go!" The three Titan's and Woods ran for the door. The pool of alcohol ignited behind the teens. Fire crawled across the ceiling and out the door creeping up the side of the building.

"Starfire start rescuing anyone still inside, we'll stay here and provide medical assistance."

"Understood!" Taking flight, Starfire flew through an open window to aid the helpless.

"Raven, he's losing too much blood, at this rate he'll be dead in a minute at most. Start repairing any internal bleeding and I'll make sure he keeps a pulse!"

"Already ahead of you." Using her powers, Raven's healing started to take effect. Wounds slowly repaired and bullets were pulled out of Woods' chest. "He was shot dangerously close to the heart Cyborg..."

"Don't worry about that. Just save him."

The fire raged on all of the bar destroyed in a deviating fashion. "We need the fire department stat."

"Right. Beast Boy! I need you to-" Looking over at the R-Cycle the green teen couldn't be found. His helmet laid nearby on the road along with his communicator.

"Cyborg... Where is Beast Boy?"

"...I haven't seen him..."

"...So where'd he go..."

Fear ran through the two Titan's chilling them to the bone. He hadn't entered the bar but he was last by the bike. Both Titan's had a bad feeling about this. They needed to find him before anything happened to him or anyone else in his way.

From the roof tops came an ear piercing roar load enough to crack and shatter the nearby windows behind them. The solid ground felt like it was shaking underneath the teens, their ears also ringing. Following the roar loud gunshots were echoing across the rooftops and through the streets.

The Titan's looked up at the rooftops in a panic. Both struggling to find they're breath. They were stuck down here while their friend battled the hitman. Whichever way this battle ended no out come would be pleasant. It was going to be a blood bath.

"C-Cyborg..."

"I know... Hybrid's loose..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **The bar is burned and the Beast is out. This chapter was going to be longer but I didn't think I should have two big fights in the same chapter plus it was going to be super long so I thought I'd give the Deadshot VS Hybrid fight it's own chapter.** **Once again THANK YOU so much for all the support I never thought I'd receive the type of reviews I've been getting at all. I know an average of 2-3 reviews a chapter is very small compared to some of the more known writers on this site but I'm a very grateful person and you're support is greatly appreciated** **:D**

 **Also** **a big thank you toward "Turn forever you and me" for His/Her suggestion. I won't say what it was cause it's a surprise but I'm really glad they requested this because now I think about it it'll make the story so much better and balanced for the ending (EDIT: So this is how knew I am too this site, I didn't realise you could look at the reviews I get so if you want you could see what Forever said but I wouldn't recommend it cause you'll just be spoiling the future of the plot for yourself)**

 **As** **usual please send me a request for what you want to see for this story but more specifically I'd like some suggestions for the Deadshot VS Hybrid fight. Maybe new abilities for Hybrid or something for Deadshot. Until next chapter please enjoy. ;D**


	12. Man vs Wild

**_Man vs_** ** _Wild_**

Glass shattered onto the pavement beside the bar in front of Beast Boy. Thick clouds of black smoke escape the bar into the alley way. He was growing impatient with how long his friends were inside the burning building. If this went on any longer he'll have to do something whether Robin liked it or not.

Observing from across the street Beast Boy heard a loud explosion from the alley next to the bar. Clouds of smoke and dirt left the alley a thick mist. From the hole in the wall stumbled out a tall man holding his nose. Sighing with relief Beast Boy went to run over and help what he thought was he teammates stopping when doubt made him second guess. The man was in a panic not knowing which way to run. Taking a look inside the hole in the wall the man grunted before taking off toward the end of the alley. _'Why would they go that way_?' Beast Boy thought as he cautiously walked toward the entrance to the alley.

Deadshot ran as fast as his tired legs could take him. Pulling out his emergency grapple gun Deadshot fired the line up to the top of the building. His hook took snag against the side of the building. The grapple began pulling him up the side of the building out of the alley.

Watching from below Beast Boy frowned, he had yet too see Deadshot but he was sure this was him. This was Raven's shooter. The man who nearly took his friend from him only a night ago. "What are they doing?! He's going to get away!" Beast Boy ran toward the entrance to the bar dropping his helmet as he ran toward his teammates. ' _So that's it? You're just going to stand by?'_ Skidding to a halt Beast Boy grumbled, this was growing irritating. "Shut up."

' _I guess you're right. It's not like you could beat him anyway. Everyone knows you're pretty useless, even for someone with powers.'_

"I'm getting really tried of this."

 _'How do you think I feel. Quit being a pussy and fight!'_

"You know what? Fine. I don't care if I'm going crazy. I'll show you! I don't need their help!" Beast Boy pulled out his communicator, looking down at the device he stared in annoyance. Dropping his communicator Beast Boy ran to the side of the building morphing into a large gorilla, Beast Boy climbed up the building leaping from the upper window sills toward the next hand hold. Racing the assassin too the top.

Running though the smoke and dirt Robin charged into the alley in pursuit of the assassin. Looking up he spotted his target being carried by a grapple only a few floors away from reaching the roof. ' _Damn I wish I still had my grapple.'_ Robin thought as he ran over to a fire escape ladder to climb up to the stairs.

Upon reaching the top Deadshot looked down at the alley below looking for the Titans. 'That's weird. Where's the rest?' Deadshot thought as he watched Robin climb up the long flight of stairs. It appeared only Robin was in pursuit _. 'At least three of the five could fly so where are they? 'Oh shit, I just jinxed myself didn't I'._

Turning around Deadshot barely had enough time to roll out of the way as a large green Bengal tiger leapt straight for him roaring as it flew. Rolling too his knee Deadshot aimed his G18's toward the tiger but it was no where to be found. Beyond confused Deadshot stared at the spot where the tiger landed. From his side Beast Boy tackled him as a ram knocking Deadshot down again. Keeping his momentum from the roll Deadshot spring to his feet, G18's at the ready scanning for the changeling but once again the boy had disappeared. _'He's a shape shifter. He must be shifting into something small enough that I can't see'._

In the form of a fly Beast Boy flew in behind Deadshot. Turning into a kangaroo Beast Boy thrusted his pointed feet into Deadshot's back but the assassin was ready this time. Pulling a blade from his suit Deadshot ducked out of the kangaroo's kick slicing the animals leg as it went past.

Shifting back into his regular body, Beast Boy cried out as his leg drew blood. The cut left a nasty slit in the boy's calf nearly half an inch deep. Not letting up Deadshot delivered a heavy roundhouse kick to Beast Boy's head knocking him across the roof. Groaning in pain Beast Boy crawled behind a nearby air conditioning unit taking cover from the assassin. To the boy's credit Deadshot was impressed. A kick that hard usually left his opponent unconscious or with a mild concussion. Raising his fist toward the unit Deadshot slowly walked forward. "Look kid this was fun and all but I gotta run. This is nothing personal, at least not with you anyway."

"You tried to murder my friend last night, it seems pretty personal too me!"

"If you had been through what I have you'd have done the same. I didn't have a choice."

"We always have a choice! You're only looking out for yourself."

"If that's what you think then you don't know me very well but too be fair I can't blame you."

"You don't even feel sorry for her do you!"

"I forgot what that felt like a long time ago kid." Making it too the unit Deadshot slowly crept around the unit with his back against the wall aiming his pistol around the corner. "But when it's all said and done and I get what I want." Quickly Deadshot strafed around the corner ready to engage. "I won't regret a thing." Aiming around the unit where Beast Boy was hiding the boy had vanished once again. _'Figures.'_

Beast Boy scurried out from under the unit as a mouse jumping onto Deadshot's leg. The assassin kicked and whipped his leg trying to shake the rodent free but Beast Boy held on tight. The green mouse clawed his way up Deadshot avoiding the slaps and brushes. Reaching Deadshot's waist Beast Boy shifted into an enormous boa constricter wrapping himself around his chest slowly squeezing the air out of his prey. Deadshot yelled in pain trying to rip the snake off. Using the top half of his long body Beast Boy wrapped up Deadshot's arm along with his other with the bottom half of his body. Deadshot was stuck, his arm's had been pulled out too his side in a Jesus pose with no way of out muscling the snake. He fell down too his knees his vision starting to fade.

' _No… Not like- this…'_ If he was going to see his daughter again he was going to have to win no matter what it took. He was not going back to jail after everything he had done. With every ounce of strength he could muster, Deadshot rose to his feet his head killing him with pain. Turning to the air conditioning unit Deadshot threw as hard of a punch as he could slamming the snake into the wall. The grip on his arm loosened up a tad. Pulling his arm back Deadshot threw a second punch. Beast Boy smacked into the wall once again slowly losing his grip. With virtually a free arm Deadshot went too slam the snake against the wall a third time when the snake let go not wanting to have it's head smashed in. As the snake let go it was Deadshot who struck. Grabbing the snake by the neck Deadshot starting to strangle the strangler. With Beast Boy now loosing air the grip on Deadshot's waist started to slip. First went his hold on his other arm. Letting go of the arm Deadshot used it to strangle him further. His grip around his neck was too much. Shifting back into human form the boy barely had enough energy to fight back against the hands tightly gripped around his neck. Deadshot held the boy against the wall off the ground. He had won.

The look in his eyes was pure hate. He didn't like going off script but this kid had pissed him off. Letting one of his hands go off the boy's neck he aimed his G18 at his head. "If I had to, I'd do it again, and if that stupid girlfriend of yours was in the way of what I'm after. I wouldn't think twice. Nighty night brussel sprout."

Beast Boy went limp in Deadshot's grasp his head sagging forward and arms falling to his side. Ready to put a bullet through the boy Deadshot pressed his gun to his head but as he fired his arm was ripped away from the boy's head. Shocked Deadshot looked at his wrist finding a dark green hand holding his away from the boy's head with ease. ' _But he's knocked out… How is he doing this?!'_ Try as he might he couldn't pull his wrist out of the boy's hand. What happened next made Deadshot choke on this own breath.

The hand that held his wrist began fading till none of the original shade of green remained, only a lifeless grey. The grey flowed over the green traveling up the boy's arm and down underneath his uniform toward his feet. The grey took over the boy's entire body finally taking over his face. Suddenly the boy's head jolted up showing his bright crimson red eyes.

Growling a nasty snarl the grey boy showed off his large fangs. Grabbing the hand around his neck Beast Boy pried it off his throat. Now holding both wrists he smiled a wicked smirk. Pounding his knee into Deadshot's gut, before throwing the assassin by his wrists across the roof.

Deadshot tumbled across the roof only stopping as he hit the end of the buildings safety wall. Slowly Deadshot stood from the ground locking eyes with the grey boy. The two males both gritting their teeth staring at the other with vicious intend.

Beast Boy continued to smirk at the assassin. Letting himself fall forward he fell too his hands so he was on all fours. The boy growled as his body began to shift. His body grew to twice it's regular height along with his hair and teeth. His skin turned too fur and his eyes were no longer human, they had become something far more primal. The hybrid beast flicked it's claws dragging them across the roof leaving claw marks across the surface.

Hybrid slammed the surface under his feet cracking the concrete as he roared a powerful earthshaking roar. Deadshot shielded his face from the shockwave the roar was that powerful. "YOU WANNA PLAY LITTLE DOGGY?! LET'S PLAY!" Deadshot ran toward his for firing his pistols at the monster emptying each magazine. Hybrid covered his face with his arms not making any effort to dodge. While many bullet's had hit his torso Hybrid shrugged them off like they were merely rocks. Deadshot's bullet's landed in front of Hybrid only a few with any kind of blood on them.

Not letting that deter him Deadshot pulled out the same knife he had struck the changeling with earlier along with a second copy of the knife. Wielding both of the blades Deadshot leaped at Hybrid slashing at the animal. Hybrid evaded his attacks, ducking, diving and dodging out of harm's way. Beyond annoyed Deadshot jumped at Hybrid ready to pierce the creature's skin with his blades. Like the other attempts, Hybrid avoided the lunge hitting back with his own blades. His claws struck Deadshot's chest knocking him into the air sending him crashing into another air conditioning unit. His body smashed the side of the unit causing wires and pipes to fall out of place.

Groaning in pain Deadshot gripped his knives to the point where his knuckles began to turn white. Standing from where he landed Deadshot hurled one of his blades at the creature with deadly accuracy. The blade went straight for the beast's head but with quick reflexes, Hybrid shielded his face letting the blade cut into his arm. The beast growled in annoyance. Deadshot, while still raging grinned that he had finally hurt the creature. That grin quickly disappeared from his face as he watched Hybrid pull the knife out it's arm throwing it away. Blood trickled out of the deep wound but it's flesh started to repair the cut he had just made. " **Mmph, is this all you got?"** Hybrid asked chuckling to himself disturbing Deadshot that this thing had the ability to talk this whole time.

' _You've got to be kidding me. This thing's got a healing factor to?!'_ Deadshot's options where running dry quickly. Desperately he looked around for something that might aid him against this thing. At his feet laid thick white hose pipe connected to the air unit some how. "Why don't you find out freak." Deadshot replied reloading his pistols with fresh clips.

Hybrid ran toward it's prey on all fours it's eyes never leaving Deadshot's. He stood his ground waiting for the Beast to strike. _'Wait for it…'_

As hybrid swung his claws at him, Deadshot rolled aside grabbing one of the loose gas lines from the air vent as he went. Pulling the line out of the box Deadshot cut the pipe with his second knife. Gas spewed from the nozzle. Deadshot fired a bullet against the end of the hose igniting the gas with the mussel flash. Fire erupted from the hose spewing an angry hot flame from it's end.

Gas line in hand Deadshot jumped onto the back of the creature holding the flaming nozzle against Hybrid's grey fur. Shielding his face with his arms Hybrid's fur began burning. With an arm around Hybrid's neck Deadshot held on tight while his own suit started to burn from just being so close to the flame.

Hybrid's arms had scorching third degree burns across the back of his wrists but he showed no signs that he was in any kind of pain. " **ENOUGH**!" At first Hybrid had intended to rip the fool off his back but to his surprise the grey fur on his arms began shifting. Hybrid and Deadshot watched as the fur disappeared from the changeling's arm but replaced with thick grey scales which shielded the burns. The fire no longer clung to his arms like the fur had. These scales were repelling the fire as if a candle was trying too burn through a sheet of steel.

Hybrid couldn't help but grin at his own power. He could practically feel the growing concern doubting Deadshot's mind. Both combatants both knew there would be only one winner if things continued like they were. As much as he hated it Deadshot knew fighting this monster was pointless. He was out of options. His only tools left where the two magazines in his guns, a couple of concussion grenades, a grapple gun for emergencies and his escape plan. He might not be able to fight this thing. But he could out smart it.

While his calf's where burning but Robin couldn't stop now he was nearly at the top. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. Maybe Deadshot was waiting for him. Maybe he was long gone. Whatever it was, this wasn't it. Robin watched as the assassin hung tightly around Beast Boy's neck. 'Wait that's not Beast Boy!'

Deadshot jumped off Hybrid's back pushing himself away from the creature not seeing Robin watching from the side. Pulling the pin on one of his few concussion grenades Deadshot hurled it toward Hybrid. Along with Robin the two shielded their eyes as best they could.

Recovering from the grenade Hybrid stood from the roof looking for his hunter turned prey. He could feel his body trying too take over without consent but it felt right. Hybrid hunched over one arm holding him off the floor. Like his arms the rest of his body shifted from fur too scales. His body shape had become slightly leaner compared too his first form. This one was taller and thinner. A long tail grew from his backside with it's own set of grey scales. His face had shifted from the wolf like beast head too a sharper reptile style. Almost an even mix between a human head along with a snake and a bird.

Hybrid in his new form stood on two feet watching as Deadshot ran across roof tops. One final part too his new form began too take shape. Too large wings sprouted from his back extending wide across the roof. With a powerful push Hybrid lifted himself off the roof with his wings gently hovering in the air keeping his wings in momentum. **"You're mine Deadshot."**

Robin groaned as he stood up. He rubbed the side of his head, his ears still ringing from the grenade. Looking up he found no sign of Deadshot or Hybrid. A loud evil sounding voice caught his attention however. Above him was Hybrid in a new form. The form of a Dragon.

 **"Stay out of my way Robin."**

"Beast Boy. I know you're in there, you gotta listen too me-"

 **"I'm done listening to you!"** Hybrid inhaled a long hard breath. His chest felt like a furnace with each breath he took. Robin didn't know much about dragons but one thing was certain. He wasn't safe from what was coming. Robin darted from where he stood barely avoiding the fireball the dragon spat in his direction. Hiding behind the previously smashed air unit Robin drew a birdarang from his belt ready to engage.

Robin went to take aim at hybrid ready too throw his weapon only to find his target flying away from him presumably toward Deadshot. "Damn it." Pulling out his communicator Robin called his team. "Raven. Starfire. Come in."

" _I'm here Robin."_

 _"As am I_." Replied the Titan heroines.

"It's Beast Boy. We need to stop him."

 _"His hybrid is loose. We are aware_."

" _I wouldn't surprised if the whole city heard his cry earlier."_

"Which means all eyes are going to be watching him. If anyone is hurt there are going to be consequences for all of us. I need you to chase him and stop him or at least slow him down enough for me to catch up."

" _I can't."_

"Raven please, if anyone can get through too him it's you."

" _That's not going to happen dawg_." While it was Raven's communicator that responded that wasn't her voice.

"Cyborg? Where are you two?"

 _"On the way too a hospital. Raven's the only reason Woods' heart is still beating. I have to get him medical attention before Raven can provide some back up. He can NOT die!"_

"Alright. I get it. It's up to us Starfire."

 _"I_ _will not let you down Robin."_

Robin ended the call with the girls. Putting away his com he felt the cold glass canister inside his pouch. Pulling out the canister or knock out serum, Robin connected the vile too his dart gun preparing a dart for Hybrid. This was his fault. He knew it was a bad idea to bring Beast Boy along with them. "Never again."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

His heart was pounding as he ran across the roof tops. He had a get away plan. The only problem was that he was running away from it. He hadn't expected that he'd be running for his life when all he wanted was what he had misplaced the previous night.

Was this why Selina was missing? Had this thing gotten to her as well? If the Titans had her then this could ruin everything. He was so close to achieving his goal. Forgetting he was being chased a hot ball of fire barely missed him as he jumped too the next roof top.

Looking over his shoulder Deadshot found the culprit of the fireball. Hybrid was giving chase as a dragon. Even as he ran for his life Deadshot had to give the kid his props. He had studied every known detail about these Titans and nothing about the files he read said anything about Beast Boy turning into grey monsters and dragons. If anything this kid should be a push over yet now he had him on the back foot.

That didn't matter now. He'd have to figure out what he was missing later. Right now he needed to lose him and get out if this place. There was no point running across roof tops if the kid could fly, he needed to get down or at least somewhere close quarters with sharp turns. A few buildings ahead was a door on the roof presumably leading down into the buildings stairwell.

Leaping across each building like an Olympian running for gold Deadshot closed the distance between him and the door. He could hear the deep inhale of breath preparing for another fire blast from the dragon behind him. He had no time to stop and prepare himself for the door. Leaping across the final gap Deadshot slammed into the door busting it off with ease sending him tumbling inside the building along with the first flight of stairs which sat only a meter from where the door had been.

If his shoulder wasn't bad before it certainly was now. He never knew something could throb from pain yet be virtually numb from such an impact. Busted shoulder or not it was better than being fired alive. Hybrid's fire ball had hit the busted through door setting it alight.

He didn't have long to make some ground between the two. Grabbing onto the railing of the stair case Deadshot stood on his feet ready to run again. A loud thump cane from the top of the stairs behind him. Stood on the flaming door was the grey dragon looking at the assassin with it's sharp red eyes. Deadshot returned the look for a brief moment before leaping over the side of the railing too a free fall down the many flights of stairs. Hybrid ran down the stairs to where Deadshot had jumped half expecting him to hit the floor below. The dragon looked over the edge of the railing narrowly avoiding the sharp grapple spike Deadshot had fired toward the roof.

Deadshot's grapple stuck firmly into the concrete above. Gradually the slack in the line ran out letting the assassin casually hold onto his gun for a graceful decent. His feet came too a stop as he touched ground. With a smug grin the assassin looked up at the dragon before running through a nearby door.

The grey beast growled in an annoyed tone as he watched his prey run away. Leaping over the stair railing Hybrid gave chase again. Diving head first toward the floor he hardly left enough time to spread his wings for landing. The dragon landed next to the grapple Deadshot had just used. Hybrid knew Deadshot lead him down here for a reason. The hallways we're far too narrow for his wings. He'll have to resort back too his original form.

His scales turned back into fur and his tail retreated back into his body. The fire breathing mouth returned to a set of sharp fangs and a sensitive nose. Hybrid looked down at his wrists. His burns looked severe yet he felt nothing, as if nothing was wrong. The cuts he sustained earlier had all healed with hardly a scar to show for it. He felt invincible. Nothing could hurt him. And he liked it. This power was incredible. No pain, exhaustion or even his usual emotions. He could do whatever he wanted. And hybrid planned on doing just that.

His sense of smell picked up on Deadshot's scent through the hallway. He was going to make him pay for what he did to Raven. Dearly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deadshot ran through corridor after corridor they were starting to merge together in his mind, few we're any different than another. As he sprinted through the hallways he bowled through couples walking down the halls. "Move it!" Deadshot yelled as he charged through a group of younger men in tank tops and glasses.

"Hey watch it ya prick!" One of the men yelled at the rushing man. The men dusted themselves off and watched as Deadshot ran down the hall. "Whatca think that was about?"

"Beats me. Come on. Let's hit the beach." The men all agreed and turned around toward the way they where headed when all where slammed by a hulking grey animal sending them flying into the walls of the corridor. Hybrid didn't have time to ask nicely for anyone in his way too stand aside. They were big guys. They'll walk it off… eventually.

His senses where going nuts. He could hear, smell and see everything. All of the cars honking their horns outside, the extremely faint footprints in the carpet but most especially, the delicious steak and pork chops being cooked in each of the apartments. God they smelt good. It could wait though. He had much more important things to attend to. The sound of the cars where louder down the corridor Deadshot had just ran past. The beast flashed an evil smile knowing Deadshot had missed his turn. Running off down the hall too his left Hybrid went to cut off Deadshot.

' _How is it I can map this cities roof tops perfectly but I can't figure out this one building?!'_ Deadshot thought to himself frustrated. He couldn't waste time like this, he had a monster chasing him. He kept running knowing if he didn't it would be the last thing he'd do. Rounding another corridor he finally found it. Down the hall he saw two glass windows and sliding doors with the city on the other side. _'Finally'._ He was sweating profusely and was severely winded but he wasn't going to stop now.

The hotel lobby was in sight as well as his freedom. He was only a mere forty or so meters away from the exit when a door on his right practically exploded next to him when hybrid busted through it knocking him into the wall. Gasps and cries erupted from the lobby as guests watched in horror. Parents shielded their children's eyes from the monster in front of their innocent eyes.

Like a vice, Hybrid's grip on Deadshot's throat tightened. The roles where reversed to what they where on the roof only a few minutes ago. The hunter was the hunted, and he was caught. He looked the beast in the eyes silently praying for a miracle. Hybrid's claws reached their full length all aimed at Deadshot's throat like five bayonets. **"Deadshot? More like Deadmeat if you ask me."** Hybrid chuckled taunting Deadshot.

"I'll admit kid. I underestimated you. But do you really have it in you too take another man's life? Or is this just an act?"

" **You be the judge**." Hybrid pulled his arm back ready to cut Deadshot's head clean off with his razor sharp claws. As his arm was back his wrist was grabbed by two small hands. While those hands were miniscule compared to his, they belonged to a powerful Tamaranean princess. Starfire took her friends arm and flung hybrid away down the hall. Deadshot fell to the floor leaving him too catch his breath

"Beast Boy, I do not wish to fight you. Please don't make me harm you."

Standing up off the floor hybrid looked at his team mate smirking at her pathetic innocence. **"Oh Starfire. Naïve and stupid as usual. I'll ask you once. Get out of my way."**

Starfire's heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest. Being Tamaranean she had been called degrading names most of her life, but this was different. Beast Boy had been one of her best friends ever since she had landed on this planet. She thought he was her friend. Friends don't say such horrible things too each other.

Her stern look softened as tears began forming in her eyes. "I do not wish to fight you…" She went too beg for her friend too stop. This was not the Beast Boy she had known. But something changed. Her sad face turned too a look of anger. Her fists clenched tightly together till her orange knuckles turned pale. Bright green bolts of energy formed in her hands as her anger increased. The Tamaranean warrior blinked away her tears and looked up at what was meant to be her friend. "…But if I must."

Starfire cried a warrior's cry as she leaped at the animal. She hurled star bolts as she flew through the hall. The carpet was bombarded by her bolts as they each narrowly missed their target. Hybrid danced side to side around her attacks.

The two Titan's fight had made it's way into the lobby. Guests fled in a panic with many leaving their rooms and trying to find another way out. He wanted to get out of this building. He really did. But trying to sneak his way through two angry Titan's while they fought each other wasn't the best idea. Standing from the smoking carpet Deadshot made some distance between him and hybrid with haste. He thought he saw some elevators back down one of these halls.

The two Titan's fought for dominance across the lobby floor. Each viciously ripping and clawing at each other's hair and skin in an effort to gain an advantage. Starfire had the upper hand. Her strikes where hard and her starbolts where hurting. "Surrender Beast Boy. You will not win."

" **I'll admit it. You're pretty tough. For a Troq!"** That final word practically hissed off his tongue.

The Tamaranean felt like breaking down again. This was Beast Boy saying these awful things. How could he. He knew how he felt about such horrible words. He had to pay for such insolence "...Don't you **DARE CALL ME THAT!"** Starfire's green eyes and starbolts turned to a bright ruby red.

" **What? Don't call you Troq, Troq? Sorry but I can't do that… Troq!"** A wide smirk was plastered across Hybrid's face.

Starfire was a dangerous mix of devastated and enraged. Her princess side was gone. With a squeal of agony Starfire flew toward her enemy. Her starbolts were admitting so much radiation that the whole room began heating up.

Hybrid ran on all fours at Starfire. Her starbolt was thrown straight at him but he wasn't worried. Shielding his face from her bolt, it connected with his already burnt wrists. Bursting through the explosion Hybrid grabbed the alien by her ankles before slinging her as hard as he could through the hotel apartment walls. His through sent her through a multitude of separate rooms toward the other side of the building. With that nuisance out of the way hybrid turned his attention back to where his original prey had in his grasp only to find the hall where he had sat was empty with no sign of Deadshot anywhere.

The Beast growled annoyed he got away. Walking over too where he had left him he sniffed the air searching for his scent. It wasn't hard too find. The smell of cheap booze and blood was everywhere. He was back on the hunt. Hybrid ran down the hall in pursuit of his friend's assassin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The boy wonder leapt over the final gap across the two buildings onto where the trail of destruction ends. The roof of the apartment block was smoldering from the dragon's breathe, the door now just a burning pile of ash.

Keeping vigilant Robin treed inside of the doorway stepping over the small fire. Walking over to the stairwell Robin spied a rope in the center of the stair case leading all the way down too the bottom. Leaping across the railing he held onto the rope and gently slide down the rope like a fireman's pole. Letting go of the rope Robin examined the area. The floor at his feet was cracked from a large impact and the rope wasn't just a rope but a grapple gun line _. 'Must be Deadshot's. But where did they go?'_

Exiting the stairwell Robin ran down the hall searching for any sign of Deadshot or Hybrid. The carpet floor was tattered by Hybrid's claws and could almost make out a Dusty boot print. He had too hurry. If Robin he doesn't hybrid before hybrid finds Deadshot the Titan's would be finished.

Down the hall came a groan from one of the young men from the group Hybrid barged through. The man was holding his shoulder as he lent up against the wall. Robin ran over to the man kneeling down beside him. "What happened to you?"

"Argh… we where leaving for the beach and some… guy ran into us. We didn't think much of it but when we turned to leave something smashed straight into us."

"That man and the thing chasing him. Where did they go?"

The man weakly held up a hand toward the hall to his left. "Stay here. Medics will be here soon." Robin I wanted to help but he didn't have the time. Leaving the men in the hall Robin ran down the hall. As he turned the corner his Tamaranean friend came crashing through the hallway wall into the next apartment. "Starfire!" Jumping through the hole she made Robin ran too her side. She laid up against the far wall nearly busting through that wall like she had the other's. "Robin…"

"It's okay star I'm here. Are you hurt?"

"Fear not Robin. I am fine." Holding her hand out for Robin, he lifted her off the ground too her feet. While she was only mildly injured Starfire's palms where stinging like boiling water had been spilt on them. Wincing in pain she pulled her hand away from her leader. "Starfire what's wrong?" Gently Robin took Starfire's wrist and with his other hand opened her palm. Her skin was an angry red with skin appearing too blister and crack.

"I do not understand. My starbolts have never done harm to me before."

"Your starbolts did this?"

Holding out her other hand it was the same as her first. Red and cracked. Something was wrong. "We'll have to talk about this later Star. We need to stop Beast Boy from causing anymore damage."

"Right. Deadshot had escaped while me and friend Beast Boy fought."

"Do you know where they went?"

"No but I shall give chase."

"Star?"

"Yes Robin?"

He wanted to say how he felt but he just didn't know how. Fighting criminals and saving the world was one thing. But talking to tall red headed beautiful princesses was another. "…I just wanted to say… I-I, I'm… Be carful..." He wanted too slap himself after that.

Blushing a shy smile Starfire pulled her leader into a firm embrace. "Do not threat. I will return safe and we will put a stop to this mess and help our friends!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So we're back again. I cut this chapter a little short because you guys are WAY over due an update. Basically I was on holidays for a while but now I'm back too regular routine so you shouldn't need to wait long for the next chapter.**

 **Thanks to all that have reviewed with suggestions and compliments it means so much.**

 **Vin: I know I'm playing good and bad with Deadshot a lot. He's a hero but only to himself. I'm going for a theme of how the line between good and evil isn't so clear but more on that later.**

 **As usual please tell me what you thought of the chapter and most importantly what you'd like to see. Also anything I've done wrong so I don't do it again.**

 **I'll be seeing you next chapter!**

 **DansaCharm.**


	13. Going Down

**_Going_** ** _Down_**

In an orange flash Starfire flew back toward the lobby in search for Hybrid and Deadshot. Robin face palmed at his lack of composure. If he couldn't catch up with Hybrid then he was going to have to out smart him. Walking out of the room Robin used what routes he had already travelled through to make a rough mental map of the building. 'If he didn't escape through the main entrance that could only leave the emergency exits. But from what I've seen he could never lose Beast Boy through them. Where else could he-' A light bulb in his mind shone bright. He knew where they where headed. And he knew how to beat them there. Running in the opposite direction to where Starfire had flown off too Robin raced for the stairwell.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deadshot repeatedly and firmly pressed the elevator button with haste as if it made a difference. _'Come on hurry up.'_ It pained him to watch the elevator slowly reach his level from the underground car park.

 _UG3_ (Under ground)

 _UG2_

 _UG1-_ Only a floor away and Hybrid's growling and foot steps could be heard coming down the hall.

 ***Bing* "GROUND FLOOR. LOBBY AND RECEPTION".** The doors to the elevator door opened with an elderly couple inside. The pair slowly started to walk out of the lift with their cane and walker but Deadshot stuck out a hand in front of the couple. "I wouldn't."

"Oh but this is our floor." The older woman said as she tried to step past the tall coated man.

"Really. That's not a good idea." The woman was growing cross with this rude man when she and her husband heard the growling from down the hall.

"Maybe we should listen to the man dear." Her husband said trying to convince her to come back into the lift.

"Look do what you want but I need to get out of here." Stepping in the lift Deadshot pressed the button for the top floor. As the doors began to close the woman began to squeal in terror as a gigantic grey werewolf creature ran around the corner toward the lift. Grabbing the woman by the back of her dress Deadshot pulled her inside as the doors shut behind them.

"Oh Brian! It was horrible!" The couple embraced behind the man as the lift rose from the ground floor.

"What in God's name was that thing?!" The man yelled nearly losing his false teeth in the process.

"No idea. But he isn't friendly."

The group slowly rode their way too the top. While each of them wished whatever creature they saw would stay away for good their hearts sunk when the bottom of the lift felt like it had been hit by a wrecking ball.

"Brian…"

"Margaret…"

Ripping off his coat Deadshot threw it aside no longer hiding his regular uniform. Quickly he checked over his G18's cocking them both. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a white mask. Slipping the fabric over his head he was now in his regular attire. Deadshot looked over at the couple now both shaking in fear. "Get in the corner and huddle up close." He couldn't do much more for them. Above his head was an escape hatch. Shooting each hinge on the door the door fell through the square hole in font of the couple.

Like a scene from a slasher flick Hybrid's claws stabbed through the elevator floor. The woman went to squeal again but her husband covered her mouth and hugged her close as they say in the corner. Leaping off the floor Deadshot pulled himself up to the top of the lift through the hatch. He wasn't going to make it up to the top floor in time. Not with out fighting off that thing again anyway.

Hybrid cut away at the floor making a hole large enough for him to fit through not leaving much of it left. Deadshot reached for his grapple when he remembered something. He left his grapple in the stairwell. "Oh fuck."

Hybrid crawled inside the lift looking for it's prey. But found no sign of him. Soft cries and sniffles came from behind him. The couple closed their eyes refusing to look at the monster in front of them. Hybrid couldn't care less if they were fearing for their life's, they weren't who he was after. He did notice the hatch door however. Looking up at the hatch Hybrid found Deadshot standing on top of the lift aiming on of his guns at one of the pulleys helping to lift the elevator.

"Sorry folks…" He had no choice. It was either them or him. Deadshot shot away at the pulley with the other breaking under the added stress of all the elevators weight being forced into it. Grabbing onto the cable Deadshot rocketed too the top of the shaft leaving hybrid behind.

Before he slammed into the roof of the building Deadshot let go of the cable and grabbed onto the ledge of the top floor. He sighed annoyed that he had to do what he did but he had no choice. Pulling himself up he stood on the ledge and started to pry open the elevator door.

The couple squealed their lungs out as they fell. For a moment hybrid looked at them sympathetically. Why did he feel like this? Was he, sorry? One look at the escaping Deadshot snapped him back into reality however. Shifting into his dragon form hybrid flew through the narrow hole to once again chase him down.

Any impact at this point would be devastatingly fatal for any regular human body, let alone an older one.

In their last moments together Margaret and Brian shared a kiss waiting for inevitable. But in a world of superhero's, anything's possible. An orange flash dived though the hole in the floor and fought the massive force bringing down the elevator. A painfull screeching came from the mechanics of the lift as the orange skinned heroin used her strength to slow down the falling death box. Starfire groaned as she fought. It was going to be close. The screeching started to quiet down as Starfire slowed the lift down.

Margaret and Brian looked at the girl amazed. They had heard of the teen hero's had never seen them up close before. The floor was approaching however. The couple and Starfire could see it creeping up on them. With all her alien might Starfire kept going. With only a few floors till they hit bottom the lift had stopped. They where saved!

 ***Bing* "GROUND FLOOR. LOBBY AMD RECEPTION".**

The doors of the elevator opened into the Halls of the lobby. The couple's jaws where practically hitting the floor as they couldn't stop staring at the halls of the lobby. "Excuse me, but you may leave now." The innocent voice of Starfire said still holding the elevator for them.

"I think we'll stick to the caravan next time dear."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deadshot was once again running though the halls of the building. The only difference was he knew where he was going this time. He beelined it for the stairwell. He could hear hybrid ripping apart the elevator doors behind him. Opening the door to the stair well Deadshot ran up the flight of stairs nearly at the roof. In all the commotion and excitement he hadn't noticed his grapple was missing.

The door now a pile of ash laid on the floor at the top of the stairs. He ran though onto the roof. He looked back toward the stairs looking for Hybrid but found no sign of him. He finally did it. A wide smirk was hid under his mask.

While he had escaped Hybrid, he hadn't escaped the rest of the Titan's. Robin's staff connected with Deadshot's face. Robin had hit him so hard he was nearly head over heels from the vicious clothes line.

His head was ringing and his vision was blurry. That was some hit. His already busted nose had been smacked in the other direction re broken in another place. He held his nose in immense pain glad he was wearing the mask so no one would ever see the tears forming in his eyes. "OH WUAT THA UCK! COME ON!"

"That was for Raven." Robin was already on top of him pulling out a set of cuffs for Deadshot.

"Till mad bout tha muzeum huh?"

"You tried to kill me. Twice. Your under arrest." Robin clipped the cuffs over Deadshot's wrists across his chest. Removing the clips from his guns he stashed them away in his belt. He got him.

 **"Robin."**

Hybrid's evil voice came from the door leading to the stairwell. Robin stood and faced the creature.

"It's over Beast Boy. We caught him. You need to calm down now."

 **"It's not over until he pays for what he did."**

"And he will. Through a caught of law."

 **"That's not good enough."**

Hybrid started to slowly walk forward towards Robin and Deadshot claws extended itching to cut away at fresh flesh.

"Beast Boy. I'm warning you. Stand down."

 **"No! He deserves far worse than a prison."**

Robin had heard enough. With the speed of a western gun slinger Robin drew his dart gun and shot a syringe at hybrid hitting him in his left arm.

Hybrid stumbled back pulling the syringe from his arm and tossing it aside. The effects of the drug came quick and with force. Immediately drossiness took over him and his eye lids grew heavy. He fell too one knee fighting too stay awake. He wasn't in good shape, but he wasn't blacking out yet. He swayed back and forth but he was standing. Deadshot was only a few meters away. He couldn't stop now. As best as he could hybrid ran at the assassin.

Robin was shocked. This was supposed to bring him down no problem. He was fighting the effects of the serum and winning, barely. The serum was the only plan he had against this thing. What was he going to do now? Robin ran at Hybrid hurling a few explosive disk in its direction. While he dodged the first two he didn't have the reflexes to avoid the third. The disk knocked him back on to the floor of the roof leaving his fur smoking.

To Robin's concern the beast wasn't staying down. Hybrid shook his head and eyed up the teen in front of him. He growled a weak tired growl at the boy taking a stance preparing to charge again.

Seeing his opening Deadshot silently pushed himself up to his feet trying to escape undetected but hybrid spotted him. The grey monster flared his fangs and roared at him but stumbled over. "Ooks like you 'ave a chwoice oo 'ake Wobin. Cass me or stop him." Deadshot gloated gesturing over too Hybrid. The assassin leaped off the building gasping onto a clothes line hung between two neighboring buildings. Pulling one end of the line out of the wall by force he swung down the loose line down to the bottom of the alley. "No!" Robin cried as his prison escaped away from his clutches.

Hybrid had already started to make his way over to the edge of the building to give chase but as he went to leap off the building a small disk exploded in his face creating a large ice wall blocking his path. The boy wonder was ready with more in his finger tips along with his staff.

"Beast Boy somewhere in there I know you can hear me so listen to me. This. Isn't. You! If you don't fight whatever this is you'll hurt innocent people, more than you already have. I won't let you have another person's blood on your hands." Robin never breaking his friends stare put away his staff and freeze disks. "I've seen people go down this path Beast Boy. Not many return the way they left. If you do this no one will see you as a hero. I need you to trust me…" Robin inched his way toward Hybrid watching for any kind of advance on him.

Hybrid stared at the boy, his eyes drooping and giving away on him as he fought against the serum. His angry look faded and was replaced by a look of guilt and regret. **"Robin…"** His blood red eyes seemed to blink away to his regular green along with his grey fur. Hybrid smiled a sad smile at his leader.

Robin equally relieved that Beast Boy had calmed down and was cooperating with him finally. He was hoping Hybrid would turn back into the regular Beast Boy so the two could leave this roof and go home but something was wrong. The smile on Hybrid's face was seemingly ripped from his face as the Beast gripped it's head growling in pain. It's breath quickened and groans turn to cries. "Beast Boy?!"

 **"No… NOT ANYMORE!"** Hybrid's fur and eyes shifted back into the lifeless grey and blood red. His claws extended into their sword like shape all gleaming in the sunlight. Hybrid swung his claws at Robin, the tips of the claws just barely missing his flesh. Robin dove out of the way of Hybrid. Throwing a freeze disk in between the two of them Robin ran in the opposite direction of Hybrid toward the edge of the building. Hybrid busted throw the ice chasing after Robin. The drug was still effecting him however, he could hardly run in a straight line without tipping to one side.

Robin jumped off the building pulling out Deadshot's grapple gun as he fell and shot the line at the opposite building. The grapple pieced the tough concrete and pulled him up out of the street. Hybrid too leaped off the building shifting into the grey dragon chasing after the boy.

Robin reached the end of his line and was holding onto the side of the building. Hybrid was chasing him and he had nowhere else to go. He pulled on the cord but the grapple was stuck. Try as he might no amount of force was prying the grapple out of the building. Robin searched the street with haste looking for anything to either grab onto from the building or break his fall. Nothing seemed like a viable option of escape. Then a bright shape caught his eye racing down the street. Robin's face gleamed with thankfulness as he knew what he needed to do. Hybrid was only a dozen or so meters away from Robin breathing in a large breath of air to roast the boy alive with.

Pushing himself off the building Robin leapt over the dragon, the fire from the dragon's mouth chased the boy as he jumped over his head, Robin's cape might be smelling like smoke for a while but he avoided the fire. Robin was falling toward the street and he had no way of stopping himself, it was all up to her. Robin held out his arms like he was expecting a trapeze to fall into his hands. While no trapeze had saved him, something better had.

Starfire and Robin grabbed each other's wrists as she flew by catching him from a very ugly splat on the pavement. "Starfire! Thank goodness."

"Robin! Why is Beast Boy after you?"

"I may have made him a little upset. Got any ideas?"

"If anyone would have any ideas it would be you Robin."

"I was afraid you'd say that…"

The two Titan's soared through the streets with a very angry yet tired grey dragon hot on their heels literally keeping their heels hot from it's fire balls.

"Have you not tried the serum you used last time?"

"It didn't work. His body must be growing immune to it."

"But that is not an emu Robin?"

"Please, not right now Star…" Swinging his legs up above his chest Robin dodged an incoming fireball.

Hybrid was still fighting against the drugs in his system. Terrifying dragon or not he was very tired and all this flying wasn't helping. _'…maybe shutting my eyes for a second… couldn't… hurt…'_ Hybrid's droopy eyes closed shut still flying above the streets. The dragon fell from the skies for a moment but he caught himself from falling and gave chase again. _'No! Don't let them win! He let Deadshot get away! He- He must pay! He… will…'_ The dragon's eyes shut again as he fell into a micro sleep.

Hybrid's eyes shot open catching himself again this time nearly hitting the pavement. Hybrid swerved past a large bus the swooped past a banner hung across the streets. The dragon looked back at the obstacles he barely avoided. _'Hehe. That was close.'_ The dragon thought to himself as he chuckled. Ready to give chase again Hybrid looked back to where Robin and Starfire where meant to be but instead of the two Titan's he was faced with an light pole encased in black magic. The pole smacked him up into the air like a baseball. The hit completely knocked the wind out of him and couldn't find the strength to straighten out. Hybrid fell back down to the street hitting the floor with a colossal smash. Chunks of road cracked into pieces leaving a crater in the middle of the road.

Raven floated down from the air landing next to the crater soon followed by Robin and Starfire. "Sometimes the simple solution is best." Raven said duly. Her eyes didn't leave the green figure that laid in the crater. The grey dragon no longer present, just it's original form. Beast Boy laid in the crater, his body passed out from the exhaustion of being over worked. His hair had once again grown along with his facial hair. Raven had yet to see Beast Boy with any kind of beard and she wished she hadn't. He looked hideous, like a green skinned caveman. _'What's the matter with you Beast Boy…'_

Traffic had come to a halt as the road in front of them had had seemed to explode in front of them. Pedestrians started to get out if their cars and nearby stores to view the crater. Many pulling out cameras and phones eager to get some good shots of the incident that happened right in front of them.

Robin did his best to keep the crowd that started to form away from his friends. "GET BACK!" Robin cried but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Gasps and whispers grew loud in the streets as everyone saw their teen hero lay in the street wondering what had happened prior to this.

"Raven get us out of here."

It was a long way back to the tower but she could do it. Raven encased the group in her magic and teleported them back to their tower, leaving a giant crater in the middle of the street along with a still growing crowd of people.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hopefully this makes up for me being a tad behind on the last chapter. It's a little short but it's just the other half of the previous chapter.**

 **I'd just like to say I know a lot of this plot seems a little confusing and I don't blame you if any of you are lost in it. Even I had to re write a few chapters for it to make better sense but fear not because to my knowledge everything will be explained in the future. However if you have any questions so far you'd like answered (No spoilers I promise) I'll be happy to answer them.**

 **Tri Force - Your review made my day it really did. I don't see myself as a writer so to hear it's someone's favorite at the moment felt incredible. Cat Woman will be back soon. She's just resting at the moment and yes she'll be working with Deadshot.**

 **And don't worry about silly requests. I'll only fit in what I can so I won't be killing off any characters until or if the story needs it.**

 **Once again I can't thank you enough for all of the support everyone's been giving for this story. I really hope nothing gets in the way of my writing because I have 2 sequal ideas I'd like to get around to.**

 **In the meantime please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought and where i could improve.**

 **See you soon.**

 **DansaCharm**


	14. Bedside Blues

**_Bedside_** ** _Blues_**

The very shadows of the Titan's common room seemed to stretch to the center of the room. The shadows were pulled from their base into a ball containing the four Titans. Raven's portal sank into the floor freeing the teens from her power.

The empath fell to her knees apon entering their home. Long distance portals were easy, carrying another three Titans across the city was the hard part. Her breathing was deep and her body was shaking. "Ugh… Where's Cyborg and that stupid car of his when you need it?" Raven grumbled standing too her feet.

Robin was already testing Beast Boy's vitals in case he had attended any damage from his fall or from whatever his problem was in the first place. "I was going to ask you the same thing Raven. Where was he?"

Robin's tone was anything but calm. He was tense, angry even. Though Raven didn't to look for body signs to know someone's emotions. "He stayed at the hospital. We found the man some doctors and I came back as fast as I could."

Robin had checked all that he could on an unconscious person, so far everything was fine. He'll have to wait till the serum wore off to find anything else out. "Starfire, I want you to take Beast Boy back to his holding cell, the same as last time."

"Robin please can this not wait? We have much to discuss and-"

"I know Star. I need to have a word with Raven." Even though his mask the girls eyes knew Robin's eyes were glaring daggers at Raven. Something only a fool would think of doing. Only Robin was no fool. He had a serious bone to pick with his empathic team mate.

 _'Well this is going to be fun…'_ Raven thought to herself folding her arms preparing herself for her leaders verbal assault.

"Please leave Starfire. We'll talk later."

The alien princess sadly bowed her head not wanting to worsen his already bad mood. Picking up her green team mate Starfire walked toward the common room doors with Beast Boy in her arms. She gave one last look back at her friends before leaving the two birds alone standing in the middle of the very loud non noise cancelling common room.

For a brief moment their was silence. Like the pair were waiting for the other to fire the first shot. Raven not one to back down from a challenge was the first to speak. "Well?"

"Well? WELL?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT RAVEN?!"

 _'Not a good start.'_ "You're not seriously annoyed about the crater in the street are you?"

"No! Of course not. When we were outside your room discussing whether Beast Boy was fit to come with us on the mission you said he was fine. So explain what happened out there!"

"Are you trying to put the blame on what happened out there today on me Robin?"

"Yes, Raven. That's exactly what I'm doing."

"And just how have you come to that conclusion then?"

"You told me there was nothing abnormal about Beast Boy, that you couldn't find anything foreign in him-".

"Which there isn't."

"So why in God's earth did our green animal shifting team mate suddenly turn into a grey skinned mythical creature shape shifter?!"

"One, God doesn't exist. Two, if I had that answer I wouldn't be keeping it from you now would I?"

"Then you're missing something Raven. Something big, because what happened out there wasn't Beast Boy. It was something evil. Demonic even."

"If there was a demon possessing him or whispering things in his ear I'd know. Demons are kind of my thing you know."

"Like I said. Then you're missing something. Beast Boy would never say the things that monster had said. Beast Boy would never find pleasure in practically torturing people and he'd certainly never threaten mine or anyone else's life!"

"I am aware of what Beast Boy is like Robin. This is his opposite to his regular self. We will find the cause of this and help him. That's what we do."

Robin was quite for a few seconds. He knew she was right. But that didn't mean he was done with her. "Tell me something Raven. Did you let him going out on the mission because you really had no doubt that he was fine. Or is it because there's something more going on between you two?"

Up to this point Raven was holding a straight face. Nothing Robin had said had been under expected or shocking enough to shake her from her stone cold poker face. But that. That wasn't expected. "What?" Raven asked through gritted teeth practically daring him to ask such a stupid question again.

"You and Beast Boy. There's more going on than just the two of you being friends isn't there."

"I don't know where you're getting this from but you're wrong."

"So late night movies and Beast Boy being allowed in your room let alone your bed have always been a normal thing then?"

"Beast Boy and I have never watched a movie together and we needed a private place to talk where we wouldn't be disturbed and I sure wasn't going to go into his room for that."

"So whatever your feelings are for Beast Boy they weren't a deciding factor on whether you thought he was fit to fight or not?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Raven. Do you have feelings for Beast Boy?" Robin had thrown down the gauntlet. Now it was up to Raven whether or not she was going to pick it up.

"No."

Robin stared at any in certainty in her voice that could point to a lie but he found no obvious signs of lying with her answer. Her voice was clear and firm. Her eyes stayed fixed and didn't chew or scrunch her lips or tongue. Her hands remained at her sides and fingers where clenched in a ball. As far as Robin could tell, she was telling the truth. It wasn't often he was wrong. But he was sure there was something. "Alright. I believe you."

"Good. My turn to ask you something Robin."

Robin stood in silence. He knew Raven was upset so anything she was about to ask him would be a trap for him.

"Where you ever going to tell Starfire and I about the serum you had Cyborg make? Hell did you even talk to Beast Boy about it?"

"Of course I did Raven. Ever since his first accident with his Beast I've had it and Beast Boy has known from that moment as well. His Beast is dangerous Raven and we don't even know the extent of whatever this beast is. The serum was the safest way to bring down Beast Boy when he's loosing control of his powers."

"So what's your plan B Robin? When your little sleeping agent doesn't work? What's your plan?"

"If you couldn't tell by what happened out there a few minutes ago then I don't have a plan B. Cyborg said it should bring down the biggest of animals in a matter of seconds."

"What happens when all of your precautions fail. Then what?"

Robin was quite for a brief moment questioning himself if he should be truthful with his next answer. This might destroy any kind of friendship he and Raven had by he was Robin. Leader of on of the most successful yet dangerous teams in the entire world. "Raven. If all my plans failed in stopping any of my teammates. I'll do everything I can to stop them from harming the innocent."

"Does murdering your own friends fall under that category Robin?"

The fact that Robin was even thinking about this answer showed Raven there was another side to her leader. A side that conflicted with his morals. A side that made him chose between whether he valued being a hero or a friend more than the other.

"We don't kill Raven. There's always another way."

"If I were you Robin. I'd think about whether you're going to be this city's savoir, or be Beast Boy's friend." Leaving her leader with something to think about Raven walked to the doors of the common room ready to get out of this room.

"I'm trying to be both Raven."

"Then you're going to need to decide what's more important to you. You make whatever plans you need to make for Beast Boy. I'll help him my way." Raven exited the common room leaving Robin on his lonesome. She was right. He'd need to decide, but not right now. Robin had someone he needed to talk to. Pulling out his communicator Robin dialed Cyborg's communicator.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woods laid in a hospital bed with a heavy amount of bandages wrapping around his old body. An oxygen mask feed him the dose he needed as he slept. Hidden underneath his bandages where five recently stitched bullet wounds littered around his chest.

Deadshot's rounds were strong enough that they went clean through the veteran's chest leaving no trace of any metal fragments inside. It was a miracle none of his internal organs had been punctured by any of the five shots. Each where millimeters away from missing his heart, lungs or veins needed to pump blood.

Cyborg sat by his side watching his chest slowly rise and fall nearly keeping a steady rhythm with the heart monitor repeatedly beating in the background. In his metal palm Cyborg held Woods' dog tags by it's thin chain. On one side of his tags the logo of the United States marine corps was printed on the steel. The back of his tag read in small writing.

 _Frank Woods._

 _20/03/1930_

 _A brother of arms_

Cyborg sighed sadly. He wanted to help but there was nothing more he could do. It was up to Woods now. Cyborg placed the tags on the bedside counter next to Woods.

"Hey Woods… I uh, just wanted to say a few things. Whether you pull through from this or… not… I just wanted to say that without you, I wouldn't be the man I am today if I hadn't of walked into your bar that night. I asked for a glass of water and you gave me a roof over my head." Cyborg chuckled a little thinking back on it. "I've yet to meet another man as trusting as you were that night. I don't know what it was that made you choose to trust me but… I'm glad you did. Ever since my accident, no one looked at me the same. I was just a mechanical mess for everyone else. You didn't see that. I don't know what you saw but it wasn't what I thought you'd see. I wish I came back and visited you more. Asked how you were getting along, how the bar was… If yo- WHEN you wake up from this. I promise you, we'll get the punk that shot you, make him pay for what he did…"

Cyborg's hands clenched by his sides, his fists shaking with a mix of sadness and rate. It didn't last long though as his anger was let go. He wanted to be angry, say how he'd beat Deadshot to a pulp or make him regret messing with his friend, but he couldn't.

"I know you didn't hear any of this, and if you did you'd probably think I'm in love with you or something but… I just had to say it." Cyborg finished with his speech bowed his head in front of Woods like he had been sat before.

"Well I wouldn't say love."

A feminine voice came from the doorway of Woods' room. A young girl was stood against the door frame looking equally as sad as Cyborg had been. While she wore long jeans and a hoodie, her pale skin and pink hair and eyes gave her away. That and Cyborg had been speaking with her only an hour ago. "I'd call it a bromance if anything."

"Jinx?"

"Hey tin man."

"How much of that did you hear…"

"Enough to know you that you care for Woods."

"And what are you doing here?"

"Are you going to ask that every time we meet in the same place?" Jinx now walking through the door walked over to Cyborg pulling out a chair for herself to sit on from the nearby table. The sorceress sat down next to the Titan and Woods. "I heard about what happened after I left. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were attacked."

"It's not your fault Jinx, you couldn't have known."

"But I could have helped. This might have turned out better for Woods if I was there."

"Or it could have been you lying in the bed."

"If anyone in here deserves that it would be me."

"Jinx you don't need to-"

"No Cyborg! I'm not a good person. I've accepted that a long time ago."

Jinx stared at the floor as she continued, Cyborg also looking down at the floor listening to the girl next to him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _When I was born my parents took one look at me and decided that they didn't want me. I guess they thought a girl with naturally pink hair and cat eyes was a sign I was cursed... From since I could remember I had been living in orphanages. I never fit in any of them with my pink hair, pale skin and all. I was moved around the county each orphanage as successful as the last. On my eighth or ninth birthday the orphanage gave me a doll as a gift. None of the other orphanages or carers had ever given me anything like this before and I fell in love with it straight away. I did everything with that doll. Eat, played, slept and such. I can't remember much about her but all I can remember was I called her Misty. A few weeks later I was moved to another orphanage. It was like a boarding school compared to the rest. I guess they thought a firm hand was what I needed. There was maybe three or four other girls the rest were boys, most a lot older than me. One night I was drawing something with the_ _paints they had when two boys walked up to me. They were a lot bigger than me. Maybe thirteen years old from what I could guess. The jerks ripped up my painting and threw paint on my clothes. I tried to run but one grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and made me drop Misty. One held me back while the other picked up Misty and taunted me with her. Holding her above my head and threatening to tear her and such. I tried to fight back but all I could do was stamp on their feet. They didn't like that very much… s-so he…_

A tear ran down Jinx's cheek while she spoke. Cyborg didn't acknowledge it but it didn't go unnoticed.

 _So he ripped her head off… I'm bawling my eyes out while they mocked me saying how I should show more respect to the bigger kids and how if I knew what was good for me that I should never let them see me again… When they walked off I held her in my arms. The cotton fell out of her head on to the floor. I don't know how long I cried for but I feel asleep lying next to Misty. No one stopped to help me or ask what happened. They all ignored me. No one wanted anything to do with the pink haired, cat eyed freak. When I woke up I wasn't sad any more. But I was angry. I could feel a powerful rage building up like it was trying to get out. I just kind of gave into it hoping it would make me feel better. That's where I got my powers. All the rage and sadness I kept inside made it's own way out. My whole life I had been treated differently just because of my appearance. So I decided that if everyone was going to avoid me for who I was. Then they may as well pay for the things they all did to me. I'd make them afraid to mock me again._

Jinx held her palm out in front of her. She looked at her hand knowing the things she had done with them aren't normal for regular girls.

 _Everyone was inside doing whatever they were doing. I didn't care who I hurt but I hurt everyone I could. I threw tables, exploded toys, smashed windows, tore clothes, stole belongings whatever would hurt someone I did it. People tried to stop me but no one could. I just kept going door to door hurting everyone inside the rooms. I kept walking through the building and eventually I ran into the two boys who broke Misty. They weren't sure what was going on but they knew they I was dangerous. The cowards ran from me. They were afraid of me. Everyone was. They both tried to ran down the stairs to escape but… when I clicked my fingers to trip one of them his leg snapped in two. He laid there on the floor holding his leg crying for help. He squirmed and wimped, begging me to stop. But I didn't… I just smiled. I snapped my fingers again and his other leg broke as bad as the first. He was screaming for his friend, the one who ripped off Misty's head to help him but he froze. He left his friend and tried to run down the stairs. As he ran down the stairs the step broke under him. He fell down the stairs and he broke his neck. They had to be hospitalized for what I did to them. The first probably hasn't walked the same since and the other will never walked again._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jinx looked up at Cyborg who was now feeling a little under easy about Jinx and rightfully so. He looked at the girl who was smiling wickedly at him.

"And too this day I've never regretted a single thing I did that day."

"Jinx… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Like I said. I've accepted who I am…"

"I get it though."

"You do?"

"Jinx. I'm half robot, half black. I was judged for my appearance long before I became Cyborg. I learnt to live with it. That's just how some people are."

"But you wanted to hurt them?"

"I'd be lying if I'd say I hadn't thought about it."

"So why not?! You weren't hero then and no one knew who you were. You could have shown them you weren't someone to mess with. Taught them a lesson for being so judgmental and cruel."

"Because if I did that that only proves them right!" Cyborg's eyes narrowed, frowning at the girl. "If I hurt people as a retaliation that only makes me a worse person."

The anger slowly disappeared from Cyborg's face while Jinx's was a mix of realization and concern. "We can't fight fire with fire Jinx. Everyone just ends up burnt."

The teens sat quietly after Cyborg's mini speech. The two looked over Woods both worried about their friend.

"After my outburst at the orphanage, they sent me to Juvie. I thought it was going to be hell, but it was better than any of the orphanages I had lived in. People respected me. They wanted to be my friend. It's where I met Mammoth and Gizmo. We became friends and one day we broke out. Landed ourselves a new life in Jump. We started to make a name for ourselves as minor criminals when Brother Blood found us. He made us the fighters we today."

"So what's the story with Woods' then?"

"What makes you think there is one?"

"Do any of the Hive members call you by your first name Kat?"

Jinx jumped from her chair, pink hex bolts charged in her hand. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!"

Cyborg held his hands up defensively. "Hey don't blame me! Woods' was the one that told me. I never asked!"

Jinx still visibly upset sat back down, her powers disappearing from her palms. "Fine. I'll tell you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _One night I was out walking the streets. I was having trouble… adjusting to being a wanted criminal. I looked though the windows of his bar as I walked by and saw it was empty. I don't know what it was but something about the place was telling me to go inside. It seemed cozy in there. So I did. I went in to his bar and sat down. It was warm and quite._

"Good afternoon Ms. What can I getcha? Oh wait, let me guess. A pink lemonade by any chance?"

 _He chuckled a little pointing at my hair. Funny thing was that was what I wanted_.

"Oh ha ha. Do you make fun of all your customers?"

"Just the ones who might like a free drink after I apologize for being an asshat."

"Oh. Well in that case a pink lemonade would be lovely."

"I don't normally serve pink lemonades but I'm sure I could mix something up for ya."

 _He did a pretty good job with what he had to be fair. I didn't care much since it was on the house and all._

"Mmm. That's pretty good."

"If there's one thing I learnt from the army, it was how to improvise a good drink when all we had was a few pieces of fruit, herbs and mouth wash."

"You made drinks out of that?"

"No. The army was never nice enough to give us mouth wash. But I could if I wanted to."

"What war did you fight in?"

"Ha! What fight didn't I fight?"

"World war two?"

"I tried but my baby face gave me away every time."

"Then what war were you in?"

"Well to tell you the truth I've never been in a war."

"So why'd you say you were in the army?"

"Because I'm the guy they sent to end a war before it had begun."

"I… don't understand?"

"How about I tell you about the time we first stopped world war three?"

 _He told me about how he and his team were able to put a stop to chemical war between the Russians and the U.S. Something about a gas called Nova 6. Evil stuff apparently._

 _So that's what the black ops' job was._ _What?_ _Woods told me about how he was apart of a secret task force called the Black ops._ _Well now you know. When they were in Vietnam his group we're captured and taken prisoner. One of his guys was killed and was forced to leave a second behind while he and the last member of the group escaped in a helicopter. Something about their sniper going MIA aswell._ _Eventually they ran into trouble and Woods had to sacrifice himself by throwing himself and a Russian suicide soldier through a window to save his partner. Somehow the two survived and he was tortured for weeks and left to rot in a shipping crate._

"That bastard Menendez killed twenty innocent men right in front of me. He thought I'd break and tell him everything I knew about what the CIA knew about him. But I didn't. After weeks of this shit he through me and the bodies inside a shipping crate and left us to rot."

"That's… disgusting…"

"There's no worse smell than twenty rotting corpses in a hot metal crate for two weeks."

"You were locked in that crate for two weeks?! How are you still alive?!"

"It wasn't pretty. I had to do things a normal person couldn't. Ever piece of survival skills I learnt in my time with the army kept me going. If my team didn't save me when they did I wouldn't be here today. I just knew that no matter what those Russian pricks did to me that I was not going to die in some god forsaken swamp."

"That's… wow."

"You know. I didn't know what to expect when you walked in here. But I didn't expect this."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"There's a difference between a criminal and a bad person Jinx. I just wasn't sure which one you were. But I do now."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The sly old fox knew who I was the entire time. But he wasn't afraid or threatening to me. He treated me like anyone else."

"Woods isn't like everyone else. We had a similar introduction."

"He was interesting. For an old dude he was pretty cool. We kept talking and said I was welcome back any time. Eventually he told me that if I was going to come back he'd need to know my name. My real name. To him I wasn't Jinx the criminal who everyone sees on the TV. I was a girl who he could relate to. And inside his bar I could be someone else. Someone no one else could see. I could be myself."

"That's some story Jinx."

"Katie…"

"Wha?"

"I know yours, it's only fair that you know mine. Just don't call me it." Jinx pointed a finger at Cyborg. Her gesture seemed as threatening as someone aiming a knife.

"Fair enough".

The two sat in silence again neither feeling entirely right about this situation.

"Cyborg?"

"Yea Jinx?"

"Are we still enemies?"

"I don't know. Are you still with the Hive?"

"I guess."

"Then there's your answer."

"It's not that simple though…"

"No… It's not…"

"Safe to say we misjudged each other then."

"You could say that."

"What's going to happen in the future. When we meet on the battlefield? Are we going to act like this never happened?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Before either could continue Cyborg's arm began to chime as Robin called. _"Cyborg. Where are you?"_

"I'm at the hospital man. What's up?"

 _"I need you to come back to the tower. We need to talk about Beast Boy."_

"I know. I'll be back soon. Cyborg out." Ending the call Cyborg stood from his chair.

"Problems with salad head huh?"

"Private matter then. I see how it is."

"I'll see you around Jinx."

"See ya. I guess."

With walked away from Woods and Jinx but stopped at the doorway. "Hey Jinx."

"Yea?"

"When Woods said there was a difference between a bad person and a criminal. What did he say you were?"

"W-what? He said I was a criminal not a bad per-" Jinx tried to stop herself before she finished her sentence but it was to late. Cyborg could only smirk as he smiled back at Jinx as he walked away confirming what he already knew. "We all deserve a second chance Jinx. Take care of the old man for me." Leaving Jinx with Woods Cyborg left the hospital to return to the tower. Where big problems were awaiting him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alright another chapter down. I'm stepping away from the action for a few chapters to concentrate on the relationships / pairings. I don't want this to be fic all about an intense story. Having fun with the characters is just as important to me.** **We got to see a difference view of Jinx's past and how she met Woods. Hopefully you all liked it.** **Plutonimus – Glad to have you on board, every review means a lot to me so thanks for making it this far.** **I'm not sure how familiar everyone is with Woods so all I can say is look him up on YouTube or Google Images to get an idea of him since he's not an OG character I made up. He's a total bad ass and will be apart of the story till the end so I can only ask you take the time and research him a little but that's just my opinion.** **Anyway once again I hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you're thinking about the story so far. Any errors I've made, where I can improve, what you'd like to see and so on.** **See you next chapter.** **DansaCharm**


	15. Black Ops Brothers

**_Black Ops Brothers_**

Raven's boots treaded against the metal floor echoing though the hall like a drummer drumming a slow rhythm on a bass. In her hand Raven held her pair of scissors and brush.

This had only been Raven's second visit to this part of the tower. The first had been on her sixteenth birthday in an attempt to hide from Trigon. The halls still had that same dystopia about them, like time had yet to move on from that night. _'He won't be coming back Raven. It's time to move on and stop worrying about it.'_

She wished she could believe the things she told herself because she knew it was impossible for Trigon to return but she knew deep down that Trigon may eventually find a way back.

Raven walked past each cell searching for Beast Boy. Raven passed more and more cells wondering where Beast Boy was being kept. She continued down the halls when she passed a familiar room. To her left was the cell she had used on her birthday. The room glowed a bright blue with the one way mirrors above her. Raven closed her eyes and walked away. There was no point grimacing on the past, Trigon was gone. End of story.

Raven didn't walk more than three steps when she found a second cell with a similar build to hers. The cell was made from a metal alloy Raven had never seen before which was also same as her cell and was at least four inches thick. Looking though a small thick window Raven looked inside the cell finding what she was after. Lying on his back on a small bed was a cut, bruised and bleeding Beast Boy. His hair had grown once again along with his facial hair. This was Raven's first time seeing the full aftermath of a Beast incident.

Below the window was a valve no doubt used to open the door. Raven twisted the valve expecting the door to open for her but to her surprise a small panel flipped backwards reveling a small scanner at her eye level.

 **"IDENTIFICATION. REQUIRED. COMMENCING. RETINA. SYSTEM. SCAN."**

The door began scanning Raven's eye while she stood frozen stiff from confusion.

 **"HONORARY. TITAN. THREE. WELCOME. RAVEN."**

The door hissed open spilling out a small stream of steam. Why Robin was using doors that used steam as a locking mechanism, Raven would never know. _'If he spent as much time and money solving problems instead of locking them away we might actually have some free time for a change.'_

The door slowly opened for Raven and the empath stepped inside. The room felt eerily cold compared to outside though it wasn't the temperature of the room that was making Raven feel the chill. It was the walls. Raven reached out toward the walls with her powers but her dark energy seemed to be repelling the energy like two magnets with the same pole _. 'A metal like this is practically demon proof. No demon could ever phase through these walls. But that also means nothing could get out either. If there is a demon in him. It must still be inside.'_

Raven walked over to the green shape shifter and examined his injuries. His leg had a nasty cut and his wrists were burnt to a crisp. His skin had peeled and was coated with puss and blood. This was by far the worst burn Raven had ever seen. His uniform was ripped and torn revealing some of his chest. His built, broad, firm chest. _'Ugh where'd that come from. Focus Raven.'_ His chest was littered with bruises from Deadshot's barrage of bullet's.

Sitting down on the bed beside him Raven began working on the injuries he sustained from his fight with Deadshot.

Raven used her powers and placed her hands on Beast Boy's chest letting her abilities heal his bruises. She'd tell herself that she was only doing this to heal her teammate but she'd be lying if she said his body wasn't well looked after, well fitness wise anyway. Her powers finished working on his chest so she moved onto his leg. The blade had cut deep on the side of his calf, blood had poured out of the leg and had now dried since he first received the injury. _'I can't do much for this. He needs stiches before can repair the damage. Maybe Cyborg knows how to stitch wounds?'_ Raven asked herself leaving the leg for a professional. His wrists however where something she could help.

Taking the boy's wrist Raven placed his wrist across her lap looking at the burn again. _'How could he have let this burn become so bad?_ Almost all animals know to avoid fire especially when it's coming into contact with their skin.' She would have to wait until Beast Boy woke up for her to get the answer to that question. His wrists took a good portion of Raven's energy. After carrying the group back to the tower she barely had any energy left before she had started to heal her teammate. By the time Raven had finished with Beast Boy's wrists she was running on fumes.

She was so drained that she was breathing much heavier than she should be. Raven may be loosing Trigons influence over powers but that might not be all good news.

Beast Boy's wrists weren't completely healed but Raven did her best. His peeled and blistered skin had been reduced to a bright red patch when the burn had been. Like a tomato just about to become ripe enough to eat.

Besides the cut on his leg Beast Boy had all known injuries taken care of. Though there was one last thing Raven wanted to do. Lifting the sleeping Beast Boy off the bed Raven rested him against her chest. The boys head sagged forward still asleep like he was dead to the world. Pulling her scissors and brush out from her cloak Raven started brushing the mangled hair removing any knots that where tangled inside. _'At least now he won't be whining like a baby.'_ Raven thought to herself smiling as she remembered how much he squirmed the first time she brushed his hair. Little by little his hair stopped fighting against her brush and the knots gave way for her.

"Uhh…" A groggy tired Beast Boy groaned as he woke. Raven was mildly shocked. He had been drugged by some of the most powerful chemicals there is not even thirty minutes ago and yet he was already waking up? She was beginning to understand why Robin was so afraid of this Beast's potential. It's immune system was far more advance than a regular human's or animal's. In only two doses his body was learning to reject Robin's serum.

"Beast Boy?"

 _"Wa-What's going on? It's not a school day is it?"_

"You need to rest Beast Boy. You're still effected by the serum."

 _"So no school right?"_

"No Beast Boy. You can go back to sleep now."

 _"Sweeeeeeet…"_ Beast Boy's head sagged back down as he fell back asleep.

 _'Seemed like the regular Beast Boy.'_ Raven thought. But all this wasn't happening without explanation. She was going to find what was wrong with him before anything else happened.

As much as she found him annoying at times. She could sympathise with the changeling. She knew what it was like to lose control and not know the things you had done while you were out of it. It's a horrible uncertainty where you can't trust between what you wanted to see and what you did see.

Raven finished brushing and started hacking away at his hair. Beast Boy's hair style required little to no effort to cut it down and give him his usual spikes. The poor guy was going to be left with a disgusting beard when she finished but he'll have to deal with it until she comes back and lets him shave it off. She had no idea how to shave a beard and she sure wasn't waking up Beast Boy to do it.

Having already cut Beast Boy's hair earlier today it didn't take Raven longer than ten minutes to snip away the excess hair Beast Boy had grown. She had drained her powers to the point where even lifting the cut hair off the floor was an effort.

 _'Ugh, I need to meditate…'_ Kicking the hair to one corner of the room Raven then laid Beast Boy back down in the bed. He'll soon wake up again once the serum wears off so Raven didn't have long to rest. The sooner she could start searching his mind searching for this thing the better.

Slipping her brush and scissors under her cloak Raven stood from the bed and walk for the door. Standing in the doorway of Beast Boy's cell the empath watched over the sleeping teen. In the pocket she kept her brush and scissors Raven pulled out a small piece of copper no bigger than her thumb. In her palm Raven held the coin she received from Beast Boy on her sixteenth birthday.

 _'You maybe a lot of things Beast Boy. But you're not a monster. I'm going to find what's wrong with you and fix it. I promise.'_

Putting away the coin back in her pocket Raven silently closed the cell door leaving Beast Boy inside.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dull and dark was Robin's office. All the room contained was a single desk but also an abundance of pictures and newspaper articles of different villains of Jump city. All the articles had been divided with every villain having their own spot on the wall. Many had multiple photos and articles showing their crimes taking place and most had a picture of their mugshot after they had been defeated by the Titans. The occasional red string line and been pinned from one's section of the wall and been tied to another's section showing that the pair or group of villains had in some way been connected with each other. But three villains had little to no photos or news articles hung around their photo.

A big red question mark was drawn next to the mysterious criminal Robin had created in an attempt to catch another criminal. Red X. No background, no motives and no identity. Robin's biggest failure and now his biggest regret. It was his fault Red X had become real. He feared that he'd never right his wrong with how little he knew of the crook.

Slade. No explanation needed. Grade A bad guy. He has the resources and the power to bring down the entire city if he wanted to. Robin had thought Slade's motives where simple. Destroy the Titans. But that's no longer the case. Slade openly admitted it. Whatever game Slade was playing with him and the rest of the Titans was still a mystery Robin would one day solve. But that would have to wait. He had bigger problems at the moment.

Stabbing a pin through a new photo Robin pinned a photo of Floyd Lawton to an empty spot of his wall. The image of Deadshot's mugshot stared back at the Titan. So many questions ran though his head. Why him? Why now? Who hired him? All these questions Robin began writing under Deadshot's photo. Deadshot wasn't out to destroy his city or take over the world, Robin knew that much. He was a gun for hire. Which meant someone was pulling the strings behind the curtain. The question was who was it? Robin took his string and tied a line toward Slade's profile and another to an empty space with a big question mark who was Deadshot's employer. If he could get answers out of Slade maybe he could find a clue as to who the employer is.

Robin sighed and fell back in his chair looking at the wall. The whole thing was too much. With Beast Boy running wild and a killer on his streets Robin didn't know where to start.

"Robin?" Cyborg stood in the door way looking equally exhausted.

"Cyborg. Good to see you're okay."

"Same for you. How are you holding up man?" Cyborg walked over to his leader standing by his side in front of the villain wall.

"About as well as someone would if a world class hitman was hunting them. How's the bar owner?"

"Woods. He's recovering. Like you should be."

"I can't. If we don't figure out what Deadshot's next move is innocent people could be in danger."

"And what about Beast Boy?"

"He's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What else is there to talk about? He's loosing control and we don't know how to fix it. Maybe Raven could help him?"

"She already is helping him but that's not it. Our fail safe is starting to well… fail."

"That's not possible. That's at least four times as powerful as the kind used for elephants."

"Yet his body is already learning how to reject it. It still effected him today but it didn't knock him out. He had enough energy to shape shift and chase after Starfire and I. If we give him the same dose again his body may be able to nullify it completely. We need something stronger."

"There is no stronger. Man do you know how many strings I had to pull to be able to get my hands on the first serum? That serum was dangerous to begin with. If we give him anything stronger we're going to be putting his life in serious danger."

"And if we don't we're risking the lives of civilians. We were lucky today Cyborg. Our luck won't last forever."

"So what, If Raven can't help him you want me to make you a death serum or something?"

"What other option is there?"

"Oh come on! This is Beast Boy we're talking about. Not one of the punks from your wall." Cyborg exclaimed gesturing his hand toward the wall of criminals.

"If Beast Boy doesn't get a grip on his powers he just may under up on there! He's dangerous Cyborg. I can't keep warning him forever."

"He's not a criminal!"

"WE'RE VIGILANTES! We break the law in order to uphold it. That's what we've always done and it's what we'll keep doing."

"So why aren't you on that wall then, Red X?"

"I don't know, Stone. Why aren't you?"

The two Titan's sat quite both locked in a staring contest only no one would ever be crowned a winner. Both took a breath and sighed.

"You're right… we need to find another way of stopping him…"

"We walk a fine line Cyborg. The line between what's right and what we want. I don't want to do this to him. But if we can't give him the help he needs I won't have many other alternatives."

"You're going to kick him off the team. Aren't you?"

"I haven't decided yet…"

"There has to be another way."

"I'm banking on it. I won't make a decision until Raven tells me there's nothing she could do. He's my friend to Cyborg."

"Yeah. No offense but sometimes it's hard to tell."

"I don't blame you. I've never had much experience with being a friend."

"What do you mean?"

Robin debated on whether he should tell Cyborg about his past. He wasn't sure if he would be ready to hear it but more importantly he wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

"I grew up in a circus. I was the only kid who performed there week in week out. Every time I'd perform I'd see all the kids my age watch me flying through the air wishing they could be like me."

"And all you could think of was how much you wished you could be like them."

"Yeah… one day the accident happened."

"Look man, you don't need to talk about this if you don't want to."

"No. I'm fine. They fell to their deaths and I was left on my own. But I was adopted the next day by a man who was in the audience. Losing my parents was the worst thing that ever happened to me. But there was a small moment where I thought that maybe, I was going to have a normal life. Go to school, make some friends and throw party's. But instead I was adopted by Batman. He offered me training. Taught me how to fight. How to lead. Cyborg he may have taught me everything I could ever need to know to fight crime, but before I met you four I had never spoken to another child my age before. Ever. This is a first for me. Truth is… I don't know how to be a friend."

Cyborg may have been made of metal but if he had a heart he was sure it would have melted from Robin's confession. "I never thought about it that way Rob… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't know. Ever since my training began with Batman he drilled the same message into my head. "Results over Relations." He didn't care if I or anyone else didn't like something. He'd do whatever means necessary to get the results he'd need."

"You're starting to lose me here Rob."

"He's got contingency plans for the entire Justice League Cyborg. Plans for if any one of them turned evil."

"You don't have plans for each of us do you?"

"Every part of me is telling me I should. It was apart of my training. But no. I don't. You're the only friends I've ever had. I can't do that to you. But I'm sure Batman would have plans for each of us. Even me."

"When's the last time you spoke with him? Maybe he could help us? Find where Deadshot's hiding or find a clue it something."

"No. This is our case, we don't need his help."

"But what if Raven can't help Beast Bo-"

"I SAID WE DON'T NEED HIM!" Robin abruptly stood from his seat his body tense with anger.

"Woah man chill out! I didn't mean it like that." Cyborg held his hands up in defense.

Robin hung his head taking a breath to calm himself. "I'm sorry Cyborg. I didn't mean to yell."

"You two aren't on the best of terms huh?"

"No… I came to this city to get away from him. Far away. We stopped seeing eye to eye on a lot of things and I had enough. I quit being his side kick. That was over a year ago now."

"I get it. But we'll need to figure out some way of taking down that smug prick. I want another go at him for what he did to Woods." Cyborg was now the one tensing in anger. His fist clenched and Robin noticed the cracks on his arm. The ones that Cyborg's charge began making before he nearly obliterated Deadshot. "Since when were you blasts strong enough to do that? And while I'm asking since when did your body turn different colours other than blue?" Robin asked gesturing to the cracks.

"Honestly, I have no idea. That was scary Rob. I know he thought he murdered Woods and all but… I was so angry. I've never felt anything like it and frankly, I don't want to again."

"You nearly lost control today Cyborg. Anger may bring out the worst in people but if you know how to channel it, it can be our greatest strength."

"Sounds like something Batman taught you."

"His whole life was anger and pain. It's what's made him as good as he is."

"Maybe I'll ask for some pointers if we ever got to meet him."

"Don't count on it. So Cyborg, what's the story with Woods? You've never mentioned him before today."

"Before I met the rest of you guys, he helped him find my feet and gave me a place to sleep at night."

"You seem to care about him a lot."

"He was the only person who didn't care I was half robot. The only person who seemed to care about me since… since the accident… I was in a dark place for a long time and if I never ran into him I may have still been in it."

"Then it's a good thing your friend's as tough as nails. I thought he was a goner…"

"He's no push over for an old dude that's for sure. But Rob, there's something you need to know."

"And what would that be?"

"Slade Robin. Woods and Slade were in the army together."

"They what?!" Robin was on high alert now. If Woods really knew who Slade was that could be the edge Robin needed to catch him in the future. "Cyborg are you sure?! What did he say?!"

"Hey slow down killer, I can't guarantee it was Slade. But if it's not him then it would be the biggest coincidence I've ever heard of. Slade's not just his name. It's his first name. Wilson is his last."

Realization hit Robin like bus. Slade mentioned he went by a former title. He never changed his title. He just stopped using one. Slade Wilson is Deathstroke the Terminator. "Please tell me you have a way to prove this Cyborg. A birth certificate, a DNA sample, anything!?"

"I'm sorry man. The only thing we had was an old photo of him and Woods from back in the army. It'll be nothing more than ashes by now."

Robin sighed and fell back in his chair, he was so close to actual proof of Slade's identity only to have it taken away as quick as it had come. "It's fine Cyborg. When Woods wakes up I can question him on it. This may be it Cyborg. We might actually get him."

"I know Rob, but there's more to it than Slade. I don't know how but Woods knows Deadshot as well."

"You're kidding…"

"I saw it man. Woods saw him and froze. He's as sharp as a knife and the sight of him shocked him enough to stump him."

"Did Woods ever say anything about Deadshot being in the army with him? How else could he know him?"

"I don't know but he never mentioned him. Maybe they knew each other from when they were kids or something. I don't know."

"With a little luck we might be able to figure out what's going on around here. I'm going to go through and check any documents or contracts that might have even the slightest piece of evidence that Slade was in the army."

"Rob hold on a second-"

"We're close to figuring out just who Slade is behind the mask Cyborg. This could be huge!"

"Rob!" Cyborg's voice boomed across the room. Shutting his mouth Robin quieted down for Cyborg to continue. "Does it even matter anymore?" Finished Cyborg in a quiet yet serious tone.

He thought the answer would have been obvious for Cyborg. Of course it mattered. This man took over the city, nearly buried their home, corrupted their friends minds. The list could go on seemingly for ever and Cyborg was asking if it even mattered who Slade was? Yet there was a small voice inside Robin that wanted to agree. Robin had always gone with his gut but this was different. For once in his life he felt incline to listen to that small voice. After everything Slade had done. It didn't matter who he was underneath. Slade Wilson didn't exist anymore. There was no difference between Slade and Slade Wilson. They were the same person now. Mask or no mask Robin would hunt him down and bring him to justice. "No. You're right."

"You've beaten your obsession once Rob. Don't let Slade drag you back there again."

"Cyborg, thank you. You've helped me more than you've realized."

"Any time Rob. If you ever wanna talk about anything I'll be here for you dawg." The pair held out their hands grasping the other for a firm bro handshake. Cyborg yawned stretching his robotic body out of force of habit. "I'm gonna hit the hay. G'dnight Robin."

"It's good to know I can count on you Cyborg. Go get some rest. You need it."

"So do you man. Don't push yourself too hard." The mechanical Titan made his exit through the door leaving Robin alone once again. While Robin would go searching for Slade's past anytime soon, that didn't mean Slade couldn't come for him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time flew by inside the hospital. Mainly because Jinx was falling asleep in her chair but that was beside the point. She had been by Woods' side for the better part of three hours. The bright blue sky was now a dim orange glow. Her stomach moaned demanding to be fed.

The door for Woods' room was opened by an older doctor Jinx had yet to see. "Visiting hours will be ending shortly young lady." Leaving her with no chance to reply the doctor rudely shut the door behind him.

"What's your deal Doc?" Jinx asked to no body in particular. He was right though. Jinx needed to head home. She knew she didn't need to be watching over him like she was. But it's what he had been doing for her for the past year. She didn't need his eyes over her shoulder but he did it for her anyway.

"Take it easy Woody. I'll be back some time tomorrow old timer." Arching her back as she stood the sorceress left Woods' in the hospital.

 **XXXXXXX _*Three hours later*_ XXXXXXX**

The halls were quite inside the hospital, every visitor that had been today had long gone leaving the few doctors left inside the building to do their work. Except for one.

Slade's heavy footsteps trod down the empty halls of the hospital. In his hand he held a small device. A simple red button which he held neatly in the palm of his gloved hand. A few meters before Slade rounded a corner he pressed the button deactivating the nearby cameras that may be ahead hidden away in the far corners of the halls.

After by passing the unsuspecting doctors and the security cameras Slade silently slipped inside one of the patients room's. More specifically, inside Woods' room. The injured veteran laid still on his bed as he had been for the past afternoon.

Flipping the light switch on Slade walked over to the bed examining his former ally. It had been so long since the pair had last spoken. He probably thought he died in the jungle all those years ago. Though in a way Slade Wilson did die in that jungle. He may had entered it as Slade. But it was Deathstroke that had walked out of it.

The pair had been through it all back Black Ops. They were the best. He formed a bond with Woods' along with the rest of the squadron he never thought was possible. They welcomed him in not as a friend, but as a brother. Slade may have had a mother, father and brother before he joined the army. But now he knew what it was like to have a family.

Slade spied Woods' dog tags on the counter top along with a few belongings. His phone and wallet being the main two. Between the sleeves of Woods' wallet was a small crinkled piece of paper Slade thought he recognized. Slipping out the paper he confirmed his guess. In his wallet Woods had saved the old picture of him and the Black Ops gang. Slade held the old photo between his fingers smiling at the memories. _'You can't leave that life behind can you Woods?'_

Folding the picture back up into a small square Slade locked away the picture in one of his pouches.

While this may be their first reunion in over twenty years, Slade had known of Woods' and his bar since Woods first moved here. He had first assumed he learned that he was alive and was looking for him, but after a few days running the bar he chalked it down to dumb luck the two had picked the same city.

Slade knew this wasn't right. He was after Robin for unknown reasons but now he went off script and nearly shot dead his old friend in cold blood. This wasn't his style.

Being gently not to rock Woods much Slade gently unraveled the bandages around Woods' chest till he reached his wounded skin. Slade examined the entry points of each hole. His back had the same amount of exit wounds as he had entry, at that range this wasn't a surprise. Deadshot's rounds had barely missed his heart along with his lungs and intestines. This wasn't right. Deadshot was capable of pulling off shots with next to impossible odds of pulling it off yet he couldn't finish the job on a startled man a few meters in front of him? Slade was starting to think something else was going on here.

At the end of the bed was a clip board holding a bag of Woods' X-rays. Taking the paper and holding it up into the light Slade re examined the wounds. Five bullets we're shot through his chest and all five were between three and five millimeters away from hitting a vital organ.

' _Woods was a few meters away from Floyd when he was shot. Yet his aim wasn't for the head it was for his mid section… This wasn't a murder. This was a message. For me.'_

Things were starting to make sense. Deadshot is the single most dangerous man with a fire arm. There's no chance he couldn't kill an elderly man from point blank range.

Deadshot wasn't after Robin. He was after him. He didn't know why Robin was involved but he wasn't the primary target. There were still huge questions about who and why on Slade's mind. This wasn't just Deadshot looking for revenge. He's a dog by Amanda Waller's side. He's only here because she told him to be. So what is it Waller could want? And if Waller was in charge of this operation why was Selina Kyle involved in all this? She wasn't one of Waller's soldiers.

Having confirmed his suspicions Slade started to re bandage Woods. Tying the bandages the same way the hospital had to avoid suspicion. It was time to make his exit. Taking the x-rays with him for later, Slade silently slipped out of the hospital avoiding the same cameras as he came in.

The assassin snuck out the back to a dark dirty alley, trash bags lined the walls and sheets of cardboard were laid out on the floor of the street with one having a man sleeping on it. Paying no attention to the struggling man Slade walked by ignoring the struggling man. Parked on the street was a black SUV. Pulling out the keys to his car he stepped inside vehicle and shut the door. It was time for a little meeting with his favorite play thing. Tapping the touch pad on his wrist Slade opened up the channel between him and Robin.

"Hello Robin... I have something you would like to see. Let's say your place in ten minutes. Don't keep me waiting."

The SUV's engine fired up with Slade taking the wheel for a trip to Titans Tower.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So we're back for another chapter and the plot is probably making you ask more questions than it is answering them. That's the idea ;)**

 **I'm changing Robin's background a tad for this story. I'm aware he would have met Batgirl by this time in his career and I'm not saying she won't be included but I don't have any plans for her in this story so far. Maybe a cameo, I don't know.**

 **Thanks again for everyone that's reviewed and is enjoying the story. It means more than most realise.**

 **I'll be looking forward to seeing your thoughts so far and what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **DansaCharm.**


	16. Tunnel Vision

**_Tunnel_** ** _Vision_**

Robin had tried resisting the urge to search through old files in search for a piece of Slade's past, he really did but he had to at least know if Slade really was in the army.

He looked through any files he could get his cursor on, both legal and most likely illegal. Nothing. Not a single mention of Slade Wilson. He was back at square one. This didn't make any sense. While he had no proof of it Robin was sure Slade served time in the army. So where did all of his details go?

Robin sunk back into his chair his head hung in annoyance. There was so much going on lately he could hardly keep track of it all. Deadshot's motives were unclear, Beast Boy's beast was unstable and Slade's sudden change of heart was just straight up out of character. He needed a starting point. Something he can work on and maybe the questions in his head will work themselves out. Sadly it wouldn't be that easy.

What he wasn't expecting at this hour was his communicator to ring. Though when he realized who was calling him he probably should have been expecting this. Answering the call Robin was greeted with a black screen. A sign that meant someone without a communicator had his number. There was only one person that Robin knew of who had that number. "Good evening Mr mayor. How may I assist you?"

Robin wished he never had to deal with high ranking politicians like the mayor but you don't get to build T shaped towers and legally break, or should he say "bend" the law without shaking a few hands.

 **"Good evening Robin. I don't have long so I'll cut to the chase. The public are asking questions about what happened with Beast Boy today. Many demanding answers and some trying to press charges."** Mayor Malcolm Willow was a kind, patient man but he was also a very tough and strict one. He knew what was best for his people and wasn't afraid of how citizens viewed him.

"Mayor Willow. I can only apologize for my friends actions. What happened today won't happen again, we're working on solution-"

 **"But you don't have one yet. You know I don't like to hear excuses Robin."**

"What happened today was far from what anyone could have ever imagined possible with Beast Boy. We're taking measures to detain and correct. This will not happen again mayor Willow."

 **"I'm not the one you should be telling this too Robin. I want you to hold a press conference two days from now in front of the public after you sort this mess out. You need to show them they're still the Titan's duty to protect and speaking to them in person would help your case. A basic Q and A and such. Nothing that will take up too much of your time."**

"Mr Mayor with all due respect that won't be possible. I'm more than happy to release a statement from the tower but at this time a public showing would put myself along with nearby citizens at risk of an assassination attempt on my life."

 **"I beg your pardon?"**

"The past forty eight hours my team and I have had our lives threatened by a highly trained hitman. He was the one behind the museum attack two nights ago as well as the bar fire today. His motives aren't clear but he won't stop until his task is complete. We have managed to capture his partner and are hoping to learn something from them when we question them."

 **"If you don't start winning the people back over Robin I'll start to lose them too. I won't be about to support you if this continues. Both of our jobs are riding one this Robin. Whatever protection you may need I'll see to it that you receive it before tomorrow."**

Robin knew this was what he needed to do but he'd be a sitting duck if he were to give a public statement. There was only one logical answer. "I'm sorry mayor. But I can't risk anyone's life like this. I won't do it."

There was an uncomfortable pause as Robin waited for the Mayor to reply. Finally after what seemed like a minute the mayor sighed a long defeated sigh. **"That's very disappointing to hear Robin. I expect to hear from you when this criminal is captured and or if you change your mind. Good night Robin."** Mayor Willow ended the call leaving Robin staring at the window looking over the city.

 _'What am I going to do?'_ This was a first for Robin. He felt powerless even when in charge. He had no idea where to begin.

Robin was shook out of his thought when a soft knocking rattled the door to Robin's office. "Robin? May we please speak?" Came the timid voice of Starfire from behind the door. The rest of the Titans knew Robin was under a lot of stress with what was happening. You couldn't really blame Starfire for expecting Robin to tell her to leave him alone. However maybe this is what he needed.

Standing from his desk Robin opened the door for Starfire, her face turning from a sad frown to a happy gleam with the sight of Robin's own smile. "Hey Starfire. Come in, please."

In her hands Starfire held a small white tube obscuring the label from Robin's view. The princess sat down by Robin's desk holding the tube in her lap. "Apologies if I have disturbed you Robin. I spoke to Raven about tending to my wounds but she no longer has the energy to perform the task. May you please assist me?" Asked Starfire holding out the white tube to Robin.

"Of course Star." Replied the Titan leader taking a seating in front of Starfire and taking the tube from her hands, unscrewing the lid of the tube. "Is this Raven's burn cream or something?" Squeezing the tube, Robin ran the tube across his finger leaving a trail of white paste on his finger.

"I do not believe Raven requires such a paste. I obtained this from the bathing room."

"The bathroom?" Looking down at the paste on his finger Robin saw the paste had red and blue lines inside of the white. Robin's fingers flipped the tube around and smiling back at him was a cartoon man with absurdly white teeth that seemed to sparkle next the a bright blue and red font reading the words "Ultra White Toothpaste".

"Ugh Star, this isn't for burns. This is for our teeth."

"Opps! My pardons. I must have forgotten to switch the toothpaste and the burn cream again."

"Wait. Star you don't use the burn cream for your teeth do you?"

"Oh but of course! On my planet Tamaranian's use the juice of a Seelka berry to clean our teeth."

"And how strong is a Seelka berry?"

"If one from your planet were to clean their teeth with one, there is a high likelihood of their tongues being melted like the grilled cheese."

"…Well argh, if you ever get some make sure that doesn't happen to anyone." Trying his best to not think about what his tongue would feel like if it were to be melted into goo he pulled out a tissue from it's box wiping away the toothpaste from his finger. "Here Starfire. You can use some of mine." After Robin threw away the tissue he pulled out the bottom drawer of his desk removing a small tube of burn cream from it. He ran the tube across his finger wiping the nozzle against his skin leaving a trail of cream across it. Unlike the toothpaste, this cream was plain white and cold to the touch. As gentle as he dared Robin took Starfire's wrist in his hand and slowly applied gentle pressure to her palm.

The princess closed her eyes holding back her winces as her burns continued to sting as Robin rubbed in the cream. "Sorry Star. It'll feel better soon."

"I know. I trust you Robin." His cheeks turned a light pink. He knew he had her trust. He just liked hearing her say it.

Her hands were equally as bad as each other. Starfire had never hurt herself this bad with her starbolts before. Actually she had never hurt herself with them before. Why has this happened now?

"Star. What happened between you and Beast Boy back in the apartment block earlier?"

Starfire's smile saddened a touch. She was not proud of how she handled herself back in the lobby. Beast Boy's actions could be pardoned due to his current dilemma. But what excuse did she have? None. She lost her temper over a pitiful insult. A hurtful one granted. But hardly a reason for a warrior to let her guard down.

"I confronted Beast Boy in the lobby. He said the most horrible things. I have excepted that my people are not liked through out the galaxy. It was different hearing such things said by one of my closest friends."

"He didn't mean it Star… But your palms. Why did your starbolts harm you?"

"My powers are powered by my emotions. Perhaps such a violent rage causes self injuries?"

"You might be right. You usually have a lock over your emotions. I don't think you need to worry too much."

"I believe you are right Robin."

The pair smiled at each other. Neither of them had noticed that Robin had stopped rubbing in the cream and had just been holding Starfire's hands until now. The alien princess giggled as Robin's blush returned a dark red. He tried pulling his hands away but his hands were taken ahold by Starfire's. It hurt her a tad but she wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"Is there something wrong with holding my hands Robin?"

"N-no Star of course not!"

"Then why do you wish to pull away?"

Robin struggled to word out an answer in his head. There was so many reasons why he wasn't comfortable with this. Not that he didn't want to be because, well god why wouldn't he want to be comfortable holding a beautiful girl's hand. But this just wasn't what he was use to. He was comfortable on the battlefield commanding orders and fighting criminals. It was all he knew. Romantic relationships were new to him and had been previously banned under Batman. His training was screaming that this was a bad idea and it would only end in tragedy.

"Star it's complicated for me. You wouldn't understand."

"I do not except that. You're my best friend, I trust you with my life. Help me understand why such action is difficult for you Robin."

His throat was rough and dry like sandpaper. He could hardly understand himself why he was so bad at this and now he had to explain it to Starfire. "Star… Since I could remember I've put my life into what I do. I trained, practiced and performed. I've never spent time around kids my age until I met you four. You're the first girl I've ever spent time with and you're just so… Bea- ***Cough*** A-amazing! You take my breath away every time I get to watch you fight, everything about you is just so awesome."

"While I'm flattered Robin I still do not understand why you do not wish to accept my compassion."

Well it was now or never. Robin inhale a long breath before exhaling it. Starfire was his best friend. She deserved the truth, even if it hurt her. "Starfire. I… like you… but I don't know how to handle it. The hugs, the hand holding, the… kisses. I like them, like a lot. But I don't think I'll ever be ready for a relationship like that. I'm sorry."

The princess rubbed her eyes wiping away a small tear drop from her face. He liked her. He admitted it to her face. So was she so sad? At least she knew the truth of her leaders feelings. "Early this morning, you informed me that Cyborg's life was in danger. You were willing to risk your life with this Deadshot to save him. Since the horrible night at the museum there has not been a moment where I have not felt like I might not see you again. You mean a great amount to me Robin. You are my best friend, my leader and teacher. I would not know what to do if I had ever lost you or any of the others. I feared that today may have been the last time I would ever speak with you…"

"I'm sorry Star… I don't mean to worry you-"

"No. You were only doing what you felt was right. I can not condemn such actions, I trust your decisions Robin. Thus I can not force what you feel is wrong on yourself for me".

Starfire let go of Robin's wrists resting her hands back in her lap. Wiping the final tears away from her eyes Starfire put on a brave face and smiled lightly. "You will always be my friend Robin. I am glad we got to address such quarrels between us."

Standing from her chair, Starfire nervously walked away from her leader. If her powers did cause self harm through extreme emotions, she'd must keep them under control. No matter how bad she felt like crying to Raven or to Silky.

"Starfire wait…" Robin too stood from his chair and walked up to his crush. Also looking nervous, Robin rubbed the back of his elbow. "I just wanted to say… thank you for being so understanding Star. Maybe one day something will change."

Smiling a warm smile lifting both of their moods Starfire pulled her leader into a firm yet warm hug. "I look forward to the day. Do not stay up much longer Robin. It is past your bedtime."

Okay he had to admit. That caught him off guard. Sometimes Starfire knew just what to say to lighten the mood even if she didn't know herself. He loved those moments. He chuckled a little to Starfire's confusion. "Was that incorrect?"

"No not at all Star. Cyborg just told me the same thing is all. I'll head back to my room in a moment."

"Well. Good night Robin." Releasing her leader Starfire exited the room eager to fall asleep and forget the majority of this talk.

"Night Star." It pained him to send her away like he had. He wanted to make her happy more than anything else. _'One day_ ' He thought to himself.

 **"Hello Robin."**

Instinct kicked in and the sound of Slade speaking in his ear. Birdarangs at the ready Robin jumped around ready to combat the masked man. Only to not find him anywhere. _'Right, the ear piece. Guess I must be tired.'_

 **"I have something you would like to see. Let's say your place in ten minutes. Don't keep me waiting."**

Even if the two were at a truce the idea of Slade coming to his home didn't sit right with him in the slightest. If the two were going to meet there was only going to be one place they could meet while outside the tower yet hidden from the high likelihood of on if Deadshot's scopes.

Exiting his office Robin checked over his equipment as he walked toward the elevator preparing for another confrontation with his nemesis.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"ARGH SON OF A BITCH!" Deadshot slammed his cuffed fists through the cheap coffee table. For the past forty minutes he had been attempting to pick the lock of Robin's handcuffs to no avail. "Stupid brat! How am I supposed to do anything with my wrists cuffed shut?!"

He could pick off a target from a over half a dozen kilometers away, spar black belts to stand stills and pull off suicide missions but he couldn't pick a blasted lock if his life depended on it. And given his current circumstances that wasn't far from the case.

He really wasn't in a good way. His hands were cuffed, his nose was busted and he was supposed to capture the Batman's protégé. Either that or just kill Slade. Both impossible tasks with cuffed hands and while a broken nose wouldn't get in the way of his tasks, having a nose look like a can opener just plain sucked.

From his pocket the phone Penguin gave him started vibrating. Pulling out the phone was a challenge in itself. After struggling with the pocket for a few seconds Deadshot was holding the phone up to his ear like a child listening for the ocean inside a sea shell. "Hello Oswald."

 **"Deadshot. I trust you're successful in completing your assignment?"**

"As much as I hate to admit it the kid got the better of me."

" **I'm sorry. But did I just hear, that one of the most talented assassin's money can buy couldn't kill a boy?"**

"First off I am THE best assassin."

 **"That remains to be seen. You've failed to kill a child."**

"Even pros have the occasional hick up Oz. Second the partner you hired me is MIA and has seemingly been captured. I thought you hired the best crooks in the business."

 **"Apparently I've purchased faulty equipment then Deadshot. I've held up my end of mine and Waller's deal for a long time now. It's time for your end to deliver your side of the goods. Either you fix this mess or the deal's off."**

Deadshot knew Penguin and Waller had some kind of agreement but he had no reason to ask any questions until now. Though now wasn't the best time to rib an employer who isn't happy with your work.

"I understand. How about I propose a proposition?"

 **"What are you offering Deadshot?"**

"You want the boy dead as a message for the Bat right?"

 **"That's correct yes."**

"Then how about I deliver the bird to you? Make a show of it."

Penguin chuckled an ugly laugh down the mic. **"I'm sorry I think I misunderstood you."**

"You heard me."

 **"You've failed on killing the boy but you expect me to believe you can catch him and drag him across the country to my doorstep?"**

"Oz you're offering me a chance to speak with my daughter. I will not fail you again."

" **Ah yes. Family is a special thing isn't it? I wouldn't be where I am today if my mother hadn't been there for me like she was. A good parent would do anything for their children. You may be a hitman but I know a loving father when I see one. So I'm going to give you and Waller, ONE. Last chance. So don't blow it."**

"Thank you Ozwald. You won't regret it."

 **"I'd hope not. Or else we'd have to pay your little girl a visit on her way home from school! HAHAHA!"**

Deadshot gritted his teeth while Penguin laughed a nasally laugh. "Threaten my daughter again, and you won't be needing that cane of yours anymore."

 **"Is that so Deadshot? And why would that be?"**

"Because I'll rip your limbs off so you'll look like a pillow case."

 **"I'll give you that one. But threaten me like that again and you'll regret it."**

"Then I'm glad we're in agreement."

 **"You have a week Deadshot. A week to bring that snot nosed kid to my doorstep. You best deliver."**

"I always deliver." Ending the call between the two villains Deadshot sat down in the apartment's couch in front of the destroyed coffee table. This was turning out to be far more difficult than he expected. The green kid was far tougher than he had realized he was. He studied each Titan back to front. Every piece of documentation Waller had on the kids he memorized to a tee but there was nothing about whatever this beast was.

Then there was Robin. Or rather. What he was missing with him. Last night had bothered him a lot. He had the kid in his sights but he was saved but a freaking manhole! The was no way he was able to catch an entire magazine of bullets like he did. Somehow he knew where he was aiming. But how? The Titan's had no idea he was even here before he took his first shot at Robin. So how had Robin managed to figure out a way of blocking his shots without even returning to the tower?

Deadshot thought long and hard. It couldn't have been luck, no way. Which means there's a cause for his escape. The only way Robin could have blocked his shots was if someone was directing him where he was aiming his rifle. But who? The Titan's where the only hero's in this city and Robin was underground for the previous twenty minutes before he surfaced.

 _'Whoever helped him must had been in the sewers, had knowledge of my tech and had a reason to help him…'_ Deadshot ran all the details of the escape back through his head over and over. With every scenario he played in his head the answer became clearer.

 _'There's only one person who has all three key pieces of information in common. Slade.'_

That son of a bitch is the only man who has the resources to fit out a sewer, hack into his tech and have a reason for helping the kid.

In a way. This could work. It was him he was after now. But now there was a bigger problem. If the pair were working together how was he supposed to take either of them down? He needed Robin to keep Penguin happy and he needed Slade to keep Waller happy… The odds were stacked against him as it is. His partner has vanished and it was the Titans and Deathstroke versus him. Six versus one… How was he supposed to win against that...Oh god needed them didn't he…

His head fell into his hands for a double facepalm. This wasn't going to be fun. Exhaling a final annoyed sign Deadshot dialed a number into his phone. Unsurprisingly the devil herself answered.

 **"What do you want convict?"**

"Waller. I need a favor."

 **"A favor? What do you think this is Lawton? What makes you think you can just get an "I O U" from me whenever the hell you need one?!"**

"Deathstroke and the boy are working together, I can't separate the two like this. I'm on my own with no way of finding Selina or taking down the Titans without lethal force. Waller I need back up."

There was a painful silence for the next few seconds. If she didn't send in the squad he may as well head back to his cell.

 **"Fine. But I don't want to hear anymore excuses Deadshot. I'm risking my entire task force for your ass. You best get your job done."**

"Consider it done Waller."

 **"Are we done yet?"**

"Not yet. Penguin mentioned something about a deal between you two. Said we needed to hold our end of the deal. What end would that be exactly?"

 **"That's none of your business Lawton."**

"What am I supposed to deliver our half if I don't know what it is Waller?"

 **"…Two years ago I settled an agreement with Cobblepot. He needed protection from the Batman and I needed information over certain high profile targets. He had the emissaries to acquire the intel we needed and I provided him with untraceable military equipment needed to smuggle his shipments across the country. He kept his face in the public avoiding any contact with his own dirty deeds behind the curtains. For months Harvey Dent has been running for Gotham City mayor and is winning the race and election is only a week away. I will not let that two faced psychopath turn that city into ashes. Penguin agreed to hand over the proof we need to prove he's dirty on the condition I have Robin executed or captured and brought to him. Execution not being the ideal plan Lawton."** Waller's tone was far from happy with Deadshot's decision making.

"The way I see it there was an easy way and a hard way. So forgive me if I wanted to speak with my little girl again."

 **"Don't forget your place Lawton. As long as you have time on your sentence I'll be calling the shots. Understood?"**

"Of course Waller."

 **"Good. I'll make the arrangements to ship the others over to your location. Expect them before sunrise tomorrow." *Click***

The line between them was cut from Waller ending the call. There was no two ways about it. He was in a cluster fuck of a mess. Waller, Penguin, Slade and the Titans were all after him. But he was so close. So close to his goal. He'd be damned if he didn't get a chance to tell her he's alive and coming for her. Whatever challenges Slade or the Titans were going to throw his way, he would have to take them head on. Because somewhere in this city was his little girl. And nothing, was going to stop him now.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance Slade. I won't make the same mistake again. I swear it."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Robin's boots echoed down the long empty tunnel toward Jump city. Walking the entire length of the tunnel nearly took the whole ten minutes. Robin wasn't sure what he should be expecting from Slade. Slade was about to knock on their front door and he was going to open it for him… Whatever information Slade had it better be worth it.

Robin had finally reached the end of the tunnel. Two hanger like doors still shut tight locking out the outside world. To the left of the doors was a small control panel and monitor built into the wall. The monitor displayed the image from the outside camera aimed at the front of the doors. The camera hardly showed anything other than darkness. The city lights were far away from the entrance to the tunnel, which only made Slade's appearance that much more creepy.

From the dark of the night a black SUV without it's lights on rolled into frame. The windows were heavily tinted. Nothing could be identified other than the shape of a man in the driver's seat.

 _'Here goes nothing'._ Taking in a breath before exhaling it Robin opened the doors via the control panel. He willingly let Slade into his and his friends home.

The doors slowly pulled apart till there was enough room for the SUV to drive through. The engine purred loudly in the empty tunnel, it had nothing on the T-car but it was still intimidating to say the least. Slade pulled up behind Robin while the doors shut behind the pair.

Cutting the engine all was quite for a moment. From behind the car the driver's side door popped open with Slade climbing out of the vehicle. Robin tensed up, his hand ready to pull out his bow staff at a moments notice.

"Punctual as ever Robin. It's so good to see my favorite Titan again so soon." In Slade's hand he held a yellow envelope.

"I can't say the feeling's mutual Slade. Now what do you want to show me?"

Slade walked up to Robin. His tall armored figure towered over the teen. "See for yourself."

Holding out the envelope to Robin, the Titan took the package, ripping it open letting it's contents fall out into his palm. Three pieces of X-ray paper fell out of the packaging, all labeled with "Woods, Frank" at the top corner. These are his X-rays. What was so important about them?

"What am I supposed to be looking at Slade?"

"Your Batman's protégé aren't you? A detective like you should be able to figure out something isn't right."

Robin examined the photos again. He found five shots, all located in Woods' chest. All five shots had narrowly missed vital organs along with his rib cage and spine. He was this close but couldn't pull off a kill shot? _'Slade's right. This doesn't make sense.'_

"Deadshot is the world's deadliest assassin with a firearm. He could hit a falling grain of sand out of the air if he wanted to. His marksman skills are beyond anything a regular soldier could ever achieve. If he wasn't war criminal he would be recognized with the world records he holds for it. This wasn't a murder attempt Robin. It was surgery."

"So why not kill him? Why would he shoot not intending to kill?"

"Because this is no longer about you Robin. This was a message for me."

Robin thought about it for a moment. Could Slade be right? He thought about the supposed history about Slade in the army. It must be true if this is the case.

"Because you knew him from your time in the army… and Deadshot knew about this because he was there too. All three of you where there weren't you?"

"Perhaps you aren't such a bad detective after all. Not as sharp as the original mind you but you're a work in progress."

"So why can I not find any trace of you from back then. Names, photos, missions. You're wiped from all of it." Finished with the X-rays, Robin slipped them back inside their packaging.

"I can't make it too easy for you now can I? You're close Robin. Close to uncovering the man behind the mask. Merely finger tips away yet far beyond your reach. It must burn away at you doesn't it?"

"You can hide for now Slade. One day we'll get you. I'll have you rot in a jail cell for everything you've done to us."

"My my. The scars of our battles run deep I see. Scars are what make us unique. And you Robin, are very unique. That's what I like about you. Your friends look out for each other while you're left to make the hard decisions. You're not afraid to choose what is right over what you want. We have that in common you and I."

"Quit trying to get inside my head Slade! I'm nothing like you!"

"We're more alike than you'd like to admit Robin. The pair of us are like oil and water."

"Enough games. Where do we go from here then? If Deadshot's after the two of us what should be our plan be?"

"No doubt Deadshot will be devising up a scheme to lure the two of us out. We have a very small window of opportunity to devise a strategy of our own. I suggest finding out what you know from Ms Kyle. Motives, hideouts, plans and so on. I'm sure you can handle it." Finishing his sentence Slade started walking back to his car, leaving Robin with the photos.

"And what about you? What are you going to do to help?"

"I have my sources. I'll make sure to check in with you if I find anything. Good night Robin." Stepping back into his SUV the engine fired up once again.

"Slade wait!"

The tinted windows of Slade's car slowly rolled down. His eye nothing bothering to look at Robin but kept facing the doors in front of him.

"Deadshot left you for dead back in Mexico. He tried to throw you under the bus to save himself. If you were a hired gunman like he was then why didn't you kill his child and partner?"

"Robin. What kind of a man do you take me for?"

"You've assassinated women before right? A child I get but why not her? You had the chance to take away everything from him that he had left but you didn't. Why?"

Beneath his mask the one eyed warrior smiled a smug grin. "Now you're starting to ask the right questions. I'll let you ponder over it."

Before Robin could demand what he meant by that Slade's SUV drove off into the night leaving Robin standing alone in the empty tunnel. Wondering if he'll ever learn the answer to any of the on going questions inside his head.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alright I'm back. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**

 **First off for anyone (Thowell3) was wondering about the God comment Raven spoke of I think 2 chapters ago where she said God doesn't exist. I like to think that the DC universe doesn't acknowledge god. I might be totally wrong but I'm yet to hear of a Christan character or any mention of it. Sure God's exist in the DCU like Ares but they're Greec.**

 **Until I see God or Christian in the comics I'm not going to consider it cannon. If anyone has read the "Spawn" comics God is an actual character in it and Heaven and Hell are parts of the universe. I don't think there's anything like that in the DCU. I'm more than happy to be proven wrong and hope I didn't somehow offend anyone by saying God doesn't exist because I wasn't trying to. Hopefully that answers your question.**

 **Anyway I've been watching a crap load of Gotham recently and my god what a show. A Batman's fan's perfect show. Couldn't recommend it enough. The penguin in that show is exceptional. So much so that I'm modelling my penguin after the one in the show.**

 **Speaking of recommending things, while it has nothing to do with this fan fic, if you have PS4 and a good friend to play with. YOU NEED TO PLAY "A WAY OUT". It came out for PS4 a few days ago and is hands down the best story driven game I've played since Uncharted 4 or Last of Us. Such a hard hitting story leaving you wishing it hadn't ended.**

 **Anyway, enough plugging for other people's entertainment and back to mine. Can't wait to hear what people have to say about the chapter. Always looking forward to the feed back and so on. It means a lot to me.**

 **One final thing. I have a surprise for you in the next chapter. A friend of mine is having a DC costume party and I'll be dressing up as one of the characters in this story for it. I'm over the roof with it and I'm sure if any Cosplayers are reading this they'll love it. So look forward to that next chapter as well.**

 **Next chapter is going to be someone more BBRae (This story is kind of lacking in that… oops.) So that'll be coming hopefully within a month.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **DansaCharm.**


	17. Don't Mind Me

_**Don't Mind Me**_

The green titan tossed and turned in his restless slumber. Stress apparent on his face as he dreamt. His fingers were gripping the sheets of the bed, his toes curling tightly in a similar fashion to his fingers.

Images flashed past Beast Boy's as he tried holding on against his nightmare. The flaming bar, Raven's shocked expression after her shooting, Catwoman's screams of agony, the petrified faces of the elderly couple. All these and more clouded his mind. But one image stood out more than the rest. Deadshot's smug goateed grin seemingly mocked him in his state.

From out of the blurry nothingness, Deadshot walked out into Beast Boy's view. While it was only a dream. It started to feel real for the boy.

"If your stupid girlfriend was in the way of what I was after I wouldn't think twice."

From out of the same blurry darkness of Beast Boy's dream the pale empath laid on the floor in front of the Titan, her blood staining her cloak along with the floor around her.

"R-Raven!" Beast Boy fell to his knees grasping the wound in an attempt to stop the blood. She struggled for air, the longer Beast Boy held her. Blood coughed out her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"No… Don't go…" The limp corpse of Raven laid across his arms. All while Deadshot held a smug grin across his face.

Raven's corpse seemingly dissolved in his hands leaving like she had came, escaping into the dark blurry nothingness. All that remained of her was her crimson red blood across the dark floor and his green hands. "Her bloods is on my hands…"

"If you weren't such a joke you might have been able to do something about it." After standing silent for a minute or so Deadshot spoke. "You're a failure kid. Everyone thinks it. I'm just the messenger."

He began sobbing in front of the assassin. His dream no longer feeling like one. He wasn't sure what this was but right now he didn't care.

"Kill him."

A voice similar to his own spoke close by. Beast Boy looked down at the puddle of Raven's blood. In the puddle stared back a grey version of himself with eyes like blood.

"Kill him"

"But I can't… we don't do that."

"Then let me help you."

The grey Beast Boy reach into the puddle of blood piercing the liquid with his fingers reaching out to Beast Boy, Raven's blood dripped of his hand like water. Beast Boy stared at the hand unsure whether or not he should take it. The figure standing above him help him make a decision however. Deadshot looked down at him not saying a word. He kept that dumb grin on his face while he did it. Like he was laughing at him without making a sound.

Beast Boy noticed he was no longer sad over the passing of Raven. He was angry, over what he wasn't sure. He had a lot of things to be angry about. Deadshot, the voice in his head, himself. He needed to get it out. He didn't know or care how. He just needed it gone.

Grasping the grey hand out the blood puddle he pulled the grey Beast Boy out of the puddle. Blood ran down his grey body like someone stepping out of a shower. The two boys stood face to face in front of the assassin.

"This is what you want dude. Together no one will laugh at us again. No more of our friends will get hurt because of us."

"No one will get hurt?"

"No one else. Just let me help you."

The pairs hands continued to grasp the other. The bright shade of green began fading from the pigment of Beast Boy's skin. In an identical fashion from earlier on the rooftop, the grey traveled up Beast Boy's arm and down the rest of his body till his entire body was identical to the grey along with the bright red glowing eyes.

"People like him laugh at us! They hurt us and our friends for money but when they finally get caught they just escape again. There's no justice against these guys BB. This is the only way."

Beast Boy looked between his grey twin and Deadshot. All the anger and sadness was gone from his mind, he was excited, eager even. Everything was so clear it was like this was real. Like he woke up from a dream only to find it still happening. An evil grin was shared between the two boys. Like they were finding humour in a joke only they knew about.

"The only way." Beast Boy felt his body shift without permission but he didn't fight it, he just accepted it. His body shifted into his grey Beast. His claws extended like katanas. He leaped at the assassin, fear replacing the smug grin Deadshot was wearing earlier. He cried in terror, shielding his eyes as Beast Boy approached with wicked intent.

Beast Boy slashed his claws at Deadshot, but he found no target. His prey seemingly vanished from in front of him. He was so close, so close to ending this. He turned around preparing himself to take another swing at Deadshot but he found no trace of the assassin. He was gone, along with his grey twin and the puddle of Raven's blood. Replacing the darkness that was surrounding his mind was a thick jungle, filled with ginormous trees and bright colorful flowers and small birds zooming through the trees at a high pace. Turning around again the rest of the darkness had also been replaced with more jungle. Beneath the trees water crashed down from a high waterfall into a crystal clear lake held together by a rock pool.

Beast Boy looked around the dense jungle in awe but kept thinking the same question. What is this place? Was it just apart of his dream like before? It feels just as real as before so it might be?

With everything so green besides the blue pond and rocks, the purple figure standing halfway behind a tree stuck out like a sore thumb. Not to mention there was a familiar smell of lavender coming from behind the same tree. Beast Boy looked around the side of the tree and found Raven standing there watching him at a distance. The blood from her cloak was no longer there and she was very much alive. Raven cautiously walked out from her hiding place, toward the grey Beast hardly intimidated by his red eyes and sharp claws.

 **"Raven?"** Ask Beast Boy who started to lose his grey colored fur and red eyes as he addressed his purple teammate.

Raven seemed to examine how he changed his shade of fur back to his original green. Her eyes gazed over his claws and eyes which were now too back to their original colour. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Beast Boy toppled over loosing all control of his body. As if Raven had full control over him, his body seemed to fall asleep in front of the empath. His eyes fluttered between open and closed fighting to stay awake.

 _"-eas- oy"_

 _"Beas- Bo-"_

"Beast Boy. Wake up."

Beast Boy woke up laying on the bed in his containment cell with Raven sat next to him shaking him awake. Wait a minute. Was that whole dream thing real after all?!

"Dude wait wa- what was? Was that-?! Waaa!"

"Calm down Beast Boy. What you saw wasn't a dream but it wasn't real either. It was a mental mindscape I made for you."

Beast Boy sat up from the bed and stared at the empath. Her hood was down for a change. He always tried to admire her without her hood but right now he was far to confused to worry about that now. All he could do was start at her with a furrowed brow.

 _'He just woke up from a fourteen hour nap you dolt. He's hardly going to understand the concept of mindscapes while awake let alone after just waking up.'_ Sighing disapprovingly at herself more than Beast Boy, Raven continued. "Do you remember when you and Cyborg snuck into my room and found my meditation mirror?"

"The thing with the creepy black hand that took dragged us against our will into your mind. Dude I get nightmares from that thing!"

"Uh huh. That mirror took you two into my mindscape. While my minescape is far more developed than yours it's the same thing. The jungle you saw wasn't a dream, it was inside your mind."

"So what was all that weird stuff with you bleeding out and Deadshot and my freaky evil twin?"

"Whatever you saw before my arrival wasn't my doing. I could feel your emotions stressing out from my room. I needed to calm you down because whatever you were seeing was harming you more than you realized."

"All the way up there?! How far can you sense people's emotions?" Beast Boy seemed to grow more nervous the more he learnt of the extent of Raven's powers.

"Far enough. My empathic powers aren't only limited to feeling others emotions. With concentration I can meddle with them. For example I can turn anger and frustration into determination and spirit. Turn a grudge into forgiveness."

"And rage into peace?"

"…No. Not directly. That's why I made my mindscape, along with yours. Turning one emotion into it's near opposite takes years of training and practice. Our mindscapes don't exactly change our emotions, they just provide an escape to a private place whenever we need it."

"Oh. That makes sense I guess."

"Does it though?" Raven cocked her head to the side slightly eyeing up Beast Boy's reaction to the question. Let's face it Beast Boy wasn't exactly the brightest blub in the tower. Raven wouldn't be surprised if he had no idea on how his own mindscape worked.

Holding up a hand flat he swayed it side to side making a 'Eeehhh' sound. "So I have a jungle in my head that I can go to when I get really angry?"

"At the moment, not without my help. I'll need to make you your own portal like I have to give you access to your mindscape on your own. But in a nutshell. Yea, basically that."

Beast Boy nodded his head in a fashion that meant he understood. With his head nodding up and down the fuzz from his chin brushed the bottom of his neck reminding him the consequences of what happened when his Hybrid broke loose.

Guilt and embarrassment filled the small room. His emotions were so strong Raven wanted to gag. "You just remember what you did yesterday."

"…Yea… It's blurry but… yea." His voice was soft and hurt.

"What happened yesterday wasn't your fault."

"I hurt people Raven!" His sudden change in demeanor was enough to take Raven back a little.

"I didn't just hurt people. I tried to murder him!"

"Beast Boy."

"Not even just him. I hurt innocent people!"

"Beast Boy!"

"I left two old people to fall twenty something stories!"

"ENOUGH!"

Raven's glaring eyes and clenched fists tensed up the changeling. His body practically frozen in time not daring to say another word.

"I was the one who let you leave the tower yesterday. I was the one who said there was nothing wrong with you and if your Hybrid is some form of demon then it is MY responsibility to take care of it. You may have done horrible things yesterday Beast Boy, but I was the one who could have stopped them."

The pair sat in silence inside the small room. Beast Boy's eyes glued to the floor and Raven's not looking away from her teammate.

"Is Starfire okay?"

"Yes. Her injuries were mild."

"No I mean… I called her a Troq…"

"Oh… I wasn't aware of that. She seemed fine afterwards."

"You should have seen her Rae, she was so angry. She was shaking and everything."

"We can't really blame her. It's whole purpose is to insult her and her race. You weren't yourself Beast Boy. You can't be held accountable for that."

"That doesn't mean I don't have to apologise…"

"I suppose."

The two fell silent once more. Both had so many questions they wanted to ask but neither thought the other would have the answers or be willing to give an honest answer.

Beast Boy went to rub the back of his head when he realized his hair was it's regular length, which was odd since last time it was stupidily long after turning into Hybrid. He was about to question it when Raven cut ahead knowing what he was going to ask.

"I cut your hair last night while you were asleep."

"Last night? Wait what time is it?"

"Five thirty in the morning, anyway it saved you moaning about the brush if I waited till you were awake."

"I totally did not moan."

"You were almost crying yesterday."

"Dude! No I- I- I was not!"

"Real smooth slick."

"Yea well… I have thick hair?"

Shaking her head knowing this wasn't worth her time, Raven decided to move on. "I didn't feel comfortable shaving your beard however. Thought it would be best if you did that yourself."

"Yea… It's kinda funny actually."

"Funny?"

"I always thought I'd look way cooler with a beard. Now it just makes me look like a freak…"

"In a sad, ironic way I guess it is. But you're not a freak. Why don't you go shave yourself and when you're done I'll try and find whatever it is that's doing this to you."

"I guess it's worth a shot."

The two Titan's stood up from the bed and walked toward the door. Raven exited without hesitation while Beast Boy stood at the doorway. What if something happened if he left his cell. He had hurt enough people as of late. He didn't want anymore blood on his hands than he already had.

"You're going to be alright. I won't let anything happen to anyone."

Her words calmed him down, her reassurance was all he needed. "Okay. I trust you Rae." Sticking close to the empath the pair left Beast Boy's cell for the bathroom.

"Does Robin know you've let me out?"

"No. But if he has a problem with it he can take it up with me. You may have the power to turn into animals but that doesn't mean you are one."

"Raven?"

Beast Boy was walking beside her at this point. "Yes Beast Boy?"

"I just wanted to say, well… Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"No. I mean, I really mean it. I know I act like a total goofball from time to time-"

"You mean all the time?"

"All right. A goofball nearly most of the time. And my jokes are aren't great and my music is stupid and I try and shove tofu in all your faces every morning and-"

"I appreciate what you're trying to say but can you skip to the part where you say you're grateful I'm your friend?"

The green teen rubbed the back of his head chuckling nervously. "Oh, I argh- Yea, right of course. Thank you for everything Rae. I'm glad we get to call each other friends."

"So am I Beast Boy. But don't be embarrassed over your basic traits. Sometimes all we needed to hear was a bad, poorly delivered goose or tuba pun after a long day."

"Dude really?!"

"Not every time. And for the record. Your music isn't as bad as mine."

"Oh really? Whatca listen to?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh come on! You can't say your music is better or worse than someone's and not let them listen to one of your songs."

"No."

"Come just one little second won't hurt anyone."

"Maybe later, but for now go inside and clean yourself up."

The teens had made reached the bathroom and Raven was already leaning against a wall waiting for Beast Boy to shave. "I'll be out here if you need me."

Nodding understandingly Beast Boy walked inside the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Well so far so good, he hadn't turned into any kind of Beast yet so that's good.

Beast Boy stood in front of the mirror staring at his reflection, more specifically his beard. Why? Why a beard, he was only sixteen years old and sure he wasn't exactly a normal boy and every now and then there's a lucky one who could grow a crazy beard for his age but he had never needed to shave before. And then there's his hair. Now that's not remotely normal. Hair doesn't just grow like that overnight, it takes years to reach those lengths. They both must be linked to Hybrid somehow. The soon everyone got to the bottom of everything that was going on the better.

Arguably the worst part about all this was his thick manly beard didn't suit him at all. Just his luck. He could grow the best beard in the tower yet he still looks the dorkiest. Using the same shaving cream as yesterday he applied the foam to his cheeks and started to cut away at his hairs. All this beard did was remind him of the horrible things he did yesterday.

His blade trimmed off the last of his stubble, the sink was littered with his hair, a problem soon taken care off by the water washing away the mess.

He looked up at his reflection once more growing tense and angry at what he saw. Why him. Why did all this crap have to happen to him. Was the fact that he was still alive a miracle or a curse. What was he meant to do if he couldn't control this new side of his? He can't let himself go around hurting people like that. Yesterday he was nothing more than an animal, worse, a criminal. "Criminals deserve punishment." His head told him.

"Pay for your sins"

"Justice for the helpless."

"Blood for blood."

Blood for blood… Beast Boy padded down his back pocket feeling the small packet of razors he kept from earlier. Taking out the packet he pulled out a clean blade that was supposed to be used for shaving his cheeks. "You deserve it. You deserve worse."

His heart bet faster and faster the closer the blade got to his green skin. The blade touched the soft skin of the palm of his hand and with a gentle push the sharpened edge slide into the skin. The blade had barely broken the skin but Beast Boy was wincing. His toes we're curled into tight balls and his teeth where locked tight.

He dragged the piece of metal slowly across his skin leaving a fine gash down the middle if his palm with a think trail of blood following it. After what felt like minutes he pulled the blade out of his palm. God that hurt. Why did he do that? His wincing continued as he ran his hand under cold water from the tap, blood washing away down the skin with it.

He nearly jumped when three loud bangs rattled the door next to him with a yelling empathe behind it. "Beast Boy open up!"

"Just a second!" Looking around the small room Beast Boy grabbed a large ball of toilet paper from the wall and crumpled it into a tight compact ball and held it with his cut hand stopping the bleeding. Stuffing the blade back in his pocket he rushed back to the door he opened it finding Raven behind it staring him down.

"What just happened?" She asked in a firm tone. She knew something was up.

"W-Wha? Whatca mean? How'd you know something happened?"

"Two words. Empathic powers. They don't shut off. You were fine for a while but you suddenly became nervous and guilty. I was worried you were having an attack of some sort."

"Oh! Oh no no no. I was argh… well… just you know. Feeling guilty about yesterday…"

"Hmmm… I understand… You look better at least."

"You think I look good?!"

"Better and good aren't the same thing. But if it makes you feel any better. You look acceptable."

"I guess I'll take okay better than ugly caveman."

"You all done?"

"Yea I think so. What do we do now?"

"We head back to your cell. There's something I want to try before I leave."

"Oh… okay." Disheartened that he was being locked back in a cell Beast Boy exited the bathroom with Raven, the ball of tissue still soaking up blood the longer he held it.

The two walked in silence back to the holding cell. Raven wasn't entirely convinced about Beast Boy's answer back in the bathroom. It seemed like he was lying but why would he? "I checked up on you last night. Your body was in bad shape."

"I remember taking a fair beating from Starfire and that Deadshot guy… Last thing I remember was having a street lamp slam into me."

"Anyway… It seems your Hybrid form is able to take a lot of punishment. Bullets barely penetrated your skin and knives didn't do any permanent damage. Other than a small scar. Your wrists however are something we need to talk about."

"Huh? Why? They seem fine to me." Leaving his bleeding hand by his side away from Raven's eyes his lifted his wrist up examining it. His skin was normal apart from a batch of skin that wasn't green like it should be. It was a faded red.

"When you were fighting Deadshot. Did he burn you at all?"

"Ummm… Now that you mention it I think he managed to MacGyver a flamethrower out of some gas lines. It's kind of foggy though."

"That doesn't matter. Did it hurt you?"

"No I don't think so? It was pretty cool actually. He was trying everything and nothing worked."

"That's part of the problem Beast Boy."

"Oh… why is that?"

"Because if your Hybrid form is able to ignore pain it's putting your body at a serious risk of being overworked."

"Wouldn't not feeling pain be a good thing? I mean if my arms didn't hurt every time I used some of Cyborg's weights in the gym I might have been Jump Cities leading body builder by now."

"Can you be serious for a moment? Pain isn't something that just holds us back Beast Boy. It's sign that we're pushing our limit. Pain is our bodies way of telling us it's time to stop. If we don't have these limitations, our body could destroy itself from the inside out. When I looked at your wrists last night they had third degree burns across them. I managed to repair the damage but if you take a punishment like that again I'm not sure I'll be able to help you a second time."

Beast Boy thought about it for a moment. Recollecting on the few parts he could remember they all had one thing in common. He was powerful. Strong than any of his other forms. In a way he liked it. Being feared. He wasn't sure why but seeing a dangerous criminal like Deadshot run from him excited him. Like a predator hunting it's prey… it was animalistic. But Raven was right. Go figure. "I guess you're right…"

"Whatever that thing is that's inside you, you have to fight it because if you don't you'll only be hurting yourself."

"I get it Raven, but thanks for the talk."

"We're not done just yet."

The pair made it back to Beast Boy's cell. Raven let Beast Boy walk inside and she followed close behind. "Lie down on the bed."

Doing as she said Beast Boy laid down on the bed keeping him bloodied fist away from her in a tight fist.

"Alright. What happens now?"

"I need you to relax. This might feel a little weird."

Raven's eyes shut for a few moments before opening again but her eyes were replaced by her dark energy. "Azararth Metrion Zinthos." In a calm tone Raven spoke her magic phrase. From the tips of her fingers a black stream of light traveled in a loose fashion connecting to Beast Boy's forehead. Beast Boy lost his consciousness as Raven entered his mind.

Raven opened her eyes finding herself in Beast Boy's jungle in the same place she had left earlier by the waterfall. She searched through the jungle with her powers looking for any sort of demonic presence. Nothing. Nothing was here. No that can't be right, something was doing this to Beast Boy and she had to figure it out. Forgetting about demons all together she searched for any presence inside his mind other than her. To her surprise, she found something.

She looked over toward the waterfall locating the presence in it's direction. Hovering over the water drew closer to the source but she still wasn't close enough. Making a shield above her head she flew through the wall of water. Behind the water she found a small cave. There was little light inside the small cavern but she could make out a small shape on the floor of the cave.

Raven began walking into the cave searching for the presence. She felt eyes on her back and quickly turned around to face whatever was looking at her, but she found nothing. The feeling of eyes watching her continued. "Who's there?"

Raven's voice echoed though the cave but she received no response. The feeling of eyes continued further. Choosing to ignore it for now she walked further into the cave toward the shape on the floor. Keeping a lookout over her shoulder she knelt down in front of the object.

On the floor was a thick metal ring attached to a strong steel chain which was bolted into the rock wall. It was a collar. A collar for something Beast Boy had locked away inside his mind.

She never made this for him, he did that himself. Whatever he had been keeping in her he had been keeping it here for a while, and now it was loose. She looked over her shoulder scanning the darkness for any sign of movement. As far as she could tell she was alone. But her powers said otherwise. There was still a presence somewhere nearby.

"Show yourself!" She readied herself for whatever it was that was nearby. Her powers crackled in the palms of her hands as well as her eyes. Her heart was beating faster than she'd had liked it to had been.

 **"Get out."**

A deep voice filled the small cave. Raven spun around in search for the voice.

"Where are you!"

 **"Here."**

A massive force slammed into Raven's side sending her flying across the cave and back outside through the waterfall splashing down into the cold water. Quickly finding her feet she stood up searching for the for. Through the wall of water two red eyes were shining bright behind the water flow. _'What in Azar's name is that?'_

Using her powerful magic the sorceress lifted boulder after boulder and hurled them at the pair of eyes but nothing seemed to be hitting it's target.

 **"I think it's time you left this place. Have a nice trip Rae Rae."**

She fell woozy on her feet. As if a sudden wave of exhaustion crashed down onto her. Her head throbbed and her eyes felt like they were fighting her to stay awake. With her feet unsteady her foot stepped on a loose rock in the water throwing her balance off. She slipped and fell into the cold water. The shallow rocks were gone and now it seemed like the pool had no bottom. The last thing she saw as she sank deeper into the water was the pair of red eyes with a mouth to go with them laughing at her before her eyes closed shut.

 _"R-v-- -av-n"_

" _Co—on Ra-"_

"Raven please wake up!"

Waking up from whatever that was Raven awoke to Beast Boy kneeling over her shaking her awake by her shoulders. Her head was resting in his lap. The look on his face was pure fear. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes and his breathing was rapid.

"Beast Boy I'm fine but you need to calm down." Raven pushed herself off the floor so she was kneeling up next to her teammate.

"Calm down?! Are you serious?! One minute you were floating quietly next to me the next you were having a freaking seizure! What was I supposed to do?!"

"Azerath metreon zinthos." Raven waved a hand across Beast Boy's forehead and right away he started to slow down and breathe easier again.

"What you saw may have frightened you but I'm fine now, so take some deep breathes and count to ten."

"A-alright…" blinking away the tears Beast Boy closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten. His breathing rising and falling gradually slowly down in pace. Raven's powers and Beast Boy's cooperation had calm him down.

"How do you feel now?"

"Better. But Rae what happened to you? Did you find the thing that's doing this?"

"Well. I found something that's for sure."

"Then that's the thing that's causing all if this then right?"

"I'd like to say it is but whatever that thing is it's not demon. Also I found something inside your mind. A small cave with a leash bolted to it."

"Why would that be there? Didn't you make my mindscape thing like fifteen minutes ago?"

"That's just it. You're mind has already developed a visual representation of a mental structure already ongoing inside your mind."

"Can you say that again but with less big words please?"

"What?"

Rolling her eyes Raven continued. "Your mind has already been keeping a mental force at bay. The cave represents the forces home and the leash represents your restraint against it."

"But if nothing was attached to the leash then does that mean…"

"That whatever you've been keeping locked up inside your mind has broken free."

The pair sat in silence pondering over the discovery. "It's got to be Hybrid then right? I mean what else could it possibly be?"

"I can't answer that question. It's your mind. You could be locking up anything inside there. It could be a lot of things."

The look of Beast Boy's already worried face seemed to sadden further.

"But if I were to guess. Yeah. I don't have any other reason to think it would be anything else."

"Yea I guess…"

"Beast Boy. Are you okay?"

It was a simple question but giving a correct answer was actually difficult to give. How did he feel? He wanted to say he was fine and move on but he couldn't. She knew he wasn't fine so why lie?

"Well… I'm not sure exactly how I feel but… my insides feel… I don't know, kinda heavy, you know? I feel slow and like, just… lacking or something. It's weird Raven."

"Beast Boy. You're showing signs of depression."

"I am?" His pointy eyes drooped low, his sad face actually managing to grow sadder.

"I can feel it as well. I know it's hard but I need you to try and cheer up. I don't care how you do it but I need you to try before these feelings get worse."

"Are you saying you want me to tell you a joke Rae?"

 _'I just had to say something didn't I?'_ Sighing loudly she crossed her fingers and hoped for the best. "Fine."

"Ah sweet! Okay. How do you fit an elephant inside of a subway?"

"I wouldn't have the slightest idea."

"Two steps. First you take the "S" out of the "Sub". Then you take the "F" out of the "Way."

 _'S out of the "Sub". Then the F out of the "Way"-what? Ubway? This doesn't make any sense… and why does he have that dumb grin on his face?'_

Beast Boy sat staring at Raven practically shaking with excitement waiting for her reply. "Did cha get it?!" He burst out suddenly.

"That doesn't make any sense Beast Boy…"

"You take the S out of "Sub" and the F out of "Way!"

"Look I know English isn't your strong suit but there is no F in way."

That was it, he lost it right then and there. Beast Boy toppled over laughing hysterically holding his stomach from laughing so hard. "AH HE HAHA HAAAA! HA HA HAAAA! You're right! There is no effin way!" Wheezing and gasping for air Beast Boy kept laughing almost not believing that she actually fell for that.

This had gone well beyond confusing at this point. It was plain annoying now. "Beast Boy I'm not going to tell you again that there is no F in- Oh… Effin way… I get it now." Her cheeks blushed a deep ruby red against her pale cheeks. Damn it. Did that idiot actually just trick her with one of his jokes?

"Dude. This is the greatest moment of my entire life! You should see the look of your face, it's priceless."

As much as he was rubbing egg in her face and hating every second of it Raven didn't feel like retorting against his taunting. She did say he could do whatever he wanted to feel happy again and he was genuinely happy. The fact was Raven couldn't stand seeing her green teammate down in the dumps. He was the only one who regularly check in on how she was doing even if he already knew the answer. Which was mainly annoying… but kind of sweet. She guessed.

He kept the tower alive, he brought an energy to this place that none of the others ever could. It was no coincidence that the moment something happened to him the rest of the tower feel quite and glum. If Raven wanted the tower to go back to it's normal state she'd have to keep Beast Boy happy and find out whatever was causing this.

"Well I'm glad you're finding my misfortune amusing but if you don't mind I need to check something." Using her empathic powers Raven reached out for Beast Boy's mind hoping to gain access to his mindscape again but she found the passage way blocked off to her.

"Well that's irritating."

"What's wrong?"

"Your mind has shut me out. I can't go back in to fight whatever I ran into before."

"Can I let you back in somehow? Is there a back door or something?"

"I wish it was that simple. I'm going to try and find something in one of my books that might get able to help you. In the meantime, get some more rest." Standing up from the floor she opened the door to exit Beast Boy's cell.

"Call me if you need anything." Pulling out his communicator Raven lobbed the device over to him catching it in his lap.

"Thanks Rae. I appreciate that."

"Any time Beast Boy." A small smile was shared between the two before the door was shut between them. Leaving the cell for the elevator Raven contemplated on everything that has been happening to Beast Boy trying to connect any recent events with what happened inside his mind. She had yet to notice the blood stain that was left on her left shoulder.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun had barely cracked dawn across the harbor across town. In the early hours of the day a large ship carrying what seemed like a hundred metal shipping crates had docked against one of the jetty's. A group of workers were working together lifting and carrying the containers off of the ship with cranes and large forklifts.

The containers were all being assorted onto trucks and moved around the city. All accept one container. Instead of being taking to a truck this container was being taken inside one of the nearby hangers on the docks. The forklift carried the heavy container inside hanger while a man shut the door behind the vehicle.

The forklift beeped repeatedly as the container was being lowered to the floor setting it down with a gentle thump. The driver of the forklift jumped out of the vehicle while the man who shut the door both walked toward the two doors of the container.

"Mr Lawton I presume."

"Yeah, sadly that's me."

"Got a special delivery for ya. Courtesy of Waller."

"When she said she'd ship them in I didn't think she meant literally."

"Gotta be subtle about shipping a group of sentences criminals with bombs in their necks around the country I suppose." The pair pried open the doors Deadshot still wearing Robin's cuffs.

"You gonna be alright with those things on?"

"I'll be fine. I can take it from here." Deadshot pulled out a wad of cash from his back pocket and handed it to the driver. The man pulled back the wad letting the notes flick off his finger, the notes snapping together as they were each released.

"Pleasure doing business with ya sir." Tipping his hard hat the driver walked back to his forklift. "Catch!" The driver tossed Deadshot a pinch bar to open up what was inside the crate with. Leaving the assassin with the crate the driver exited the hanger and went back to his regular work.

Inside of the container there was four wooden crates pressed up against the sides of the container. Three of them were the same size but one seemed to be a little larger than the previous three.

 _'Great, looks like I'm working with some newbies…'_

Groaning in annoyance Deadshot went to work on the first crate. With his hands cuffed Deadshot struggled to crack open the top. After some fidgeting he had shoved the bar under the top and gave it a hard stomp breaking the wood away from the nails holding it down causing the top to fall to the floor. Looking inside the crate Deadshot found a red and black jester calmly sleeping on a piece of foam next to her hammer.

"Harley, wake up." Shaking her awake Harley woke from her sleep.

"Woah hey! Whatca trying ta- COWBOY! Oh it's good ta see ya again." Harley stood up from her crate and stretched out her cramped muscles.

"Nice to see you too Harley. What happened to your hair? Thought you liked the whole blue and pink thing?"

"Yeah well you know what the say about tha classics."

 _"OI! THE PAIR OF YA CAN CATCH UP LATER! SOMEBODY HURRY UP AND GET ME OUTTA THIS BLOODY THING!"_ A loud Australian accent boomed from the crate on the opposite side of the container.

"All right chill out Boomer." Deadshot pride away at the container and was about to open the lid when Harley stopped him. "I call dibs!" Lifting her mallet over her head she slammed the pinch bar with her hammer popping the lid off uncovering a shivering Captain Boomerang chattering his teeth desperately rubbing at his arms for warmth.

"Chill out?! That's the last thing I'm gonna do. I just spent the last eight or so hours stuck next to the Ice queen freezing mi knob off!" Boomer jumped out of the crate and exited the container muttering something about looking for a way to warm up.

Harley leaned into Boomerang's crate pulling out one of his boomerangs. This one was rather small, it would probably fit between two of his fingers if he was trying to hide it somewhere.

"I bet his cuckoo looks a little like this right about now dontcha think?" Harley held the weapon against her crotch where a males manhood would be if she had any.

"Jesus Harley if there's one thing I don't want to do today it would be thinking about what Boomer's dick looks like."

 _"Funny. A dick talking about another dick's dick. Can someone let me out now?"_ The next crate over a feminine voice could be heard inside.

"Relax Cowboy. I got this one. By the way I love the restraints. Would never have took you for tha kinky type."

"WHAT?! This isn't for- Argh forget it. Just get her out."

Giggling like a school girl Harley walked over to the crate cracking the top of box away from the carcass.

"Bout time." A young women with white hair and pale skin stepped out of the box wearing a light blue leotard and boots to match. The temperature dropped a few degrees with the lid no longer keeping the cold inside her box. "So. You're Deadshot huh?"

"Mhmm. And you?"

"Killer Frost."

"Oo Oo ask her if she wants to build a snowman!" Chimed Harley.

"I AM NOT ELSA!" Frost's ice powers stared to show as the walls around them started to rapidly grow large sharp icicles.

"Are you sure? Now you're no princess but I can still see the resemblance."

Before Frost tempted the idea of shutting Harley up the three of them were interrupted by familiar Australian.

"Oi mates check me out." Boomerang had returned wearing a thick trench coat rather than his regular jacket along with a ridiculously long grey scarf and beanie.

"Nice outfit Captain Dork." Voiced Frost.

"It's called style sweetheart, if you stepped out of your freezer once in a while you might find one."

"Where did you even get that?" Asked Deadshot

"On a coat rack near the door."

"So you stole it?"

"Uhh yea? It's not like I can get thrown in jail again."

Rolling his eyes Deadshot decided to drop it. "Whatever." Pinch bar in hand Deadshot walked over to the final crate and was about to pop the top off when Boomerang paced over.

"Woah woah mate, why don't you take a step back. I got this one."

Raising an eyebrow at him Deadshot decided to let Boomer humour him. Taking a step back with the girls they all waiting for whatever Boomer was about to do.

Boomer pounded on the wooden crate quickly making space between him and the crate. "Here crocie crocie crocie!"

The crate's lid seemed to explode as a green scaled man busted through the crate. He growled a low tone eyeing up the small group.

"Deadshot, allow me to introduce Killer Croc! I wrangled that bad boy myself I'll have you know."

Deadshot looked at a growing Croc for a moment before turning to look at Frost.

"Killer Croc… Killer Frost…"

"Betcha can't guess what they're in for." Chimed Harley.

"Musta stared to ran out of names at the Bad guys department store or something ei."

"Like you can talk, Captain Stereotype." A grumpy Frost stated as see folded her arms unamused by any of this.

"Can we just knock it off from now on? If we're going to get this done right we can't be at each other's throats at every second, got it?"

Groans and sighs mumbled through the container as each member of the squad agreed all with different levels of excitement.

"Oh it's so good to get tha gang back togetha."

"Oh by the way Lawton. Waller wanted you to have this."

Boomerang reached into his pocket and pulled out a small earpiece. Throwing it across the container Deadshot caught the small speaker and stuffed it into his ear drum.

"Waller. You there?"

 _"I'm here convict. Now. You have your team, you know your objectives. I don't want to hear any more excuses. Keep the rest of them in line and if all goes well you'll all be coming home with your heads still on your shoulders."_

"You're as cheery and upbeat as usual Waller."

 _"You best hope you keep me that way Lawton. Good luck."_

Waller went silent as the line dropped. Deadshot looked at his team and knew it was time to get to work.

"Alright. Let's get shit done."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So remember that whole thing on how I didn't think Christianity was cannon in the DC universe? Well DC confirmed it in Suicide Squad Hell to Pay. What are the odds huh?**

 **The Suicide Squad are in Jump city. Where and when will their paths cross with the Titans? What was inside BB's mind. What kind of music does Raven listen to?!?! You'll have to wait and see.**

 **For those wondering if this is the same Suicide Squad as the one from the live action movie… in my eyes no it's not but that's the beauty of Fan fics we can imagine what we want. In my eyes the versions of the characters I'm modelling my squad after come from the movies or shows as follows:**

 **Deadshot – Batman Assault on Arkham / Suicide Squad Hell to Pay**

 **Harley Quinn – Batman the animated series**

 **Captain Boomerang – Batman Assault on Arkham / Suicide Squad Hell to Pay**

 **Killer Frost – Batman Assault on Arkham**

 **Killer Croc – Suicide Squad 2016**

 **Then there's other characters like:**

 **Catwoman – The Arkham Video games**

 **Penguin – Gotham the TV show.**

 **Amanda Waller – Any of her portrayals really.**

 **I mentioned last chapter thay i was going to post a few pictures of my recent Cosplay I made. I wish I knew how to work these sites better but story short i have no idea what I'm doing. If anyone can be bothered feel free to go onto "Imgur" and search "My Deathstroke Cosplay" and it's the one by the Username "DansaCharm". (Same as my name here.) Sorry I've made it so complicated but eh oh well.**

 **Once again thank you all for reading this fic and those who continually review each chapter, I can't thank you enough as you could probably tell. Let me know what you want to see in the future and ask any questions that are on your mind about this story.**

 **See you next chapter.**

 **DansaCharm.**


	18. Catastrophe

**_Catastrophe_**

 _"For the second time this week all eyes are on Jump City following a previous shooting only two days ago. In result of yesterday's events which included a bar fire and shoot out there is reason to believe that the man responsible for the incidents was known hitman Floyd Lawton. More commonly known as Deadshot."_

Deadshot mugshot was shown on screen. His eyes felt like they were burrowing into the viewer.

 _"Deadshot was spotted yesterday by multiple witnesses all claiming the Titan's were in pursuit of the convicted killer. Little is known about his supposed escape from prison and questions are being asked as to why this hasn't been reported sooner. While no motive for his actions has yet to be confirmed the police force has warned the citizens of Jump City to stay inside away from any windows and avoid walking in public as much as possible."_

 _"And if you thought Jump City didn't have enough to worry about, a professional hitman isn't all that's running loose in Jump City."_

Replacing Deadshot's mugshot was a series of pictures and photos of Hybrid running through the apartment block.

 _"A unidentified grey animal was spotted giving chase with Deadshot in the late afternoon of yesterday. Little is known about the creature but in a bizarre twist to this tail the creature was discovered to be the cities own crime fighter Beast Boy. The remaining Titan's minus the changeling were seen confronting the beast in attempts of subduing the animal. The following footage was taken moments after the Titan's were victorious against the beast and experts have already established that the following footage has not been tampered with."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The screen cut to a shaky hand held recording taken from someone's phone.

 _"Oh my god it's coming back down!"_ Cried the man holding the phone.

 _"Bro get back get back!"_ Yelled a second voice from behind the camera.

A massive slam could be heard in the background of the video followed by a car alarm. _"Holy s*t! It just feel from the sky and crashed into the f*g ground man!"_

 _"Quick go film that thing!"_

The pair run up to the crater where the beast had landed eager to be the first to film the crash.

 _"Yo is that that green kid?"_

 _"Hey yeah you're right. That's the Beast dude!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"The rest of the footage shows the rest of the Titans hasty make their get away with their green friend. With the recent rise of destruction caused by the Titans, many are wondering why they're not being punished for crimes that they would be charged with if they had been the one to commit them."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Yeah I get that they're heroes and all but they destroy private property all the time."_

 _"They stole my favorite shirt and tore it too shreads!"_

 _"My insurance is through the roof thanks to these kids. How am I supposed to tell the bank that my car has been used as a weapon for the second time in three months?"_

 _"They do what they want and receive no punishment for it. Our taxes go straight to cleaning up the mess these kids cause. Key word there is KIDS. The only reason they're all walking free right now."_

 _"I work two jobs and still struggle to make a living but a bunch of teenagers get to live in a thirty something story mansion?"_

 _"It's a joke. A complete joke. This town should be ashamed of promoting these kids as role models."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Questions are still being asked as to why Jump City's beloved changeling was causing such destruction and why the Teen Titans have yet to address these concerns one can wonder what is going through the mind of the citizens of Jump City when their own protectors are keeping secrets from them. What is one supposed to do when the one's we trust to protect us are the ones we fear? I'm Vicki Val-"_ Blackness took over the screen, the power cut from the screen via remote. Placing the remote on the couch Robin sat back in his seat.

He felt defeated. A feeling he hated more than most would. This was his one job. Protect the city. The Titan's reputation was being torn apart. All his hard work, just to be told he's failing, not only as a protector but as a leader, a friend.

He ran a gloved hand through his spiky hair losing himself in his thoughts. He wanted to give his friend the benefit of the doubt but he needed to do right by the city. He knew Beast Boy. This wasn't him. But that's why he needed to take him down. Because this wasn't Beast Boy. It was something dangerous, that would require a cell. So here he was. Being pulled from all angles with no real correct answer for him to uncover.

A sharp hissing sound came from the doors. The doors widened giving Cyborg room to walk inside. Robin didn't bother looking up from the spot of floor he had been staring at for the past twenty seconds.

"Hey man."

"Morning Cyborg."

"I take it everyone hates us then."

"More or less. We failed them."

"We've been fighting criminals for a long time. So we screwed up. It happens."

"It doesn't matter to them if this is the first time we've screwed up. We still screwed up to them."

"I get where they're coming from but they're lying if they say they're perfect. They'll get over it."

"I guess you're right. But with Beast Boy's situation out in public now we can't hide away forever. The Mayor called last night."

"What did he have to say?"

"He wanted me to give a press conference in the middle of town to explain what happened yesterday. Answer any concerns the public would like to bring to our attention. Mainly what's wrong with Beast Boy."

"You didn't agree to that did you?"

"No. It's too dangerous. For everyone attending. I don't even know what to say about Beast Boy."

Cyborg felt his leader's discomfort and annoyance. Walking around the couch he took a seat next to Robin patting him on the shoulder. "Rob I'm not gonna lie. I don't think there might even be a cure for BB. His DNA is so unstable I'm surprised he's lived this long. Maybe this is just his body breaking down."

"I don't accept tha-" Retorted Robin quick to defend his green friend.

"Let me finish. We've had our highs, we've had some bad lows. Like end of the world lows. But we're still here. We took whatever faced us head on and won every time. If there is one thing that you've taught me it's that no matter the odds we keep fighting. You've lead us through hell and back. If anyone can do the impossible. It's you."

Robin's defeated demeanor was well and truly gone after Cyborg's speech.

"That means more than you realize Cyborg and you're right, but I can't take all of that credit. Everyone in this tower does their part. I might have lead us into hell but you four followed me. Together, the Titan's have taken on the odds and bested them every time… Cyborg. Thank you." Robin smiled up at his friend extending out his hand for a handshake.

The casual laid-back guy he is Cyborg looked at the hand before shutting it into a fist and gently bumping it with his own. "No problem dawg. Hey, I got something for you." From a compartment in his arm Cyborg pulled out a small eye piece designed to fit over his ear and around to his eye. "I managed to rewire Deadshot's camera system into a screen small enough for you to wear around over your mask. You can see through the scope like normal, but when Deadshot's system is activated the screen will turn on and connect with his scope."

"So everything Deadshot sees I'll be able to see when he does. Cyborg this is brilliant!"

"In theory. Yea. I haven't been able to try it out yet since we'll, you know. We need Deadshot to turn his scope on and all."

"You haven't let me down yet Cyborg."

"Well you might wanna prepare yourself. I'm not going to make a stronger knockout serum. Look I get it, it's a last resort. But I'd never forgive myself if he didn't wake up from it. He's my best bud man. I can't do that do him."

Robin nodded his head understanding. "I get it as well Cy. Besides. There's always another way."

"Hey where's Star? Girl's normally up by now."

"Oh umm… well we kind of had a talk last night."

"What happened man? I thought the two of you were gonna be the next power couple after that smooch she planted on you yesterday?"

Robin sighed and sat back in his seat. "I guess I'm just not ready for that yet."

"The two of you already live in the same tower, heck you're basically roommates. The two of you are always flirting around each ot-"

"We do not flirt!"

Cyborg stared at Robin not saying anything for a brief moment. "Really man?"

"We don't."

"So her asking you for a lesson on "Earth wrestling" wasn't anything more than one friend teaching another a lesson in combat?"

"That's exactly what happened."

"Dude she's a warrior from an alien planet."

"What's your point…"

"She was probably learning to wrestle before she could talk man. She just wanted to get close to you."

Robin thought about it for a moment thinking back to their wrestling matches a few days ago. "That does explain why she let me win so easily…"

"Not to mention that she's probably strong enough to lift your ego if she tried. Oh who am I kidding we'd have to call the Justice league for that."

The metal man chuckled to himself while Robin crossly stood from his seat and folded his arms. "I need to speak to Raven. See you around Cyborg." Robin walked away from the couch along with Cyborg in search for his empathic teammate. Upon leaving the common room Cyborg shook his head disappointingly. 'For a guy as smart as Robin, he's as clueless as a detective without a magnifying glass when it comes to girls.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Piles and piles of different books were stacked on top of each other inside Raven's room. Somewhere in these piles was Beast Boy's cure… She hoped… no it had to be in here. Somewhere there was an answer to all this. She just had to knuckle down and find it.

Raven could read books fast, exceptionally fast even. But the more she looked at the high stacks of books she had laid out in front of her like a make shift wall, that annoying feeling of concern grew bigger inside the back of her mind. If she had to read through three hundred hours or so of old boring litterateur to save Beast Boy's life she wouldn't think twice. But she wasn't sure how long Beast Boy had left until whatever this thing is comes back and hurts someone else. What she knew for certain was that Beast Boy did not have a spare three hundred hours to hold on with.

For the past three and a bit hours Raven had been searching through old books she had looking for anything that might relate to whatever demon that had persuasion over Beast Boy. She had found small traces of hope but that hope would soon be taken away the more she read about the possible solution. Nothing seemed to connect. Some pieces would say the changes were the result of a resent exorcism where a piece of a demon that was left behind was trying to escape while others said the grey skin was a sign of a demon draining his life force. All seemed possible but nothing had yet to explain his actions in the past four days or so.

Breaking the quite atmosphere of her room three firm knocks rattled her door. Standing from the floor Raven walked over to her door. She was half expecting Starfire to come see her but instead she found Robin behind her door.

"Good morning Raven."

"Ahh. Morning?"

"Do you have a moment?"

"Not exactly. Kinda busy trying to save Beast Boy's life." Robin couldn't help but notice the sarcastic tone directed toward him throughout her sentence.

"I'm trying as well Raven… Please, only for a moment."

"Fine. What do you need."

"Answers. From Selina. I need you to wake her up."

Raven stood quite for a moment. "You must be getting desperate."

"She's the only person who might know where Deadshot's hiding right now. We have to try."

"Fine. Let's make this quick." Raven walked past Robin headed for the elevator leaving him standing by her door. Robin looked inside her sacred room gazing over all the books she had yet to read along with some she's all ready appeared to have read. How she was planning on reading all those books Robin had no idea.

Shutting the door as he left Robin followed after her. Quickly catching up the pair walked toward the lift together. Raven stayed silent, the only sound coming from the girl was her soft footsteps against the floor. Robin wasn't exactly sure what to say to her either. He didn't regret his actions for what he's done to Beast Boy. Beast Boy himself gave him permission to use a knock out serum and to lock him away in case this exact scenario happened.

The pair entered the lift Robin looking down at the floor while Raven looked ahead staring at nothing.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting for the last couple of days Raven. This has all been a lot for me."

"Uhuh."

"I'm doing everything I can to help him. The serum, the cell. It's to protect him Raven."

"He's a prisoner in his own home."

"Prison is where the criminals go Raven."

"So he's a criminal now?"

Robin sighed annoyed. Taking a breath he thought about what he was going to say next. "No, he's not. Prisoners don't get to take supervised walks to the bathroom or get to leave the prison to go out on missions."

"A glorified prisoner."

"Everything I've done to him has been approved by Beast Boy. He might not like it but he knows the damage his Beast can cause. He's not the same goofy Beast Boy anymore Raven. He's responsible for his actions."

The door of the elevator opened apart letting the teens out on to their desired floor.

"I'm aware he's blaming himself but he's not responsible for this. Same as you weren't responsible for when Slade blackmailed you into joining him. You've done horrible things to Robin. Just remember that."

Robin thought about what she was saying and couldn't exactly argue against that. He had broken the law out of choice.

The two birds walked inside the room holding Catwoman. Laying on a medical bed was a cut up woman wearing a hospital garment under heavy sleeping agents supplied though a gas mask. All her items that hadn't already been confiscated by the Titans was inside a bag.

Her hands were cuffed to the sides of the bed and her legs were bound. Robin wasn't taking any chances. Even with a severally damaged ankle Robin wasn't about to underestimate her. Pulling away the mask he stepped back for Raven to work. "Wake her."

Silently walking over to the woman Raven chanted her matra casting a spell over the woman. Robin watched the monitor to his head as it showed Selina's brainwaves fasten as she woke. Her eyes fluttered open. Selina groaned in discomfort, her shoulders and ankle still stinging with pressure. Her ankle felt like a vice was strangling her tight.

"Can you take a seat outside for a minute Raven?"

"I don't have time to sit around and play doctor. I have things to do."

"This won't take long Raven. Please."

"Fine. It better not." Groaned Raven. Stepping outside of the room she left Robin alone with Catwoman.

Robin stood over Selina with crossed arms. On the opposite side of the room was a small cabinet. Robin opened a door taking out a bottle of water. Pouring the water into a plastic cup he put the cool liquid up to Selina's lips. "Drink. You're dehydrated."

Selina sipped away at the water slowly drinking the whole cup exhaling a long held breathe. "Thank you. I needed that."

"You have a lot of explaining to do Selina."

"Yea. I guess I do." Replied Selina before she coughed up a choked breathe. "Though. I can't tell you anything. When'd you grow so tall by the way?" Selina asked out loud thinking back to the last time she had seen Robin back in Gotham when he was barely over five foot tall.

"Why not?" Asked Robin choosing to stay on topic and ignore Selina's comment.

"Because it's part of the criminal job description sweetie. Telling you hero's our plans just defeats the point of having one." Selina grinned at the boy acting smug.

The look on Robin's face shifted from intimidating to near enraged. "You're responsible for my friend taking a bullet to her back. This is not a game Selina and there is nothing funny about this."

Selina sighed accepting the scolding. "Di-" Before she could finish accidentally speaking his real name Selina cut herself off hoping she hadn't accidentally let one of the single biggest secrets to the known world to a hidden camera or recording happening out of sight.

Knowing what Selina nearly did Robin wasn't too worried. The medical wing was one of the few rooms in the tower without a camera installed. "It's okay. No one will hear this conversation."

Selina breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Now as I was saying. Dick. I'm sorry about the girl. I know it's hard to believe but all of this wasn't supposed to happen like it did. Deadshot and I agreed to capture you and take you to our employer. I didn't want you or your friends to get hurt."

"I don't understand your motive Selina. It's not like you to work outside of Gotham or work as part of a team except for maybe Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn."

"That's just it Dick. They're missing. Along with most of Gotham's worst. Ivy, Scarecrow, Riddler, Bain, Killer Croc even Joker. All kidnapped and not just Gotham. All the major players around the country have just vanished.

"Kidnapped? That's not possible. They must be planning something."

"Dick. Bruce has already investigated. Not one of them went quietly."

This can't be right. There's no way someone is kidnapping criminals ad dangerous as this without him knowing about it. "Are you sure they haven't been arrested or murdered?"

"If they had been arrested the media haven't made a big deal about it and let's face it. The media will make a story out of anything they can find. No one's heard anything about any of the disappearances. It's possible that there's someone out there putting down villains but who's crazy enough to go after Joker? Plus Bruce never found a body. A lot of blood but no body."

"You seem to know a lot about what he's up to."

"You know how the two of us are. Fighting one day playing the next. I just needed to get outta town for a while until this whole thing blows over."

"If someone was out abducting villains why would you keep being Catwoman? Why not lay low? I'm not buying it Selina. Who is your employer? Where is Deadshot hiding? What does your employer want with me?!"

"Easy kid. I'm not trying to give you a hard time here."

"Then you're doing a bad job."

"They want to send a message to Batman. That's all I can tell you without putting you in more danger Dick."

"I don't fear Deadshot or whoever your employer is. You could be in jail right now if it weren't for us. You owe us. You owe the Titans."

"Owe you! Your attack dog nearly ripped off my arms!" Selina went to pull against the cuffs but her shoulders couldn't take it. Both shoulders we're still in excruciating pain from the surgery.

Robin could only watch Selina wince in discomfort. As much as she deserved this for what happened to Raven this wasn't right.

"Tell me where I can find Deadshot and your employer and I'll have Raven heal your shoulders and ankle. Without her help you won't be able to walk let alone run from the police again."

Still in pain Selina replied. "Dick. Listen to me. If I tell you what's going on it'll put you and your friends in more danger than you already are. I need you to trust me that this will play out like I'm planning."

"Did you plan on what happens if your ankle is broken while on mission? Cause I can't see any way of you getting out of this tower in this state."

"Busted ankle or not it's not me you need to worry about."

Robin looked down at the struggling woman unable to properly move her arms and would likely have to retire from being Catwoman of she didn't receive the right care. The idea of leaving her the way she is crossed his mind. It would be one less headache running around in Gotham but he couldn't bring himself to it. He and the Titans were better than this. After all it was his a member of his team that did this to her. Turning his back on Selina, Robin started to leave the room.

"W-where are you going?"

"Wait here." Replied Robin as he walked through the door shutting it behind him.

' _Yeah like I'm going anywhere.'_ Thought Selina. She watched the grown up Boy Wonder leave the room.

How long he was going to be gone for she didn't know but this was going to be what she guessed as her only chance to pull what she was about to do off. The cuffs attaching her to the bed were locked around a free bar surrounding the bed.

As gentle as she could Selina shuffled to the left side of the bed giving her right arm as much room as she could. Sliding the cuff up the metal bar she was able to bring her arm up to her shoulder. Without question it hurt. God this couldn't be good for her but she had to tough it out even if it was just this once. Biting her tongue she was able to bring her arm up her body without crying out in pain.

Tilting her head toward her hand Selina was able to turn on the ear piece in her ear. She was surprised no one had removed the device from her ear when she woke from her coma. Connecting her ear piece with it's partner Selina spoke softly and fast. "Hey. It's me. I know, it's been a day and a half but listen. I don't have long and I need to escape. I need your help."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven sat outside the recovery room thinking about what could have started Beast Boy's dilemma. She had been wounded many times before even severely but nothing like this had ever happened before. Why now? What was different about that night in the museum than all the previous ones? And that hair. What was with that? Sure they were getting older but Beast Boy had never grown an inch of facial hair before but suddenly now he grows hipster locks and matching beard? Ugh, gross.

As discomforting as a bearded Beast Boy was, Raven knew this wasn't a good thing. While she was no scientist, it wasn't exactly hard to figure out a human boy who can turn into animals both past and present and now also mythological might be the healthiest person in the world. Maybe after everything he's put his body through he's just finally gone to far…

The door next to her opened with Robin walking out taking her away from her thoughts. "So. Can I go now?"

"Not yet. I need you to heal Selina's injuries."

Raven stood from her seat visually displeased by the request. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No. I'm not. We hurt her Raven. She won't heal from her wounds properly without your help."

"Why do you even care?"

"I'm just doing what's right and what's right is righting our wrongs."

"Fine. But if I were you I wouldn't even think about bothering me for the rest of the day."

"Thank you Raven."

"Don't thank me yet. I'm not exactly thrilled about helping the woman who got me shot."

The two Titans walked back inside the room too there surprise they found what seemed like Catwoman speaking to someone yet no one was there.

"-ank you. Please hurry."

Robin noticed straight away and was right on her case about it. "Who are you talking to?"

"I was telling you to hurry up! My shoulders are killing me. Just heal me already."

Raven was about to start working on Selina's shoulders when Robin stopped her. "Not yet." Robin pulled out the keys for Selina's handcuffs and unlocked them. With Selina's shoulders in the condition they were in it wasn't like she could use them to escape but when Raven was done healing her she'd have all her strength back in her arms. Unlocking her before she was healed would be like opening a hunger tiger's cage.

"What happened to not healing me unless you got information out of me?" Selina wasn't asking because she actually wanted an answer. She was just mocking him and he knew it.

"You called my bluff. Consider your debt to us doubled."

Upon removing the cuffs off of the bed holding Selina Robin pulled out another pair of hand cuffs from his belt. Unlike the ones used on her wrists and feet these cuffs didn't appear to have any key holes to unlock the cuffs with.

"More cuffs? You must be fun in bed Robbie boo."

Robin shuddered slightly at the thought. "Don't call me that…" Replied Robin blushing slightly as he attached the cuffs to Selina's wrists.

"Fine, be boring. Now can you hurry up and fix me baby?" She asked looking at Raven.

"Let me make something clear to you. The least you deserve right now is my time. You should just be thankful I haven't made your suffering worse than it already is." Raven's powers already began working on Selina's injuries. She held her hands just above the wounds working her magic around her body steadily.

Selina sighed in relief as her pain slowly slipped away from her. "Best be carful you two. Cats catch birds for the sport of it- OWWW!" Raven stopped healing Selina and grabbed her by her shoulders digging her thumbs into the still very tender flesh.

"And demons torture the souls of the weak for the fun of it." Raven hissed in an evil tone.

"Raven that's enough, let her go." Robin had gently placed his hand on her shoulder hoping to calm the empath down. Raven purposely held on to Selina's shoulders for a few moments more than she needed to. Hopefully she got the message that the two weren't on good terms.

As much as Selina wanted to snap back she found a small bit of sense and thought maybe pestering the witch healing her body wasn't such a good idea. Not saying anything further to either Titan, Raven continued her work, patching up the rips and tears that made up Selina's shoulders before doing the same to her shattered ankle.

After nearly ten minutes of work Raven was sweating from exhaustion. That was harder than she thought it was going to be. Her ankle was broken in such a disgusting fashion that there were still a large amount of micro fractures that we yet to heal properly that she had to do her self. But that was it, she was done. The minor cuts and bruises she could live with.

Wiping the sweat from her brow Raven stood from Selina's side and looked at Robin. "There. Now don't bother bothering me again." Opening a portal Raven stepped inside leaving Robin and Selina in the recovery room as she made her trip back to her room. Robin barely got a chance to thank her before she was gone.

"So. Any chance we can just call all this a big miss understanding and forget about the past two days?" Asked Selina breaking the small moment of silence.

"No. For now I'm keeping you here. Whatever you have gotten yourself into I'm going to put an end to it. Now get up. I'm taking you to a holding cell."

Robin picked up the bag containing Selina's things and handed them to her as she stood up from the bed. "You don't expect me to walk around in the hospital robe do you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it doesn't cover my ass junior detective!" Selina shouted making Robin's ears ring.

"Well I'm not leaving you alone in here now that you're mobile and healed. Now move it."

Selina stood from the bed but was shaky on her feet and had to hold onto the bed for support. "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk very far like this. My ankles still completely numb from that."

"Oh for crying out loud." Stomping away toward the back of the room there was a small closet. Inside was a pair of crutches but since Selina's arms were cuffed she would have go make do with one. Handing her the crutch Robin walked by Selina's side making sure she doesn't fall over when she began walking.

"You know. This would be a lot easier if you took these cuffs off. Or just hand me a paper clip and I'll do it myself."

"Somehow I doubt you'll continue to co operate if I do and besides, these cuffs were designed for criminals with lock picking skills. No key hole for you to pick this time."

"Party pooper. How's a girl supposed to have any fun like this?"

"You're not. Because you're officially in custody from now on."

"How does this thing work then? Voice activation I presume, very cleaver indeed."

"By connecting to the tower's security and through my voice only will it unlock so don't bother trying."

"Forgive me but I'd like to see this for myself." Selina lifted the cuffs to shoulder height and spoke clearly into the small microphone tucked away inside the tool.

"Tower security. Deactivate these hand cuffs."

 ** _"Voice. Pattern. Not. Recognised. Permission. Denied."_** The cuffs spoke back through a speaker in a robot voice.

Robin took a step closer to Selina growing tired of her stalling. "That's enough."

"Tower security. Override code. Nightwing." Speaking clearly into the mic Selina smirked as the look on Robin's face went from annoyance to pure shock and panic in a blink of an eye.

"NO!" Robin dived at Selina ready to tackle her to the floor but he was too slow. The cuffs deactivated losing all their power leaving the locks holding Selina's wrists useless. The cuffs fell to the floor in front of the two.

Selina took the crutch she had in her hands and thrusted the end of the pole into Robin's throat. With precision accuracy the end of the crutch hit Robin's throat in such a way he toppled over gasping for air holding his throat. He could barely breathe from that hit. The boy was left lying next to the bed curled up in such a way that even Selina felt bad.

Throwing away the crutch she walked over to the bed with her healed ankle showing no signs of discomfort in her stride. Taking the gas mask she was wearing earlier too keep her asleep she turned the gas back on and attached the mask to Robin. Every small breath for oxygen was replaced by knock out gas which took quick effect on the Titan. Before he could pass out from the fumes he was able mutter a quite and stuttered "H-hoow-w?"

Selina gently rested the boy's to the floor as he laid limp in her arms. "I'm sorry Dick. But I had to." Leaving Robin on the floor Selina stood up and stretched out her arms and rolled her ankle. "Huh. That girl did a pretty good job. I must remind myself to thank her later if I get around to it."

She was ready to make her escape but before she left the room she grabbed the pillow from the bed she had been resting in and tucked it under Robin's sleeping head on the floor. _'God I'm pathetic sometimes.'_

Not giving the boy another glance Selina ran out of the room in search for freedom.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beast Boy laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about what Raven had said to him. "You're showing signs of depression."

Depression. He was depressed? It felt weird saying it out loud. Or at least thinking it out loud. But why? Yeah the whole thing with Raven being shot scared the pants off him and was scared that he might not see her again but she's fine, he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

Perhaps it wasn't Raven he was afraid of dying, it was him. His whole green life he had been told how much of a miracle it was that he was alive and how his powers should be beyond the realm of possibility. At any moment he had been told to expect a sudden lack of consciousness and that was that. His body would give up.

His DNA was so unstable that any sign beyond the normal should be treated as a sign that the end was coming for him. Perhaps it was nearly time. A small tear ran down his cheek thinking about the things he would miss if he was to pass on. Starfire's lung busting hugs, the video games he played with Cyborg, those rare moments when Robin stops being his leader and acts like the brother he never had but finally he thought about the quite purple haired girl.

As much as he loved the Titans he'd miss her the most. From her sarcastic comments to her lavender smelling shampoo. There was a lot of things he wished he had said to her before now. Things he had been too immature to say without laughing at himself or say without blushing like a tomato.

He didn't know how long he had left but something had kept him alive for this long despite what everyone had predicted. If there was ever a time to get something off his chest now would be a pretty good time.

A hissing sound snapped Beast Boy back to reality. The door to his cell began unlocking despite having no one open it. He watched as the door of his cell along with the neighboring cell doors open simultaneously. If that wasn't a sign that he was onto something then he didn't know what was.

Standing up from his bed he walked to the edge of his room poking his head out of the door looking around in search for why all the doors had opened unexplainably. "Uhh hello? Robin? Raven? Anyone?" The only sound that replied to Beast Boy was his own echo from the halls.

Cautiously he stepped out into the hall looking around the halls further. With no communicator on him he had no way of calling the Titan's to help him. The only thing he could do was to go up and talk to one of the them and hope no one would be too upset.

Beast Boy walked down the halls calling out for anyone that might be listening ever few seconds or so. He had made it all the way to the elevator without hearing any response. Guess he was going up. Hopefully the elevators were still working fine.

To Beast Boy's convenience he pressed the button for his floor and the elevator slowly began desensing to his floor. The two doors of the elevator opened for the Titan making room for him to step inside. Hitting the highest button on the switch board there was available Beast Boy stood silently as he was lifted up to the top of the tower.

Upon reaching the top he stepped out into the halls. It was quiet. Normally his hearing was able to pick up at least something that was happening nearby but this time no. Everyone was quiet.

Beast Boy walked around the halls listening for any if his friends. He made his was around the halls soon finding Cyborg's room just down the hall. His door was ajar enough for his hearing to pick up the sound of a tack welder from inside. 'Huh? Wonder what he's up to?'

Walking over to the door Beast Boy looked inside. Cyborg was sat in a large chair holding a small welding tool. The tool was being used on his right arm for reasons Beast Boy wasn't sure of. "Argh Cy? What are you doing?"

Cyborg shut off the welder and turned around looking toward his door. "BB? I was just repairing a few things and making a few modifications for later. How'd you get out of your cell? Did Robin let you out?"

"No dude. I was just laying in my bed and the door opened without anyone touching it? Oh wait not just mine. All of the doors opened at once."

"Wait. ALL of them? And no alarms went off or anything!?"

"Ummm. Was there supposed to be any?"

Cyborg quickly pulled up the screen on his wrist rapidly tapping away on the touch screen. "Oh crap."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Someone's deactivated the security systems. We have to find Robin. Come on."

Cyborg and Beast Boy hastily walked around the corner and down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Ask Beast Boy

"To Starfire's room. Those two have had something going on the past two days. She might know where he is."

"What kind of thing? Like a thing thing or a Thiiing." The over emphasis on the thing gave that word almost another meaning.

"At this point even I don't know."

The pair walked up to Starfire's door and knocked firmly. "Starfire? You there?"

The door in front of the two opened and Starfire opened her door. The poor girl had puffy red eyes and was rugged up in a thick blanket. "Greetings friends…" Starfire sniffled away her blocked nose. Even the sight of Beast Boy didn't shake her mood. _'Maybe she's still upset about those things I called her…'_ Thought Beast Boy feeling guilty about his previous accident once again.

"Star… You alright?"

"It is nothing Cyborg. And it is good to see you outside of your cell Beast Boy. I have been most sad thinking about you."

 _'Oh okay. Guess she's not upset about yesterday.'_ "It's good to see you too Starfire. Have you seen Robin? It's kind of important." Beast Boy asked the alien girl. The mention of that name made the girl shrink slightly.

"I am afraid I do not know where he is. I had tried speaking with him this morning but he was not in his room or any of his regular hangouts. I had also tried to speak with friend Raven but she too was unable to be found. Perhaps they are...together… somewhere…" The words barely made it past her lips Starfire was so quiet finishing her sentence.

He had only been gone for two days but so much had changed while he was locked away.

"Oh well… thanks anyway Starfire. Hey we'll talk later okay?" Cyborg had a genuinely sad look on his face when he addressed the princess. Whatever was going on he knew something about it too.

"Thank you friends. Take care." Shutting the door behind her Starfire went back into her room leaving the boys in the hallway.

"Dude what was that about?"

"I have a rough idea. Now's not the time though. Let's go try Raven." The two once again walked down the hall. They walked past Beast Boy's room before making it too Raven's.

"Let's hope she's in." Cyborg thought out loud as he knocked on her door. From inside the two could hear an annoyed groan. "Robin if this is you again it'll be you that will need healing!"

Raven opened her door finding Cyborg standing at her door along with Beast Boy. Wait Beast Boy?! "Why aren't you in your cell?"

"That's kinda what we're trying to find out Rae."

"The tower's security systems are offline. The only ones that could do that are Robin and I and I didn't do it. Star thought that you might know where he is."

"The tower's defenses are offline? When were they turned off?" Raven asked her question with a very worried tone.

"A little over five minutes ago… Why?"

Raven's eyes went wide when she realised what might have happened to Robin in the space of those five minutes. Her hands were engulfed with darkness as she made the three a portal. "Go though. Now."

The boys stared at her equally worried and confused. "Raven what's going on? Where is he?"

"It wasn't Robin that deactivated the security. It was Catwoman. He was with her after I healed her. I don't know what happened between them after I left. Now go!" Raven lept through the portal with Cyborg and Beast Boy close behind.

The Titan's ran out of the portal appearing just outside of the medical room. Cyborg charged his cannon while Raven and Beast Boy as a leopard took their stance ready to charge in.

"On three. One. Two. Three!" Raven opened the door and Beast Boy ran in with Cyborg behind him aiming his cannon but both stopped when they saw no Catwoman. What they did see was an unconscious Robin laid out on the floor with a pillow behind his head and a mask over his mouth.

Cyborg ran over pulling the mask off his face firmly trying to shake him awake. "Robin! Robin! Raven can you do something?"

Raven walked around to the other side of the boy while Beast Boy watched on from behind Cyborg. "Stand back. Azerath Metreon Zinthos!" Robin's slow breathing body jolted awake. The Titan gasped for air breathing deep breaths, his body still effected by the shot to his throat.

"Rob man you alright?" Cyborg patted him on the back hoping to clear his airways.

"I'm ***Cough* *Cough*** fine. Where's Selina?" Robin was sitting up now and while he noticed the green changeling was out of his cell he had other things to worry about right now.

"No idea. We hoped she was still with you."

"Well she's not. We have to find her before she escapes. She was able to override the security systems. All the cameras, alarms and door locks would be deactivated."

"How did she know how to beat the security Robin?" Asked Raven who was now standing next to him.

"I don't know how, she just knew. Now's not the time. We need to find her."

Cyborg pulled up his wrist and started tapping on the screen. "All of the cameras are down. There's no was to know where she is."

"That's what you think." Beast Boy looked at his robotic friend with a smug grin, pointing at his nose. "Dude. The nose knows." Shifting into a Saint Bernard Beast Boy began sniffing around the room looking for Catwoman's scent. Walking out of the door the Saint sniffed the floor and barked repeatedly looking down the hall.

"He has her. Can you stand?" Cyborg extended his hand down to Robin who took it lifting himself off the ground. While he made it to his feet his head was under immense pressure and he started toppling back down. While Cyborg caught him it was obvious he wasn't ready to be up and about yet.

"We need to hurry. Carry him if you need to. Beast Boy let's go." Raven flew out of the room following Beast Boy down the hall.

Cyborg lent down resting his knee on the floor with his back to Robin. "Now I'm no R-Cycle but I'll getcha where you wanna go."

As ridiculous as this was going to look Robin didn't have the time to find another option. Robin fell onto Cyborg's back and wrapped his arms around his mechanical shoulders and hooked his legs around his waist holding on for a piggy back ride. Cyborg lifted Robin off the floor and ran after Beast Boy and Raven.

The group ran down the halls ending up at the floors elevators. Beast Boy stopped in front of the double doors looking up at Raven. Cyborg and Robin were only a little ways behind when they found the other pair.

"She's taken the lift." Stated Raven.

"But which floor did she take?" Wondered Beast Boy.

"The garage. She's headed for the underwater tunnel system. It's the only way for her to get off of the island and back to the city." Explained Robin who was clinging onto Cyborg.

Raven created another portal and the all four Titan's jumped through. Coming out the other side there was no sign of any woman in a hospital gown. Looking down the tunnel they all saw the door that would normally be closed wide open.

"She got away." Cyborg said sadly.

The Titans felt defeat begin to tug away at them. A feeling becoming far more than welcome to Robin. No one spoke a word for a few moments, all thinking of what to do.

"I can go after her. Chase her in the T-car."

"And Beast Boy and I can look for her in the sky."

"No. She's got to big of a head start and chasing her down on the road would be too dangerous. She's gone."

No one knew what to say as they stood still all completely lost at what to do. "Hey argh… what did she steal?" Asked Cyborg looking around the garage.

"Stole?" Asked the other three.

"I mean it's not like she ran out of her. She took a vehicle but mine and yours are still here Robin."

The cogs in Beast Boy's mind started turning as his heart rate rose drastically. "No. Nonononono NO NO!" Beast Boy ran over to the tunnel where Catwoman had escaped from.

"Beast Boy what's wrong?"

The green Titan sank to his knees crying out in sorrow. "SHE TOOK MY MOPED!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well it's good to be back and finally, Catwoman is back in action. Question is who did she call and how did she know the security codes?**

 **I was a little disappointed without seeing any reviews for the last chapter but oh well.** **Also I'm not sure how many of you did but my post about my Deathstroke Cosplay managed to get over** **1700 likes and something like 110,000 views or something crazy. It even made it too the most viral page for a short time. To anyone that checked that out I can't thank you enough. :D**

 **Let me know what you want to see later in the story and if you want more or less filler. Not sure if that's what people want in a good story or if people want me to get to the point.**

 **I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter. See you in the next one.**

 **See ya soon.**

 **DansaCharm**


	19. Suppressing The Solution

**_Suppressing The Solution_**

The Suicide Squad stood around Deadshot who was sat in a chair being inspected by Harley Quinn.

"You sure this is a good idea mate? She's not exactly qualified for to be fixing banged up noses." Asked Captain Boomerang who was more than skeptical when Harley said she could fix up Deadshot's nose without a sweat.

"Would'cha all just relax? I 'ave this unda control. I'ma doctor."

"You're psychiatrist with a bad record. But you're all I've got so just don't make it worse than what it already is." Deadshot was tense waiting for Harley's adjustment on his nose.

"Mmm. Alrighty I'm ready. You might wanna close ya eyes for this one." Harley pressed her fingers on the sides of Deadshot's nose one slightly higher on the right side than the one on the left. Deadshot gritted his teeth while the rest of the squad watched in anticipation.

"On tha count of three. One-" Ignoring her own count Harley took away her fingers from Deadshot's nose and cracked him on the side of the nose with a strong haymaker. The sound that came from the punch was sickening. A sharp crack came from Deadshot's nose shortly followed by a loud groan from him as he held his nose with his cuffed hands. The squad all winced in discomfort.

"Christ mate! You alright?" Boomerang asked trying to get a look at Deadshot's nose.

Deadshot was livid. He stood from his chair and if his hands weren't cuffed would probably be choking her to death right now. "NO! I'M NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT! HARLEY WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK WAS THAT?!"

"Oh get ova it ya baby. Besides. You're all betta now." Harley stared at the nose she punched with her hands on her hips. Low and behold Deadshot's nose, while very red was dead straight.

"Well I'll be. The crazy broad did it."

"Remind me never to have a dental check up with her." Killer Frost made a small ice block in her hands and handed it to Deadshot who took it and held it against his nose.

"Thanks Frost." Deadshot took the block of ice and held it against his nose.

"Coulda been worse. You coulda had crocie here have a go." Boomerang prods his thumb toward Killer Croc who was silently watching from the side.

"Point at me again. And I'll bite your fingers off." Replied Croc in a low threatening tone. While most people would be smart enough to know that pestering the man known as Killer Croc was a bad idea, Boomer wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Pfft yea rightieo mate. I'll have you know that I use to hang out with the Crocodile Hunter back in the day. He taught me a thing or too on how to handle an angry Sheila like you if I needed it."

"You mean that guy who died to a stingray?" Asked Frost.

"Argh… Yeah him…" Boomer turned away from the group hiding his face from the group. Sniffles could be heard from Boomer after he turned away.

"You crying Digger?" Deadshot wondered.

"What? No no I was just… got this cold, but ***Sniff*** He was a bloody legend, my hero. Just can't believe that nut case is gone ya know?" Boomer wiped a tear from his eye after he turned around.

"He was a bitch." Stated Croc looking to wind Boomer up.

"Take. That. Back." Hissed Boomer as he went to grab his boomerang from underneath his coat.

"Kinda like most of you Australians." Croc wore an evil smile as he taunted Boomer.

"I SAID TAKE THAT BACK YA OVERSIZED HANDBAG!" Boomer pulled out his boomerang and chucked it at Croc. The boomerang glided through the air headed right for Croc's head but was intercepted by the block of ice Deadshot had thrown to knock the weapon off course. To the squads surprise the boomerang exploded on impact with the ice block scattering pieces of ice around the room.

Everyone just stared at where the explosion had been all confused about what happened. Soon all eyes where looking at Boomer who had a look on his face that said that even he didn't know what happened.

"Crickey. Forgot I had that in my pocket." Thought Boomer who pulled out another boomerang just like the first.

"The hell was that?" Asked Deadshot sceptical of the device.

"This thing? Just a little something I invented. Batman's got his Batarang, Bird Boy's got his Birdarang and now Boomer's got his, wait for it… Bangarang." Boomer held out his new weapon acting like he hadn't just nearly blew off one of his teammate's head by accident.

"Please don't make me make a Skrillex joke…" Frost was anything but impressed but to be fair none of them were.

"Well I couldn't exactly call it a 'Boomerang' now can I? That would just be confusing."

From Deadshot's pocket he felt his phone vibrate from an incoming call. 'Who could that be?' Pulling out the device he read the call. 'No caller ID. Hmm…'

Deadshot walked away from the group his phone in hand. "I gotta take this. Boomer put that away before you hurt yourself."

From over his shoulder before he left ear shot he could here a faint retort from Boomer. "Pfft. Not likely."

Walking into a small office across the room of the warehouse Deadshot answered the call. "Who is this?"

"Floyd? It's me!" From the other end of the line Deadshot made out a yelling Selina that sounded like she was taking this call in front of a giant fan.

"Selina? Where the hell have you been and why are you yelling?"

"Story short I just woke up from a much needed cat nap and used up one of my life's!" Selina swerved left and right avoiding the cars blocking her path pushing the pathetic moped to it's limits. "I'm coming to you now! Are you still in the hotel?"

"No I needed to find another place. We have some extra company with us now."

"Company?! Who's with you?!"

"Look things have gotten complicated. Meet me by the docks on the other side of town. I'll explain everything there."

"Fine. You better be there." ***Click***

Deadshot put away his phone and opened the door, heading back to the group.

"That Waller?" asked Boomer

"No. My partner. We have another joining us." Replied Deadshot.

"Who?" Questioned Frost.

"Selina Kyle. Aka Catwoman. Sh-" He had more to say but was cut off by Harley who shut her magazine the moment her friend was mentioned.

"SELLY?! Goodness it's been years since we last had a team up! When's she comin'?!"

"Harley relax. Give her an hour at least."

"Mmphf. Fine." Harley sat back down flipping her magazine back to the page she left it on.

"Mate I get that the pair of ya were working together before we all tagged along but let's face it what good is she gonna do us? She's a brilliant thief sure but she's no child snatcher."

"Selina is more resourceful than you realise. We'll need someone to work in the shadows while we keep the attention in the open and let's face it no one here is the stealth type."

"For your information mate I'll vouch for chuckles over there. He's been taking ballet since he was eight. He's as delicate as a snowflake." Pointing his thumb toward Killer Croc, Boomer smirked as he made fun of the hulking brute of a man.

Croc growled and stood up from the crate he was sitting on but he felt a cold hand grab his wrist pulling him back down. "Ignore him. He's a moron. Plus Waller is listening." Frost had a point.

"There's nothing wrong with taking ballet…" Said Croc in a low quiet tone. Secretary he liked the idea of dance.

"No. There's not." Frost smiled at Croc and patted him on the back. Croc looked down at Frost and for the first time in what was probably years he smiled.

"Ughch get a room you two!" Yelled Boomer

"Knock it off. We have other things to worry about."

"Yea like what?"

Deadshot held up his wrists lifting the cuffs locking his wrists together. "Like getting these cuffs off of me."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sliding off of Cyborg's back Robin stood back on his feet. "I thought we talked about this Beast Boy. Why do you need a moped, or any vehicle for that matter. You can fly."

Still bummed out by the lose of his beloved moped, Beast Boy stood up off the floor looking back at the group. "Yeah but don't you have that jet pack thingy that you used to chase down those evil tofu making cow stealing aliens? Why don't you use that anymore?"

Robin raised his hand to protest but he quickly realized that Beast Boy had a point.

"Well you're not wrong about tofu being evil." Chimed Cyborg earning a grin from Raven.

"Besides, what's there not to love about a moped?" Continued Beast Boy ignoring the remark about tofu.

"How did she find the keys so quickly?" Raven chimed in.

"Ummm…" With an embarrassing eat shit sulk across Beast Boy's face Cyborg knew exactly how Catwoman was able to find Beast Boy's keys as quickly as she did.

"Aww man don't tell me you left the keys in the ignition!" Cyborg slapped his forehead with his palm.

"Well it's not like keeping crazy cat lady's in our tower is a regular thing! Okay so yeah the ONE time I leave my keys in my bike all the doors are unlocked by the ONE bad guy apart from Johnny Rancid that can ride a motorbike who had only JUST woken up from a coma. Dude come on give me a break!"

Robin had done a pretty good job keeping a level head but what the others couldn't see was how agitated Robin was on the inside. Except of course for Raven. Funny thing about being an empath. You may be able to control your powers but emotions are much harder to control. "Robin. You okay?"

Shaking his head Robin replied. "It doesn't make sense. There's be no possible way Selina could have known that password. Even with the most advanced computers and programs it would have taken weeks to decrypt the towers firewalls to get that password. She had only been awake for no more than fifteen minutes with no connection to the outside…"

"Actually. She did have a connection." The Titan's looked over toward Cyborg who was reading something displayed on the screen attached to his wrist. "I looked over any radiowaves the tower might have picked up before the defenses went offline, the kind you use when you make a phone call or use a wakie takie. About five minutes before the systems went down there was a call that came from the medical wing. Only lasted thirty three seconds but that's enough time to learn how to shut down our systems if someone on the other end knew how."

"It couldn't have been Deadshot could it? He doesn't strike me as the computer type." Raven thought out loud.

"If it was Deadshot then we would have a much bigger problem on our hands. That password is a dead give away to finding out my identity. If that happens then Batman's is as good as gone."

"You said Catwoman knew who you and Batman are right? If she knows then wouldn't she have a good chance of knowing the password?" Raven made a good point.

"Or do you think Deadshot knows?" Beast Boy asked walking back over to the team.

"I can't see how…"

"She called some one right before she shut down the tower. Why would she call someone if she knew the password?" Beast Boy finished.

"She could have just been calling her employer or Deadshot to say she was awake."

"Doesn't that seem like a tad over confident? I mean yeah let's say she did know how to turn off the security. She made a call saying she was awake but what good is that to her employer if she's still stuck in the tower? Just doesn't sound right to me."

Huh. For once Beast Boy spoke a lot of sense. The three teens all simply stared at the green teen with blank faces. For the first time that Raven could remember at least, Beast Boy impressed her. Thank azar for her cloaked hood covered her face. He would never shut up about it if he saw.

"That does all make sense right? It does in my head at least… I think."

' _There's the Beast Boy I remember_.' Raven thought lamely.

"Looks like Beast Boy found the on switch for his brain. He's got a point Rob. Whatcha think?" Cyborg brought the attention back to Robin. All eyes were on him as he thought it over with folded arms.

After a few moments of silence Robin thought of a possible explanation that would explain how Selina knew how to deactivate the security. "There's no way Deadshot could know who I was or know what the password is or be able to hack his way past our firewalls. He wasn't involved. I haven't spoken to her or Batman for over three years. She had him where she wanted him before I had even left. She has this way of getting information out of him. That must be how she knew the password. She called Batman and got the code out of him."

"That's a pretty big claim man. You sure he'd do that? I thought you said he was like a dad to you?" Cyborg questioned.

"If he did tell Selina the code for the tower just to get her out of our custody I wouldn't be completely surprised."

"But why? Batman doesn't do that. He takes down the bad guys, saves the day. He wouldn't let some criminal go just because he has a crush on them!" Beast Boy suddenly came to the defense of the Dark Knight.

"He's done worse things than that. You just don't hear about them. You only hear what the media wants you to hear. He's not as good of a guy as you think he his."

"But he's THE Batman. He's the best there is."

"If he was as good as what your make him sound then I wouldn't be here right now. Batman is heartless brute incapable of real compassion! You don't know him like I do Beast Boy." Yelled Robin.

"Are you two done now?" Raven separated the two by stepping between them while Cyborg stood totally confused about what just happened. "This argument is pointless. We don't have time to argue over this. We need a way of finding Catwoman and Deadshot so we can find out who hired them and put a stop to whatever it is they're planning."

The room was quiet for a few moments while Robin and Beast Boy took the scolding on the chin.

"Do we have any idea where she's headed? What they're planning? If you didn't get anything out of her then we're back to square one man."

"Nothing that could help us now. Selina was our only lead on this. Without her we're back at the beginning."

"So what do we do Rob? What can we do?"

"The only way to get another shot at catching Deadshot or Catwoman would be by walking into a trap. It's only a matter of time before they try something to lure me out of the tower. Both have been known to use civilians as bait."

"Dude that's crazy. We can't just wait for these guys to make the first move."

"Beast Boy's right Robin. You waiting for an ambush would be dangerous, even with us ready close by."

"Atleast you've got the Eye scope I made out of Deadshot's camera system. If he does try something you'd the able to see whatever he does."

The gears in Robin's mind started turning. Small pieces of a mental puzzle began fitting themselves into place. "Wait, that's it! I know how we draw out Deadshot. I need to go call the mayor. Cyborg, work on getting the security back online. Raven, continue searching for a solution to Beast Boy's problem. Beast Boy." Robin looked over at the boy. He had a sad smile on his face, he seemed to know what was coming next.

"Head back to my cell. I know." Sighing as he started walking, Beast Boy started to walk toward the elevator.

No. She had sat by long enough. Beast Boy was apart of this team whether Raven liked it or not but damn it he was a human being. Robin didn't have the right to lock him away like this. Before she could protest Robin broke the short silence with a single word. One that no one had expected. "No."

"No?"

"No?"

"Dude what?" The three Titan's gawked at Robin all taken back by his response.

"No Beast Boy. You don't have to stay in your cell anymore." Robin was calm and collected. This was so weird. For the past couple of days Robin was fixed on keeping Beast Boy locked away. Why the sudden change now?

"But I thought you wanted him in there. To save him from himself?" Cyborg questioned.

"I've come to the realization that keeping you locked away inside your own home isn't fair on you Beast Boy. You don't have to go back in there of you don't want to." As vague of am explanation as that is that was all Beast Boy needed. Cyborg and Raven were stunned yet happy. They got there friend back out of his cage. But Beast Boy's face told a different story, along with his emotions. Raven had expected happiness but instead she felt quilt inside.

"Don't you want to come back with us BB?" Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg before glancing over at Raven. It was only for a brief moment but his eyes quickly darted to the floor.

"Well, yeah I want to…" He replied lamely.

"So why aren't you Beast Boy?" Even Robin was concerned now. He just gave him his freedom back. Why isn't he taking it?

"Look don't get me wrong, my cell stinks, kinda literally, it's got that fresh out of the factory metal smell… Ah anyway. It's boring. I miss watching movies with you guys, I miss cooking my tofu and planning out pranks for Cy but at the end of the day you put me in here for a reason. I'm dangerous. At any moment I could lose control of my whole body and go crazy. If that does happen… I don't want to be around you guys if it does." Beast Boy's words felt heavy for the rest of the group. It was rare for Beast Boy take anything serious, even with the entire world at stake he wouldn't hesitate from dropping a oneliner.

"That's… incredibly selfless Beast Boy. You thinking about us like that. But you don't need to worry about us. I still have your serum. I can detain you if anything were to happen." Robin explained pulling out a small vile of liquid.

Beast Boy sighed shaking his head. "It's wearing off. I remember most of what happened yesterday on the roof. I didn't stay down and I nearly hurt you and anyone nearby."

"BB don't do this to yourself man. That wasn't you. It was-" Cyborg was cut off before he could continue by Beast Boy.

"I get that it wasn't me but I could have done something. I could have stayed in the tower and none of yesterday would have happened. This is my punishment. It's the least I deserve."

The room fell quite as Beast Boy stood in place staring at the floor.

"May we have a moment?" Raven asked the group and by asked she meant that like it or not she was going to speak with Beast Boy alone. Just try and tell her no.

"I guess I'll go make that call then. You coming Cyborg?" Robin asked as he started to walk away from the group. Cyborg was about to reply when he noticed something on Raven's cloak. A small red smudge on her shoulder. Weird. Why would Raven have a cut on her shoulder. Wouldn't she normally fix those? "Ah yeah sure man. I'll be right up."

Putting that though aside for now Cyborg followed Robin to the elevator. "So what's this plan? What's the Mayor got to do with it?"

"I need to speak with the Mayor but if all goes the way I want it too. Deadshot will be the one in a cell by the time tomorrow's over." Robin smirked as Cyborg raised his eyebrow.

"Everything's gotta be all vague and dramatic with you huh?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cold sea water washed up the sides of the rocks of Titan Island. Seagulls squawked as they flew around the bay letting the wind take them away without effort. Behind the Tower a black portal opened out toward the rocks with two Titans walking out.

Raven walked straight out toward the rocks while Beast Boy was a little skeptical. Though most people would probably be as well if a half demon told you to follow them through a rip in the very dimension itself.

Beast Boy stepped through the portal looking around at where Raven had brought them. Raven had taken a seat of a rock above the water and was looking back at him waiting for him to come over.

Walking over to the empath Beast Boy stood behind her. "Umm Raven?"

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"Why are we out here?"

"Because this is where you always come when you're troubled by your problems. Right here. Everytime." Raven explained pointing down at the rock next to her.

"How did you know tha-"

"Don't make me explain how my powers work again." Raven cut in, a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"Oh right. Empathic powers and that."

"Occasionally when I'm meditating I'll sense you're distressed. Whenever you're troubled you come out here. Now sit."

Obeying the girl Beast Boy sat down next to her hugging his knees toward his chest. The pair sat for a moment, neither making a sound other then their soft breaths. The two stared out into the empty waters. No ships or clouds in sight. Just blue sky and water. "Nice view." Raven said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. It's pretty sweet. You just kinda lose yourself in it."

"Is that why you come out here? To forget?"

"I guess you could say that. It's relaxing. Calms me down... Wait a minute."

"What?"

"You already knew that! That's why you brought me here. Why are you asking questions you already know the answers to?"

"Because that's how you've solved all your problems here Beast Boy. By sitting here, dissecting the problem and talking to yourself about information you already have to find a solution."

"Oh… fair enough. But I'm not trying to find a solution to anything?"

"You might not be. But you blaming yourself for what Hybrid did yesterday isn't fair on you."

"It is fair. If I wasn't there then Hybrid wouldn't have been able to hurt all of those people. I'm supposed to be a hero Raven…" Beast Boy's chin sank down till it rested on his knees.

Raven watched him for a moment letting him sit in silence before continuing. "Ever since I could remember, I had known that I was going to bring the end of the world. I tried to stop it but I couldn't. Something kept me alive through it all. Sometime throughout my childhood I thought that if I devoted my life to helping the innocent then that would spare me from what punishment awaited me for my sins against this world for bringing Armageddon to it. I was the sole reason that over seven billion people lost their lives that day. Nothing can change that."

"But that was totally not your fault! You're not a bad person Raven. Everything that happened that day was all Trigon."

"And everything that happened yesterday was Hybrid's fault and not yours Beast Boy. How can't you see that?"

"So why does it still feel like it's mine…"

"Because it was your body that was used for evil. You were used like I was. That's why it hurts like it does. So blaming yourself for everything that happened is pointless."

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think the city will ever forgive me?"

"People don't have good memories nowadays. Give it time and they'll forget all about it."

Beast Boy nodded his head between his knees. "Thanks Rae. I feel better now."

"Good. Does this mean you're going to stay out here with us and not return to that stupid cell again?"

"Weeellll……."

"Beast Boy…"

"Look it make me feel a little better knowing that I can't hurt anyone even if I wanted to. I want to be in there. Please Raven."

Raven listened to the boy considering his wishes. As stupid as she thought he was being they were his wishes not hers. Besides. Wasn't like this was the first time Beast Boy did the opposite of what she thought was right.

"I get where you're coming from Beast Boy but self hatred will not change what happened or justify what you did. It only makes negative emotions feel warranted and you feel like you need to keep punishing yourself to make the pain go away. Is that what you want? A life of nothing but pain and depression?"

' _Woah… that was intense…'_ Beast Boy thought to himself as he thought about everything Raven said. "Well no? These feelings go away after a while don't they? Can't I just hold on until then?" He asked.

"Not if you don't let them. Punishing yourself by locking yourself away won't help anything. The only way to move forward is to get back up and press on. Whether you do it yourself or let us help. You need to let what happened yesterday go."

Beast Boy stared out into the ocean gazing at the sunlight dance of the rippling waves as the crept towards land. "I guess you're right Rae." Beast Boy said trying his best to not let these feelings surrounding him pull him down any further.

' _Ven. Raven. Why is that so hard?! Ugh, not right now. It's not worth it.'_ "Of course I'm right."

"When'd everything change Rae?"

"Change? How so?"

"One day we were fighting looney Magicians or nerds who watch too much TV and eating pizza with extra cheese then the next we're fighting against the Armageddon and running from assassin's."

"The world is a horrible place Beast Boy. That's why we do what we do. To make the world a better place for everyone. These people trust us to make their life's better. That's why they look up to us. We're the change they wish we could be."

"You can give on heck of a pep talk you know that?" Beast Boy said grinning. Raven didn't respond straight away however. She just seemed to stare for a moment.

"You're different." Stated Raven.

"Wa? In what way?"

"Your aura is different, more coarse than before. Dare I say it, it's matured. I guess you could say you've finally started to grow up."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow before he grinned and spun around to face Raven. It wasn't every day Raven would sound so genuine about a compliment like that. "So what you're saying is I'm becoming more of a man?" He asked flexing his bicep

"If you want to look at it that way. Go ahead." Raven said in a dry tone.

"Does this mean I can-"

"You're not calling yourself Beast Man. Absolutely not."

"Aww…" His pointy ears drooped at that.

"You're not that grown up."

"You're just annoyed cause I'm taller than you now." The smirk on Beast Boy's lips returned.

"It's natural for girls to have their growth spurts before boys do. They're also naturally shorter than boys as well. You being taller than me is nothing to gloat about."

"What?! I can't here you from all the way up here!" Beast Boy yelled though he was only a couple of feet away from Raven.

"Beast Boy your five feet and five inches tall while I'm five feet and four inches tall." Raven stated calmly.

"What's your point?" Beast Boy asked.

"My height is expected in girls my age. You're below the average." Raven continued.

"But I'm still taller…" Beast Boy said nervously.

"You might be taller than me. But I'm average height. At your height you're classified as short whether you like it or not." Raven finished with a grin now on her lips while Beast Boy sat and sulked.

"Aww man… give me green skin, goofy fangs, pointy ears AND make me short. This stinks."

"Would you rather be a few inches taller or be able to turn into a dinosaur wherever you wanted?"

"…Well when you put it that way…" His ears picked back up remembering that his was actually pretty awesome.

"Exactly. I've been meaning to ask Beast Boy. On the night of the museum right before I was shot." Beast Boy cringed thinking about that moment. "You noticed Deadshot's pads inside the skeleton of that dinosaur. I knew you knew about animals and all but that was impressive. How much did the Doom Patrol teach you?"

"Oh. Yeah that. Well how much do you wanna know?"

"You seemed to know your way around a stegosaurus skeleton pretty well. You noticed Deadshot's plates straight away. Most experts would have probably missed that mistaking it for part of the supports for the exhibit. What else can you tell me about a stegosaurus?"

"Well I have my eye sight to help with that but anyway, ugh… they existed about one hundred and fifty million years ago which would be around the same time as other dinosaurs like the T-Rex, Apatosaurus and Brachiosaurus." Beast stated as Raven calmly listened to his teaching. "They usually grew to be about twenty nine feet long and weighted about six tones."

Raven nodded her head understanding. "Got any fun facts you could tell me about?"

"I didn't think you could do fun. Thought all that excitement might blow your mind."

Raven didn't respond right away and instead she sat and glared at the boy.

"Alright alright. Umm… Oh! Their brains are about the size of a Wallnut which is pretty cool."

"They're not the only one with a brain that size." Raven teased. Beast Boy rolled his eyes before Raven continued. "So they taught you all about animals since it'll help you understand your powers easier. Did they teach you anything else?"

"Well they tried."

"Tried?"

"At first they tried homeschooling me like any normal kid but I just couldn't concentrate. They tried different types of math, making me read books, study major history events but it was all sooo booring! I mean who cares about some fire in England that happened over three hundred years ago? And don't even get my started on long division!" Beast Boy's waved his hands frantically in front of himself picking up speed the more he worked himself up over this.

"You mean the Great fire of London…?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. Oh. Another thing. Isn't every word supposed to have a vowel or something? I mean what's the point of making a rule like that but some words don't follow it's own rule?! A, E, I, O and U. So what about "Sky" or "Sly" or "My". Does that mean the rule is actually A, E, I, O, U and if none of those are in there then call it a day with a Y? Uuhhh! Who thought of this?!"

"Are you leading up to anything with this or are you just going to keep ranting about the English language?"

Sheepishly Beast Boy stopped his hands and sat them back into his lap. "Sorry about that. Anyway. They tried pretty much everything they could to help me learn but they noticed that the only thing I was interested in was learning about animals and dinosaurs. Rita wanted to keep trying to teach me a little of everything but Mento was tired of seeing me struggle and wanted results. After a really long debate they decided that they'd only focus on teaching me about animals. For two hours every day they would test me about different breeds of dog, ask me how many different kinds of species are apart of "this" family. How many bones are in "that" animals body and so on and so on. I've seen enough dinosaur skeletons to know that a big square plate like that wasn't normal."

Raven raised an eyebrow at that. All this time she along with the rest of the Titan's had thought that Beast Boy was just a little bit slower than the rest of them but no. He wasn't dumb like they all thought. He just smart in the areas they didn't know about. "That's… impressive Beast Boy. Why haven't you told us about that before?"

Beast Boy thought about it for a second and shrugged his shoulders. "Well… I don't know. I kinda thought you guess wouldn't have been interested in it since none of you seem to be into animals or anything. Plus no one's asked me before so."

"Well I'm pleased that you told me."

The two Titan's smiled at each other as the calm sounds of the nearby ocean gently chimed away in the distance.

He wished she wouldn't wear that hood up as much but he enjoyed these moments with Raven. Just something about seeing her smile. That god damn smile. Even if her lips were only curled up a fraction more than they normally were made him feel on top of the world.

The longer the pair sat in silence together the more the pieces in his brain started to piece themselves together. ' _Say something to her doofus! This is my one chance to tell her how I feel.'_

' ** _She's not into you. You really think she'd ever want to hit it off with you? Ha! Please.'_**

' _Well… probably not but… screw it. My body might give in at any moment. I'm going to tell her.'_

' ** _All right. Just remember that when she blows you off that I was right.'_**

Ignoring the negative voice inside his head Beast Boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Raven?"

"Beast Boy?"

"I just wanted to say… thanks. This really means a lot to me that you'd take time out of your day to talk to me."

"As much as you annoy me, you're a valuable part of this team and you're my friend. I would do it for all of the others. So… you're welcome..."

Well that seemed a little werid. Raven sounded nervous all of a sudden.

"I should get back to finding your cure." Hastily Raven stood up.

"Raven wait I need to tell you something." Beast Boy stated standing up as well.

"Beast Boy…"

"Look this is hard for me to say but… in case anything happens to me with this demon thing and all… Ever since the night we first met in the middle of the street. After we took down the guys trying to kidnap Starfire and that. I always thought you… were ho- NO! Umm, really good looking. In that mysterious, gothy looking way… Uch that sounds dumb. What I'm trying to say is I know I annoy you with my dumb pranks and jokes but I do it because I'm just trying to get you to… notice me I guess? Argh why is this so hard?! ***Sigh*** Raven I-"

"I know Beast Boy."

The air around Beast Boy seemed harder to swallow after that. She knew? This whole time she knew he had feelings for her? And she's only telling him now?

"You… what?"

Raven sighed sadly as she didn't wish to tell him like this. "I'm aware of your feelings for me Beast Boy. You don't have to confess how you feel about me."

"B-but- how long have, and when did you- why haven't you said anything-"

"Because it's not fair on you knowing that I know." Raven sighed knowing she was about to break the poor boys spirits.

"I shouldn't need to remind you that my powers never turn off. Every minute of the day I feel your emotions along with the others around the tower. I'm sorry you have to hear this this way but there hasn't been a moment where you haven't expressed lust, love or desire without me knowing about it. That goes for the others too."

Beast Boy could barely bring himself to speak. "W-why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Raven sighed knowing she could have avoided this if she wasn't getting caught up in the moment. "Because like it said. It wouldn't be fair on any of you. If you all knew that I could sense the way you all feel then you'd stop feeling. You wouldn't be yourselves. This is my fault. I shouldn't have brought us out here and gave you a chance to express yourself like this. I should go." Raven again tried to leave but Beast Boy wasn't done just yet.

"So why did you? If you knew how I felt then why did you sit and talk with me?"

"I… I don't know…"

"You're the smartest person I know Raven. How can you not know?"

"Because I don't know what I'm feeling right now okay?!" Raven snapped back at the boy.

"My whole life I was forced to suppress my emotions so I couldn't hurt anyone so now that I can finally start to express myself I don't know what my own emotions are anymore. I don't know if I like you as a friend or like you as something more. I don't know!" She was stressed. She really didn't know how she felt.

"If you don't know then maybe we should find out..." Beast Boy said nervously.

"What?" Raven asked menacingly daring him to ask that again.

"Well I mean If I like you and you don't know that you like me then why don't we go out and find out or something?"

"Did you just ask me out… on a date…?"

"…Well umm… when you put it that way… yeah?"

"Look Beast Boy, no. I'm just not ready for that right now. I'm still learning the limits of powers now that I'm free from Trigons curse. I'm afraid of pushing myself to far and I could end up hurting you in the process."

Beast Boy stared at the rocks in front of him as he sadly accepted the rejection. "I guess that's fair…"

"I'm glad you understand. I need to go now." Doing what she should have done earlier, Raven opened up a portal and stepped through not waiting for Beast Boy to say goodbye.

"Bye Rae…" Defeated, he sat back down on his rock staring out toward the ocean.

' ** _What did I tell you? She's just not that into you_**.'

' _Shut up…'_

' ** _Just accept that no one would ever love a freak like you. It didn't work with Terra and it won't work with Raven. I can_** **_help you you know. I can make the pain go away.'_**

' _You can?'_

' ** _Yeah. Your back pocket. You know what to do_**.'

Beast Boy slide his hand in his pocket removing a small piece of metal. The blade he used to cut his own palm.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So I feel pretty guilty about how long this took me to write. I don't have an excuse but I promise I'll work on it. The pace of each chapter should pick up in the next couple of installments.**

 **Okay now just something I'd like to get off my chest. I'm aware that Beast Boy is really out of character and seemingly talking to voices in his head and falling down a spiral of depression. I just kinda had a moment of realization that this is a really cliché thing with depression Fan fics. I'm not going to give anything away but all I will say is this will be explained later and he won't stay this way forever. So hold on till then.**

 **Originally I wanted this chapter to be longer but I've made you guys wait way too long already.**

 **Please let me know what you think of Beast Boy and the story so far and what you want to see next. Every review makes my day.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **DansaCharm.**


	20. We All Wear A Mask

_**We All Wear A Mask**_

A soft beeping sound could be heard from inside Robin's office. Robin sat back in his chair as his communicator dialed the mayor's number.

… _Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ri_ \- " **This is mayor Willow."**

"Mayor Willow. This is Robin."

" **Robin? I hope you're not calling to waste more of my time today. That's all our last call seemed to accomplish at least."**

"Actually Mr Mayor I'm calling to say that I'm retracting my previous answer. A public QA would benefit the Titan's as well as Jump City."

" **Oh. Well that's brilliant but why the sudden change? You weren't so for this idea the other day. And what about Deadshot. Isn't he still somewhere inside this city looking for you?"**

"Well yes. The QA would be a front for our plan. We're banking on Deadshot showing up to attempt another hit on my life."

" **Robin if you think I'm just going to let some dead beat Hitman take a shot in the middle of a street surrounded by hundreds of citizens potentially risking their life's in the cross fire then you're Mose certainly mistaken."**

"I know this is a lot to ask for but Deadshot isn't some knock off crock. He's the best shot there is. He's too good to put innocent life's at stake. If we want to catch him then we need to take this risk."

Mayor Willow thought about it for a moment. While he could see the idea, he still wasn't convinced. " **And you're willing to just stand in this man's way? So he lines up a shot and you're on the ground. How are you going to stop him from pulling the trigger?"**

"We have a way of tracking him. My team and I can handle him. No one apart from Deadshot will be hurt. That's a promise."

" **You understand that you're putting your career along with your life on the line for this boy?"**

"Yes sir. I understand completely."

" **Very well. I can arrange a stage to be set up outside city hall tomorrow morning. Would you like me to alert all of the local media outlets of tomorrow's arrangements in hope of attracting Deadshot's attention."**

"That would be perfect. I'll see you tomorrow Mayor Willow." ***Click***

Well that was that. He may have just organised his own execution. Tomorrow morning he'll be standing in front a rifle he can't even see and be expected to avoid it. He along with the rest of the Titan's are going to have to be on top of their game if they want to take down Deadshot and Catwoman tomorrow.

Leaning back in his chair Robin looked over at the wall containing photos of all the criminals he's faced in his time with Jump City. With Catwoman now also added to the wall, red string had been attached between her and Deadshot along with a blank photo of a large red "?". Someone was calling the shots with these two. The question is who?

As he pondered about the unknown employer his stomach had came to remind him that he had spent long enough cooped in this room as it called out for food loudly rumbling. 'Huh. Lunch time already. I wonder if Cyborg's left any of those ribs from the other night? Oh right, how silly of me. No of course he wouldn't.'

Contemplating on his options for lunch as he walked toward the common room Robin and Beast Boy accidentally knocked into one another as they turned the same corner.

"Opps. Sorry about that Beast Boy."

"...It's cool… no biggie…"

Beast Boy sounded like he hadn't slept in over a week. All emotion was absent from his voice. Beast Boy didn't even look up from the floor to accept the apology.

Robin did a double take on what he saw. This was so weird and wrong. Seeing Beast Boy so sad and empty. He thought him getting over Terra was bad before but this. This was something very worse. He had to do something to help lift his spirits… but how?

"Hey Beast Boy?"

"…Yeah…?"

"You don't look so hot?"

"…Mmhm…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"…Na. Just wanna go to my room…" Not even unslouching his shoulders as he walked Beast Boy kept walking towards his room. If he wanted to help Beast Boy he'd need to think of something and quick.

"Beast Boy wait!"

Stopping to listen Beast Boy stood in the hall to listen to his leader yet didn't bother to turn around.

"I uh… want to show you something?"

"…Show me what…?"

"Just follow me?"

The boy sighed sadly. "…Okay…"

He turned around and started following Robin down the halls. While he may have been following Robin that didn't mean Robin knew where he was taking them. Spotting the elevator down the hall Robin had an idea of where he could take Beast Boy.

The two boys entered the lift with Robin pressed one of the many buttons. They stood in silence as they slowly descended down the tower.

"I would have thought you'd be happy to be out of your cell. You sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" Robin asked looking toward his teammate who was staring at the corner of the lift.

"…It's not about my cell…"

"Oh okay. Then what is it?"

"Well you see… There's this girl who I know-"

' _Great girl trouble. Like I don't have my own to deal with…'_ Robin thought as Beast Boy continued.

"-and I want to tell her how I feel, but she already knows how I feel and has for a long time and hasn't told me. I just don't get why she didn't talk to me about it? Was she hoping I'd just forget about it or something?! *Sigh* I don't know."

"I'm not going to lie and act like I know about girls, because I don't. But if I were her and I knew how someone felt about me and I wasn't sure if I was ready to be with them. I'd ask for their patience. Relationships are scary for some people. Maybe this girl just needs a little time?"

"But I don't have time. Rob my body might give up at any moment. What if I run out of time?"

The boys had been so focused on their conversation that they hadn't noticed that the lift had stopped until the doors opened.

"Then I'd hope that this girl decides how she feels about you quickly. Now come on."

Robin exited the elevator leaving Beast Boy standing in the elevator. Sighing sadly he walked out behind Robin.

"Where are we? What room is this?" Beast Boy asked looking around the dark room.

"We're a few floors below the ground level. I didn't want to take any chances with what I kept down here." The pair walked to the end of the hallway to what seemed like a dead end. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at Robin but he took no notice. With a frown on his face Robin pressed a small button that was concealed by the wall. The wall in front of the pair shifted back and pulled aside revealing an enormous fault. It was bigger than most of the kind banks use.

Beast Boy looked up at the vault in awe. Robin silently tapped a keypad entering a passcode for the vault. Apon completing the code the keypad gave a short chime before the handle on the vault door started to turn and unlock.

Robin stepped back behind Beast Boy as the door slowly opened wide in front of the pair. Beast Boy peeked inside and started to see the contents of the vault.

To say he was excited was an understatement. What could Robin have to lock away from everyone? Weapons? A super criminal? An alien?!

As the door finally opened all the way open Beast Boy looked inside and saw… nothing… there was no room behind the gigantic door. Only a wall with what looked like a molding of Robin's body shape in the wall.

"You have all these crazy locks and doors hidden down here in case you need a place to put away your suit?! Dude that's way overkill."

Robin sighed knowing Beast Boy didn't quite understand what this vault was for. But he was about to.

"I didn't just keep any suit down here. This was where I built the Red X suit. This is where I locked it away so no one could find it and use it against us. I didn't bring you down here for nothing. I wanted to show you what can happen when you think you can't trust your team. If it weren't for my poor judgement there wouldn't be what is probably one of the most dangerous thieves on the planet right now."

Beast Boy nodded understanding the gravity of the lack of contents inside of the vault.

"I know I've done things in the past that a friend should never do. But I'm asking you too trust me Beast Boy. Trust me that I will not let you lose."

Beast Boy could hardly find the words to reply. This might be the most serious Robin had ever been towards him. This wasn't like him. Not in this situation at least. Whenever he gave one of these speeches it all ways felt rehearsed, like he was saying it because it was what he had to say. That wasn't fake. That was Robin being real.

"I- umm… Robin…"

"Do you understand Beast Boy?"

"Yeah yeah I do but… how can I trust you when I can't trust myself?"

Robin didn't reply for a moment. In fact he wasn't moving much at all. He was thinking about something but Beast Boy couldn't tell what.

' _Uh Robin? What's he thinking about?'_

No sooner after Beast Boy asked himself that question that Robin lifted his fingers up toward his mask.

' _He's not gonna take off his- NO WAY_!'

Beast Boy stood wide eyes as the fabric hiding Robin's identity was pealed away from his face. Beast Boy could hardly fathom what Robin had just done. The boy standing in front of him wasn't Robin anymore. It was the adopted billionaire Richard Grayson.

Truth be told Robin wasn't entirely sure what he was doing was the right thing to do. But what he did know was that this changed things. This miniscule moment in time may have just changed the world for superheroes. Maybe not right now but in time.

"I've been hiding myself for a long time Beast Boy. To be honest. I've been hiding from myself too. I don't want to hide anymore. You might not believe in yourself right now but I want you to know that I do. I trust you too keep my secret along with the entire Bat clan aswell. If I can trust you with that then you can trust me that I will not let you lose. I will pull you out of the shadows into the light. Like I should have done. So I'll ask you again. Do you trust me?"

It would take a very long time for Beast Boy to get over this. He now knew one of the most cherished secrets in the entire world! "Robin- I mean argh. Richard? I trust you. I'll do everything I can to fight this… Oh and ah, your secret is safe with me sir!"

Robin nodded and noted that Beast Boy's mood had drastically changed. Not that he was surprised. "Did you have anything to ask?"

"Uh duh. Yes! Like a thousand different questions."

Rolling his eyes as Robin shook his head. He decided to go along with it. "Alright. Fire away."

"Oh okay umm… Do any of the other Titan's know about this or am I the only one?"

"Raven knows."

"She does? How long ago did you tell her?"

"I didn't. The night Slade messed with my mind making me think he was back from the grave. Raven went inside my head to try and prove to me he wasn't there. But when she entered my head she saw all my memories. The next morning after that night she told me she knew who I was and that she'd keep it a secret from the group until I was ready to tell you all myself."

"So Cyborg and Starfire still don't know? Well you gotta tell them dude!"

"Not yet."

"But why not?"

"Now's not the right time. I don't need them distracted with this. They don't need this right now."

"So why did you show me?"

"Because I need you distracted right now."

"Ooohh. Yeah I guess that makes sense."

"Any think else?"

"Yeah. So what happened between you and Batman? If you don't mind me asking."

Robin thought about it for a while. Was this a good idea? Did he really need to tell him everything that happened between Batman and him?

"One night we were on a mission to track down the Joker. We had a lead on one of his henchmen. I arrived at his home to interrogate him but I looked inside and saw he was with his family. The last thing I wanted to was to scare his wife and kid. Batman being the big man that he is busted through their window and screamed at the guy. The mother and son cowered in the corner begging him to stop. Just seeing that kid balling his eyes out, I just couldn't. I walked away from the apartment to head back to the cave but Batman caught up to me. We had an argument and I quit."

"You quit!? Dude slow down a second. You quit and then you moved here?! You mean that night we all met was the night you quit?!"

"No. Gotham is a days travel away. We met the day after."

"And you haven't talked to him since?"

"Last thing I said to him was that I quit and punched him in the face."

"Dude… So that's why you don't want to ask for his help."

"We don't need it. This is our case."

"No disrespect or anything but do we even have a plan?"

"I do yes."

"…Are you going to tell us about it?"

Robin didn't reply. He simply pulled out his communicator and spoke to it.

"Titans. Meet us in the common room. We have something to discuss." Putting the communicator back in his pocket looked at Beast Boy. "Let's go. We'll talk more later."

Robin began to walk off toward the elevator with Beast Boy behind him. Robin and Beast Boy had only walked a couple of steps when Beast Boy started to drag behind and snicker. Those snickers soon turned into hefty laughter.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked.

"Dude. Your name's Dick!"

Okay. Maybe this was a bad idea.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I thought you were a thief? You seriously don't know how to pick a lock?"

"A pad lock sure thing but something tricky like this I tend to use explosives instead of paper clips."

For the past twenty minutes Boomer had been sat with Deadshot attempting to pick the lock of the cuffs attached to Deadshot's wrists.

"Ya know. We could try shoving one of me 'Bangarangs' in the lock and see what kind of damage that does."

"How am I supposed to pull a trigger without fingers? No."

"Well I'm not having any luck here mate. Got any other bright ideas?"

Deadshot looked around the warehouse looking for anything that might help him pick or break the lock. While he gazed over a variety of tools now would be able to do the job. Though maybe it wasn't a tool he needed after all. Deadshot looked over at the white haired girl sitting by herself chewing bubble gum. Or at least attempting too.

Frost blew into her gum expanding the sticky substance into a thin balloon but due to her meta human abilities her breath froze the gum causing it to shatter like glass. "Damn it…"

"Hey Frost. Let's put that breath to good use." Deadshot called from across the room.

"I'm not going to breathe on your hands Lawton."

"Just freeze the cuffs."

"Fine." Standing from her spot, Frost walked over to the two men and grabbed the cuffs from Boomer's hands. The cuffs were able to resist the negative temperatures at first but after a short time the metal began to freeze over. While his wrists were very cold, the steel might be brittle enough to smash now. Boomer picked up the pinch bar used to open the crates the squad arrived in.

"Alright. Now hold still…"

"Hit anything other than steel and I'll shove that thing up your ass so far that I'll pry open your ribs."

"Geez alright relax will ya?" Boomer lined up his swing pulling the pinch bar behind his head before bringing it back down with vicious force.

"FORE!" Slam! The pinch bar smashed into the cuffs. Ice sprayed everywhere but the cuffs didn't even have a scratch on them.

"Huh. Tougher than they look." Boomer thought as he stared at the lock.

"That or you just swing like a wuss." Frost added grinning.

"Aw yeah like you could do any better Ice Queen."

"Knock it off both of you. Do it again." Deadshot snapped holding out his wrists for another attempt. Frost froze the cuffs again letting Boomer have another crack at breaking the lock. Connecting with the cuffs again the ice again shattered but the cuffs held strong from the impact.

"Anyone got a hammer?" Boomer asked rhetorically.

"Ooo me! Me! Pick me!" Harley cried skipping over to the group with her mallet in hand.

"Oh hell no. Nu uh. You ain't attempting this Harley. You have trouble hitting your targets on a good day." Deadshot warned pulling his hands away.

"Naww come on cowboy. Where's your sense of adventure?" Harley asked hands on hips.

"Not in a cast I can tell you that." Deadshot replied keeping his hands away from Harley.

"How about you quitcha fussin and Captain Kangaroo here holds your hands still."

With a worried and quizzical look on his face Boomer turned and faced Harley. "Alright first off that's offensive. Second, why am I suddenly involved with this?"

Adding to Boomers questions Deadshot's continued. "Third, Boomer is NOT holding my hands for anything other than catching me from falling off a building."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that mate. I have enough blood on my hands, I don't need you rubbing yours off on me."

"This is ridiculous. Where the hell is Selina?"

"Closer than you'd think." From the large roller door overlooking the harbor Selina Kyle stood in the entrance still in her hospital gown.

Harley gasped seeing her long time friend again for the longest time running over toward her. "SELLLLYYY!"

"Harley?!"

Harley jumped at Selina hugging her tight. The jester span the nearly naked cat around in a circle while the others watched with raised eyebrows.

"Harley knock it off! This thing doesn't have a back to it!"

"Opps sorry honey. ***Sigh*** If only Red were 'ere it'll be a real reunion…"

"Yeah, shame Waller sent us out to bring her in like the rest of the-" Boomer said before being cut off by Deadshot.

"Shut it Boomer. That's off the record". Deadshot warned staring the Australian down further implying not to bring up that topic again.

Selina picked up on the comments that the two men made but right now she had something else she wanted to talk about. Selina let go of Harley and walked over toward Deadshot and Boomer. "Look away from my butt Harley."

From behind her back Selina could hear a quite scoff and light muttering from Quinn. Selina walked right up to Deadshot not breaking her stare with him as she walked.

"Floyd."

"Selina. Wanna talk about why you haven't contacted me for the past two days?"

"No." With Deadshot's wrists still cuffed he was hardly able to defend himself from the sharp slap Selina stuck on his cheek. The slap echoed around the room followed by winching and a couple gasps by a few select members of the squad.

"I want to talk about why you decided to go straight to plan B when we I specifically said that none of the Titans would not be severally harmed throughout the night. What you did was the absolute last resort Lawton!"

Deadshot winced in pain as his cheek reddened from the slap. "I did what I had to d-"

"No you didn't! You just did what was easiest! You just wanted to get the job done and be done with it. Because you're scared of facing Deathstroke."

"Let me make one thing clear. Slade Wilson, does not scare me."

Ignoring his claim, Selina continued her rant. "It was simple. Lead the Titans to the tyrannosaurus skeleton, shoot the canister of knock out gas in it's mouth, abduct Robin, take him to Penguin. Done. We get paid and go our separate ways. Where you ever going to follow the plan? Or did you just decide to do whatever you want to do the moment I tripped that alarm?"

"You see that's what you don't understand. I had it under control and I still do."

"Oh really?"

' _Well at least now I do anyway.'_ Deadshot thought. "Yeah, I do. Because while you were busy being captured I've been busy plotting a new strategy. One that gets us Robin to Penguin without trouble and brings Slade right too us."

"I thought you wanted to pull this off without letting him know you're in the city. Why are you tipping him off?"

"Slade is on Waller's list. She wants him alive… I want him dead. Whatever the outcome is we need to draw him out first and I know how to do it. For reasons unknown Slade wants Robin alive."

"And you know that how exactly?" Frost piped in from the side.

"Yeah. When where you going to tell us all this mate?" Boomer added raising an eyebrow.

"When I can figure out a way get the brat in the open. Can't be that hard."

"So you don't have a plan yet… perfect." Selina dully rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Deadshot was about to retort when a low voice came from the other side of the warehouse. "Hey guess. You heard about this?" Croc asked gesturing to the television set up by what looked to be a break room.

Raising an eyebrow Deadshot walked over toward the end of TV with the others following behind.

"- _just received word that the Mayor Malcolm Willow will be holding a public questioning tomorrow morning at eleven A.M following the recent rampage of the Teen Titan Beast Boy with a special guest being non other than Robin of the Teen Titans."_

The camera cut from the news room to a close up of Mayor Willow with a small still picture of Robin in the bottom corner.

" _Yes it is true that Robin will be present. I encourage that anyone who is holding concerns about the recent events involved in this city and would like their concerns addressed by myself and Robin, we'd be happy to have you and discuss a solution with you."_

Ending the short interview with the Mayor the report cuts back to the studio.

" _While the Teen Titan leader is confirmed to be present for tomorrow's press conference it's not yet known if any other members of the group will be present with their leader. More on this store soon. I'm Hai-"_ Deadshot pressed the mute button on the TV before handing the remote back to Croc.

"Well that's awfully convenient." Boomer remarked with crossed arms.

"Yelp ya know what they say. The News knews." Harley stated.

"Okay Tex Walker. So what's the plan now?" Boomer asked Deadshot.

"Yeah. I can make something work. But I'll need to get these cuffs off." Deadshot said lifting his cuffs up again.

"Is that all?" Catwoman asked sliding out a paper clip from the inside of her glove and started to pick the lock on Deadshot's wrists.

Seeing Selina attempt the lock Boomer chuckled. "Yeah na sweetheart. Those things are locked up tighter than a nun's-"

 ***Click***

"-Aw fuck off… Really?"

The cuffs around Deadshot's wrists dropped to the floor with a thud. Deadshot rubbed his number wrists and grinned back at Boomer. "And you said she wasn't going to be useful."

"Whatever Lawton…"

"Honey I've cracked enough of these things for Batman to make a set without keyholes just for me."

"So why not just use those for everyone instead?" Frost asked.

"Maybe Robbie isn't as smart as we all think." Boomer stated.

"Coming from you?" Croc replied as he silently watched the TV in the background.

"Right now you listen here-"

Cutting off Boomer, Deadshot continued. "No. All of you listen here. Here's the plan."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **We made the 100K word mark! (If you include everything I've said that's not apart of the story…) Thanks for sticking around this far. We're not done just yet.**

 **Well I got this chapter done a lot faster than the others so hopefully that makes up for lost time.**

 **Also, Tex Walker is a pretty famous Australian Football player for those outside of Australia that don't know him. Thought the comparison between Tex and Deadshot was pretty funny considered they're both known for having bold moustaches.**

 **Now. Robin unmasked. A very Brave and (the) Bold decision… Yeah that's way too forced.**

 **I don't think there was a review on the last chapter but I think there's enough in this one for people to comment on so I'll be looking forward to hearing what you have to say.**

 **Okay I've got a lot of relationship stuff done now so we'll be going back to the action in the next coming chapters.**

 **Thank you once again for taking the time out of your day to read my fic. I really appreciate it.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **DansaCharm.**


	21. Bloodlines

**_Bloodlines_**

"Tomorrow morning the mayor has organized a press conference for myself to attend. I'll be onstage with the camera scope feed running live so I'll be able to see Deadshot's every move. The feed will also be broadcast to Cyborg who will be tracking down the link via satellite to narrow down where he'll be hiding. It'll then be up to Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy to find Deadshot and capture him alive by any means necessary. The moment Deadshot is found Cyborg and I will abandon the press conference and help you take him down. Catwoman is also a priority. I have no doubt that the two of them have a plan to make a quick get away after they complete their task. We don't know exactly what the pair of them are planning, but their original plan was to capture me alive. Deadshot seemed to have other ideas. Lethal actually or not, their plan is the same. Any questions?"

Robin stood in the center of the room with the rest of the Titans sitting around him on the couch. The team sat with bewilderment on their faces. Cyborg raised his hand to speak.

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah I got a question. Are. You. Insane?! You're going to stare down the barrel of an elite marksman's rifle and play a game of chicken with him!

Beast Boy also raised his hand to speak.

"Yeah I second that. You're nuts dude."

"Robin you simply can not expect our support for such a plan." Starfire pleaded.

"Starfire is right. This is far too dangerous a plan Robin. The risks are too high." Raven stated.

"That's our job. We risk our lives every day to make everyone else's safer. I'm aware of the risks and I'm counting on Deadshot knowing them too. He won't be able to resist a chance to try something."

"You realise that any villain could take advantage of this don't you? We have other enemies."

"I know. But I doubt anyone will try anything. There will be too much security for the regular criminals in this city to think an attack in such a public place would benefit them."

"And what happens if we can't find him in time? How long do you really think Deadshot's going to wait until he decides to pull the trigger, if he decides to wait at all?"

"I'll make the mayor stall for as much time as I can Raven. I have faith in you all that you'll keep me safe. Does anyone have anything else to say?" Robin asked the group.

"Yeah I have another thing." Cyborg said turning his attention to Beast Boy. "Look BB. No disrespect and I'm only saying this because I care for you man but, Robin are you sure it's a good idea for him to come along with us? I'm all for him being out of his cell but he's the reason you're having this press conference in the first place. Bringing him to an angry mob isn't a good idea."

To Beast Boy's credit he wasn't in an outcry like Cyborg had expected him to be. The boy silently nodded with what Cyborg was saying. Sure he was a little disappointed in being told to stay behind but the last thing Cyborg expected from the boy was to agree with him.

"Beast Boy and I have already talked about this. I trust him to do what he thinks is the right thing. Whether he thinks he should come or stay, the choice was up to him."

Cyborg looked back at his green friend. "And what did you choose?"

"Well… I'm going to come with. I was feeling a little down before and I didn't think I would be up for it but yeah. I'm a-okay."

From the opposite side of the couch Raven held back the smile she felt her teammate deserved but after what happened by then ocean only half an hour ago, she wasn't quite sure in exactly how much friendly was too much for someone who was wanting to be more than friendly. "It's… good to see you're feeling better Beast Boy…"

Raven's tone came across far more fake than she'd have liked. Yeah she was happy for him but now isn't the best time.

"Ahh... You too, Raven? I-I mean, umm Thanks… I guess…"

"You guess?" Raven replied to the emotionally confused changeling.

"Well I mean you didn't sound very… genuine…" Beast Boy weakly replied. He barely spoke the last word above a whisper.

"What. Did you say?" Raven demanded almost daring him to say that again.

"I didn't mean anything by it okay?! It's just hard to tell what you're feeling sometimes is all. I'm not an empath like you you know."

"Be thankful you're not. It's not worth the trouble." A cross Raven remarked.

The two teens both looked away from each other and stared at the floor with folded arms. Cyborg and Starfire sat stiff between the two not knowing what to do while Robin also stood quite not sure what to do or say. It was like the three were witnessing a rare event of nature with none of them wanting to break the silence.

Cyborg looked up at Robin and subtly nodded his head toward the two teens before shrugging his shoulders. From what Robin could gather. Cyborg was asking "What was up with them?"

Robin replied by shrugging his own shoulders equally clueless.

"Are we done here?" Raven asked practically sinking into her own hood further by the second.

Robin looked around at all the other Titan's. Thankfully, they all seemed like they wanted to escape this awkward situation they had found themselves in. "Ahhh, yeah sure. You're -."

Before Robin had even given her the go ahead Raven fell through a portal she made in the couch escaping the tension.

"...Dismissed…"

Huffing from his spot on the couch Beast Boy walked off toward to door when Cyborg called out to him.

"Yo BB! You good dawg?"

"Oh yeah. I'm doing just fine. I'm being possessed by a demon and another one hates me."

Beast Boy turned around to the rest of the Titan's with fire in his eyes. The others held their breath when they saw how physically angry the boy was.

"See this?" Beast Boy asked pointing at his furious face. "This is a 'good dawg' looks like!" Standing next to the boy was the teen's dinning table. With only one foot worth of run up Beast Boy struck the table shattering the leg of the table into splinters with his foot.

Like nothing had even happened, Beast Boy casually strolled out of the room leaving the remaining three Titan's with wide eyes and open mouths.

"What has happened between friend Beast Boy and Raven to cause such a violent moment of anger?" Starfire asked looking at the door Beast Boy left through.

"I don't know Star. He didn't seem angry when I spoke with him." Robin thought as he thought about what could have triggered such an outburst.

"Angry is an understatement. Beast Boy just snapped a five inch thick piece of red wood with one kick."

"Is such a feet of strength not natural for a human. Even one as gifted as Beast Boy?" Starfire questioned.

"BB doesn't have super strength Star. It takes over 10000 pounds of force to break a baseball bat. Breaking a table leg like that would take at least twice that amount.

"That would be a lot yes?"

"I don't even think that I could break the table like Beast Boy did Star…" Robin's face was plagued with guilt. What for, Robin wasn't too sure either. But he couldn't shake the feeling that what just happened was somehow is fault.

"Perhaps we should check in on Beast Boy?"

"I'd give him some time if I were you Star. I don't think he's in a good mood to talk." Cyborg said looking down at the floor.

Without saying a word, Robin began walking toward the same door Beast Boy had just exited through.

"You're not going to try and talk to either of them are you?" Cyborg asked as Robin walked past.

"No. I haven't used the gym since we confronted Catwoman at the museum. If you need me, I'll be there."

"Man we have more important things to worry about right now than lifting weights and kicking bags. Do yourself a favor and take a break."

"I just need some time to get get my head straight Cyborg. We'll talk later." Leaving his two teammates Robin left for the gym.

Cyborg sighed trying to put on a happy face for Star. "You know. I'd bet Raven would like to talk to someone? Maybe a little girl talk would be all she needs."

Starfire looked at Cyborg for a moment and to his surprise scoffed and folded her arms. "If not so friend Raven would like to have the girl talk. Then she will have to seek elsewhere." Nose held high Starfire now the third person to leave the common room in not such a good mood.

"But. There are no other girls here." Cyborg said to no one in particular. The metal man shook his head falling back into the couch. "What's happening to us?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The wall of books Raven piled up in front of her continued to grow in size. She had been at this for hours and still had nothing to show for it other than this stupid wall.

She just wanted to push it all down and throw it aside but that would just be childish on her behalf. She was stressed to no end. While she knew Beast Boy did nothing wrong that didn't mean that their outbursts was her fault. Yeah she didn't sound genuine but it's not her fault that Beast Boy isn't an empath. She was going through a lot as well. Okay Beast Boy definitely had it way worse and could potentially be put in jail for what he did but that wasn't her fault…? Oh who was she trying to fool. She was completely at fault for that outburst from the pair of them.

It wasn't his fault he liked someone and he's going through a lot. While he had seen her in bad states before that didn't mean it got any easier for him.

' _Ughh. I have to apologise don't I?'_ Raven thought groaning in annoyance. She was far to stressed out to keep looking for any type of cure for Beast Boy anyway. As much as she didn't want to waste time she needed to work smarter not harder. Standing from her floor she dusted herself off and set out to find Beast Boy.

Raven walked down the hall toward Beast Boy's room. Raven noticed that the closer she walked toward his room the colder the hallway felt. Maybe she was over thinking it, but she could swear it was cooler here than her room.

Raven rattled the door of Beast Boy's room with a gentle tap.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it!" Cried the Beast Boy from his room.

"Beast Boy it's me. Can we talk?"

 _"And I especially don't want to talk to you! Go away!"_

"Beast Boy open up."

There was silence for a moment. From behind the door Beast Boy unlocked his door and slid it open. While he was still green. Raven knew he was definitely paler than he normally is.

"What part of "go away" don't you understand?" Beast Boy hissed with eyes like knives.

' _Is that what I use to be like? How'd anyone put up with me?'_ Raven thought to herself. "I just wanted to clear the air between us."

"Why don't you clear the space between us and get lost instead!" Beast Boy slammed the door between them leaving Raven staring at his door.

' _Oh he did not just slam a door on me!'_ For a split second Raven fully intended on ripping that door off it's rollers and showing that boy what for. But in the back of her mind she could hear the cries of her emoticons all yelling that this wasn't a good idea.

' _He just needs time. That's all I needed.'_ ***Sigh*** _'I wonder if he ever got around to speaking with Starfire about what happened yesterday?'_ Raven thought. Leaving the boy to his room, Raven walked further down the hall in search for Starfire. While she was no longer worried about apologising to Beast Boy. Raven was still far too overworked to return to her work. Perhaps a quick ten, fifteen minutes with Starfire was all she needed?

Making her way to the door of Starfire's room, Raven noticed the cold air hadn't changed. Guess that meant she was just being paranoid with all this demon crap. Walking up to the door she knocked on it alerting the princess inside.

Starfire opened the door with a large smile on her face but upon seeing who it was disturbing her, Starfire's face turning to disapproval.

"Not so good evening, mere acquaintance Raven." Starfire said ever so dully.

Raven's train of thought was completely de-railed after those comments. Mere acquaintance? What happened to being Friend Raven which she didn't realise she missed hearing now that she had been called something else.

"Ugh what?" Raven asked completely confused.

"I hope that you and Robin are enjoying each other's company now the two of you have quit hiding your truthful colours. How long have you been untruthful to me Raven? Was it on your sixteenth day of birth that your acknowledged your feelings for Robin, or was it long before that?"

Raven reached out for Starfire's aura hoping to find something wrong with her but she found nothing. Starfire's emotions were genuine. Where did this come from? Where did Starfire suddenly get the idea her and Robin were an item? God the very idea man Raven want to vomit.

"You have got to be kidding me. Robin and I? Never in a million lifetimes. What's gotten into you Starfire?"

Starfire huffed before she responded to her traitorous ally. "Do not put the blame on me, witch. You have made a bed and now you shall sit on it!"

The princess took a handful of her door and violently slammed the door shut, nearly taking Raven's fingers off with it.

' _She just called me a witch, and slammed the door on me!'_ Livid was a pretty good way to describe Raven right about now. She was not going to take that lying down. Pounding into her door Raven yelled at Starfire. "Hey! We aren't done Starfire!"

Raven waited for a response but she received nothing.

"OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL MAKE MY OWN WAY IN!" Raven cried out.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Chanting her mantra Raven created a portal into Starfire's room. From the black void Starfire's voice could be heard.

" _Enter my domain and you will be declaring war on the entirety of Tamaran! This is the only warning you shall receive!"_

Declaring all out war? Because she was going into her room? ' _Is this what having a sibling is like?'_ Raven thought to herself. While that sounded utterly ridiculous Starfire was not someone to make such a threat without coming through with it. Whatever was going through her head right now it wasn't good. She could be completely serious about this.

Scrunching her face Raven removed the portal and walked away with her hands shaking with anger in a tight fist. "Stupid alien princess." She uttered below her breath.

How dare she! She actually thinks Robin and her were an item. How deluded is she? While Raven had every reason to stay agitated, she knew that it would solve nothing. She'd have to sort out Starfire later but right now she needed to calm herself down and get back to finding a cure for Beast Boy… Not that she felt he deserved it right now but tough luck for her.

Argh! ...Tea… She needed some tea. Calm her nerves down a notch. Stomping toward the common room Raven walked. Upon stomping up to the door Raven could hear a voice inside.

"They don't know? How can't they know?"

"I know commas can last a long time but-"

"…Yeah I guess you're right."

Raven could make out Cyborg's voice but who was he talking to? She couldn't hear anyone else inside.

Opening the doors Raven made her way inside and headed for the cupboards. Upon entry Raven noticed out of the corner of her eye that Cyborg most definitely stiffened when he heard her come in. The reason for not hearing a second voice in Cyborg's conversation was now apparent. Cyborg's wrist com was live with someone that Raven couldn't make out on the other line.

"Ahh I got to go. I'll check in later." Hastily Cyborg ended the call and turned around to look at Raven. "Heya Raven."

"Cyborg. How are you?" Raven replied as she rummaged through the cupboard for a mug and jar of tea leaves.

"Fine. What about you? Doesn't look like you and BB are getting along too well."

Raven placed down her mug with a thud before she poured water into a kettle. "We're fine." She crumbled.

"Now I'm no empath, but I know when you're lying Raven." Cyborg grinned as he walked over toward the kitchen. "Besides, our table says otherwise."

Turning on the kettle to boil Raven then turned to the dinning table which is now lacking a leg.

"What happened?"

"After you left Beast Boy just snapped. Said you hate him and broke the table. He didn't even use an animal. He just kicked it."

Raven stared at the spot where the leg had been snapped off. "Whatever this is. It's getting worse. And I can't even get him to listen to me anymore."

Raven sighed as she dropped the tea leaves into a separator followed by the now boiling water.

A cold metal hand rested on her shoulder. Cyborg leant down resting the other hand on the kitchen counter. "BB's not himself right now. Just give him time."

"I know. That's all we can do for him right now."

The pair were quite for a moment before Raven turned to the robotic man. "Who were you talking to before?"

"Huh? Oh umm. I was checking on Woods. Seeing if he was awake yet."

"That's not what I asked."

Cyborg went blank for a moment. "Since when have you cared about something like that?"

"Cause you panicked when I came in."

"…No I didn't…"

"You're not the only one who can tell a lie when they hear it." Raven stated as she squished the last drop of flavor out of the leaves. Removing the leaves from the jug Raven was left with a pure cup of hot tea.

"I don't really know if I want to talk about this. I'm still trying out to figure this out myself."

Raven blew over the top of her tea and took a sip. Resting the mug back down she spoke. "I won't force you to do or say anything you don't want to. Just know that if you need to talk I'm here… I guess."

Cyborg grinned at the girl. "Well I'll be. Raven's finally starting to open up."

"Whatever… I need to get back to work. Come find me if you want to talk to me or something." Mug in hand Raven walked toward the door of the common room when Cyborg stopped her.

"Hey Raven. Wait up a second."

Looking back at the tin man Raven wondered what he could want.

"Is your shoulder okay? You know. From being shot?"

What an odd question, of course she was fine. "Yes Cyborg. I'm fine."

"So why is your shoulder bleeding?" Cyborg asked pointing at the patch of dried blood on Raven's cloak on her left shoulder.

Raven raised an eyebrow and grabbed the cloth pulling it around herself so she could see the stain. That's weird. Her body normally healed itself just fine.

She lifted her cloak off of her shoulder letting light shine on her leotard in the same spot where the stain was. Nothing. There was no stain on her leotard, which means it wasn't her blood on the cloak.

"Odd. I already cleaned my cloak after I got back from the hospital."

"Then how'd you get blood on your cloak?"

"I don't know… It isn't mine, Starfire's or yours, obviously."

"So it's Robin's or Beast Boy's."

"I was with Robin earlier today. But it couldn't be his blood, he has no injuries."

"So it's BB's then?"

"I can't really see how either. I healed all of his injuries… I do need to speak with him though."

Cyborg nodded understandingly and walked over to the fridge. Raven watched as he pulled out a small bowl and a bottle of root beer. "Catch."

Cyborg lobbed the bowl and bottle at Raven who engulfed them with her powers holding them in the air.

"I made BB a mango salad for dinner since I thought he'd be in the cell tonight and root beer is his favorite. Thought it might help you ease the tension between you two."

Raven smiled at the offering. "Thank you Cyborg. I appreciate your help."

"Anytime Raven. Good luck with the string bean."

Nodding her head Raven walked off toward Beast Boy's room. Little by little doubt clouded her mind. She knew that it was too soon to talk to Beast Boy after what had happened between the two of them but she couldn't back down now.

Like last time the air felt much colder… why? Raven wanted to shake the feeling away like it was nothing but she knew better.

She walked up to his door and stared at it for a moment before raising her hand to knock. She was only a few inches away from the steel when see retracted her hand. Her asking to enter his room gives him the choice to decline. She couldn't give him that chance. This had to be done.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos". Her dark powers made a portal leading into his room and reluctantly she made her way inside

"Beast Boy I-" Raven had so much she needed to say but her throat went dry when she caught sight of Beast Boy.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy shuttered in complete fright when he saw Raven. The boy was almost pale. The green was still present but he was visibly much paler.

Beast Boy had spun around in shock, planting his hand on the bed in a panic before realising his mistake and taking it off the bed.

Raven looked down at the bed and her heart skipped a beat at what she saw. On his quilt was a wet bloody hand print. Raven then looked at his hand finding it completely covered in blood. She didn't think things could be worse until she looked at his other hand. To worried about trying to hide the blood stain Beast Boy forgot about what he was holding in his other hand. A small delicate shaving blade dripping wet from Beast Boy's blood.

"R-Raven, i-i-it'ss not w-what it loo-oks li-ike!"

Raven stood wide eyed for a brief moment. She was in such a shook state that she dropped her mug along with Beast Boy's meal and drink.

The three items of food and drink were only a foot off of the ground when Raven's powers caught them again. However it wasn't Raven that caught the cup, bottle and bowl.

Something Raven thought she had moved on from light up like a raging fire inside her. Her shocked expression was ripped away replacing it with pure rage- No! Hatred. Pure unchained hatred.

Her soft eyes shattered into a broken sea of red followed by a second pair opening on top of her original eyes.

Black tendrils wrapped around the food and drink shattering each piece under the pressure sending salad and drinks falling to the carpet.

Raven's cloak seemed to grow in size as her rage took over, her cloak rippled in the wind that her powers had caused, multiple items around the room fell to the floor.

Even after all she had done since the defeat of her father. All the moments she had expressed joy, sympathy, courage and guilt. The blood of her father was still inside just waiting to be released.

 **"HOW DARE YOU!"** Raven's voice was no longer her own. One of her tendrils grabbed the scared shitless Beast Boy by the throat. The boy gasped pulling away at the tendril wrapped around his throat.

 **"DROP IT!"** Raven hissed with as much venom as a snake bite.

Beast Boy let go of the blade in his hand where another of Raven's tendrils caught it in free fall and Beast Boy watched as her powers melted the shard of metal. The same tendril was wrapped around his throat and he done pissed off it's owner.

"R-r avvve-n waait-" He wheezed struggling to talk and breathe at the same time.

 **"DO YOU HAVE MORE?!"** Demon Raven asked, her red eyes burrowing into his.

"N-no…" The boy managed to reply.

 **"DON'T LIE TO ME!"** Raven screamed knowing he wasn't telling the truth. The tendril around Beast Boy's throat pulled tighter and heated up to far more than uncomfortable temperatures.

Hesitantly Beast Boy slowly pulled out the remaining packet of shaving blades out of his back pocket for Raven to snatch away. The boxes ignited in flames as a tendril crushed the metal.

Upon destroying the blades, Raven slammed Beast Boy onto the floor before lifting him off the floor and shoving him against the side of his bed. The tendril wrapped around his neck was finally released from it's hold letting Beast Boy breathe probably again. However the tendril wasn't done. Instead of wrapping around his throat the tendril went for the arm with the injured palm wrapping around the arm and down to the hand where the cut sat and with her powers Raven started to rapidly heal the wound.

"No! Stop!" Beast Boy tried to pull away as she did but it was no use trying, the tendril was far too strong and his powers weren't working.

"What did you do to my powers?!" He cried trying his hardest to morph away.

 **"I LOCKED THEM AWAY THAT'S WHAT! NOW SHUT UP!"**

As Raven's magic continued to work Beast Boy's palm. Beast Boy was too scared to speak and could only stare at the floor or anywhere that Raven's eyes weren't staring at him.

The grip around Beast Boy's arm was released upon Raven finishing the process. Beast Boy looked at his palm finding a very faint scar but nothing more, not even his blood.

Raven's cloak calmed down and returned to it's regular size retracting her tendrils along with it but all four of her eyes were still blazing red.

"Raven it's not-"

Beast Boy attempted to talk to Raven to try and redeem himself but Raven wasn't having any of it. Beast Boy reeled back in pain as Raven struck his cheek with a sharp loud slap.

 **"How stupid are you? You could kill yourself."**

"That was kind of the p-"

 **"YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT WE GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"**

Beast Boy cowered away as much as he could but there was no hiding from Raven.

 **"Did you even think about us? Even for a moment? Were we supposed to find you here? What if it was Cyborg or Starfire that found you! Did you think about how they would have felt?!"**

"…I thought everyone would be happy I was gone… The whole city hates me and I'm just an accident waiting to happen…"

Raven stood quietly for a moment angrily staring at Beast Boy.

 **"That is the most selfish thing I've ever heard. That's not the Beast Boy I know. The Beast Boy I know wouldn't just give him. He'd fight. He wouldn't be this selfish. He'd think about everyone else before he thought of himself. This isn't you."**

Beast Boy was fine just sitting there accepting the talking to until he heard a sound he didn't think he'd heard or ever would hear come from her. At first he heard one quick sniffle which was followed by another sniffle.

Beast Boy looked up at Raven and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Raven was… crying. The sniffles she tried so hard to hold back were now turning into sobs. Her bottom lip quivered and all four of her eyes had tears forming in the corners of them.

 **"I'm trying to help you Beast Boy… I just need more time to find what's doing this to you… please, promise me you'll hang on."**

"But I don't know if I-"

 **"Promise me!"**

"Okay okay! Raven I'm sorry."

" **Tha** \- thank you, Beast Boy…" Raven's eyes shifted back to their normal colour. Falling to her knees Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck much to his surprise.

How stupid could he be? He almost lost this. With his own tears forming in his eyes the pair sat on the floor with tears running down their faces. Both glad that Raven came in when she did.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Season 6… Teen Titan's is getting a season 6. Not Teen Titans Go. The ORIGINAL show. I honestly can't believe it. Unless the end credit scene of "Teen Titans Go to the movies" is the biggest troll of all time we might actually be seeing the original show revived. I imagine that the show will be put on the DC Universe streaming service like the Young Justice Outsiders.**

 **This is something I'd like to touch up on since a Guest pointed this out in the last chapter. My proof reading is trash. Yeah / I've gone back and listened to the first few chapters with the speaker option and yeah… There's a LOT of simple mistakes I've missed that I shouldn't have made. While I'm not going to palm it off and ignore it because I do intend on checking my work more thorough from now on I'd just like to point out that I write these chapters at the end of my day where I'm most tired. Also, the main reason I don't pick up on my mistakes is because I'm mildly dyslexic. Hopefully you guys can understand that.**

 **Personally I'm not the biggest fan of the whole emo suicidal fan fics. There's some good ones but I prefer plot driven story as apposed to personal problems like that and also they tend to be quite graphic. It's kind of important to the plot of this story that Beast Boy has a hard time like this but I wanted to keep it as little graphic as I could so no one was too creeped out by it or anything. Hence why I told it in Raven's point of view after BB did the action and had BB cut his palm and not the wrist which is what most people tend to do.**

 **I did say this in the first chapter but if anyone was willing to check my work before I post it I'd be extremely grateful. (I don't expect anyone to actually offer since I'd be asking for a lot of work and all I'd be able to offer in return is my services, gratitude and be able to read the next chapter earlier I guess?**

 **Vin – Actually Vin we aren't close to the showdown. At least not the final one. From what I have planned so far there are at least another 6-9 big characters I'm going to include in this story. I don't want to say exactly how far away from the end we are cause I don't want to give too much more away (Also cause I don't have a real idea about how much more I'm going to write though :p But I'd say at least another 50K works. Wouldn't be surprised if it was more.)**

 **ALSO THIS IS KIND OF IMPORTANT SO CAN YOU PAY ATTENTION HERE?! Thanks. When I edit my story I notice that it says the story is "Completed" which obviously it isn't. I'm pretty sure it's a glitch because I can't switch the option from "Complete" to "Un Completed". Can someone please just say whether my story is showing up in the Completed section? I don't want anyone coming here expecting a finished product and finding it un finished. I'd really appreciate it.**


	22. Baton Battle

**_Baton Battle_**

Darkness filled the gym leaving no stray ray of light enter the room. While Robin may have had no sight of what was in front of him he knew what was about to happen. He twitched his fingers repeatedly as he prepared for the bombardment of attacks he was about to receive.

In a flash all the lights of the gym powered on at full brightness. The light was so blinding that Robin was just as blind as when he had no lights. With no sight to work with Robin's ears were working over time listening for any sounds inside the gym.

To his right the sound of machinery winding up it's rotors grew louder and with only a split second to react Robin dove to the side. The miniature cannon shot a tennis ball toward Robin at high speed narrowly missing the boy.

Wasting no time rolling back to his feet Robin listened again. Two more cannons ramped up the air pressure preparing to fire a ball each.

Robin jumped up performing an acrobatic front flip over the first ball and rolling under the second with a somersault. Jumping to his feet Robin knew the next cannon that was ready to fire was behind him.

His eye sight had returned but it wasn't perfect just yet. As the cannon fired the tennis ball Robin quickly turned around to face the ball and blocked the ball with an outside hooking block, smacking the ball to the floor.

More cannons were preparing to shoot but Robin was ready also. Striking the tennis ball out of the air with a quick jab Robin deflected the threat away. Another cannon fired a ball which Robin kicked away with a hefty round house kick.

Robin's eyes were now back in business and he was ready to have some real fun. Pulling out his staff Robin charged at a cannon about to fire. Jumping toward the machine the cannon fired as Robin swatted the ball away in mid air.

Falling to the floor Robin rolled and rose to his feet ready for the next attack. Two cannons were ready to fire both aimed right at Robin. With a naughty grin on his face Robin held his staff like a baseball bat and lined up his shot.

The first cannon fired and with expert precision Robin cracked the tennis ball sending it into the path of the second ball knocking both balls out of the way.

More cannons were charging up and were preparing to fire. Robin ran toward the cannons at high speed with staff in hand. Jamming the rod into the floor Robin catapulted himself up in the air, the Cannon's still locked on. As each cannon fired it's tennis ball Robin hurled a birdarang at each ball.

Robin landed on the floor, halves of four cut up tennis balls raining around him trickling across the floor. Damn he felt good. It had been a while since he tested his skills.

The smile on Robin's face grew sadder the more he started to relax. Try as he might he couldn't stop thinking about Selina and how she escaped. How did she know? Was it Deadshot? Batman? Another accomplice working with them?

Lost in thought Robin gasped and turned just in time to see a bright green tennis ball flying right at his chin. As graceful as a sack of potatoes Robin fell to the ground avoiding the ball.

Groaning in annoyance that he let his guard down Robin went to stand up when he heard something he didn't expect. The sound of a tennis ball being plucked out if the air. Did someone… catch that last ball?

No it couldn't have been, no one is here. But if it wasn't caught then how come it's not bouncing back from the wall by now? Robin thought as he looked up at the corner of the room, his eyes widening when he realizes that he in fact was not alone.

Slade stepped out from the corner of the room holding the tennis ball that just skimmed past Robin's face. "Well done Robin. However you lack focus."

"Slade…" Robin growled as he stood up from the floor. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?!"

Slade walked forward into the middle of the room toward Robin, dropping the tennis ball to the floor. "Would you believe me if I said that I needed a cup of sugar?" Slade replied while avoiding the second question.

"I'm sick of your games Slade. What do you want?"

Slade walked up to the boy wonder, his brow furrowed behind his mask. "What I want Robin, is Floyd Lawton's beaten corpse thrown in a deep pit. But alas, we can't all get what we want. At least not yet anyway. Right now I'm here for you."

Robin folded his arms at the assassin. "What could you want from me?"

"It's not what you have that concerns me. It's what you lack. How long has it been since you stepped away from Batman's shadow?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you lack discipline. Training alone only embeds your errors. I'm saying that you need someone to correct you. A teacher even."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask. "You're a murderer, a psycho obsessed with power. Why would I ever let you teach me anything?"

"It wouldn't be the first time I've trained a young warrior. Look how well my last assignment turned out. In only a few short weeks is was able to teach Terra control of her own abilities and was able to take you all down one after another."

"You don't have the right to bring her into this… If it wasn't for you she'd still be here right now!"

"Perhaps. But you're right, let's not dwell on the past, the future is where we're headed after all. I don't just train lost young girls. I've trained many before her. I've even trained a few heroes in my time."

"Who would ever let you train them?"

"The kind of heroes that end up fighting for the Justice League. That could be you Robin. Batman turned you into a fighter. I can turn you into a solider."

Slade pulled a small rod out from behind his back and lobbed it over to Robin. "Catch."

Robin caught the rod and looked at it with a quizzical look. Noticing a button in the middle of the piece of metal Robin pressed it and like he suspected the rod extended in size turning into a Bo staff, almost identical in terms of height, width and weight to his own. "I already have a staff."

"Not like this." Slade pressed a button on the control panel on his wrist. The staff separated in two in Robin's hands. The two rods had weight behind them. They certainly were not heavy but it had enough. The grips felt good, high quality material was used to make these and Robin knew that the rods wouldn't slip out of his hands but most interesting of all was when Robin held the ends of the rods close to another an electrical current would ark toward the other.

"A highly durable, electrically charged staff able to separate into batons and re attach via an electro magnet. Call it a gift." Slade's cold voice made Robin weary.

"I don't need it." Robin replied full intending on returning the batons.

"You will." Slade pulled out his own staff and charged at Robin. Slade's staff also separated. With a huff Slade jumped into the air and swung his batons at Robin. Surprised by the attack Robin was barely able to lift his batons up in time to catch Slade's with an X guard. Robin grunted under the pressure but forced the batons away from his hastily taking a few quick steps back away from the mashed man.

Slade didn't let up however. He swung at Robin's legs and mid section. Reacting quickly Robin jumped over the baton and parried away the second. Slade moved in closer but Robin shoulder charged him and shifted back.

"What are you doing? Attack. You want to hit me don't you?" Slade angrily yelled.

Robin wasn't falling for whatever mind games Slade was trying to play. He didn't move an inch.

Slade frowned at Robin. He was going to need a light push if he wanted Robin to fight back. "Want to know a little secret Robin? I never needed the security codes to gain access to your tower."

Robins was confused for a moment before realizing what that means if it's true. "You mean you used her, turned her against us… for nothing?!"

"Not for nothing. That was just a test to help her find her true potential."

"My friend is a statue because of you!" To hell with staying calm. Robin ran at Slade with fire in his eyes. Robin swung his baton at Slade which was deflected but Robin quickly struck again only to have the swing parried again.

"Yes that's it Robin. Show me what you're made of."

Robin didn't hold up. Robin attacked Slade with full intensity. The sound of metal cracking together echoed throughout the gym. Slade made no effort to fight back. He stood comfortably blocking full strength swings for almost half a minute. That is until Slade decided to make his move. Slade went to block Robin's attack but at the last moment pulled back and stepped out of the way.

Robin who had been used to having his shots deflected for the past half a minute wasn't expecting his baton to completely wiff it's target. Robin stumbled forward, his own force nearly tipping him over. An action that soon followed up with him when Slade pushed the off balanced boy over onto the floor.

"Keep your head behind your weapon. Or you will lose it." Slade warned.

Robin groaned in annoyance as he sprung to his feet, grabbing his batons Robin reconnected his staff and ran at Slade. Shoving the end of the staff into the floor Robin sprung himself into the air just like he had practiced earlier.

Slade who had watched Robin's routine earlier knew what to expect however. Robin threw his four birdarangs which Slade swatted out of the air with one wide swing of his baton.

Landing with his staff Robin broke apart the staff again and jumped at Slade with the batons. The pair traded blows back and forth. The anger Robin hid behind his cold exterior was surprising for Slade. He knew Robin had untapped potential but this was far more than he expected. _'This is more excited than I'd thought it would be.'_ Slade thought as he prepared to end this.

Robin swung his batons at Slade aiming for his head and Slade caught the attack in an X guard of his own. With Robin's arms high in the air he had little defense against Slade's long reaching kick to the mid section.

Robin hunched over winded but Slade jammed his batons in Robin's back. Electricity surged through Robin's body. The boy cried in pain and fell to the floor.

"Impressive Robin. Nobody has been as effective with two batons on their first try as you are. I'd even go as far as saying you're a natural."

Robin groaned as he rolled over to face Slade. "Y-you * **cough* *cough*** cheated…" Robin replied choosing to ignore Slade's appraisals.

"Oh? There were rules to our little scrap were there? You should be fighting for your life every time you face your enemy. But in your case, you worry about more than just your own life don't you. Your leadership is admirable, but at what point are you willing to make sacrifices?" Slade asked and to Robin's surprise he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Slade extend a hand out to him.

No way was he taking that hand. That's a sign of respect. Never would he respect the likes of Slade Wilson. Grunting as he stood Robin pushing himself off his own knee and stood up at Slade. Slade wasn't upset. He expected such a reaction out of the boy.

"What are you talking about? I'd do anything for my team."

"Even if it meant dismantling a loose cannon? Or more specifically. A loose animal."

"What are you talking abo-"

"Come now Robin. We both know Beast Boy is on his last legs. It's only a matter of time before his DNA collapses in on itself."

"That isn't going to happen. Raven will find a cure and he'll beat this."

"How noble. But is that what you truly believe? Or are you just trying to sound brave in front of Raven and I?"

'Raven?' Robin thought taken back a little.

Slade sighed and looked over to a far corner of the gym where a punching bag was hanging from the wall. "Raven my dear, you can come out now. You can't hide in the shadows from me."

From behind the punching bag Raven stepped out into the light, her hands cracked with her magic. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here Slade…"

"It's good to see you Raven. Tell me. How's daddy doing?"

Raven frowned but refused to look away from the assassin.

"I feel as though my time here is up. You two should rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Slade stated with a cold tone and began walking towards the exit of the gym.

"Don't think for a second that we're just going to let you help us." Robin warned.

"I don't think you'll need my help Robin. I know it." Slade replied as he walking up to the door. Right before Slade was about to leave the doors opened from the other side.

"Yo Rob, you seen-" Cyborg froze seeing the black and orange mask staring back at him.

"Evening Cyborg. No need to show me the door. I know my own way out." Slade casually stated as he walked past the robotic teen.

The three teens' spines ran cold with none of them daring to speak until the doors shut behind their enemy.

"What is wrong with you! Look I get it we're supposed to be having a truce or whatever. But he is NOT allowed in our home!" Cyborg cried stomping up to Robin.

"I didn't let him in, he knows how to bypass the security."

"That's impossible. There's enough firewalls and security measures installed in this place that not even a mouse can sneak around."

"He's done it before…" Raven reminded Cyborg.

"Last time he had Terra. The tower's been completely wiped and refreshed since then. Plus he doesn't have her this time…"

"Slade told me he never needed Terra, he never needed someone to get him the codes. He knows another way."

"We can worry about Slade later but right now we have bigger problems Robin." Raven firmly pressed her concern to Robin.

"What kind of problems Raven?" Robin replied noticing her change in tone.

"Beast Boy is becoming worse. Far worse than I could have imagined. Whatever this demon is doing to him… it's starting to work. He's taking control of Beast Boy."

"What do you mean it's taking control? Raven what did Beast Boy do…?"

Raven looked at the floor sighing. "His mood has slowly start to spiral out of control. He's showing very little positive emotion. I went to speak with him but when I found him his skin was pale and I don't mean flush in the face. He was almost grey, his whole body."

"B-but he's okay now right? You fixed him didn't you?" Cyborg asked concerned.

"Yes… It all happened so fast."

"What happened Raven?" Robin asked.

"When I found him his palm was bleeding from a large gash he made with a razor."

"Say what!?"

"Raven are you sure?" Robin knew it was a dumb question but even he couldn't believe Beast Boy would do something as extreme as this.

Without saying a word Raven pulled out the box of shaving blades and opened the box. The top blade still stained with dark red blood.

"When I found him I lost control. The only reason he snapped out of it was because I scared him within an inch of his life."

Robin sighed in disappointment while Cyborg turned away rubbing his forehead. "Why would you do something like that BB…?"

"Do you know why he did it Raven?"

"He told me it was because he felt like he needed to feel punished for hurting all those people in the hotel. He wasn't lying but I could tell he wasn't telling the full truth."

Before Robin could reply asking why Raven didn't push that matter further Cyborg started to walk toward the exit of the gym. "Where are you going Cyborg?" Robin asked turning his attention to the robotic teen.

"My best friend just attempted self harm Robin. I'm going to find him and talk to him. He needs help."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now Cyborg…"

"And why would that be?" Cyborg replied slowly growing more cross.

"Because he's just harmed himself while he's unstable due to this demon. He could attack you too."

"Oh hell no. Nu uh I am not hearing this again. I wish I said something the first time you talked about BB like this but I damn well ain't going to let you talk about him like he's a criminal again." Cyborg stormed back over toward Robin and Raven.

"I'm trying to protect you! Why do you hate me for that?" Robin didn't back down and stepped up to the far taller boy.

"I can handle myself. I don't need you locking BB away for us."

This wasn't worth fighting over and Robin wasn't prepared to but that look in Cyborg's eye was telling him otherwise. Robin could have swore his human eye flashed red for a mere moment.

"Enough!" Raven yelled stepping between the two of boys. "This fighting is pointless. Beast Boy as of this moment is fine and right now you can't visit him."

"Why not?" Cyborg asked stepping back from Raven.

"Because one, he is asleep and two he is in my room and before either of you get any ridiculous ideas about the two of us sleeping together… Don't." Raven's eyes looked left and right at the two boys, daring them to make a joke.

"…A-alright… Why is he in your room then Raven?" Robin asked.

"Someone needs to look after him throughout the night along with tomorrow morning. There's no way he can be allowed to stay here on his own while we're fighting in the city."

"So who's going to look after him? We're all supposed to be at City Hall tomorrow?" Robin asked growing agitated

"I can't. I'm the only one who can put a lock on Deadshot's scope?" Cyborg replied shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't, I'm supposed to be distracting Deadshot. I've already lost one Titan in the search party. I can't loose another, Raven and Starfire still need to search for Deadshot. We don't have the numbers to spare."

"Actually. You have we do have one more…" Raven stated. The two boy Titans raised their eyebrows in confusion but Robin soon understood what Raven was implying. But he didn't like it one bit.

"Slade is not helping search for Deadshot. We can't risk innocent life's at the hands of two assassin's trying to murderer one another."

"Beast Boy's innocent too. We can't risk him either. Raven's right. We have a truce after all. We gotta take it man."

No one liked the situation. But they all had to work with the pieces they were given. Robin sighed frustrated before looking back at his team. "Go get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"What about Raven and Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked.

"And Slade?" Continued Raven.

"I'll think on it. Right now you two don't need to worry. I'll sort it out." Robin walked away from the two Titan's who both soon started to make their way back to their quarters.

Robin might have had the same idea but he was struggling to think of any solution that could end up well with Slade being apart of the team. He wasn't going to let himself sleep until he figured something out.

Opening the door to his office Robin sat down on his chair and began to think. He knew Deadshot's weapons would be loaded with live ammunition and if Slade's army background was anything to go by. Slade would have something for him too. Would Deadshot be high and hidden away from view or would he be up close to catch him off guard.

While he was deep in thought, Robin suddenly froze noticing an envelope addressed with his name resting on top of now meaningless paperwork. He knew that he didn't leave that there… So who did?

Picking up the envelope Robin notice there was a little bit of weight inside the envelope. Tearing open the flap Robin poured out a small vile containing a clear liquid. It looked like regular water but Robin had a feeling this was not for drinking. Also inside the envelope was a note. Placing the vile down on the desk Robin opened the piece of paper.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"Hello Robin._

 _I trust you found this note before tomorrows spectacle. You have so much to worry about as of late that I thought I'd offer you a solution to one of your problems._

 _Beast Boy can be a handful can't he? His problems with his primal side don't make things any easier. That vile is highly concentrated mix of Thiopental, Pancuronium and Bromide._

 _No amount of tranquilizers would be able to stop your friend now. But this will. It's up to you whether you wish to use it or not. The choice is yours._

 _We'll be in touch._

 _Slade_

 _P.S. I'm no artist but a few plants or paintings wouldn't hurt. Your room is most terribly bland._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Robin thought he was going to be sick. Slade just gave him the dose used for a lethal injection. But that wasn't even the sickening part. Slade had been in Robin's room. He shuddered just thinking about it. Scrunching the paper into a ball Robin threw away the paper not wanting to look at where it landed. ' _Looks like I'm going to be crashing on the couch tonight…'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The repetitive beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound that could be heard from inside Woods' hospital bed. The old man groaned and rubbed his eyes desperate to see where he was. The soft heartbeat gradually rose at a steady pace.

Woods looked around confused and mildly stressed. He didn't like the feeling of waking up somewhere he didn't recognize. Even a hospital bed. Not many people would say the same, but when you go through what someone like Woods had to go through… you'd understand.

Woods went to sit up but his chest was unbearably painful. The man cried out in pain but he sat up in his bed swinging his legs over the side.

The heart monitor kept beeping faster and faster. It only made Woods more pissed off and stressed. Grasping the patches on his wrists and ripping them off the heart monitor flat lined. A long continues beeeeep echoed around the room.

The door of the room was flown open. Nurses and docters rushed into the room all with a frightened look on their faces. "Sir you need to sit back down! Your body has barely healed from the surgery!"

"I don't give a crap. I need to go. Now!" Woods pushed himself up onto the floor, his legs felt like jelly the moment he touched the floor.

"Sir please get back on the bed" One of the male doctors said grabbing Woods' arms attempting to lift him back onto the bed.

"Get off of me!" Woods shot his arms up and twisted them around breaking the doctors hold on him. Woods pulled back and with a mighty shove sent the doctor falling to the floor.

One nurse gasped covering her mouth with her hand while another ran to the door. "Doctor! Come quick!"

"Calm down sir!" Another doctor said but Woods was having none of it. As the doctor went to grab Woods, the veteran grabbed the doctors hand and violently twisted the man's hand around against the delicate muscles and tendons. The doctor cried out in pain. The man spun himself around to try and escape the hold but Woods just held the hold against the man's back. "I told you. I'm leaving. A kid's life is at stake here." Woods kicked the man's leg out from under him and threw him to the floor.

"That's enough!" A voice boomed. In the doorway making his way over to Woods' was Dr Wintergreen. "Get back in the bed Frank. Your not ready to leave yet."

His chest might have been hurting like hell and his legs had the worst case of pins and needles he'd ever felt he wasn't going to let that and some snob nosed posh prick tell him what's good for him. "How about I prove it?" Woods said holding his arms out wide taunting the doctor to take his best shot.

Wintergreen might been pushing sixty and lack all the hair on his head and have an almost un naturally white beard but he wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Wintergreen marched up to Woods who was mildly surprised that this guy thought he had a chance at taking him on still took a fighting stance anyway.

Wintergreen tried the same as the previous doctors and attempted to grab Woods but the man swatted his hands away and Woods responded with a quick jab with his right hand.

Wintergreen grimaced in pain from the strike. The punch knocked his glasses off of his face and Woods could see the anger in this man's eyes. He knew that look. He had seen it all too many a time. ' _Oh shit'_ He thought as he prepared for whatever was coming next.

Wintergreen practically ran at Woods and grabbed the old man in a bear hug. Woods yelled in pain. This maniac was gonna snap him in two. Wintergreen lifted Woods off the floor and threw him onto the bed. Woods threw another punch but Wintergreen was far quicker than he looked and dodged the jab swiftly moving his head to the side. Using Woods' momentum against him Wintergreen pushed Woods' arm to the side and rolled him onto his side and held him there. He had to work fast because he would break out at any moment.

Pulling out a syringe from his coat Wintergreen stabbed the needle into Woods' exposed neck. "No wait you don't understand I need to speak to Victor!"

Wintergreen injected the syringe into Woods' neck. A strong anesthetic started to effect Woods immediately. "I- I mean I n-need tooo talk to – tha T-Titans… _O-h Fffu uuc k me thaaat's strooong…"_

Woods quickly drifted off to sleep. Wintergreen held him down from a short time after the effects of the anesthetic kicked in. The two doctors and nurses who were watching on in mild fear relaxed seeing the crazy patient put back to sleep. "Was that force really necessary doctor?" One of the nurses asked as Wintergreen let go off Woods and discarded the syringe.

"He's a marine Holly. The bastard is tough enough to handle a firm hug. What was that girl's name? The one who's been visiting for the past few days?"

"I don't know sir. I don't recall her ever signing in at the visitors desk?"

"Mmm. When she comes in tomorrow fill her in on what happened today. Maybe she'll talk some sense into him."

"Sir?" One of the doctors asked.

"Yes Norton?" Wintergreen replied.

"He said something about needed to speak with the Titans. Should we contact them?"

"Whatever he was going to say he won't be saying it for at least another eight hours. We'll try again in the morning. Leave him. I'm going to go file an incident report." Leaving the other doctors and nurses to their duty's Wintergreen left Woods in his bed rubbing his cheek before picking his glasses off the floor, walking away from what just happened.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well. It's been a while. So it's been nearly 2 months since I last updated but I have a reason… I'm slack. That's about it really. Had a bit of writer's block and a cold and I lost motivation for the story for a while but I'm back now.**

 **I've read and re read this chapter for any mistakes so if there is any I can only apologize. Word can only do so much on a phone and I'm not going to go and buy it for my PC just for this.**

 **Any "Arrow" fans reading this will know where I got the idea for the baton sparing part. It works far too well for these characters.**

 **Well this was the last chapter before the shit goes down. The Titans and Slade VS the Suicide Squad and Catwoman. Who will come out on top? Place your bets because we're done with character building (Mostly) and it's back to the action.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you're liking the story so far. All your reviews have made this story worth writing.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **DansaCharm**


	23. City Shit Storm (Part 1)

**City Shit Storm (Part 1)**

A rifle, pistols, wrist-mounted machine guns, a knife, grenades, eye scope and a white Kevlar mask were all laid out in front of Deadshot. Every last piece of his rifle and pistols had been cleaned for this job. He wasn't taking any chances. He was going up against Slade and the Titans after all. He barely got away the first couple of times. He wasn't about to screw up his final chance because of a miss fire that he was too lazy to prevent.

"Oi Lawton. You know tha job's today right? It'll be Christmas by tha time you're ready." Boomer yelled across the warehouse.

"Ooohh! Come ta momma!" Harley picked up one of the grenades off the table and tossed it up in the air. As she went to catch it, the grenade was plucked out of the air by a very agitated Deadshot.

"Don't. Touch. Anything. You'll get us all killed." Deadshot threatened as he clipped the grenade to his belt.

"I know you're trying to get in the zone and all. But we gotta go. We got like thirty minutes till we blow our window." Frost said leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

"That's not tha only thing that'll blow. We muck this up and the only thing our heads are gonna be good for are trophies for Waller's office." Boomer said with a scrunched face.

"We're not going to screw this up. We've done what people would call the impossible before yet we're all still standing, aren't we? This isn't anything new." Rallying his troops, Deadshot looked around at each of his team as he picked up and loaded each piece of his gear before hooking it on to his uniform.

"Oh good, I didn't miss the bus." Catwoman walked out from an office in her uniform. Selina had been busy fixing all the cuts and scratches. She could take losing a fight she could never win but she'd be thrown in jail before she would be seen in a uniform as disgusting as it was a day ago. All the tears had been stitched up with white thread. The white stitches ran across her body contrasting with her black leather.

Catwoman joined the rest of the team with her whip in hand. "Oo Selly! Love tha outfit. Can I get one in red and black?"

"Ask me again when we're done Harley." Selina said smiling.

"You can discuss fashion tips later. If we're going to pull this off we need to focus. Priority number one is to capture or terminate Deathstroke. I don't like our chances of taking him alive so kill on sight if you have the chance. We also gotta worry about the kid. Penguin wants him alive and Waller will kill us if we murder him." Deadshot explained as he equipped his scope on to his sniper.

"So death for Deathstroke and kidnap the kid. Got it, next." Frost said as the rest of the team nodded.

"I wish I had more Intel on this but we gotta keep an eye on the green kid. Selina is living evidence of what that thing can do."

Catwoman's face shifts into annoyance, tugging on the leather of her shoulder where she had been stabbed.

"Whatever it is, it's tough. Bullets don't do much, fire doesn't do much and running is pointless. If Beast Boy decides to let that thing loose, then some of us will have to abandon everything and either fight or get the hell away from it."

"But he just turns into animals, doesn't he? What kinda animal are we talking about here?" Boomer asked.

"A big one. I ain't seen anything like it before. Nothing that doesn't come from a science fiction novel or some mythology anyway."

"So how do we hurt this animal?" Croc asked in a low growl.

"Hit it with everything we got. Last time all I had was my pistols. I got something a little bigger this time." Deadshot said as he strapped his rifle onto his back. "We all know our jobs and where we need to be." With the last of his gear attached to his uniform, Deadshot picked up his mask before slipping it over his shaved head. "Let's go."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The heavy eyelids of Beast Boy fluttered awake. He didn't remember falling asleep but he wished he hadn't woken up. Memories of what happened yesterday rushed back into his mind. You could almost smell the guilt coming from him.

He was so focused on feeling guilty for the previous day, that he hadn't noticed that he was in a bed and room that were not his own. Or that there was even another person in the room with him. "Beast Boy, wake up."

The sleepy boy jolted awake looking for the voice, now realizing he wasn't in his room. Raven was stood at the end of her bed looking at him. "Raven?! Wha- where am I?!"

"Relax. You're in my room. I needed to keep an eye on you during the night."

"…Were you watching me while I was sleeping?"

Raven scoffed before replying. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Then how have you been keeping an eye on me?"

"An occasional look every few minutes or so is not the same as watching you all night."

"Sounds like you were watching me to me."

"Urgh. Never mind. How are you feeling?"

Beast Boy's eyes turned away from Raven. He felt naked. There was no hiding from what he had done yesterday. Beast Boy barely replied with a low rumble in his throat.

Raven sighed. She wanted to help him but whatever was doing this to him had taken it's toll. Raven doubted anything she'd say would break him from this cloud of grey sadness. "I know this is hard for you. I don't expect you to listen to anything I say and think I'd expect you to be back to you're regular self. But you need to remember that what happened to you last night wasn't you. There has never been a time I've known you where you put yourself before us. What I saw last night wasn't you and I don't or will ever hold you accountable for what you did to yourself. You're an amazing person Garfield. Whether you agree with that statement or not. It's the truth."

All was quiet for a brief moment. Raven wondered if she was even going to receive a response from him.

"Why did you call me by my real name?" It was quiet but it was a response none the less.

"Because I'm not speaking to the broken boy who's ready to give up. I'm speaking to the beaten man who wants to get up and fight his inner demons. That's who Garfield Logan is."

Raven didn't think anything of her words but it seemed that they meant something to Beast Boy. A very faint smirk made it's way across his lips.

"Thanks Raven. That means a lot."

"You can thank me by getting out of my bed."

Sighing knowing he couldn't stay in Raven's warm bed, Beast Boy pulled the covers off him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He hated how much he enjoyed being in her bed. The smell, the warmth, the space… Maybe he should clean and renovate his room sometime…

While he was out of bed, he was still very groggy. His eyes looked faded and he had bags under his eyes. "I shouldn't be here, Raven. You should just put me back in my cell."

"Where would you rather be?"

"Wha-? Ummmmm… my cell?"

"Don't lie to me."

"…here…" Beast Boy replied looking down at the floor.

"Exactly. We don't have to stay in here if you're not comfortable. We have the tower to ourselves for a while."

If he was in the right frame of mind, Beast Boy might have taken that the wrong way… Oh, who was he kidding? He couldn't not think about being alone in the tower with Raven…

"Beast Boy?" Beast Boy snapped out of his dirty thoughts when Raven called his name.

"Huh wa-? Oh right. It's okay. I'm fine here I guess… Where are the others?"

"I teleported Robin and Starfire to city hall. It was the only safe way to get them there. Even if it leaves me drained for a little while. Cyborg should be fine driving."

"Arghhh…. Why are they going there again?

"You don't remember?"

Of course, how could he forget? Today was the press conference. Deadshot was going to be there! A rage seemed to build up inside Beast Boy that he couldn't describe. It came over him so fast. All that he could think about was him and what he did. Raven collapsing on the museum floor, how he laughed at him in his dream. The dream that felt so real. The one that he went to cut that monster's head off. He had to be there. He had to be the one to get him. Through all the frustration and memories of Deadshot, Beast Boy thought he could hear a small voice. He couldn't make out all it was saying, but he was sure it was telling him to go. To find Deadshot and to main him. Brutally. What he did to Catwoman would be nothing in comparison.

Raven noticed the way his body tensed up. How his aura felt like a stinging nettle. That sort of change didn't feel right. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" His tone was sharp and focused. Like a lion staring at a gazelle.

"Are you okay?" Raven knew something was different. Whether it was wrong or not was a different story.

"I'm fine. I just feel useless and I hate feeling useless. I want to be out there helping but I'm stuck here."

"It's for the best, you know that."

"Yeah I know… I'll be right back. I gotta use the bathroom." Beast Boy said making his way to the door.

"Robin told me to watch you wherever you go."

Beast Boy looked back with a look of displease. "Aww come on. Really?"

Raven held up a finger silencing him. "But Robin's not here. Just hurry up and don't run off or anything."

"Thanks Rae." Beast Boy smiled and walked away.

Raven simply rolled her eyes and went back to her search. Raven knew she was close. She thought that she was narrowing down the causes but something was missing. She knew she was missing something important but what was it?

While she pondered on what piece of the puzzle was missing, she didn't noticed that Beast Boy's aura slowly started to fade away as he flew further away from the tower…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The streets in front of city hall were loaded with the people that call this city home. A large stage had been set up in the middle of the street. People crowded the stage from all directions except from behind due to police barricading off the entrance to the hall.

There were two microphones on each of the three streets all ready to be used for questioning. The was one more microphone present which sat in the middle of the stage where Mayor Willow was to open with his speech.

From the safety of being inside the city hall, Robin stood in the corner of the front room staring at the small glass vile holding the lethal injection. Robin wasn't sure why he grabbed it. Hell, he wanted to smash it right here and now. But something near the back of his mind was telling him to keep at. As an absolute last resort to stop Beast Boy. He had zero intentions of using it but having a back up plan was just a part of what made him Robin.

"Yo Rob. You good man?" Cyborg called out.

Slipping away the vile, Robin walked over to Cyborg. "I'm fine Cyborg. Just thinking."

"I know this is supposed to be a press conference and all but are you even planning on answering any questions?"

"If Deadshot gives me a chance, sure. Why not." The two boys smirked.

"Any trace of Deadshot yet?" Cyborg asked, not seeing any of his cameras online.

Robin pulled out the eye scope Cyborg made for him and switched it on. Nothing. Deadshot must have been waiting for the conference to start. "Not a thing. We're going in dark I'm afraid."

"Robin. Glad I can have you join me in these troubled times." A familiar voice came from the boy's side as Mayor Willow, followed by Starfire, walked towards him. Willow extended his hand toward Robin and he returned the gesture, firmly shaking the man's hand.

"Mayor Willow. The pleasure is ours. If all goes well, we'll be putting away two of the most wanted super criminals today." Robin stated as Willow turned to shake Cyborg's metal palm. "I trust this plan of yours doesn't result in me being laid in a coffin hey, Cyborg." Willow chuckled.

"I assure you that won't happen Mr Mayor. That's what we're here for." Cyborg replied with a reassuring grin.

"You're sure you're fine to stand on stage, Mayor? I'm aware I'm asking a lot of you." Robin warned.

"I'm aware of the risks, Robin. But I have full faith in your team to keep me free of harm. It's my job to do what's best for these people and I intend on doing just that." Willow preached before pulling away his suit and loosening a couple of buttons on his shirt to reveal a bullet proof vest. "But a back up plan never hurt anyone."

"Good thinking, Mr Mayor." Robin smiled, knowing that Willow will at least have some protection on stage.

"Now I must get ready. We have a city to save and criminals to throw behind bars. Good luck, Titans." Willow nodded to the three teens and headed toward the front door.

"Alright Titans. This might be a bad idea but we don't have much choice. He's not going to take us down without a fight. As it stands, it's three verses two… Unless we count Slade, then it's four verses two. We can do this."

Looking at Starfire, Robin continued. "I know I'm putting a lot of pressure on you to find where Deadshot's hiding without Raven's help, but I know you'll manage, Star."

Starfire's expression didn't change a bit. The alien princess just stared a dead stare at Robin before replying with as little emotion as her eyes displayed. "I do not require Raven's assistance. Nor do I want it."

The two boys shared a glance. "Why not Star?" Cyborg asked remembering how she reacted when he had previously asked Starfire to talk to Raven.

"For she is what my people call a Fethal. But on your planet your people would call her 'bitch'."

Shocked was an understatement. Robin and Cyborg were in a state of disbelief. There's no way Starfire just said that.

"Star… I don't know what's going on but you don't mean that." Cyborg tried to explain but was met with a quick glare from Starfire.

"Don't I?" Replied Starfire, almost daring him to try again.

"Starfire, if this is about what we talked about before-"

Before anyone could continue, there was a loud voice coming from the speaks set up around the streets. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen." Mayor Willow had begun his speech. The Titans didn't have long to find their sniper.

"This is not for discussion right now. But we will continue this later, Robin." Starfire hissed before taking off out the back of the hall.

' _What is happening with us…'_ Robin thought. He felt like he had been hit in the gut. This was a side to Starfire he never wanted to witness again.

"Rob. Deadshot's feed is live and the mayor is in his sights. We gotta forget about Star right now, man. Lives are on the line. Including yours." Cyborg stared at the monitor in his wrist trying to locate the source of the feed.

"You're right Cyborg. The Mayor said he could stall for three minutes before he'll invite me on stage. Have you got his location yet?"

"Almost got it… Booyah got it. He's exactly 1,874 meters away which meeeeans… Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" Robin asked worried.

"According to this distance Deadshot is held up in the Falcone hotel."

"That's the biggest hotel in the city. It's got at least forty floors."

"Not to mention at least fifteen rooms wide per floor on the side of building that he'd be held up in to face the town hall. Star's got at least 600 rooms to check before you're due to get out there…"

"That's not enough time for her to check them safely." Robin ran a hand through his gelled hair. "Is there anything you can do to calculate the altitude of Deadshot's scope. If we can find that then we can calculate the floor he's on."

Cyborg stared at the screen and thought about the steps needed to calculate the height of Deadshot's scope. "If I could measure the height of an object between where he's positioned and where he's aiming, like this street lamp here… Give me a moment and I'll have it."

Robin just gave a blank stare toward Cyborg. "Just… Do what you need to do Cyborg…"

"Already on it." Cyborg began tapping away at his monitor while Robin could only sit around in discomfort, silently praying for the safety of Starfire.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The power of being able to take a man's life away with the gentle pull off a trigger was a power some men just couldn't handle. For Deadshot, he thrived on the feeling. The difference between life and death was so miniscule when he had a rifle in his hands.

The masked assassin sat staring down his scope watching the Mayor preach to the city of Jump. Keeping his finger just away from the trigger, Deadshot pulled up a walkie talkie and opened his communication with the other walkies. "This is Deadshot. No sign of Robin or any of the Titans as expected. Are we all in position, over."

"Frost here. We're in position below the stage." Frost replied to in a whisper. Crock and her were lying underneath the mayor in a prime position to grab the boy wonder and drag him down the manhole which lead to the sewers when he showed.

"Stay hidden and stay quite Frost. Plan B. You two copy?" Deadshot asked waiting to hear from Boomer and Harley.

"Loud and clear cowboy."

"Ugh. Why in the bloody hell are we in a sewer Lawton?! My boots are wading in shit right now!"

"You're safe, out of sight, and Frost and Croc will need you there if this doesn't work. Radio silence from now on till I give the word. Deadshot out." Putting away his walkie talkie, Deadshot rested his hand back on his rifle.

"Not gonna lie. I expected better from you Lawton." Catwoman said from across the room keeping watch of the door.

"Excuse me?" Deadshot huffed.

"I thought you never missed a shot? I thought you were a master strategist. Yet you've failed three different attempts on catching Robin. If you couldn't catch him, how are you expecting to catch Deathstroke?"

"You got a problem with my plan?" Deadshot asked as he stared at the mayor through his scope.

"Why would Deathstroke try and save Robin? From what I've heard the two are enemies."

"That's where you're wrong, Selina. After the green kid put you into a coma, I set up outside the kid's tower. He thought he was smart making his way back home through the sewers but my ricochet pads told me where he was the whole time. It should have been an easy shot when he came up but the kid knew where I was and where I was aiming my rifle. Which is impossible. He managed to escape back inside and I had to call in the Squad."

"If this really was "impossible", how'd he get past you?"

"He had help. Deathstroke has set this city up with all kinds of hideouts. He has knowledge of my tech and he hates me. Only makes sense they worked together."

"So how is that going to help us?"

"Deathstroke must have used my tech against me and turned my camera into his which explains how Robin knew where I was aiming. Oh yeah, and the little shit knew when I was reloading. Something my scope would show him if he was looking through my program. Point is Deathstroke knows where I'm looking right now and knowing him, he'd want revenge on me."

"For what?"

"We got history. Let's leave it at that."

"How do you expect him to find us? You picked the biggest hotel in the city."

"He has enough clues to figure it out. Just be ready for him. Robin's up soon."

"Understand this, Lawton. If you kill the boy. It won't be Waller that'll take your head off."

"Whatever you say." Deadshot said dully. He couldn't care less about how Selina felt right now. He was so close to taking revenge on Deathstroke and saving his family. All he had to do was wait for that one-eyed bastard to deliver himself to him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Robin's head was in his hand, his foot repeatedly tapping the floor at pace. ' _Think, Dick. Think_. The Mayor's speech is nearly over but we need more time…' Robin didn't have long before he was due on stage. If only he had Raven and Beast Boy here right now. "Cyborg. Any luck?"

"Yeah I have it. His scope is sitting just above street lamp level which means he's on the third floor."

"Great work Cyborg. That narrows it down to just fifteen rooms. Now we just need a little more time for Starfire to safety check each room."

 **"That's** **not a good idea. Your friend will most likely be dead the moment she enters the room."** The cold deep voice of Slade sent shivers down Robin's spine.

"And why would that be? Starfire can handle herself." Robin replied through his ear piece. Cyborg noticed the way Robin was speaking seemingly to know one but he knew better. He frowned knowing that one eyed psycho was going to be helping them.

" **Robin. Why risk sending her to engage a killer? I have a better idea. I'll confront Deadshot and let you take a back seat."**

"And let you kill him? Fat chance Slade. Your help isn't necessary."

"True, but I wasn't planning on standing by regardless. I just needed to stall you long enough for my bot to get into position." Outside the room Deadshot and Catwoman were camped up, a Slade bot in Slade's uniform picked away at the lock on the door.

"What?! How did you find out where he was located?!" Robin yelled, his fist clenched tightly.

" **You are Batman's protégé, are you not? Solutions to a problem are not always so complex."**

Slade sat in a chair in front of the wall of monitors, each displaying a different video than the others. Slade's eye was fixed on the monitor displaying the current camera feed of the hotel while the screen next to it was playing back the footage twenty minutes prior. A man in a large over coat and hat walked down the hallway carrying a duffle bag. The man unlocked his room and went inside but moments later, the man came back out of the room without his hat and peeked around the doorway looking down the halls. Seemingly content with the privacy, the man pulled out a sign from his jacket that said. "Cleaning. Do not disturb."

Slade paused the feed on the man putting the sign on the door. The image wasn't pristine but he could make him out. Slade's only eye frowned in anger as he stared at the face of a traitor.

"Damn it, Slade!" Robin cried knowing he won't be able to stop Slade from attempting to take Deadshot's life.

 **"Do not threat, Robin. You'll be seeing me again soon."** The line between Robin and Slade went flat as Slade ended the link between them.

"Rob. What's going on?" Cyborg asked concerned.

"It's Slade. He's found Deadshot and if we can't stop him he's going to attempt to murder him." Robin explained with a furious look.

"What do we do?" Cyborg replied.

For a brief moment Robin took a deep breath to calm his rage. "You need to go to the Falcone Hotel and find Star. The two of you need to do anything you can to stop Slade from killing Deadshot."

"But what about you? You can't stay here?"

"I have to. There's no one else left to stall for time."

"As idiotic as that plan is, I'm not even gonna try and talk you outta it. I already know that that ain't gonna work but why can't you just call Star and have her go in to try and stop Slade? You said she was capable."

"I know what I said but something isn't right, Cyborg. I've just had this feeling all day that something's off about this whole thing. I can't risk anyone engaging Deadshot, or Slade for that matter, alone." Robin said with a sigh.

"Maybe I could help?" Came a voice that the two boys didn't expect to hear. Beast Boy stood in the doorway behind them with a guilty smile across his face.

"Beast Boy?!" "BB?!" The boy's cried. Robin paced over to Beast Boy, firmly placing his hands on the boy's shoulders and shoving him against a wall. "What are you doing here? Do you realize the risks of you even being here?!"

"I'm glad to see you and all but you can't be here man. What are you gonna do if you lose control again? We don't have a cure for you, let alone a plan to stop you. Does Raven even know you're here?" Cyborg quized, a million thoughts running through his head at that moment.

Beast Boy brushed his leader's hands off his shoulders before he held up his own in defense. "Look, I know this is stupid but we don't have another plan. And no. I kinda just snuck out." Beast Boy responded.

"So what's yours?" Robin asked.

"To go out there and stall." Beast Boy calmly explained.

"Are. You. Nuts? You're going to be in sight of one of the most dangerous assassins on the planet who YOU attacked and embarrassed yesterday. He will shoot you." Cyborg bluntly stated, trying to persuade his friend not to go through with his plan.

"Okay yeah, he hates me but I'm not his mission. He doesn't kill those he doesn't have to so I should be fine."

"Should be. SHOULD BE?! Man, are you kidding me?" Cyborg yelled down at his green friend.

"I can do this! I'll be fine". Beast Boy cried back.

"Without further adieu. I present to you, your Teen Titan leader Robin." The crowd outside cheered mayor Willow as he walked back inside city hall, concluding his speech. Willow walked back inside and spotted the green team member the moment he walked in. His eyes shot at Robin who sighed, knowing they were about to cope it. "I don't know what you think you're doing here, Beast Boy. But if you're not looking to have yourself lynched, I'd suggest not letting that crowd spot you. Robin, please tell me your team has Deadshot." Willow asked as he removed the Blazer of his shoulders and ripped the Velcro off the bullet proof vest he was wearing, letting the vest slide off his chest and onto the floor.

"I'm afraid, Mr Mayor, that Deadshot is located inside the Falcone hotel. We're working on a plan of attack right now." Robin explained to the mayor.

"What you're supposed to be doing right now is going out there and convincing the people that they're safe, as long as you tell them they're under your protection." Willow stated.

Nothing got Robin riled up like not knowing what the right decision was. Damn it. He had no choice. "Cyborg. Go help Starfire. Now." Robin ordered, just praying Cyborg wouldn't question him.

"Alright. I'll go. But both of you better be breathing when we catch his guy, you hear?" Without waiting for a reply from the boys, Cyborg ran out of the hall toward his car.

"Robin?" Beast Boy said getting his attention.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" He replied.

"You should go too. If either of us should be shot today, it should be me." Beast Boy was in a dark patch as of late but those words sent a shock through Robin.

"Don't think like that, Beast Boy-" He started to say but Beast Boy wouldn't let him finish.

"No, I'm serious man. This team needs you. Right now, I'm just a hazard. If you go down, the rest of us won't know what to do. Go stop Deadshot and I'll stall. I'll be fine."

Robin didn't know what to make of the boy that stood in front of him. There wasn't an ounce of the happy go lucky, immature Beast Boy Robin had spent the past few years living with. It was like he was a new person all together. These events that Robin had watched Beast Boy go through over the past few days had changed him. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but right now he was glad that this was the Beast Boy he had by his side.

Robin extended his hand out toward the young man in front of him. Beast Boy looked at the hand with curiosity.

"I know you will be. I trust you. But just in case anything happens. Thank you, Beast Boy. For being a great friend. Even when I wasn't."

Beast Boy smiled and grasped Robin's hand with his own. "Don't mention it, Dick. Now go kick his ass."

The crowd outside had become rowdy were chanting Robin's name. All Beast Boy could hear was, "WE WANT ROBIN! WE WANT ROBIN! WE WANT ROBIN!"

"Well… time to make things right." Beast said to himself as he walked toward the front door of City Hall.

' _Not that it matters if he shoots you anyway'_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

"I guess it doesn't matter…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well. It's been a while. So much for keeping on top of this story huh. Not gonna lie I've been slack. I've been working minimum 55 hour weeks and I just couldn't be asked to write after working for at times 13 hours a day so that's why this chapter has taken so long. It's taken so long to get this out that I've decided to cut it in half for your guy's sake. I've left you too long as it is and you deserve an update.**

 **BUT, BUT. I have good news. My amazing friend has kindly taken time out of her busy schedule to proof read this chapter and remove all grammar errors for you guys so a massive thanks to Rose is needed.**

 **Another reason I've been slack is because there hasn't been a review or feedback in (I think) 3 chapters now. I know none of you have to do anything but it's a little disheartening is all. I'm not gonna handball all the blame onto you guys for not reviewing because it's partly my fault that I'm not updating frequently enough which I've already explained.**

 **Other than that I'm still adamant that I'll complete this story and already have ideas for a sequel eventually down the line which I'm very excited for.**

 **In case anyone was wondering what Catwoman's costume looks like now I turned it into the** **famous** **1992 "Batman Returns" Catwoman costume. Hopefully you guys liked that.**

 **I promise next chapter will be out way faster. I owe you all that much.**

 **See you all soon**

 **DansaCharm**


	24. City Shit Storm (Part 2)

_**City Shit Storm (part 2)**_

The moment Beast Boy stepped out into the open the mood outside turned sour. The crowd booed and screamed profanities at the boy as he walked up to the mic. So many people were yelling at him that Beast Boy couldn't even understand what was being said about him, which he couldn't decide was a good thing or not.

Few threw empty cans and bottles at him which landed close and he only had to avoid one coming close to him.

All was going well until he walked up to the mic. Beast Boy froze when he reached it. He didn't have the slightest idea of what to say to these people. The green boy looked around. Everywhere he looked all he could see were angry faces abusing him. Beast Boy was used to feeling small but this was probably the lowest point in his life.

He wanted to cry but he knew he didn't deserve it. All he could do was look down at the floor and mutter as many words as he could.

"…You're all right…" He breathed into the mic. The amount of yelling died down when he spoke. Many still taunted him and yelled at him to speak up.

Beast Boy's eye rose from the floor seeing he had their attention. Taking a deep breath he repeated himself. "I said that you're right. Everything you're all saying… is true."

The crowd seemed pleasantly surprised at what Beast Boy was saying and the vast majority stopped abusing the boy and actually started listening.

"Me being out here wasn't exactly planned until a few minutes ago but Robin and I agreed this would be best. To come out and say what I'm about to say." That may have been a total lie but they didn't need to know that.

"I'm not going to stand here and say what I did was okay. Because it was bad. Like I completely ruined the trust between all of you and us bad. I don't want to ruin the reputation of the Titans because of what I did. What I'm saying is please don't think any less of the others. Just hate me. The rest of the Titans are doing everything they can to help me. This isn't their fault. It's mine and I'm going to accept the consequences that I'm sure are coming."

The crowd started to get riled up again Beast Boy wasn't sure what to do until a large man grabbed one of the mics available and spoke to the boy on stage.

 **"You kids don't get punishments! You five have destroyed so much public property but because of the vigilante laws you all get away with it!"**

 **"Not to mention you five get to live in a skyscraper. My taxes better not have gone toward that pile of crap," another man interjected**.

Beast Boy nodded his head knowing these men were right. "From what I know the laws in place in this state are a trail for the rest of the world. To see if promoting vigilantism would make everywhere safer. That's what Robin told me anyway. I'm sure after- what I did, the laws will be looked at by whoever the people are who are in charge of them and they'll fix them. Also I'm pretty sure our tower was paid for by a bunch of outside sources. You'd have to ask Robin that one.

 **"Excuse me Beast Boy. Will you be answering questions as well?"** A man asked who looked to be holding a notepad. Probably a reporter of sorts.

"Well… Sure I guess?" Beast Boy replied nervously.

 **"What was that animal you used when you rampaging through the streets and where is it originated?"** A young woman asked.

"Well I can't really answer that cause we don't have any idea what this creature is so beats me where it's from."

 **"Can you turn into a dragon again?"**

 **"Yeah, that was so cool!"** Two boys asked while an embarrassed mother stood behind them.

"If I knew how to I would but I don't know how to control that either."

 **"Alright enough is enough. Now I like dragons as much as anyone else but are we even safe being around you right now?"**

Beast Boy grimaced as he thought about what he should say. He couldn't lie but he didn't know how to tell the truth without causing panic.

"From what we know right now, yes. My umm… condition isn't uncontrollable. It needs to be triggered by stuff which lately seems to be facing bad guys. So right now I'm fine."

 **"Hello Beast Boy. My name is Samantha and I've been living in Jump City for three years now and I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you for everything you and the Teen Titans have done over the past couple of years. I think most of us have forgotten everything you kids and you in particular have done since you started fighting our crime, but I think we can all agree that despite everything you've done for us a penalty should be handed out to avoid this kind of behavior in the future. Whether it be on purpose or not. I guess what I'm trying to ask is what are you planning on doing to make it up to this city?"** People in the crowd cheered at Sam's question. Many apparently agreeing with what she had to say about the topic.

"Well thanks Sam, that means a lot to me that there are still people that respect me. You're right, I should receive a penalty for what I did. I don't know what it should be. I'm going to let some higher power decide that but… I've been thinking over what I've done over the past few days and I can't say I like who I've been and well… who I'm becoming. Firstly I'd like to say that I'm like, really sorry. And I mean that. While I was that thing I couldn't control it but I was still kinda there ya know? I could see everyone I hurt. I don't want to risk hurting any of you guys again."

Beast Boy took a short pause before he finished what he was about to say. "So I've decided that until I get a hold of whatever this is. I will be stepping down from my position as a Teen Titan."

The crowd erupted at the announcement. Many were cheering. Many more were in shock and even more could only stare at the green boy.

 _ **~KABOOOM~**_

Before any more could be said, a deafening explosion sent shock waves through the city. Car alarms sounded and screaming citizens could be seen running away from the Falcone hotel. A window on the third story had been blown apart along with most of the wall.

Beast Boy had to do something to help these people. "Everyone get inside! Lock your doors and stay inside! Jump City is not safe! I repeat. Jump City is NOT safe!"

"Beast Boy!" Robin ran up behind him, his face furious yet worried.

"Robin? I thought you'd be going after Deadshot!" Beast Boy replied.

"You thought that you were just going to quit on us and walk away?! Look around Beast Boy, we need you! More than ever!" Robin screamed. He didn't even talk to him about this. His leader.

"Robin look, I'm sorry alright-"

"No Beast Boy-"

"No you listen to me!" Beast Boy cried. The way his lip began to quiver Robin thought that him crying might become literal.

"I don't want to, man! But I'm going to hurt someone if I don't do this. Look… Raven threw everything she had into finding a cure for me but she can't do it. The Doom Patrol can. They have years worth of research on me that she doesn't so I'm going to go back to them." Tears started to run down the boys face. He pulled out his communicator and practically forced it into Robin's hand. "I'll never forgive myself if I hurt any of you again… Please just let me go…"

Reluctantly Robin slipped Beast Boy's communicator into a pocket of his belt.

Robin put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder to comfort him. "Alright. Just promise me that-" The boards underneath Robin's feet shattered as two scaly clawed hands broke through the wooden floor and grabbed the Boy Wonder's ankles, dragging him below the stage.

Robin cried out to Beast Boy as he was snapped away from sight.

"ROBIN!" Beast Boy screamed. He looked down into the hole in the stage and only for a brief moment could he see the tail of a crocodile before it snuck away into the darkness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woods awoke from his forced upon sleep. His head was throbbing with the headache he had. He looked around and realized the sun had come up, he was about to run out of time if he hadn't already.

Woods threw the blanket off his lap but a firm voice drew his attention to the door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Frank." Dr Wintergreen warned.

"You're the bastard that knocked me out last night." Woods snapped back.

"I understand you think you're tough as nails, Frank. But you're only human. Your body needs time to heal from the surgery." Woods ran his fingers across his chest noticing the stitches for the first time. Woods stared at the doctor who was coming over to check the nearby equipment.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Seems like you know me." Woods asked, suddenly skeptical as to who this man was.

"No Frank. We've never met. Doesn't mean I haven't heard about you. I wouldn't worry about that right now though." The older man said as he walked out of the room.

"And why's that?" Woods replied.

Wintergreen smirked and opened the door. Jinx stood behind it and barged inside.

'Aw crap.' Woods mentally braced himself for what Jinx was about to yell at him.

"Cause if you even think about leaving that bed until you're ready then I'll make sure you stay in it." Jinx walked up to Woods and threw the blanket back on him but Woods stopped her.

"Jinx you don't understand. I have to go." Woods pleaded but she wasn't having it.

"Nu uh. You're not leaving. Besides, that doctor figured out who I was since I kept avoiding the sign in. He's blackmailing me to make sure I make you stay in bed. If you leave he'll go get the cops, Woods."

"The fuck! He can't do that!" Woods yelled.

"Yeah well, he is so you gotta stay in bed. Why do you need to leave so bad anyway?" Jinx asked, seemingly over her anger.

Woods sighed before he spoke again. "Alright look. Has anything bad happened while I was out? No one died or anything?"

Jinx looked confused but responded. "No one of importance I think?"

"Alright well good. Jinx something bad is going to happen. I don't know when but it will soon. You need to find the Titans and get them here."

Jinx went big eyed and that anger was back in full effect. "Are. You. Crazy?! They'll throw me in jail if they find me!"

"Then find Victor. I gotta talk to him before-"

 _ **~KABOOOM~**_

Woods and Jinx both jumped at the explosion that detonated nearby. A large building was erupting smoke out it's blown open windows.

"Oh my God." Woods quietly spoke.

"Woods, what is going on?" Jinx asked mildly scared of the situation.

"It's the guy that did this to me. Deadshot is hunting the Titans. I can help them but you need to get them here. You have to go. Now!" Woods demanded toward his young friend.

Jinx groaned in annoyance but complied. "Fine. You better be in here when I get back." Jinx warned before throwing her hoodie over her head and running out the door.

Woods could only stare at the damaged building in the distance. "Don't do anything stupid you two…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright hang tight people, show time. Croc get ready." Through his scope Deadshot watched the mayor walk away from the stage back into the hall.

' _What the hell?'_ Deadshot thought to himself. The green kid walked on stage and Robin was nowhere to be seen. "Croc do NOT engage. It's the green kid. Do NOT blow your cover. You're just gonna have to wait and see how this plays out."

There was a brief moment where Deadshot thought about pulling the trigger on this green turd. He knew it would be throwing everything away if he did it but he definitely thought about doing it.

From outside the room the Slade bot had managed to pick the lock. With caution the robot crept inside finding Deadshot knelt by the far window.

Right before the robot charged the assassin, a black whip wrapped around the robot's neck with Catwoman perched above the door frame behind it keeping tension on the whip. "Nice try, Slade." Selina grinned.

"Ms. Kyle. I didn't see you come in…" While it may have been a robot. The real Slade knew it had to be believable if he wanted to trick Deadshot.

"Climbed in through the window. No cameras for you to check outside." With a hard tug, Selina ripped the whip back toward her. It pulled her down onto Slade bot, her legs wrapping around it's neck and shifting her body weight so that her legs could twist in such a wild motion that she sent the Slade bot's head into the wall beside them.

The robot groaned and went to stand up and charge Catwoman when it was greeted by a large boot owned by Deadshot to the side of its head.

"You thought you were being clever, didn't you Slade? You thought I wouldn't catch on that you were helping that kid." Slade bot went to lift itself from the floor but copped a hard kick to the mid section. "The only one who knows about my tech other than me is you. That's where you fucked up, Slade."

Slade bot imitated a cough and looked up at the two attackers. "I must admit. You're not as stupid as I remember."

"Maybe you're just not as smart as you think you are." Deadshot swung at the robot's chest with his boot again but this time Slade bot grabbed Deadshot's ankle and swept his other leg. Catwoman tried the same kick but Slade swiftly rolled out of the way.

"Who are you two working for?" Slade bot asked as it swung at Catwoman.

Catwoman did her best to parry of the punches but the robot was pushing her into a corner. "All business with you killers."

Deadshot grunted and grabbed his rifle. At this range a direct hit with a rifle as powerful as his would be tearing holes through most armor. Slade bot turned and realized the danger it was in. Slade bot threw Catwoman in the way of Deadshot's line of fire, forcing Deadshot to re aim. Slade bot ran across the room and dove behind a kitchen island.

"Damn it." Deadshot muttered. The marksman carefully strafed around the room aiming his rifle at the island the whole time. Catwoman made her way around the back of the island leaving the Slade bot trapped.

"You know why I gotta do this, Slade. Come out and I'll make it quick. Be thankful I'm offering you that." Right as Deadshot was about to find the Slade bot behind the island Catwoman cursed as a kitchen knife flew past her missing her head by mere inches and sticking into the wall. Her reflection could be seen on the side of the blade it was so close.

Deadshot looked away from the island to see what was going on and at the same moment Slade bot jumped at his rifle holding it up away from it.

"Argh! Get off you motherfucker!" Deadshot screamed but Slade bot kept fighting. Knees were driven into Deadshot's chest and elbows swung at his head. Slade bot had Deadshot up against a wall and started beating on the man.

From behind Catwoman dived from the island onto Slade bot's back, her claws out. Stabbing her talon like claws into Slade bot's back she expected to hear her prey cry out in pain but to her surprise she heard nothing. All she got for her attack was a back kick to her chest pushing her away.

It might not have hurt Slade bot but it was enough of a distraction for Deadshot to grab Slade bot and lift him onto his shoulder. Deadshot charged at the far wall, diving at it and slamming the robot into the knife that was stuck in the wall.

Even a knife to the back wasn't enough though. The knife stuck out Slade bot's back and Deadshot couldn't help but be a little shocked. Slade bot didn't even flinch from the knife and swung at Deadshot again. The punch copped him right in the face and knocked Deadshot across the floor.

Slade bot walked towards Deadshot but Selina grabbed the knife stuck in Slade bot's back and with a hard pull ripped the knife up Slade bot's back.

Finally Slade bot was starting to slow down. She didn't know it but Catwoman had managed to damage a lot of internal machinery with that attack.

Slade bot tried to fight back against Catwoman but its movements were far too slow. Catwoman jumped back and with her whip lassoed Slade bot, holding its arms in place. Slade bot struggled against the whip but it didn't have the strength it needed to break free.

Rapid footsteps came from behind Slade bot and without a way of defending itself Deadshot ran at it as fast as he could, hitting the robot with a double footed drop kick right into the knife in it's back. The knife busted through the front of the robot's chest the kick was so hard.

Slade bot twitched before leaning against the wall, slowly sliding down the wall toward the floor.

Deadshot and Catwoman breathed a sigh out of equal relief and exhaustion. Deadshot walked up to Slade bot and punched it in the face one final time. "That- is for making me run."

Slade bot didn't move after that punch. Deadshot and Catwoman gave out other a look. "So. That's it?" Catwoman asked.

"Waller wants him alive. But good riddance if he's not." Deadshot slapped the side of the robot's face getting nothing from it. Deadshot grabbed the face plate of the mask the robot wore and pulled it away. "If you're gonna die then I want to watch it happen you evil son of a bit-" The villain's hearts stopped from a moment when the face plate came off. There was no Slade behind the mask. Just a small screen. Which flickered static for a moment before the real Slade appeared on the screen.

 **All that effort and the pair of you struggled against one of my many robots. If you want to kill me, Floyd, you're going to have to do a lot better than that."**

"You son of a bitch Slade. When I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish I killed you back in Mexico! I'm gonna gouge your other eye out for what you did to my daughter!" Deadshot screamed at the screen. Slade didn't seem the least bit threatened by the outburst.

 **I promise you Floyd. The next time we meet. I won't hold back. That is, if you survive one of my nano tech explosives. Don't hurt yourself too badly on the way down.** The image of Slade was replaced but a countdown.

 **3**

"SELINA MOVE!" Deadshot grabbed his rifle while Selina ran to the window.

 **2**

"It's too high!" She cried looking down at the street.

 **1**

Deadshot tackled Catwoman out of the window holding on to her as they fell.

 _ **~KABOOOM~**_

The apartment exploded behind the pair. Glass from the other windows shattered and rained down onto the street along with brick and wood from the wall.

Deadshot and Catwoman collided with a street lamp partially breaking their fall but sent them tumbling onto the roof of a car. Selina slammed on to the roof leaving a large dent in the roof while Deadshot bounced off the hood of the same car and knocked into the rear of the next car that was parked in front.

Multiple car alarms sounded and bits and pieces of apartment rained down around them. Civilians fled on foot, running away screaming from the apartment that was left a smoking heap with extensive damage made throughout the nearby rooms.

Deadshot groaned in pain. His ribs were killing him from that knock with the street lamp. No doubt Selina felt the same way since they hit it together.

"Selina. You alright?" Deadshot asked, making it to his feet.

"I'm gonna run out of lives one of these days…" Catwoman replied, rolling off the car roof and landing onto the pavement with a thud.

"That day may still be today." Said a voice the pair didn't recognize.

The pair of crooks looked up at where the unknown voice had come from and saw an angry alien princess staring at them, her hands alight with power.

Tires screeched beside them as Cyborg skidded up by Starfire, wasting no time in getting out and charging his cannon. "You got nowhere to run this time. Both of you place your hands behind your head."

"Or you shall wish you had." Starfire added.

Deadshot and Catwoman took cover from behind the car next to him and wrist mounted machine guns. "Selina. Get ready to make a run for the bike. I'll distract them."

"And how are you going to meet us at the evac point?" Catwoman asked getting ready to gun it toward the nearby alley.

"I'll find another way out to sea, now go!"

Catwoman bolted into the alley. Starfire went to chase after her but Deadshot walked out from behind cover, aiming his wrists toward both Titans. "I wouldn't sweetie. It's not worth it."

"Put the guns down, man. I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else." Cyborg warned.

"What happened to Woods was nothing personal. I knew he'd live." Deadshot defended.

"That talk is cheap coming from a crazed gunman." Cyborg replied with no remorse for this man.

"Crazed gunman?! I'll tell you one thing kid. The difference between a grazed gunman and an assassin is that one is a mental sickness-" Deadshot paused before he finished his sentence.

Catwoman zoomed out of the alley riding Beast Boy's moped and raced down the empty street as fast as this pathetic moped would take her.

"And the other is a professional." Deadshot finished.

Starfire's eyes shone bright green along with her hands as she prepared her attack. "The two of you will pay for your insolence!" Starfire threw a starbolt at Deadshot, making him dive back behind cover. With Deadshot back in hiding, Starfire chased down Catwoman who had a massive head start on the princess.

"Starfire stop! It's what he wants!" Cyborg yelled but the alien couldn't understand what Cyborg was saying. She was already too far gone to hear anything now.

"Not bad kid. You and the bird boy think alike. Speaking of which, if all went to plan Robin should be on the way to the rally point right now." The tone Deadshot spoke in made Cyborg think that Deadshot was trying to gloat something.

"You're bluffing. You don't have Rob." Cyborg denied.

"Don't I?" Suddenly Deadshot reached out of cover from the far side of the car and shot a large neon sign above Cyborg's head. With precision accuracy the bullets snapped the supports holding the sign off the wall and the large sign sparked and screeched as it fell away from the wall.

Thinking quickly, Cyborg had to catch the large sign before it fell on top of his car. The Titan groaned under the weight but the sign was so heavy he could hardly lift it away. Deadshot took the chance he made to make a run for it. The assassin ran toward one of the abounded cars and jumped in the driver's seat. The car was no race car by any means but it would do the job. Deadshot sped away using the empty footpath as a road as the road was filled with abandoned cars.

Cyborg looked at the control panel on his wrist. The small screen displaying that both of his arms were working at 100%.

He could feel his anger building. This cocky murderer was getting away and he was stuck here. The man who shot his first friend since his accident was getting away. No. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Cyborg's eyes seemed to flicker and lose their natural color. The power bars on his wrist also flicked and their colour changed from blue to a dark red all while the bars started to increase. Both bars surpassed 100% and kept rising in digits of ten.

With his new found strength Cyborg cried out as he threw away the sign across the street. He looked over at where Deadshot had escaped from and could just see him in the distance. Without wasting time Cyborg ran back into his car and floored it. At the time he never cared but he certainly noticed the power bars on his wrist. Each were displaying zero percent of power was being used out of 500%. Whatever that meant, Cyborg didn't care. He just knew he had a murderer to run down.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Catwoman zipped in and out of between cars while Starfire chased after her in the skies. Starfire could follow Catwoman easily in the air but Catwoman was one hell of a bike rider. She made avoiding countless obstacles and attacks like it was a game.

She had her close calls but Starfire couldn't hit her target. The alien princess was furious as she continued the chase.

Cyborg however was having better luck. Even with the head start he was gaining on Deadshot and the assassin knew it. "Shit, he's a good driver". Deadshot pulled out his communicator as he drove.

"Selina. How are things with you?"

 **"I'd be better if you let me UGH, concentrate. But I'm otherwise fiIINE! Crap that was close. I gotta g-"** Catwoman didn't even wait for a response. Deadshot knew she could handle herself. He, however, needed the extra help.

"B team, I'm going to need your help sooner than I thought. I can't keep him busy for long."

" **Alright mate, where do you need us?"** Boomer asked.

"There's a manhole on 52nd street. That's the closest one nearby. Get there now."

The two villains drove around Jump attempting to shake the heroes. What neither of the heroes noticed was that the two villains seemed to be driving around in laps. Both were repeatedly taking the same streets and alleys to avoid the heroes.

Starfire tried everything she could to catch the cat burglar but nothing did the trick. Catwoman seemed to know all of the short cuts and stretches of road that obscured vision between the two. Mainly because she actually did.

Deadshot sat her down and went through the best route for each of them to take to avoid the heroes. She knew Deadshot was tactical but this was impressive. Every overpass, back alley and short cut was written down on a map for her to memorize to give them the best chance of escaping.

She knew she stalled for long enough and prepared to make her escape. A bridge was up ahead along with an open manhole for her to slip away in. Catwoman grasped her whip and readied to bail.

As she passed under the bridge Catwoman lassoed one of the support beams of the bridge and jumped away from the bike. Beast Boy's moped continued driverless down the road.

The princess was fooled for a moment but that was all Catwoman needed to land on her feet and swiftly escape down the sewer. Leaving Starfire none the wiser as to where she snuck away too.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cyborg who was now right behind Deadshot realized they were lapping the same blocks. He knew they were planning something but he couldn't figure out what. He knew he had to stop him.

The two turned the same corner and Cyborg floored it. His car gained on Deadshot's.

' _Wait for it…'_ He thought, seeing the manhole coming up. The pair drove over the manhole and Deadshot yelled. "NOW!" Boomer and Harley both popped out of the manhole. Boomer threw a boomerang and lodged it between the wheel and mud flap. The sharp edges of the boomerang cut away at the tyre while Harley shot the other tyre with her Rhino Revolver . The two back wheels deflated as the car continued to drive forward.

Cyborg was so close to Deadshot's car that Deadshot had to consider firing upon the vehicle but for the kids sake he didn't have to bother. Deadshot took an unexpected turn down an alley and when Cyborg tried to follow, his back wheels had no air left to stabilize the car. As Deadshot casually drove through the alley Cyborg's car clipped the narrow walls as he entered. The car bounced against the brick walls and with no way of avoiding it slammed into a dumpster.

The T-car was left in an almost unsalvageable mess. The front of the car was completely ruined. Parts laid across the ground broken away from the lifeless car. Cyborg desperately ripped away the deployed airbag and tried to start his baby up again but it was pointless. The sounds the car made when Cyborg turned the ignition sounded like the car was in genuine pain.

He couldn't believe it. He lost him. Cyborg pounded the steering wheel over and over screaming as he vented. He had hoped Raven had made it into the city or Robin had gave chase but that's when he remembered what Deadshot said. Robin might be in danger.

Cyborg got out of his wreck and called Robin. The longer Cyborg held the line, the more uncomfortable he felt. He held on to hope for the longest time but Robin wasn't answering. "Come on Rob. Pick up, pick up!"

He was in full panic stations now. If Robin really was captured then what was their next move? Robin's communicator never answered but he still needed help.

"Raven? Raven, are you there? Please answer me. I really need some help right now." Cyborg stressed.

 **"Cyborg what's wrong?** And is Beast Boy with you?" Raven replied through the communicator.

"Raven! Thank God. I think Robin's been kidnapped and last I saw Beast Boy was with him."

 _ **That green IDIOT! I trust him for one moment and he lies to me. Do you know where they went?"**_ She asked, more worried about Beast Boy than Cyborg at the moment.

"No. I have no idea where they are. Raven this whole thing was a trap. They knew we were prepared for today and used our plan against us. We gotta find Starfire and regroup before we look for Beast Boy and Robin." Cyborg explained to the sorceress.

 **"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left him alone…"** Raven stated.

"Raven, I need you to focus. Our friend's life is in danger but we can still save them. I need you to help me." As much as he didn't just wanted to palm Raven's guilty mood away he didn't have the space to worry about that right now.

" **…Where are you? I'm at that apartment. The one with a hole blown out the side. I'm guessing that this has something to do with what happened here."**

"I'm not far. I'm activating my tracking beckon. You can find me with that." Cyborg said as he switched on said tracker.

 **"I'm on my way."** Raven said shortly ending the call.

Cyborg too shut down his communicator. The teen boy rested his head against the ruined car. Sweat, effort and literal elbow grease went into making his baby. And it was all gone.

First Raven, then Woods and Robin. Now his baby. Deadshot was going to pay. For all of this. That rage Cyborg had been bottling up inside as of late made its own way out.

With immense strength, Cyborg gripped the dumpster beside him and pelted it against the opposite wall like it was merely a wooden stall.

A quick feminine shriek echoed though the alley behind him. Cyborg looked behind him and found Jinx looking upset. "Jeez! Watch it will ya?! The heck you doing throwing a dumpster around the place. You could have hurt someone." Jinx complained.

Cyborg grunted. "Go away, Jinx." He asked firmly.

Jinx noticed the smoking wreck of a car and recognized the vehicle to be his. "Crash your ride, huh? Bummer."

"I said leave me alone." He repeated forcefully.

"What's your problem? You totaled your car, big deal. Build another one. I need you to come with me." Jinx frowned .

"Why?" He huffed.

"It's Woods. He woke up and wants to talk to you."

"Is it important?"

"He woke up and attacked three doctors that tried to keep him from leaving so yeah. I'd say it's pretty important." Sarcasm seethed into her words.

"Crazy old man… Come on. We gotta make this quick." Cyborg walked away from his car, his feet stomped away from the crash toward the hospital with Jinx walking behind him.

"How'd you find me?" He asked.

"A building exploded and you drove around the same four blocks five times. You weren't really going very far." She monotoned.

"Fair point."

"So how'd you crash yo- AGHH!"

"Jinx!" Cyborg spun around looking for Jinx and found Starfire holding Jinx off of the ground by collar of her uniform.

"Let go of me, you idiot!" Jinx fought, trying to loosen the grip between Starfire and her.

"Such language will not be taken as kindly as previous encounters, Jinx." Starfire warned.

"Star put her down. She's not a problem right now." Cyborg reasoned.

"Robin taught me that a criminal is always due punishment until it has been served." Starfire's hand shone bright with green energy.

"STAR STOP!" Cyborg cried. His Sonic cannon charged up taking aim. "I'm warning you Starfire. Put her down gently. Not gonna asked twice." He scolded dead serious.

"What's the matter with you?! I'm trying to help you!" Jinx yelled, nervous of Starfire.

"I do not care." Starfire went to reach for Jinx's arm with her scolding power.

Jinx and Cyborg cried for her to stop but she didn't. Thankfully Jinx had an unlikely savior. Dark energy engulfed Starfire's wrist, holding her arm away from Jinx. Raven hovered behind Starfire with her arm out in front with her own power. "Starfire, now's not the time for this. We have far worse problems to deal with right now." Raven reasoned and thankfully Starfire seemed to calm down.

Begrudgingly Starfire dropped Jinx back down onto the street. "Forgive my foul attitude. I am not in the best of moods today."

"Yeah well that makes two of us princess." Jinx scoffed.

"Cyborg, what's happening? What happened to Robin and Beast Boy and what is she doing here?" Raven asked referring to Jinx.

"I don't know what happened to them. BB stayed back at Town Hall to stall for time and I don't know what Robin did after I left. Jinx came to tell me that our friend needed to talk with me." Cyborg explained.

"Actually whatever Woods wanted to say involved the rest of you. Look, I know we're not on the same team here but what is going on with Deadshot and Robin? What did you guys do to piss off a hitman?" Jinx questioned.

The three Titans looked at each other and shrugged. "We don't know. We just know he wants Robin and now it seems like he does have him…"

Jinx looked at Cyborg who looked broken. They all did. She could see how big a loss they took just by their faces. "Maybe whatever Woods has to say will help?"

Cyborg sighed and began walking toward the hospital again. "Not like we have any better plans."

Raven looked at Cyborg then at the empty street around them. "Ahhh… Where's our car?"

"Don't. Ask."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey look at that. A somewhat fast upload. And to think the first 5 chapters were done in 5 days. Nearly 2 years later and we ain't done yet /**

 **Seriously though I just had a realisation that I've been updating this for over a year and a half and I'm sorry this is so drawn out and If I could thank each and everyone of you that have stuck around through all this time I would.**

 **Thank you too the people that reviewed. Even if the third was downright rude and insulting but you read through 110K words of shit grammar so it can't be that bad buddy ;)**

 **As much as I'd like to start an internet pissing contest I'll actually address the flame/criticism properly. For those that can't be bothered checking (I wouldn't bother either) I had a complaint with my grammar. Now I know I've addressed this before but yeah, I'm horrible with grammar mistakes and the first 22 or so chapters have all been checked by me which means that's 22 chapters of horrible grammar. As much as I want to go back and fix everything I can't. No joke. I've been working on this story for so long that I've changed phones since I started and no longer have the files of the first 18.**

 **All I can say in apology is that every chapter from now on will be proof read by my friend Rose who does this for a living so from now on there will be no more shit grammar.**

 **Now back to talking about the story. So this chapter is stupidity long. Way longer than I anticipated and thought a 2 parter would be enough to finish it but no. There's gonna be a 3rd party to City Shit Storm which will mainly revolve around Beast Boy and the Suicide Squad but I'm finally gonna write a twist that I've been planning for over a year and it's something that I've never seen done but still makes a lot of sense so yeah. Take a guess at what that is. :-D**

 **Also I changed the blurb to make it fit the story better to what it actually is now as opposed to what it was going to be.**

 **I love hearing what you all think so I'm looking forward to what you have to say about the chapter amd I'll see in the next one.**

 **DansaCharm**


	25. City Shit Storm (Part 3)

**_City Shit Storm (Part 3)_**

To hell with quitting. Robin needed his help and he wasn't just going to let him be taken by some sewer gator. Beast Boy jumped down the hole in the stage and through the man hole. The sewer lead in two different directions. Beast Boy looked left and right looking for the crocodile.

Turning into a wolf, Beast Boy smelt for a trail. Damn, it smelt bad down here, but there was more than enough scent to track the gator. However, there was another scent along with the gator. It was… feminine? Whatever it was, he knew he was out numbered down here.

Beast Boy ran after the scent, chasing down the crocodile and unknown accomplice. Beast Boy ran around a corner just in time to see a crocodile tail drag around the next corner. He had the perfect animal to help. Jogging up to the corner, the wolf shifted into a rat. Known for their excellent hearing and being known to make the sewers their home: it was the perfect disguise.

The green rat silently scurried around the corner to find the gator. Except he knew this gator. It was Killer Croc. Robin had told him about this guy. He found where the feminine scent had come from as well. A shorter woman in a blue and white leotard. He had no idea who this was though.

On Killer Croc's shoulder was a limp Robin. For a moment Beast Boy panicked but he then noticed his wrists and ankles. They were frozen in blocks of ice. Which means they didn't kill him. He's just knocked out. No doubt under prepared for such a cowardly attack.

"Think we lost him?" Killer Frost asked.

Croc sniffed the air. "Nothing down here except shit and rats." Croc replied in a low tone.

Frost held a flashlight, lighting the way for the two of them. In her other hand she held a walkie talkie. "This is Frost. We have the kid. Harley, Boomer. Where you two at?"

 ** _"Hiya Frosty! We're on our way to 52nd street to help ol cowboy. Met us there wouldya?"_**

That voice. Beast could pick it out a mile away. Why was Harley Quinn in on this?

" ** _Don't be long mates. We gotta get ready to book it the second Selina and Lawton are away… Seeya soon Elsa."_**

An Australian accent? Now Beast Boy was back to being clueless again.

"I AM NOT ELSA!" Frost screamed down the line.

Croc rested his arm on her shoulder. "Forgot about him Frost. He's not worth your time."

Oh, Frost! This had to be Killer Frost from Central City. But why's she working with these three weirdos?

"Since when did you get all passive?" Frost asked, smiling.

"I'm trying to get better." Croc replied.

"You're not doing such a bad job, handsome." Frost smiled at the tall crocodile.

"You shouldn't smile at a crocodile." Croc joked.

Beast Boy felt like throwing up at the sight of these two. They actually shared a kiss!

' _Ughfh. What's with bad guys couples? They're always so gross…'_

Beast Boy knew this was his chance while these two were distracting each other. He bolted at the pair in form of a tiger and jumped at Killer Croc. The crooks gasped at the sudden predator. Croc was forced to drop Robin who laid unconscious on the sewer floor while Croc reached at the jungle cat on his back.

Frost tried to get and angle on Beast Boy but the two animals kept spinning and rocking sideways. "Get it off!" Croc yelled.

"I'm trying!" Frost yelled back. Frost's ice powers were ready for action and seeing an opening, an ice blast shot from her palm right at Beast Boy. Lucky for Beast Boy, he was ready. Shifting into a monkey, Beast Boy hid behind Croc's back and Frost's attack. The shot hit Croc right in the face locking his jaw temporarily shut.

Beast Boy jumped from Croc's shoulder at Frost who had made her distance between the pair. Frost shot ice onto the floor of the sewer as Beast Boy landed on the floor slipping forward off balance. Frost smirked but that quickly changed when Beast Boy changed into an emperor penguin and slid tummy first down the ice and bowled Frost's legs out from under her.

Frost crashed hard on the ice and struggled to stand to her feet but a firm grasp from Croc helped. The pair groaned annoyed as the looked at the green polar bear that was snorting across the ice.

"This is the kid Deadshot wanted us to run from." Frost stated quietly.

"What should we do?" Croc asked in reply.

Beast Boy ran at the pair, his claw digging into the ice as he ran.

Frost looked up and noticed a large pipe running down the length of the sewer tunnel. "Smash that!" She yelled pointing at the pipe.

While confused, Killer Croc followed orders. Croc gripped the pipe and tore it apart. Dirty water gushed out the pipe dividing the Suicide Squad and Beast Boy from each other. Before he could pass through it, Frost froze the water making an impressively thick ice wall. Beast Boy's eyes widen as he slammed into the wall.

"Come on. We'll re-group with the rest and try and take him out." Frost huffed before she ran down the tunnel. Croc followed behind her after picking up Robin and swung him over his shoulder.

Beast Boy turned back into human and punched at the glass. "GET BACK HERE!" He screamed. The ice beginning to crack as he punched.

' _Let me take over. I'll get Robin back'_

"No! I don't need you!" Beast Boy yelled at himself. Running back for a run up Beast Boy charged at the wall as a rhino in an attempted to break the glass. The mammal bulldozed the ice. It was effective. The ice won't last many more hits like that.

' _You're gonna lose him_ '

"No I won't!"

Beast Boy tried again and managed to knock a few chunks lose but there was no opening yet.

' _It's dumb decisions like this that make Raven hate you. You know that right?'_

Beast Boy shut his eyes tightly and tried to block out his negative thoughts. The rhino hit the wall shattering the ice. He had a lot of catching up to do. He knew he'd be able to catch up no problem though. However, Frost and Croc knew that also.

The pair used the same trick multiple times down the tunnel. Multiple ice walls stood between the them and the Titan.

"That should do it." Croc thought.

Frost pulled out her Walkie talkie and radioed Harley. "Harley! Mayday! We're in trouble over here." Frost shouted.

" ** _Frosty? What's tha matta? Are you alright?"_**

"The kid Floyd warned us about is after us. We need back up like two minutes ago!"

" ** _Alright don'tcha worry_**." The sound of a map crinkled through the speaker. " ** _Ah ha! Make a right then another right then a left then a right and then a straight and that'll take ya right to us."_**

"Alright. Get ready for a fight." Frost warned.

Croc and Frost jumped when they heard a loud thump against an ice wall not far away. "Time to go." Croc said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

The pair followed Harley's directions, looking for her and Boomer, but found someone else. Frost and Croc rounded a corner but were lucky to have kept their faces. Catwoman jumped at them only realising they were all on the same team right before she slashed at both of them.

The three cried out panicked before all sighing and chuckling at each other. Catwoman noticed that Robin was draped over Croc's shoulder bound but still breathing.

"Aww man… you're a dick Selina." Frost laughed nervously.

"Yeah sorry. Thought you were the kids for a second there." Catwoman explained.

"Are you being followed too?" Croc asked looking around smelling the air.

"Not that I know of. Who's following you?" Catwoman asked.

"The green kid so we gotta move." Frost said beginning to jog away.

Selina winced knowing Beast Boy was close by. "Like I wasn't jumpy before."

The three followed the rest of Harley's directions. The three found the end of the line but found no Harley or Boomer.

"Come on Harley we don't have time for this." Catwoman thought annoyed.

"Bet she had the map upside down." Frost thought.

"Oi! Over here!" Boomer called further down the tunnel. Harley and Boomer began walking over to the group. "Sorry bout that mates. Lawton needed a hand."

"Did he get away?" Catwoman asked.

"Looked like it ta me." Harley said.

Catwoman switched on her walkie talkie. "Floyd do you read me?"

" ** _Loud and clear. You okay?"_** Deadshot asked.

"I'm fine. I'm with the others. Where are we heading?"

" ** _Head toward the docks. I'll steal a boat and we can sneak out into sea. Does Harley still have the map?"_**

Catwoman looked back at Harley who was spinning the map around in different directions frustrated. "Ah uh. You really know how to get the best out of her…" Catwoman said dully.

" ** _Harley's smarter than she thinks she is. She's a doctor after all. Just give her some time and she'll-"_**

"HEY!" Echoed a loud voice from the end of the tunnel.

Deadshot and co stopped and listened for the voice. Most already knew who it was but others had yet to confront Beast Boy.

"He's a bit scrawny isn't he?" Boomer chuckled.

Beast Boy was about to pop a vain. "You're going to give me my friend back!" He cried.

"Floyd, it's him. Beast Boy." Selina warned.

" ** _Shit. All of you get out of there now_**." Deadshot ordered the group.

"Pffft! You gotta be kidding me aren't ya? Look at him! He's just an out of date bag of spinach, mate." Boomer couldn't believe he was being told to retreat from this kid.

" ** _Digger I'm not fucking around right now. You need to run. That kids more dangerous than you realise. Just make it out to see and I'll find you. Now go!"_** That was the go ahead for the two parties. Beast Boy ran at the squad as a leopard.

"OOH I know what ta do!" Harley exclaimed. She'd faced the Boy wonder enough in her years to know what tricks he had up his sleeve. The jester opened up Robin's utility belt and found his freeze disks.

Harley hurled two of the disks but they only skipped across the floor weakly. Beast skidded to a halt cautious of the disks but the cat smirked seeing how Harley didn't seem to know how to use them properly.

"Aww shucks…"

"Don't give up your day job honey." Selina said annoyed.

"Croc!" Frost yelled looking up at the pipes in the roof of the tunnel.

The pair pulled off the same routine with breaking the pipe and freezing the water that erupted out the pipe.

"Time to go people!"

Everyone knew that wouldn't hold Beast Boy for long. The Suicide Squad made a mad dash toward the sea. All of them praying for Harley to get the directions right. Including Harley herself.

"Harley where the hell are we going?" Boomer yelled as they aimlessly ran through the sewers looking for a way out.

"Auhhh… Just keep headin forward. We'll hit tha sea in no time!" Harley replied nervously.

The criminals ran through the tunnels for their lives. Frost thought she was seeing things when she saw X's on the side of each passage way. "You guys seeing these too?" She asked pointing at the X's.

"Might mean they're all dead ends." Croc thought.

The squad kept running but Boomer stopped by the tunnel without any X's next to it. "Oi. This one don't got no X. This could be our ticket out to tha ocean." Boomer explained.

"We have no way of knowing if that's what those X's even mean Digger." Catwoman reminded.

From where the squad had ran from, they could hear the roar of a very pissed off sounding lion.

"Well if that ain't a sign to get the hell outta here I don't know what is." Before anyone had a chance to stop him, Boomer ran down the passage way ahead of the others. "Damn it Boomer!" Frost yelled as they followed him.

They watched as Boomer turned a corner. There was a brief moment after he turned the corner where he continued to run but the squad heard him gasp and stop his sprint.

The rest of the squad caught up behind him and were all met with the same bone chilling sight.

Slade was stood in front of the Suicide Squad holding a very large sword. This was the first time Boomer and Harley had seen Slade since their mission in Mexico. Save to say they hadn't ended their partnership on good terms back then.

While the whole squad were stood there scared stiff, Boomer and Harley were scared sick.

"Hello Harley. George. It's been a while." Slade's cold voice echoed through the tunnel. The scrapping of Slade's steel sword against the sewer wall scared the Squad's spines' stiff.

"Y-yes Mr Deathstroke sir! I sure hope that whole Mexico thing is just water under the bridge now!" Harley said nervously.

"Y-yeah mate. I assume you're still a tad mad about that, aren't ya? You know it wasn't up to us to leave you to die there right?" Boomer added stupidly.

Slade didn't even look at the pair when he replied. He just kept his eye locked on each of them, all at once. It was obvious that Slade was learning how a head on fight would go down of he were to attack at that very moment.

"Assumptions, Digger, is the mother of all failures. I have no ill intent toward you or Harley." Slade replied, his tone not changing in the slightest. "However. The day you three left me for dead I made Floyd a promise that If I ever made it out of Mexico alive, I would make him pay for what he did to me, along with anyone that stands alongside him. So I'm going to make you a deal. Hand over the boy and I'll let you leave with your lives."

The squad gulped, each looking back and forth at one another. They all knew Beast Boy was following close behind and needed to make a decision quick.

Frost stood forward ahead of the group. "Look. I don't know what happened to you in Mexico but we're gonna need a better deal. If we don't complete this job then Waller will-"

"Blow your head off your shoulders I'm aware. I'll sweeten the deal. I'll make it quick." Death by sword or death by detonation… tough choice.

Frost looked back at Boomer. The two had yet to get along this whole mission but right now she was desperate for his help.

"Alright mate. You've made your point. We can all agree on a deal right lads?" Boomer looked around at the squad who weakly nodded their head. "So how about this for a deal. We book it the fuck outta here and you can SUCK MY COCK DICKSTROKE!" Boomer pulled out a bangarang and tossed it at the ceiling between Slade and them. Slade ran at the squad but rubble from the ceiling showered down leaving unpassable boulders in his way. Slade grunted and ran back down his tunnel in an attempt to cut the squad off.

"Jesus Boomer you're something else!" Frost yelled as they ran.

"Well what did ya want me to do luv?" Boomer yelled back.

"Enough! We need to talk to Floyd." Selina shouted over the pair. Speaking into the walkie talkie, Catwoman spoke. "Floyd. We have a problem!"

"What's going on? Is it Beast Boy?"

"Worse. It's Deathstroke. We got away for now but he's not far behind us."

"SLADE'S IN THERE? God damn it!" Deadshot screamed.

"He wanted us to hand Robin over."

"As much as I'd love to take him down we gotta deliver the kid to Penguin first."

"We've been doing all this for Penguin!" Frost yelled.

"What's bird brain want with tha kid?" Harley asked.

"Petty revenge. That's pretty much it." Selina said rounding a corner.

"It doesn't matter who it is or why they want him. Our job is to do it. I got us a boat so just get out to sea and we can worry about Slade later."

"If you say so. Harley. Where the hell is the ocean?" Catwoman turned to the jester.

"Just around tha corner!" Harley said.

The squad rounded one final corner and the team could see light at the end of the tunnel. The closer the squad reached the end of the tunnel but were trapped by a locked circular door made up of iron beams. They were so close to the sea they could see it below the rocks under the pipe.

Croc must have had experience ripping apart these sewer doors however. With just one hand the animal grabbed the door above the hinge and ripped that thing right out of the wall following up with a swift kick to the other hinge. The door tipped over crashing into the rocks before falling into the sea.

"Alright Crocie!" Harley exclaimed.

"Now's not the time to celebrate, MOVE!" Frost jumped out of the tunnel onto the rocks upon seeing Slade sprinting up behind them.

Boomer practically shoved past Killer Croc to be the next one out. Upon escaping the sewer, Boomer pulled out his walkie talkie along with a boomerang. "LAWTON HURRY THE HELL UP!" He screamed as the rest of the Squad jumped out of the tunnel onto the rocks.

In the rush of escaping the tunnel, Boomer made a critical error in judgment. While he may have left the tunnel early he ran in the opposite way to the rest. He was now on his own on top of the rocks.

Slade jumped out of the tunnel and grinned behind his mask seeing Boomer without the support of his friends.

"Holy smokes." Boomer thought as Slade ran toward him. The Australian ran for his life away from the assassin. He tried his best to jump over the rocks but Slade was a natural. This was nothing for Slade but Boomer was struggling and he knew he wasn't going to escape Slade this way.

Boomer looked at Slade then back to the cliff next to him. "…Screw it…" Boomer jumped off the edge of the cliff with Slade just narrowly missing out on his target. Boomer hit the water with a wet thump.

Slade was about to jump after him but luck was on Boomer's side. A bullet hit Slade in the hip. His armor protected him but he knew who fired the bullet and knew the next one wouldn't be so poorly placed.

Deadshot drove toward the crew sitting in the driver's seat of the stolen boat. His hands were holding his rifle while his knees steered the boat. The waters were far from smooth which meant Deadshot had to deal with choppy waters, the wind in his face and driving at high speeds to hit his target. The fact that he hit Slade in the first place was incredible.

Slade grimaced at seeing Deadshot. If he jumped after Boomer now he'd be a dead man. Slade was forced to run. He had no way of competing with Deadshot at a distance. Slade ran back the way he came. Flipping and rolling over each rock to avoid being tagged by Deadshot.

Deadshot was good but Slade knew what he was doing. Deadshot drove up beside Boomer and pulled him out of the water. "Take the wheel." He ordered.

"Just call me Captain, Captain Boomerang." Boomer replied sitting down in the front seat.

"Shut up and drive."

Slade had a pretty big headstart and wasn't far off the rest of the Squad. Boomer took off toward the others gaining on Slade. Deadshot took aim on the back of the boat resting his rifle on the railing. Deadshot lined up his shot but Slade got the better of him. Right as they past Slade he rose his sword up onto his shoulder angling the blade to reflect the sun light toward Deadshot's scope.

Deadshot winced at the light and was forced to put down his rifle. He wasn't out of guns however. Deadshot drew aim with his wrist mounted machine guns and sprayed. No amount of flips would help Slade for this. Deadshot emptied two whole clips into Slade, who shielded himself as best he could from the spray. His body armor did well but multiple rounds pierced the weaker parts of it. Slade grunted and grasped his side as he ran.

Frost and company were stood on the edge of the cliff looking down at the water.

"No easy ways down." Croc thought.

"Maybe there's some stairs furtha down?" Harley added.

"Never did like water." Catwoman groaned.

"Wusses. Follow my lead. I have an idea." Frost said walking out to the edge of the rock the group stood on. Without warning from her, Frost jumped off the ledge close to the rocks. Using her powers she turned the wall behind her into ice and began angling the ice down toward the ocean. The result was a gigantic ice slide that would must definitely not pass a safety inspection.

Frost skidding across her ice slide a hundred or so meters out to sea. Boomer understood what their plan was and pulled up beside Frost's ice slide.

"Nice job Vanilla Ice." Boomer commented.

"Do you ever shut up?"

The remaining three weren't convinced in Frost's slide but they didn't have a choice. Catwoman jumped first shortly followed by Croc and finally Harley followed.

Slade could only watch as the three yelled, cried and WEEEEEEEEEEEEd their way down the slide. If Slade went down now he'd be shredded by Deadshot. He wasn't save in the open as it is. Deadshot had since picked his rifle back up and Slade decided to retreat. Just because he lost the battle doesn't mean that the war is over.

Catwoman, Croc and Harley carefully stood up off the ice and climbed inside the boat. With the Squad inside Boomer sped off out toward the sea.

"SUCK ON THAT YA ONE EYED WANKA!" Boomer screamed while wagging his middle finger in the air toward Slade.

"We did it!" Harley cheered wrapping Frost and Catwoman in a hug. Frost rolled her eyes but couldn't help but pull a small smirk at the fact they pulled it off and had kept their heads.

"Nice work Harley. Just like the old days huh?" Catwoman grinned giving the jester a light punch on the shoulder.

"You said it Selly." Harley replied jabbing Catwoman in return.

Croc, who had now dropped Robin down in the corner of the boat, had walked over to Deadshot who seemed to be staring back at the shore aimlessly without a hint of joy in his expression. "You good Lawton?"

Deadshot looked at Croc before looking back out to sea. "This isn't over. Far from it. We got lucky."

"Better to be lucky than good I say."

"I don't. It's going to take more than luck to beat Slade next time."

"What makes you think we're even gonna see him again?"

"Because there's no end to Slade Wilson. No matter how bad you beat him or how far you run. He will get back up. He will find you. And he will kill you. One way or another."

Croc didn't have anything more to say on the subject. "What do we do about him?" He asked gesturing toward Robin who's ice cuffs were slowly melting from the sun.

"Oh I got something good for that twerp." Deadshot grinned and pulled out the set of handcuffs Robin had used on him the day prior. He stamped the remaining ice shattering it to pieces. Clamping the handcuffs onto Robin's wrists. Deadshot grinned and grabbed some rope laying in the floor and tied the rope around Robin's ankles.

Croc watched puzzled before noticing the large winch and fishing line used for shark fishing next to Robin. "Nice." Croc simply said.

Deadshot hooked the rope around Robin's ankles to the line and pulled the Titan off the boat and high into the air.

"Catch of the day right there." Frost joked admiring the helpless Titan.

Catwoman didn't look nearly as impressed and Harley couldn't help but feel at least a little sorry for the kid.

Boomer who was also grinning at the kid did have an important question to ask. "Hey Lawton?"

"What?"

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Gotham."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking back toward the tunnel defeated, Slade knew what he had to do but he had no idea where the Suicide Squad were headed. Slade was maybe a few meters from the tunnel when he heard footsteps. Fast ones. Jumping up above some rocks Slade hid and watched who emerged.

Beast Boy jumped out of tunnel looking around desperately. "No… nonono no NO!" Beast Boy cried. The boy fell to his knees and started shaking. "It's all my fault..."

"Stop talking to me…"

There was no one else here apart from himself. Who was Beast Boy talking to, Slade thought.

"I know I should have listened to you!"

Beast Boy was sniffing away tears that ran down his face.

"If I let you do this. You'll save Robin?"

"Okay… ARGGHHH!" Beast Boy's back straightened out and the boy yelled in agony. His skin faded into grey and his body shifted. Slade watched intrigued at what was unfolding in front of him. He had seen what Beast Boy had down yesterday on the news but in person was something else.

Beast Boy had become something that looked like it belonged in the Jurassic period. Slade could best describe this creature as a half human half crocodile like mix. There was obviously other bits and pieces of animals in this as well but it mainly consisted of crocodile like features which included thick scaly skin with a multitude of spikes up his back and down a long sturdy tail. His mouth was long like an alligators but had teeth like a great white. Large claws extended from his finger nails. Under his arms were a pair of gills that were mildly protected by the thick scales. His eyes were very dark. Not completely faded out but there was a hint of red in there. Whatever this thing was. Slade didn't like it.

For a creature that had scales as thick as Hybrid it moved as fluid as water. Hybrid climbed down the rocks like a living slinky. Each scale moved in sequence like a well oiled machine and Hybrid showed an excellent sense of balance.

Upon reaching the water Hybrid dipped his webbed clawed hands into the water. Slade didn't know what it was doing but this creature sure did. Hybrids eyes seemed to go completely blank as he felt the water. Slade could only guess that Hybrid was reading the water in some way. It was the only explanations for what came next.

Hybrids head seemed to snap out toward the horizon. His stare didn't break from the spot he had locked on to. Hybrid dove into the water and Slade briefly observed it dart through the water at an unreal speed. So much muscle propelling itself yet didn't struggle to the carry what came with such power. Fascinating. He'd have to research this creature further when he had some time and right now he didn't have any more to waste.

With Hybrid out of sight, Slade travelled back through the tunnel. He felt his back pocket vibrate and nonchalantly pulled out his cellphone.

"Speak." Slade ordered.

" ** _I'm afraid I held the Titan's away as long as I could Slade. They're here to see Franklin."_** A voice spoke on the other line.

Slade knew what this meant and he didn't like it one bit. "It doesn't change our situation. I'll be paying them a visit shortly."

"There's something else you need to know. The microphones inside the tunnels captured some audio that might help."

"Play it back."

There was silence for a moment before the audio played through the speaker.

" ** _Jesus Boomer you're something else!"_**

 ** _"Well what did ya want me to do luv?"_**

 ** _"Enough! We need to talk Floyd. Floyd! We have a problem!"_**

 ** _"Worse. It's Deathstroke. We got away for now but he's not far behind us."_**

 ** _"He wanted us to hand Robin over."_**

 ** _"We've been doing all this for Penguin!"_**

 ** _"What's bird brain want with tha kid?"_**

 ** _"Petty revenge. That's pretty much it."_**

Slade hummed delighted at the discovery of who was behind this. "Interesting. You know what I have to do now, don't you?"

" ** _You're headed to Gotham. I figured as much. Do you need a patch up before you leave?"_**

"No. I can heal myself. Take care of yourself Will."

" ** _As should you Slade."_** * **Click** *

The line between Slade and Will disconnected. He knew he was being pushed to close to the light but he couldn't stop now. Slade knew things were going to change drastically around here. Whether he would flee the city or use a fake identity, one thing was for certain. Deathstroke was going to have to make a return for what came next.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jinx and the Titans walked through the hospital toward Wood's room. Many smiled at the group but some didn't look impressed in the slightest.

The group turned the corner to find a familiar face in front of the door to Wood's room. "Wintergreen." Jinx growled.

"You know this guy?" Cyborg asked.

"No, but he knows me. He's basically blackmailing me to make me keep Wood's from leaving. Guy's a real asshole…"

Wintergreen saw the group coming and groaned. "Titans." He greeted with a stale tone. "I see you weren't so successful in containing a master cat burglar in your lock up. Perhaps you should just leave them here next time and they wouldn't escape as quickly as you bring them in."

Cyborg frowned and walked up to the older man. "Maybe you shouldn't go around blackmailing young girls. It's not only illegal. It's creepy."

Wintergreen barely looked up from his clip board to respond. "Me. Creepy? You're walking around with an alien, a demon and a cat freak and I'm the creepy one out of us five?"

"The hell is your problem?!" Jinx yelled, alarming the rest of the staff.

"If I were you girl. I wouldn't shout like that again unless you want to be removed from the premises. Make your decision." Wintergreen taunted.

Jinx's powers began crackling in her hands but the two were separated by Raven and Cyborg. "We don't have time for this. Just leave it alone this once Jinx." Raven said.

"…Whatever." Jinx moaned annoyed before walking inside Wood's room. She was followed by Raven and Starfire who both glared at Wintergreen who promptly glared back.

He went to walk off but Cyborg grabbed his arm and pulled him in close. "You threaten or insult my friends like that again. I'll make sure you end up in one of these beds."

"You can try. Robot." Both males spoke with such venom. Cyborg let Wintergreen go and walked inside.

"Bout time you showed up." Woods yelled across the room.

"We've been busy dealing with a certain sharpshooter. Thought you knew that." Cyborg replied.

"No. I just forgot about the six holes in my chest huh kid?"

"How are you feeling?" Raven asked.

"Don't worry about me right now. Where's you leader?" Woods asked looking toward the door for Robin.

The four teens looked at each other with grim looks on their faces. "We don't know. Most likely kidnapped by Deadshot."

"Damn it. I knew this was bad. Was there anyone else that's been helping him?"

"The Catwoman has been working with the Deadshot for a period of time now." Starfire explained.

"Hmm...no that's not right. There's got to have been more with them."

"More of them. What do you mean?" Jinx asked.

"You really think two guys could take down your leader? Look I don't know for sure but I know this guy and I've heard a lot of shady shit about him and a lot of it all sounds true. Deadshot has been said to run a secret strike force known as Task Force X."

"Task Force X?" Raven questioned.

"A highly secretive illegal program said to force criminals to fight other bad guys. It sounds crazy I know but I've heard to much from too many people for all of it to be bullshit."

"So what. Deadshot is working with more people. That doesn't help us right now."

"Well I've got something that does. I didn't realise who Deadshot was till he put a clip in me but Deadshot is Floyd Lawton. He was part of my Black ops squadron back in the army."

Eyes went wide when Woods revealed he had use to be partners with Deadshot.

"You're going to hate me for this. I can't help you anymore but I know someone who can."

"Who?" They all asked.

"…Slade."

The room went quite. "You've got to be kidding." Raven thought.

"I got a hunch that the only reason I'm alive right now was to send Slade a message. That Deadshot was here for him. I can't be certain that your Slade is the same Slade I fought along side with but Slade always had a never said die attitude. The things you said about this guy match the man I knew."

"Wait, I thought he wanted Robin? Why would Deadshot want to find Slade? What history do they have?" Cyborg thought aloud.

Woods look Cyborg right in the eye and spoke as clear as crystal. "Victor. Floyd Lawton and Slade Wilson are brothers."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ooh shiiiit Slade and Floyd are related. I've been planning this for a little while now. It was wasn't in the original story but it's a change I really like.**

 **I'm aware the two aren't actually related but Floyd had a brother in the comics who he accidentally murdered. What if in another universe Floyd's brother wasn't killed and grew up to be one of the worlds greatest hitmen?**

 **The next chapter is going to focus on the background of these two to help tie down any loose ends regarding their now new back stories. Specifically how the pair grew up and how they joined the army.**

 **Hybrid's got a new form now. First we had the Werewolf like form, second was the Dragon form and now we have a crocodile form. But what do all these forms mean?**

 **I'd like to give a big shout out too Yungjon888 who made an account for the sole reason of telling me how much they're enjoying the story. I did try and reply to you Yungjon888 but apparently your Inbox if full and I can't send you my reply so hopefully this makes up for it.**

 **Lilspaceboi – I'm glad I was able to keep you engaged for the whole time man. I'm sure we're all expecting BB to beat this but will he come out the same as he went in? That remains to be seen.**

 **The Re-reader – They are indeed showing their Evil clones but how is that going to help BB? We'll find out soon.**

 **One last shout out needs to be made and it's too my friend Rose for going through and pre reading this chapter for any mistakes I missed.**

 **Really looking forward to seeing what everyone has go say about this chapter because I'm sure there's a lot of questions going through your heads.**

 **As always let me know what you'd like to see and where I could improve and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Dansacharm.**


	26. Just A Farm Boy

**_Just A Farm Boy_**

A brisk breeze blew through the flat plains of the country side. The sun was hiding behind thin clouds in the blue sky. Autumn was well in effect. Yellow and orange leaves rolled across the ground through a small farm.

A young boy sat on the highest beam of a wooden fence containing a horse. The boy sat holding the rubber band of a slingshot containing a small rock. Holding his breath and tensing his left eye firmly shut, the boy let the rubber go- sending the rock piercing through the air toward a corn field. Inside the corn field was a battered, sun damaged scarecrow. The rock didn't appear to make the distance and was lost in the corn.

Whining in annoyance, the child threw the toy onto the dirt path below. The slingshot bounced across the ground toward another child's feet. The boy who was a quite older than the first looked down at the toy and sighed. Huffing as he tossed a heavy saddle over the horse fence, he walked over to the toy and picked it up along with a hand full of rocks.

The boy walked over to his younger brother and hopped up onto the fence next to him. Without speaking, he loaded the patch and pulled back the rubber forcing a lot of tension onto the bands while the younger boy watched with his arms crossed and back hunched over.

Letting the rubber go the rock rocketed toward the scare crow and just missed its target, flying over the scarecrow's head.

Loading another rock, the boy tried again. This time the rock hit the scarecrow above its right hip. A solid improvement but the boy tried again.

Lining up a third rock and firing the projectile, the rock hit its target square in the chest. The boy didn't look overly impressed with his achievement nor did his younger brother.

"Show-off…"

"I'm trying to teach you a lesson."

"You always have to be better than me, don't you?!" The younger brother yelled, jumping off the fence and walking off into the horse barn.

The older brother rolled his eyes. Picking up the saddle, he followed his brother into the barn. "Your dad wouldn't be happy with you if he saw you throwing your birthday present around like that," the older boy said, throwing the saddle over a horse dummy and tying it down.

"The stupid thing doesn't work. And he's your dad too," the small child said to his brother as he sat down on a bundle of hay.

Wiping his long untamed platinum blonde hair out of his face, the older brother replied firmly with: "No. He's not," tossing the slingshot over to his little brother. It landed in his lap, and the boy huffed and stuffed it down his pocket.

"Why do you hate dad so much? He does everything for you."

"Your dad does nothing around this place and wouldn't know how to run a race, let alone a farm if it weren't for mom. If my dad were here he'd beat his ass for how pathetic he is." The older brother looked like he was ready to start a fight with something.

The younger brother stared back at him. Quietly he spoke. "You said a swear…"

"Cry me a river," the older brother groaned back.

Jumping off the hay bale, the child ran for the barn door. "I'm telling on you!" He yelled, running out of the barn.

"Hey! Get back here, you little twerp!" The older brother quickly caught his younger sibling and pulled him by his arm back into the barn.

"Let go off me, loser!" The child screamed before throwing a wild punch at his brother. It was so unexpected that it caught his brother completely by surprise and hit him right in the mouth.

"You're dead." The older brother flung his brother to the ground. The boy rolled on the ground while his brother straddled his back, pinning him down in an arm lock.

"OWW STOP STOOOOP! MOOOOOM AH AAHHH!" The child began to cry and his brother kept the tension tight on his arm, grinning while he gripped the boy's short hair and pushed his head into the dirt.

"Get use to this feeling. Cause that's how the rest of your life is going to feel as long as you're here," the older brother warned.

"Slade! Get off your brother's back and let go of his arm this instant!" Came a loud feminine voice from the entrance of the barn.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A young woman in her mid thirties stood in the large doorway with the same platinum blonde hair as her son's. Carol Wilson had it good growing up. Her family was quite well off and didn't seem to mind that their daughter would go out partying instead of studying for her finals.

As a result of a lot of drugs, alcohol and sex, she fell pregnant at seventeen to a man considerably older than her. He was a bad man, to say the least. Carol seemed to have a way of attracting them. He was violent, abusive, and most scary of all was that he was in with a lot of bad people.

He may have been a horrible man but Carol would soon admit it was the best thing to ever happen to her. This man gave her more discipline in eight months than she had received in her whole life. He set her straight and Carol never stepped out of line again. She cut ties with her old friends, stopped the binge drinking and drugs, and finally had a purpose in life. Her beautiful baby boy, Slade. There came a day where Carol's partner went out to "work" and never came home. Where he went no one knew but Carol had to fend for herself.

With no education or work experience, she had nowhere to go for work until one day she managed to scrape herself a farm job. She had no experience with farms but she'd do anything to provide for her child. The work was long, hard and dirty, but she showed up every day and never complained. The owner taught her everything he could to the point where it was becoming more like her farm than his due to his health.

One day Carol came to work only to find her boss lying dead in his home, with a picture of his late wife by his side. He was pronounced dead via heart attack caused by his lung cancer.

The owner's son Dwayne Lawton was forced to return home and take over the farm in place of his father. Dwayne didn't have much experience in running the farm as he, like Carol, enjoyed the city life.

Carol taught Dwayne how to run his farm and work as a team. The pair soon found themselves in a relationship together which resulted in Carol falling pregnant with her second child, who they lovingly named Floyd.

When Carol fell pregnant, she permanently moved in with Dwayne to the farm, bringing Slade along with her. Slade instantly found a dislike to his new step father and Slade knew he felt the same way about him.

When he became old enough, Dwayne loaded Slade's free time with chores and yardwork while Floyd barely had to lift a finger. There was no question who the favorite of the two boys was. While Carol wasn't entirely happy with her partner's treatment of her son, she wanted him to grow up with a strong work ethic and thus allowed him to push Slade as much as she was happy with.

Slade being a quiet boy didn't object, however. He knew Dwayne just wanted a reaction out of him. So he didn't react. He kept working hard and never complained to his step father. Slade forced such discipline on himself that his personality molded around it. He hardly spoke unless spoken to. He had as much of a personality as a robot and at sixteen years of age, he was at such peek physical condition that he could be compared to a man in his twenties.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Slade let go of his brother's arm and stood up, dusting the dirt off his knees. "Sorry, mom," Slade said with little sincerity behind his apology.

Carol walked over to her other son and lifted him off the floor of the barn. "There you are, Floyd. Are you hurt?" She asked brushing the dirt off his shirt and pants.

Floyd sniffed and wiped a tear out his eye. "He threw me to the floor and nearly broke my arm, mommy."

Slade rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You're alright, sweetie. You're a big boy now, so you should stop calling me mommy now, okay? Your little girlfriend Susan looks at you funny when I pick you up from school."

"She does not!"

"Does too," Slade quipped.

"No one asked you," Floyd fired back.

"Hey, enough you two. Dinner's ready so hug it out and let's go eat." Carol waited for the two boys to make their peace. Both boys reluctantly wrapped an arm around each other, pleasing their mother. While Slade certainly liked to safety push the boundaries of his step father, he fully respected his mother and would do anything to please her. Floyd was just scared of what would happen if he didn't do what he was told.

Carol smiled at her boys and walked off toward the house. Swiftly the two let go of the other and followed their mother.

"Jerk," Floyd quipped.

"Wuss," Slade retorted.

Their home wasn't the best but it wasn't awful either. The old farm house had recently been renovated. Especially in the kitchen and living area.

The dinning room table had been set and Dwayne was sat waiting patiently at the head of the table, while Slade and Floyd sat opposite each other and Carol on the far end of the table.

Dwayne raised an eyebrow at the boys as they walked in. "Why are your clothes filthy?" He asked.

"I've doing chores out in the field. What did you expect?" Slade replied sarcastically as he sat down at his spot at the table.

"He threw me onto the ground and nearly broke my arm, dad," Floyd moaned as he too sat down.

"Oh get over it. I barely hurt you," Slade said, referring to his brother.

"What have I told you about being nice to your brother, Slade?" Dwayne asked.

"I'm not the one with the problem," Slade replied dully.

"That will be enough from you boys. There will be no bickering at the table please." Carol announced as she walked in with a large, steaming pastry dish.

Placing the meal on the table, Carol began cutting it up into large slices.

"Mmm. Smells good huh. Whatcha make?" Dwayne asked.

"Zucchini quiche with everything grown and picked from the farm," Carol proudly stated as she handed out the plates to the boys.

Slade didn't seem overly impressed but didn't protest to the hot meal and casually eat his slice. Floyd, however, wasn't as content with his dinner. "Moooom. I don't like Zucchini or quiche."

"Rubbish, Floyd. You've never tried it before," Carol quipped.

Dwayne swallowed the mouth full of food and looked over at Slade. "Did you finish all your chores today Slade?"

Slade's eye sight never shifted from the middle of the table. "Mhmm," he hummed.

"What about putting away all the horse saddles?"

"Mhmm."

"And collecting the eggs from the hen house?"

"Did it this morning."

"…Why not in the afternoon?"

"Because they only lay once a day?"

"There's always a few that lay in the afternoon."

"Then make Floyd do it."

"He has his own chores. That was your responsibility to make sure all the eggs were collected before the day's done." Dwayne had stopped eating and was sat staring at Slade.

"They'll be there tomorrow morning when I go back out there." Slade groaned, still refusing to look at his step father.

Dwayne reached over and grabbed Slade's plate. "Go back and get the rest."

Slade's hand shot out and grabbed the plate firmly, holding the clay disk while staring his step father in the eyes. A rare sight to see.

"Let go of my food, Dwayne." Slade warned.

"Dwayne, Slade's right. He's going back out there tomorrow morning. Let him eat his food," Carol snapped.

Dwayne and Slade stared at each other for a moment before Dwayne let go of Slade's plate. Slade said nothing. He just put down his plate, stared at the table and began eating his food once again.

Looking to lighten the mood, Dwayne looked over at Floyd. "How's the new toy champ?"

Floyd grinned and pulled out his slingshot. "It's great, dad." Floyd picked out a cherry tomato from a salad bowl and placed it in his sling. "Watch this." Floyd pulled the rubber and shot the tomato across the table at Slade's face. The tomato hit just above Slade's right eye, exploding on impact. Slade cried out in pain and held his eye.

He looked up in fury. His brother and step father both laughing at him didn't help the situation. Slade shot up and reached over the table grabbing his brother by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up onto the table. "I dare you to do that again!" Slade screamed at his younger brother.

"OI! BOTH OF YOU, PACK IT UP!" Dwayne screamed as he stood up and gripped Slade's fists, prying them off of Floyd before practically shoving Slade back down into his seat.

"Did you see that mom?!" Floyd asked looking up at his mother.

"Yes I did, Floyd." Carol snatched the sling from Floyd's hands and walked away with it.

"If either of you pull anything like that again, you're going back to your rooms without dessert. You especially, Slade." Dwayne warned looking down at the boy.

Slade said nothing. He frowned his brow and kept eating.

Carol returned after apparently hiding Floyd's slingshot.

"You'll get it back tomorrow when you finish Slade's morning egg run." Slade pulled a tiny smirk out of view of his father.

Floyd sat there baffled. "It was his fault! He taught me how to shoot the thing. I wouldn't have hit him otherwise!"

Dwayne went to protest until he saw the glare his wife was giving him, visually telling him to back off.

"Slade, honey. Have you thought about getting a job away from the farm?" Carol asked her son.

"Umm… Not really? Thought working here was my job." Slade replied looking at his mother.

"You've been working hard for five years now, sweetheart. Now that you've started riding you should be thinking about how you can earn some money. Save up for your first car and eventually own a home. Meet a nice girl and eventually give your father and I some grand kids," Carol beamed.

"Mom. I'm only sixteen. And I don't want kids," Slade said. Finishing his plate, Slade sat patiently waiting to be dismissed.

"Hang on dear. Who will do the chores if Slade gets a job?" Dwayne questioned.

"Floyd, of course? Slade started working at his age." Carol replied.

"But mooom!? That's not fair. I want to be paid like Slade!" Floyd whined.

"Nuh uh. There's too many chores for Floyd to do. He's too young for some of them," Dwayne protested.

"Then Floyd can do the ones he is old enough for," Carol replied, picking up everyone's finished plates and walked away into the kitchen.

"And you can do the rest, Dwayne," Slade added quietly.

"What did you say, Slade?" Dwayne asked in a threatening tone.

Slade slowly turned and stare at his step father. "I said you could get up off your ass and do the work yourself."

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Dwayne shouted angrily.

"You're such a prick, Slade." Floyd said quickly, looking up at his father in case he couldn't use that word. Dwayne said nothing to his son and kept staring at Slade.

Slade looked at the two males before rolling his eyes. "Honestly, I wish the two of you were just shot dead already," Slade moaned.

"AND I HOPE YOU DIE OF A STROKE, SLADE!" Floyd screamed at the top of his lungs. Carol came running back into the dinning room her eyes wide.

"What in the hell is going on in here?!" She screamed looking at the three boys.

Dwayne said nothing but quickly walked around the table and grabbed Slade's wrist. "You're coming with me," Dwayne ordered but Slade didn't want to. Slade grabbed Dwayne's thumb and twisted, breaking the hold and stepped back from the taller man. "Don't touch me," Slade threatened.

Smack! Dwayne's palm stuck Slade across the face, knocking him onto the table. Carol screamed her head off at her husband but both males ignored her. The rage inside Slade made its own way out. Grabbing a large knife on the table Slade stabbed it through the table in front of Dwayne before holding his fists up. The blade cut through down to the handle of the solid wood table. An impressive feat.

"You wanna go boy?!" Dwayne challenged stepping forward at his step son, ready to throw a punch.

Slade waited for Dwayne to come to him. When Dwayne's fist shot out at Slade, he pushed it aside with his right hand and quickly grabbed Dwayne's sleeve with his left. Pulling Dwayne by his sleeve Slade struck his step father on the side of his head with a hard right hook to the temple.

Dwayne stumbled into the wall mildly concussed by the blow. Slade himself was surprised at how well he struck Dwayne. He knew he wasn't done, however. Like a boxer trapping his opponent in a corner, Slade pinned Dwayne up against the wall and repeatedly struck.

Dwayne was bombarded by strong punches to his head and gut. Slade knocked him around as if he had been doing it his whole life. Slade was so fast and strong, he couldn't believe he hadn't realised it. And the ecstasy that came with hurting this man- Slade knew this was what he was meant to do.

His mother tackled him away desperately trying to stop the fight. Slade watched as Dwayne slumped down the wall while Floyd ran over to him. The noises that Dwayne was making were certainly not normal for a human being. Blood trickled from his nose and mouth when he coughed and gasped for air.

Carol couldn't believe what her son had done. She dragged him toward the telephone and began to dial a number. She didn't want to do this but she saw the eyes Slade had when he was beating Dwayne. Those eyes she'd seen on her first partner too many times. "Hello?! I need the police and an ambulance! My husband was attacked and is coughing up blood!"

Slade's mood changed when he finally took notice of his mother. Tears streamed down her face and her hands were shaking. She was terrified- of him.

He tried to calm his mother down but she was hysterical. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed. She thought she brought him up right. To work hard and be resilient. But all she could see was the same man that made her life hell.

The police were on there way, however. Slade didn't know where to go but he knew what he had to do. He ran.

Running away from his mother, Slade grabbed the keys of one of the farm dirt bikes and took off. Whatever his plan was, he knew it didn't involve the farm.

Upon arrival the medic crew tended to Dwayne, who took him away in an ambulance with Carol and Floyd following by car. Dwayne, while in bad shape, would make a recovery. With Dwayne safe, the police were ready to make Carol give a statement.

"Now ma'am. Tell me what happened." A police man asked her.

"Well…" Carol began not sure whether to lie or tell the truth.

"We were having dinner when a man came through the front door and attacked us." Dwayne spoke up from his bed.

The policeman looked at him oddly, along with Carol who was dumbfounded that he was lying for the boy who beat him up.

"Did you know who this man was?" The policeman asked Dwayne.

"No. Never seen him before." He replied.

"Can you describe this man?" The police asked.

"Not really to tell the truth."

"Try anyway sir."

"Alright well… He was tall, African, with short black hair, brown eyes maybe?"

"No identifying features? A tattoo a scar a missing tooth. Hell shiny shoes could be all the difference."

"He was just in a basic tracksuit and joggers. Nothing really stood out with this guy."

"Any idea about why he did it?"

"He came in screaming random gibberish. Probably just on some drug."

"Hmmm. I think that'll do us for now. We'll look into it and see what we can come up with. Take it easy sir."

"You're welcome, officer," Dwayne thanked as the officer left the room.

Carol turned to her beaten husband when the officer was out of ear shot. "You lied for him," she said quietly.

"I did," Dwayne said simply.

"Why?" Carol pushed further.

Dwayne sighed and hung his head. "Because he's your son. And I drove him away. And if we told the truth, he'd be found and arrested. I've been nothing but a bully toward your son and he doesn't deserve to be put in jail for fighting back… I'm so sorry, Carol."

Carol said nothing. She began sobbing into her husband's chest at the disappearance of her son.

She prayed for him to return soon. Give it a few days or weeks, and he'll show up. But Slade never returned. The farm went on without Slade. Floyd was forced to take over the chores Slade left behind.

Months of grieving for her son took its toll. In ways, Carol felt worse not knowing what happened to her boy than she would if she did know he was dead, but she presumed the worst.

Depression set in, and her and Dwayne's marriage broke apart. It was just her and Floyd now. Floyd felt no remorse for his brother. He single handedly made his life hell. He turned his family into a broken mess. His father turned into an alcoholic and he couldn't even make his mother smile anymore.

Months turned into years. Floyd grew used to the chores but he hadn't seen his dad in close to five years. Carol was a shadow of her energetic self these days. She had tried raise Floyd better than she had raised Slade but apparently it wasn't enough.

The day came where Floyd made her feel an emotion other than sadness. He made her feel anger.

"M-mom?" Floyd said nervously.

Carol was in the kitchen slowly washing the dishes. "Yes, dear?" She replied dully.

"Well… Remember Susan's birthday two months ago?"

"Mhmm."

"Well… we had… sex that night." Floyd quietly spoke.

"You. Did. What?" Carol seethed.

"We just kinda started and didn't stop…"

"Wait. Don't you dare tell me you knocked her up," Carol warned looking at her son.

Floyd didn't respond to his mother. He cowered away from his mother and looked down at the floor.

Carol's eyes went wide and her teeth grinded together. "FLOYD JAMES LAWTON!"

"I'm sorry, Mom!" Floyd pleaded with his mother.

"SHE IS SIXTEEN YEARS OLD AND YOU ARE BARELY OLDER THAN HER!"

"I KNOW BUT I NEED YOUR HELP!" The pair cried, both not knowing what to do.

"My help! I can barely afford to keep this place running let alone help raise a baby!"

"Her family hates me and are going to disown her if she decides to abort the baby."

"So what am I going to do? Pay for you two to raise a kid?"

"I don't know. You had Slade when you were young. I thought you'd know what to do."

"My partner at least made enough money for the three of us and when he disappeared I went and found myself a job. You're going to have to do the same Floyd."

"But I'm sixteen! No one will pay me enough to support a kid."

"Then you're going to have to find a way to make your own money, Floyd." Carol explained.

A week later Floyd laid in bed, unable to sleep. In seven months he was going to be a father. A broke, unready father.

He had already looked at all possible options of jobs he had a chance at getting but even if he took multiple jobs at once, he wouldn't make enough money to support a baby at the age of sixteen.

Floyd sighed and got out of bed. He needed some air. Quietly, he left the house and walked out into the farm. He liked being here at night. No unnatural light for miles and it was quite as a mouse, apart from the few crickets chirping and the wind blowing through the trees.

Floyd walked over to the barn where they use to keep their horses. The horses were sold years ago in a desperate attempt for extra funds.

Floyd walked into the empty barn and sighed. Why did things have to go so wrong for him? Slumping down against a pile of hay, he closed his eyes and let the cool breeze brush past his face.

Money. How could he get money? He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about stealing it from somewhere but he was just a single kid. He was going to have to earn it.

Floyd had always struggled to believe in religion or concepts like fate or destiny. But what happened next change Floyd's mind very quickly.

A single sheet of newspaper hit him in the face. Floyd ripped it off his face and groaned- until he saw something.

In the very bottom corner of the paper was an advertisement among many others. Why it stood out to him he didn't know, but all it read was:

" _Marksman Tournament. Two weeks time. Town gun range. All ages welcome. Cash prize of $1000. Bring own rifle."_

Easily one of the worst thought out adds Floyd had ever seen but this was a sign. He didn't know what it was but something was looking out for him. It was at that moment Floyd knew that he was going to win that tournament, no matter who entered it.

The following day Floyd did nothing but practice shooting. His aim dramatically increased. He began reading the air like a real sniper would. How fast was the wind traveling. How heavy his ammunition was. The further he got from his target the easier he was able to see how the rotation of the earth was effecting his shots. Floyd was a natural.

The day of the contest arrived. Very few showed up. Probably because of how poor the advertisement had been. Even Carol said she wasn't up for watching him today. That hurt a little. Hearing that his own mother couldn't be bothered to watch him. It took him a while but Floyd managed to focus. He had a lot on the line after all and he needed his A game.

Low and behold, Floyd came through with flying colours. Tens across all his scores and completely blew the competition away.

Fellow shooters congratulated him on his effort of fairly besting them in the sport as he claimed his cash prize and a small trophy to boot.

Floyd stood in front of the small crowd and raised his trophy and a small envelope filled with money. The young man smiled at his achievement but his smile grew when he noticed his mother watching from the back of the room and for the first time in years, she was smiling too.

The crowd eventually dismissed and Floyd walked over to his mother. "You came."

"I did," Carol smiled.

"I thought you didn't want to come?"

"I didn't. But I knew I would lose you if I didn't come. I won't let myself make the same mistakes I made on your brother, sweetheart." Carol reached out for her son who replied with a firm hug back. "I'm so proud of you, my boy."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, baby."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With Floyd finding his talent, he set to work on capitalising it. With the help of his mother, the pair worked out the best way for Floyd to begin saving money for his child while also making time to train for upcoming tournaments, as well as cover the cost of ammunition, travel expenses and rifle repairs.

In a few short months, Floyd had saved up for his own car and put away a few grand for his baby. He travelled around the state competing in any competition holding a cash prize and when it was beneficial, he would travel out of state for bigger cash prizes.

The name Floyd Lawton was beginning to be passed around. Like an old legend. Some said he was born with the eyes of a hawk while others claimed he could hit his targets with a ricochet against a tree. He made such an impact on the shooting scene in such a short time that many would call him the Lawman. The stories brought a smile to Floyd. It reminded him just how good he was.

Floyd and Susan were eight months into the pregnancy. Things were looking up for the pair. Floyd, in the short time of six months, had saved over twelve thousand dollars. Floyd was out of town preparing for his next competition when he received a call he wasn't expecting for another month. Susan had gone into labor. A whole month earlier than expected.

He received the call that she was in hospital preparing for the birth. Floyd was almost four hours away and Susan was alone in the hospital.

"Screw it." Floyd thought as he and his mother abandoned the competition and raced down to the hospital. The two ran in toward the reception.

"My son's partner. She's giving birth. Where can we find her?" Carol asked the receptionist.

"Would you be after Ms. Susan?" The woman asked.

"Yes. A young girl." Carol explained with Floyd nodding.

"I'm going to have to ask you to wait here. Dr Stevens needs to speak with you about the birth."

"What do you mean? What happened to my kid?" Floyd asked in a panic.

"I don't have the authorization to speak about the procedure. I'm going to have to ask you to take a seat over there," The woman said, pointing at the seating area.

"Honey, don't worry about that right now. I'm sure everything's fine." Carol suggested as they sat down.

"She's a month early mom. Something's wrong." Floyd thought.

"You don't know that."

"Mr Lawton?" A doctor asked looking for Floyd.

"Yes, that's me." Floyd said walking up to the doctor.

"Hi. I'm doctor Stevens. Walk with me please." Dr Stevens walked down the hospital with the Lawton's following behind.

"Doctor, what's happening? Is Susan alright?" Floyd asked.

"Susan is fine. She's in recovery and doing well. It's your baby we need to speak about."

"Sorry doctor but has Susan already given birth? Carol asked concerned.

"We had to perform an emergency Episiotomy due to the baby's abnormally low heart rate. This being due to your baby being born with Ectopia Cordis."

Carol gasped and covered her mouth while Floyd just stood there in a confused panic. "What does that mean?" He asked quickly.

"It means your child's heart was born on the outside of its ribcage and partially outside its body. We're performing emergency surgery as we speak. However I'm afraid chance of an infant even surviving the birth is highly unlikely."

The doctor walked the Lawton's into Susan's room where she laid recovering.

"Susy." Floyd said quietly.

"Floyd." Susan replied.

The young couple hugged. Susan's eyes were blood shot from crying due to the child birth. "I'm sorry I wasn't here." He apologized.

"It's not your fault. This wasn't supposed to happen for another month."

Floyd held hands with Susan and kissed her on the head. "Everything is going to be okay."

"That's something we need to talk about, I'm afraid." The doctor said sadly.

The three turned to face the doctor, all dreading what they were about to hear.

"As you know your child is a month pre mature, undergoing major surgery for a life threatening illness with no real cure that only a handful of people have survived, and even the ones that do are left on life support machines just to breathe. A full recovery from this is next to impossible. I'm really sorry but I honestly can't see your child having a very long life expectancy."

Susan began too sob and Floyd held her tight.

"Doctor what does the future look like for this illness? Will there ever be a viable cure?" Carol asked.

"Medicine and science are always improving but they take time. Time I don't believe your child has. I'm afraid I can't offer anything more than what we're already doing for him," the doctor replied.

"Him? It's a boy." Floyd asked Susan quietly.

"He doesn't have a name yet." Susan smiled.

"Have any ideas?" Floyd asked.

"How do you like Edward?"

"I like it. Edward Lawton." The pair smiled and briefly forgot about the troubling future ahead.

That night Floyd woke up in the chair he nodded off in. The crink in his neck was awful. Susan was fast asleep recovering from her big day. Floyd had yet to see his son. Mainly because he was afraid of what else he would see if he saw him.

Floyd sighed and decided that if he didn't do it now, he might not ever see his son breathe if he takes too long. Exiting the room, Floyd walked down the empty halls toward the nursery. Everything was so quiet- it was incredibly eerie.

Taking a very shaky breath, he looked through the nursery window looking for his baby. Edward wasn't hard to spot as he was hooked up to a N.I.C.U (Neonatal Intensive Care Unit).

Floyd choked up. He tried to swallow but felt like he had to fight his own throat for it. Edward looked so innocent. Edward had done no wrong to anyone yet he's been condemned to this horrible disability. On the bright side, at least he survived the surgery and is on the recovery. Floyd, however, didn't want to look at the positives. He was more worried about how he was going to support a child with such drastic health needs.

Pulling out his notebook, Floyd flipped the pages to find the dates of his next tournaments. His next tournament was in two weeks. Winning wouldn't be too big a challenge but the prize pool was only eight dollars.

The next winnable tournament after that was a whole two months away. He had a lot of money but this wasn't anywhere near enough. He had to get more. The question was- how?

Floyd sighed and walked away from the Nursery. Money. How could a kid earn enough money to take care of a kid as unlucky as Edward? Floyd looked out of the window and saw a large built man covered in tattoos and black sunglasses walked down the street followed by two men in black suits holding two briefcases toward and alley.

Intrigued by the men, he walked with them along the hall. He watched them from the windows overlooking the street till the men walked into an alley. There were two young scrawny adults with ripped clothes and scratch marks along their body from their own nails.

The men in suits held out their cases and opened them. Floyd couldn't see what was in the cases but he wasn't stupid. It had to be some sort of drug. The young drug addict pulled out a cardboard box from behind a dumpster presumably with money to pay for the drugs.

The drug dealer looked at the box disapprovingly and snatched it from the young man. He looked at the box as he began counting what they had. The pair of drug addicts reached out for their cases but the dealer wasn't having it. He slapped away the hand of one of the druggies and pointed at the box before he shook his head. The druggies began to get hostile. They paced around and yelled at the dealer. For the most if it, the dealer stood his ground and took it. That is until one of the druggies pulled a knife.

The men in suits, however, were far more equipped. Both men wiped out their handguns and aimed at the druggies. One druggie who hadn't completely burnt out the last of his senses pulled his friend away before they both ended up with holes in them.

The dealer looked at his partner and nodded. The man handed over the case to the druggies while the other man held onto his case.

Clearly they didn't have enough money or the rates just got increased. The dealer and his bodyguards began walking off with the cash and a case of drugs. The druggies, however, had already opened up their case and snorted the air around it. It was like watching a flock of seagulls surround a bag of hot chips.

That was when Floyd had an idea. To steal the case of drugs. Sure, he had no experience in the drug trade but he knew that a case like that was worth far more than any price pool he'd be competing for. The more he thought about it, the more he thought that he could definitely steal that case.

He had his rifle in the car. He could sneak up behind them from the other entry to the alley and force them to hand over the case. They wouldn't go to the police and tell them that their drugs were stolen, and he could just sell them on the cheap to ensure a sale for some easy money.

"Pathetic, aren't they?" A voice came from behind him.

"AHH Jesus Christ man! The hell?" Floyd yelled. Holding his chest from the fright of not noticing someone was right behind him.

"Sorry about that, sport. Didn't mean to get the jump on you like that." The man patted Floyd on the shoulder. The man was broad and built like a rock. His head was shaved and a large faded scar ran down his face from the side of his forehead down past his nose. Dark shades covered his eyes. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up his wrists and black tie.

"It's fine. And yeah. I guess." Floyd replied looking down at the man.

"Filth is what they are, Mr Lawton. Drugs are ruining the youth of this generation," the man said. Floyd's eyes widened slightly at the use of his name.

"You know who I am?" He asked.

"Oh yeah of course. Floyd Lawton. The Lawman. You're making quite a name for yourself at the gun club."

"Oh yeah. I didn't realise I was that interesting." He shrugged.

"Oh! Where are my manners. Name's Hudson. Pleasure to meet you Floyd." He smiled holding out his hand.

Floyd grasped Hudson's hand and shook it. "Likewise. Do you umm, spend a lot of time at the gun club?"

"Well I'm a soldier but I'm off duty right now. Just getting some practice in."

"Really. Where are you stationed?" Floyd asked.

"Well legally I can't say. Legal reasons that come with my work yady yada. Anyway I probably shouldn't go into that. I would have thought you'd be competing today."

"Well I was but something came up and I had to drop out."

"That's why you're here- I see. I hope everything is okay. Mind if I ask what happened?"

"Well it's nothing bad but… I just became a dad."

Hudson scoffed before chuckling. "Shit! Congratulations. Sorry about that. You're just young. Are you ready to be a father?"

"No. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"Take it from me. I have two kids. You might not feel like it now but they'll change your life for the better. Do you have a job outside of competing?"

"No."

"What about the mother? I'm assuming the two of you are in a relationship rather than a one night stand gone bad?"

"We're together but no. She doesn't have a job."

"Shit. Alright, hear me out for a sec. Would you like a job. A permanent one?"

"Wha-? Yea- Yeah. What kind of job?"

"Look, alright. I can't tell you much but I'm in charge of a special forces unit that carries out undercover missions that the world can't know about. We save the world without anybody ever knowing it. Our work is dangerous and life threatening. Make no mistake, Floyd. I know what I'm about to ask you is an important question but I know you have what it takes. Would you like to become a sniper for the United States of America?"

Floyd didn't know what to think. One minute he was about to rob some junkies and now he's on the verge of becoming a soldier. "I Umm… I really don't know. I'm sorry Hudson, but I'm just a farm boy."

Hudson stood quite for a moment before he took off his sunglasses. "Floyd. I'm gonna drop the act. I've been keeping an eye on you for a while. You've broken almost every record there is in under a few months. You've scored some of the highest scores and bested some of the best marksmen I've seen. That kind of skill draws attention."

"Wait wait. Is that why you're here? Did you follow me from the competition? That's how you knew about it."

"You're right, that's exactly how I knew. I wanted to see first hand what you could do."

"Okay. It's my turn to speak for a second. So if I accept your offer. Become a sniper. You're gonna take me away and train me for a bit. I gotta leave my kid and girlfriend behind. How long will I be gone for?"

"A year for training. Then another for on field assignments. I understand money is an issue for someone your age who's just become a father. I can assure you that you'll be paid handsomely for your service."

"Money's not my problem, sir. My kid. He's born with Ectopia Cordis."

"I see. I'll see to it that your child is provided with the best doctors the United States have to offer and your partner is looked after. Can we agree to that?"

Hudson held his hand out toward Floyd. The young father looked down at the hand and sighed a sigh of relief knowing that Edward was in safe hands.

"When do I start?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wow this chapter is way longer than I thought it was going to be. I really didn't want to make another multiple part chapter but I'm going to need at least another 5K words to finish this chapter and I've kept you guys waiting long enough. For those that review would you prefer it if I kept the chapter's in their entirety or would you rather it be spilt up so you get a quicker upload?**

 **Sorry again for the long wait. I went on a small holiday and this chapter took a while too write. I had to do a little research on Ectopic Cordis so I'm sorry if I got some of the basic information wrong about the disability.**

 **For those comic book fans I'm sure you'll notice the name I gave too Floyd's kid. Edward was his brother in the comics but obviously I've changed his back story a little.**

 **As usual you can thank Rose for proof reading this chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all in the next.**

 **Dansacharm**


	27. No Brother Of Mine

**_N_** ** _o Brother Of Mine_**

The three remaining Titans were forced to return home to the tower without any more information. It cleared up a lot of missing information for the Titans but not the information they needed.

The three heroes sat around the common room all at a loss of what to do. How were they supposed to find Robin, Beast Boy, Catwoman and Deadshot without knowing where they're headed.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Cyborg asked the girls.

"They're in a boat. Is there any way of looking for them out at sea?" Raven asked.

"With no way of knowing where they're going. It'll be next to impossible," Cyborg said dully.

"Perhaps the League of Justice can provide assistance?" Starfire questioned.

"Robin was our only way of contacting Batman. Without him I got nothing. They're probably busy anyway," Cyborg replied.

"What about Aqua Lad?" Raven asked.

"He's on a mission with Titans West. I've already tried." Cyborg replied.

Raven sighed and rubbed her head. "I can't believe I let that idiot get away," she stressed.

"I too can not believe it mear acquaintance Raven." Starfire bitterly added.

"What is your problem lately?" Raven snapped.

"Enough! I get it, we're upset right now but we gotta do something! This ain't your fault Raven but we can't worry about that right now. Robin and Beast Boy need our help." Cyborg was stood out of his seat, looking back and forth at the girls mildly irate that they're not focusing.

"I just wish Beast Boy was back, man. We could really use him around here right now," Cyborg said out loud.

As if on cue, the doors to the common room opened. The three looked toward the door with hope in their hearts. Until Ravens face dropped upon realisation. "Oh no."

Slade stood in the entrance to the common room. The air chilled upon his entrance and their hairs stood on end. Slade was in their home. Their living room. Uninvited.

"Hello Titans," He spoke in a low smooth tone like he had been practicing in a mirror before he arrived.

"Slade!" The three yelled.

Slade nonchalantly walked through the Titan's common room like it was his own toward the teens.

"I sense tensions in the air. We can relate at this time," Slade spoke.

"Oh yeah, Slade? Can't take your brother getting the better of you huh?" Cyborg quipped.

"Floyd and I may share the same blood. But he is no brother of mine. Frankly I'm disappointed in the five of you for not putting up much of a fight."

Starfire's eyes were ablaze as she hovered above the couch. "For your sake you should be thankful that you are our only ally. If it were not you would be-"

"Sorry to cut you off short my dear, but I see your point. We have more important matters to discuss," Slade interrupted.

"Your old friend said you could help us," Raven said.

"Indeed. How is he doing?" Slade asked.

"Didn't think you cared about anyone except yourself Slade," Cyborg smirked.

"Woods and I fought side by side in wars nobody even knows existed. He would happily lay his life for me as I have for him. But yes. I indeed have a heart Cyborg," Slade replied.

"Tell us what you know Slade. We need to know what we're up against," Raven insisted.

Slade looked out the window overlooking the bay. "Of course, Raven. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Many years ago***

Slade was surrounded, trapped from all angles, as his enemies engaged. He was out numbered three to one with nothing but his fists. The enemy wore body armor while he wore beaten and bruised skin, cargo pants, and a black and orange balaclava.

The first opponent charged, shortly followed by the other two. He yelled as he kicked at Slade's chest but he was caught by Slade who hooked the kick with one hand before delivering a sharp jab to the abdomen and sweeping the other leg. He fell to the ground in front of the other two opponents.

They stepped around their ally which was good news for Slade as they were spread out, leaving him with more room to work with.

This time it was him that struck first. Slade swung a roundhouse kick to the rib cage of the man on his left. The man blocked it with his elbow but that was Slade's plan. With the kick headed for his partner, the man on Slade's right went in for a punch.

Slade was ready however. The kick that was just blocked on his left, Slade brought it back to hook his other opponent in the back of the head.

The man cried out in pain as he stumbled forward toward the floor. It was just the last opponent standing. who oddly had a wide smirk across his face. Like he was wanting this. The man struck at Slade repeatedly. He bombarded Slade with punches which Slade blocked and countered.

The man parried Slade's last punch and quickly stepped in, blocking Slade's other punch and colliding into Slade's nose with a headbutt. Slade was groaning in pain and stepped back, readying himself for the next attack.

The man ran at Slade, throwing a heavy punch at Slade's head which he caught. He grabbed the man's jacket sleeve but the other man had the same idea. The man grabbed Slade's wrist, stopping him from twisting him into an arm lock and putting one on Slade instead. The man twisted Slade's arm around onto his back but let go to go for the neck. The man jumped on Slade's back wrapping an arm around his neck and held it in place with the other.

Slade struggled to stay on his feet with a grown man on his back trying to put him to sleep but he was able to do it. He was in more trouble however as the other two opponents had got off the ground and had ran over to them. They laid punch after punch into Slade's midsection and Slade had no way of defending any of it.

If he didn't stop this soon, he'd be defeated. He jammed his elbow into the ribs of the man on his back until he lost his grip. Slade's neck was free and he took advantage of the man's position. Grabbing the man's loose arm Slade twisted his hips and threw the man over his body Judo style toward the other men.

Slade looked at the position of his opponents and came up with a winning strategy. Slade prepared for the attack and ran at the three opponents. Slade ran at the man on his right and stared him right in the eyes but he struck the man on his left with a jab to the mouth. The man had no idea where that came from. The first man had readied a block for his face thinking the jab was for him and Slade knew this. Slade drove his knee into the man's chest and with both enemies taken off guard, he hit his opponent on the left with a round house to the head and a side kick with the same leg to the ribs of the other.

It was just the man on the floor now. Slade let the momentum of his foot hitting the floor pulling him toward the ground. Planting his hands on to the floor, Slade cartwheeled toward his foe and back flipped onto the man. Upon landing, Slade drove his boot into the man's chest. The man wheezed in pain and groaned as he rolled over.

Slade stood above his fallen opponents- victorious.

"Show off," the man on the floor spoke between coughing fits.

"That was for that headbutt, you asshole," Slade grinned.

"Shoulda ***cough* *cough*** blocked it then,"

"Touché, Woods,"

Woods held out his hand, which Slade grasped, and lifted the man out of the dirt while the other two lifted themselves up.

"Nice moves, rookie," Bowman commented.

"Adeline's taught you well. You're a mighty fine soldier, kid," Mason added.

"I owe a lot to her. I don't know where I'd be without her and you three," Slade replied.

"Oh don't get all mushy now, Terminator. Wouldn't want your reputation to be flushed down the toilet now, huh?" Woods grinned, now recovered from his windedness.

The four men stood out in the sun in a low profile army base somewhere in the United States. While the Black ops team wasn't kept a secret, the less questions that were asked the better.

"Ain't that Hudson's chopper?" Bowman asked pointing up at a helicopter that was slowly descending toward the ground.

"He's been scouting. Must have found someone," Woods said.

"Poor guy has no idea what he's signed up for," Mason said as he began walking toward the chopper.

Woods and Bowman began walking toward the chopper until they saw Slade behind them. "You comin'?" Woods asked.

Slade reattached all his gear he has put down before the fight. "Let's go," He said walking past them.

"Not gonna take off your mask?" Bowman asked.

"No," Slade simply stated.

The Black ops team made their way over toward the chopper and stood at attention as it landed. The back doors of the chopper opened. Hudson jumped out the chopper, sliding his aviators across his eyes and walked away from the chopper. A second man with a rifle strapped to his back jumped out behind him, or rather a boy.

"Jesus Christ, you gotta be kidding me," Mason said.

"The fuck's he thinking bringing a kid out here?" Woods thought.

Bowman said nothing but wasn't happy with how young this guy was either. Slade said nothing. He just stared at the boy as he walked behind Hudson. Something about him looked familiar.

"At ease, soldiers!" Hudson yelled over the noise of the chopper.

"Hudson, I don't know if you noticed but this ain't a day care! The hell are you thinking?" Woods yelled back.

The boy wasn't impressed with Wood's comments about him but said nothing in return.

"Perhaps a demonstration will convince you! Follow me, kid!" Hudson yelled, eager to get away from the helicopter. The Black ops watched Hudson and the newcomer walk over to a nearby target range where the boy pulled out his rifle and set it up on a table. Hudson waited till his recruit gave a thumbs up. "Fire!"

 **BANG** Bullseye. Cocking the rifle he fired again. **BANG** Another perfect shot. The Black ops walked over toward the table to watch closely. **BANG** A third shot hit the same bullet holes of the previous two.

"He's got talent, I'll give him that," Mason said.

"Alright the kids good but that doesn't mea-" Woods began to say before he was cut off by the boy standing up from the table, free handing his rifle.

 **BANG** A final shot through the same target. Woods raised an eyebrow as the boy casually walked across the range firing at the following targets.

 **BANG** Bullseye.

 **BANG** Bullseye.

 **BANG** Bullseye.

 **BANG** Bullseye.

Every target sat with a hole in the center of it. Impressive but the show wasn't over yet. The boy laid down his rifle and Hudson slid over his pistol and nodded. Nodding back, the boy picked up the gun and unloaded the mag into the targets walking back down the aisle. Twelve bullets were fired in the walk. All but two of them hit the bullseye and the ones that missed were only a fraction off. Hudson wore a large smirk across his face as he looked at the targets.

"Reload him, Hudson," came Woods.

"Excuse me?" He replied.

"Throw him a mag. I'm not convinced," Woods said.

The boy frowned but Hudson complied and threw him a mag. Dropping the empty one, he loaded the new one. Before he took aim, a second pistol was slid in front of him.

"Oh now this I gotta see," Bowman grinned excited.

Even the kid was grinning at this. Something Woods wasn't sure he liked. "You're good. But let's see some real skill rookie."

Grabbing the second pistol, the boy walked up the aisle with the two pistols firing both of them.

"Lets see some pace. Run back!" Woods yelled.

The boy looked at Woods then back at the targets. He had three bullets left in each clip. Time to show off a little. He started running and fired the weapons. He hit the first four targets with impressive accuracy before diving and firing the last two shots mid air. The final two shots hit to the left and right of the bullseye.

"I think that just about covered it," Hudson stated, walking over to the boy who had picked himself off the ground and was handing his weapon back to him.

Woods also walked over and took his weapon back from the boy. "I don't know, Hudson. He missed a couple on the third and fourth targets," Woods said, pointing at a few stray holes not far from the bullseye.

"Would you like a try then, Woods? Show him how it's done?" Hudson smirked.

"No, can do. I haven't had a coffee this morning. Alright, you've convinced me. You've got potential kid," Woods nodded folding his arms.

"Thank you, sir," The boy replied.

"Gentlemen. I'd like to introduce you to the future. Floyd Lawton," Hudson announced.

Floyd smiled and nodded his head.

Slade's eyes went wide when it finally clicked. His brother was stood in front of him. And he was in a mask. He had no time or way to get out if this.

"Name's Frank, kid. But you're gonna call me Woods, you got that?"

"Yes, sir," Floyd replied shaking Wood's hand.

"Hmmm I'm starting to like you. Nice to see there's still some back bone in our youth."

Mason and Bowman walked over, extending out their hands toward the rookie. "Mason. Nice shooting." The pair shook hands.

"I'm gonna have to learn a thing or two from you kid. Name's Bowman."

"I'd be happy to help."

All eyes were on Slade as he stood there alone.

"Don't take it personally. Slade doesn't like new people," Bowman encouraged.

Floyd's head snapped back at the man in the mask. ' _Slade_?'

Slade knew his game was up and walked over to his brother. The pair stood in front of each other, not saying a word until Slade pulled off his balaclava. His white hair fell out of the mask and Floyd looked at his brother for the first time in years.

"Hello Floyd," Slade muttered.

Floyd stared at the man in front of him. No, it can't be him. They had the whole world to live in yet they ran into each other in the most unlikely of places. "…Slade?" Floyd muttered back.

He stood shocked by the situation. Until he remembered the night that made him hate him so. "Slade," He repeated with anger beginning to build.

Slade didn't know what to say. Neither of them did, to tell the truth. Both were glad to see Hudson making his way over toward them. "I see you two have history. Let me finish showing you around the base. You'll be free to wander when we're done."

Floyd stared at Slade for a moment longer before replying to Hudson. "Yes, sir."

Hudson and Floyd walked off leaving Slade to stare at his brother as he walked away.

"You alright, kid?" Bowman asked standing next to him.

"You know that guy?" Mason added.

"Know him? He's my god damn brother," Slade replied.

"No shit? You two aren't on the best of terms then?" Woods assumed

"Last thing he said to me was that he hoped I died of a stroke before I nearly beat his father to an inch of his life."

The three men raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. "Well. If I were you kid. I'd bury the hatchet before things got any worse. You're gonna be working on the same team after all," Mason suggested.

Slade sighed with a quick snort. He hated to admit it but Mason was probably right. Without saying anything, Slade walked away without telling his team where he was headed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Floyd sat in his cabin unpacking his few belongings. As a solider, clothes, food and mediocre entertainment was provided. Only thing Floyd needed to pack was a photo frame with a picture of Susan and Edward. He missed them already. It was going to be a long year.

Edward so far was beating the odds. Things were starting to look up for the boy. Floyd thought this was a sign to keep going. As long as he stayed here, he'd be fine. Even if he had to work with his brother. Speaking of which, Floyd hadn't seen Slade since they met at the gun range. Where'd he run off to?

Floyd stood up from his bed and headed to the door for some air. Opening the door, he was greeted by a young white haired man. It could only be one person.

"I think it's time we had a chat," Slade said.

Begrudgingly Floyd stepped away from the door, letting Slade in. Slade grabbed a chair, sitting at a small fold out dining table with Floyd taking the other seat. The two said nothing at first. Neither were really sure who should be doing the talking here.

"How long were you stood out by my door?" Floyd asked.

"Long enough to figure out what I'm going to say to you," Slade replied.

"And how long was that?"

"Not long enough apparently."

The room went silent again. Both had so much to talk about but neither wanted to. Floyd tried dancing around the subject as much as he could. "What's with the mask?" He asked.

"It helps me do my job,"

"What do you mean?"

Slade exhaled as he pulled out his balaclava and laid it out on the table in front of Floyd. "I've done a lot of bad things Floyd-"

"I'm aware of what you've done," Floyd butts in.

"No, you're not. What happened that night at our home was nothing. I've murdered people, Floyd. Hundreds and hundreds, and injured hundreds more. Your father got off lightly in comparison. I wear the mask to help me forget who I am. I'm not Slade in this. I'm... something else," Slade explained pointing at the mask with little emotion in his voice.

"You haven't even called mother, have you," Floyd asked.

"No."

Floyd's eye narrowed and he gripped the edge of the table. "You have no idea how much of a wreck she's become because of what you did."

"That's why I haven't spoken to her. You saw how she was that night. If I told her what I've done here, she'd only see me as my father that much more."

"You could have at least told her you were alive!" Floyd screamed, standing from his chair. "She stood out on the porch every night for months praying for you to come home and you didn't! I was forgotten about all because you were too selfish to admit you're a low life punk!"

Slade didn't react. He just sat in his chair and accepted it.

"The moment I'm out of here, I'm going home and telling her," Floyd said in a low tone.

"You'll do no such thing," Slade threatened, also standing up from his chair.

"What are you going to do to stop me? Kill me too?" Floyd taunted holding his hands out wide.

Slade said nothing. He wanted to hit him so badly but nothing good would come of it. Swallowing his pride, Slade backed down from the fight.

"That's what I thought," Floyd said sitting back down.

"Why are you here Floyd? You're not a solider."

"I'm here because I need a job and I'm a damn good shot."

"I don't think you've grasped the situation you've gotten yourself into."

"Explain it then."

"You've just been inducted into the most Black listed task force in the world. Outside of this base, no one even knows you exist. You're records are gone, past criminal reports if you have any are gone, birthdays and where you went to school- gone. To everyone else apart from mother I'm guessing, you're basically dead. You know why?"

Floyd folded his arms and raised an eyebrow telling Slade to go on.

"Because we do a lot of dangerous shit that risks the lives of millions. We fight whole armies and win without them even knowing. We assassinate some of the world's most dangerous men. Now you're going to have to do the same. You're not here to shoot targets, you're here to murder people. So I'll ask you again. You're not a murderer. Tell me why have you joined this task force?"

Floyd looked over at his bed and stood from his chair. He picked up the photo of his partner and kid, and gently laid it out in front of Slade.

"He has Ectopia Cordis. I can't afford his surgery. And all I know is how to shoot a bullseye. That's why I'm here. So congratulations. You're an uncle,"

Slade stared at the picture silently. Slade pulled out a picture of his own. A picture of a beautiful blonde woman in her late twenties. "Who's that?" Floyd asked.

"My wife," Slade replied casually as he pulled out another picture of three young toddlers.

"Your wife?" Floyd repeated as he took the second card. "And you've got kids?"

"Congratulations. You're an uncle," Slade replied.

"I thought you didn't want kids?"

Slade sat back down. "When I left home, I had nowhere to go. So I joined the army. No one asked if I was under age. They either didn't care or couldn't tell I was only sixteen. I worked hard for a long time. One day I was selected to be apart of a special program led by a general's daughter, Adeline. Adeline increased my training, taught me the art of guerrilla warfare. They say I'm one of the most complete soldiers in the world."

"And your kids?"

"Our attraction was inevitable. She's a beautiful woman. I am a young man. We both found interest in the other. It was supposed to only be a one time thing but it was enough. She fell pregnant with triplets."

"I get it. It's what happened with Susan and I. I guess I can be glad I only ended up with one kid."

"You're still with her huh?"

"Yeah. What we have is special. I don't want to ruin what we have and our kid is what's going to hold it together,"

"Mmm… Adeline and I wed six months later."

"Well. Congratulations or whatever you say."

"Mmm. It's getting late. I should go," Slade said standing from his seat.

"Yeah I guess. Hey Slade," Floyd asked, walking Slade out of his cabin.

"Yes?" Slade replied.

"This was… good. In a way."

"I suppose it was."

The pair nodded heads and Slade turned too leave.

"Oh. By the way," Slade turned around and pulled out a pair of dog tags and handed them to Floyd. The tags were engraved.

 _Floyd Lawton_

 _12/04/1978_

 _A Brother Of Arms_

"Welcome to the Suicide Squad," Slade said calmly before walking away from his younger brother.

Floyd looked down at the dog tags, contemplating over them. What they represent. Slipping the tags over his ne he breathed in a breath of cold night air and exhaled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Floyd worked alone for the first few months of his training with private officers helping him to build muscle and learn basic combat training. He didn't even get to hold a gun for the majority of it.

After months of basic training, Floyd was ready to begin training with the Black ops squad. Hudson had managed to pull a few strings and turn an underage boy into a semi legal solider.

Slade and Floyd didn't talk much. When they did, it wasn't always smooth sailing. They argued over the past and fussed over the future but they were finally starting to act like brothers again.

It ate away at Slade every night that Floyd found out what happened to him. It was only a matter of time before he went back and told their mother. He'd have to confess to her about all the evil he committed. Slade often dreamt about the last night he spent with his mother. It wasn't a happy memory. The only clear picture of his mother he could remember was her appalled shocked face when she witnessed her son become a violent thug. Slade wasn't ready to face her again and he didn't know if he ever would.

The Black ops taught Floyd well. Each of the team had bits and pieces of knowledge to help Floyd along his path. Bowman taught him how to survive if a mission ever went A wall. Where to go and how to escape the enemy if needed. Mason taught him what it took to be a father. Floyd questioned him on why he wanted to teach him this, to which Mason replied: "There is no greater name for a leader than mother or father. There is no leadership more important than parenthood. I'm not teaching you how to be a father, kid. I'm teaching you how to become a leader."

Slade's teachings focused on martial arts. Which basically meant he beat the shit out of Floyd until Slade got tired. And Slade didn't tire easily. It takes a long time to learn and master a martial art. Many spend years practicing the same material, tweaking their posture ever so slightly until each strike, block and kick were near perfect. Slade, however, wasn't an outstanding teacher. He focused more on quantity than quality. Floyd learnt a lot from Slade but he never got a chance to truly learn the ways of martial arts.

Woods, however, didn't have any real life skills to teach. He did however have guidance. Woods saw a lot of himself in this kid. Rough childhood with no hope of a decent future. Woods used his life as an example of what not to do and enforced that this was Floyd's best option of a good future.

Floyd's incredibly long year of training was almost over. Something Slade was well aware of. In a few short weeks he would have been forced to face the music. That was until the world needed saving.

Sirens began going off around the base. Causing such a stir could only mean one thing. They were about to go to war. The small barracks began rushing toward different buildings for an emergency briefing.

The Black ops had their own meeting. One that the rest of the base had no business of hearing. Hudson stood behind his desk in his office with arms crossed ready to address his task force.

"Gentlemen. We're faced with world war three. Eight hours ago Japan shot down an aircraft containing an experimental chemical weapon called Nova 6. A rescue team arrived on scene to assess the damage but were slaughtered by Japanese soldiers who stole the weapon. Islamic terrorists claimed responsibility hours later."

"The hell kind of partnership is that? Towel heads and Japs? Why would they work together?" Woods asked.

"That's the thing, Woods. They aren't working together. They both have the same friend- Russia. Islamic State are working with the Red Army who have recruited Japan in their fight,"

"What do they all have to gain from this? What do they all get from starting a war?" Mason asked.

"From what we can gather. The Islamic are after destruction of the first world but to do that, they needed a serious hardware upgrade. The Russians came to them with the technology the Islamic needed to achieve their goal. Perhaps Japan asked to be their ally or they were forced, which isn't clear. But what is clear is that if the Islamic State get their hands on Nova 6, the world will never recover."

"Who's leading the Red Army?" Bowman asked.

Hudson already had the file he needed on his desk. Opening the file, he pulled out a small photo of a man in a fur coat. "Our target. Nikita Dragovich. As far as we can tell if we put that S.O.B in the ground then this war stops."

Hudson looked over at Slade and Floyd who had yet to speak.

"I know you're going in without even finishing your training Floyd, but your country needs you. You've done this before Slade, but not to this scale. I'm putting faith in the pair of you that you'll listen to orders and stay alive on this mission. Is that understood?"

Slade and Floyd both nodded their heads replying with a firm "Yes, sir."

"We leave for Russia in O six hundred. You have my permission to call your loved ones and say your goodbyes. Good luck Black ops."

Floyd stood a away from the phone while Slade called his wife. He didn't listen to what he was saying but it clearly wasn't a heartfelt goodbye. Slade hung up the phone with a firm thud. He walked past his brother toward the airstrip.

"What was that about?" Floyd asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," Slade replied as he walked out.

Floyd shook his head as he walked to the telephone. Pressing the big silver buttons of the phone, Floyd dialed home. He and Susan had already arranged for her to move in while he was gone so Carol could help her look after the baby.

The phone rang and rang but no one was answering. Time went by and Floyd was starting to lose hope. Finally after almost half a minute of ringing, someone answered. "Hello?" A feminine voice asked. A voice Floyd knew well.

"Mom. It's me. Floyd,"

"Oh my goodness, baby! It's so good to hear from you again," Carol sounded happy but something was off. It sounded forced. Floyd didn't want to push it however. He was just happy to speak to his mother. Floyd looked over his shoulder and looked at Slade walking away. "Mom?"

"Y-yes dear?"

"I have something I need to tell you,"

"Go ahead sweetie,"

Floyd thought about the past eleven months he had spent with Slade. Slade had kicked his ass for the majority of it but Floyd would be lying if he wasn't stronger because of him. He had never really forgiven him for what he did at his last night on the farm, but Floyd couldn't say he truly hated Slade. They bonded over the ten months. The army had forced them to be brothers when they forgot they already were.

"It's… It's nothing mom. I just miss the three of you. But I can't come home yet. We're being sent on a mission. I don't know how long I'll be gone for and I don't know how safe I'll be. Can you put Sue on the phone. I want to say goodbye."

The was a pause on Carol's end. "Mom?"

"Yes dear, I'm here. I'm sorry but Susan isn't able to speak."

"Why not?"

Carol started to read up. Floyd could hear it through the phone and he began to worry. "Mom what's going on, what happened?"

Carol had completely broken down at this point. "Floyd, Edward was killed by a drunk driver!"

Floyd's heart stopped. No, it can't be true. No, it wasn't fair- it wasn't right. "No… no no oh my God!" Floyd screamed and slammed his fist into a brick wall.

Slade heard Floyd scream and watched him sink to the floor. Slade ran over to Floyd. "Floyd?! What happened?" Slade got no response from him. Floyd had just sank into a ball, burying his head in his knees silently sobbing.

Slade listened to the sobbing coming from the phone. Slade grabbed the phone. "Hello?! What did you tell him?!" Slade yelled through the phone.

The sobbing on the end of the line was apparent. Whatever is going on, this woman was effected by it as well.

"I'm so sorry! *sniff* My son's baby was killed a l-l-little over a week ag-goo-oo-oo" The woman began wailing on the end of the line.

Slade looked down at his brother contemplating his loss. He went to speak when he replayed her words in his head. Her son's baby. ' _Mother_.'

Slade couldn't speak. He couldn't find the words. It had been so long since he left his mother but he never stopped missing her. He wanted to tell her it was him, but now Slade didn't think today was the time.

"H-hello?" Carol asked.

"I… I'm sorry for your loss ma'am… I'll take care of your son."

" ***sniff*** Thank you solider."

Slade went to hang up the phone. He stopped and stared at if for a moment, but shut his eyes and ended the call. He took a breath and looked at his brother. The plane was almost ready for take off.

"Floyd. You need to get up."

Floyd didn't move.

"I know you're upset but we have a job to do. We got to go," Slade extended his hand out to Floyd.

Floyd looked up at the hand. It took him a moment to move but he weakly took his brother's hand. Slade pulled Floyd off the floor and had to basically catch him from falling over too far. His legs refused to move. Slade draped Floyd's arm over his shoulder and slowly dragged him toward the plane.

The two walked up the ramp into the back of the plane where Woods, Mason and Bowman were all waiting. "Kid? What happened?" Woods asked.

Floyd sat down and stared at the floor. Slade looked over at his squad mates and silently shook his head. The three took the hint and didn't ask any further.

The Black ops sat in an uncomfortable silence for the ten hour flight. Slade kept watch over Floyd who had stopped weeping tears but hadn't even looked up from the floor in nine and a half hours. This was bad. He couldn't keep an eye on Floyd while focusing on the mission.

Unbuckling his belt, Slade stood from his chair. "Floyd. Follow me," He said.

Floyd slowly complied. Getting out of his seat, the pair walked away from the squad.

"Don't talk. Just listen," Slade ordered.

Floyd didn't look up.

"Floyd look at me."

Floyd didn't.

 **SMACK** Slade slapped Floyd across the face. The hit shaking some life into Floyd. "The fuck was that?!" Floyd yelled.

"You need to snap out of this," Slade said simply.

"My kid is fucking dead, Slade! He was the only reason I'm here! Now he's gone…"

"If you don't do this, everyone else you care about may die as well. What we're about to do is bigger than you, Floyd. I can't do my job if I have to keep my eyes on you. So I will tell you again. Focus on the job. Then you can go home."

Floyd sighed and looked back at the floor. Slade went to speak but the pair would have to continue this another time. Ear piercing sirens blasted the cabin. " ** _INCOMING MISSILES! BRACE FOR IMPACT!"_**

"FLOYD GET DOWN!" Slade tackled Floyd away from the side of the aircraft. The missiles blasted the side of the aircraft not far from where they were standing. The pair jumped off the floor and ran back toward the rest of the soldiers.

As they ran back, they ran into Mason and Bowman. "There you are! We gotta jump!" Bowman yelled over the sirens. The rest if the soldiers had already jumped for safety. Woods made sure they all got out of the falling aircraft while Slade and Floyd were found. Mason handed Slade and Floyd a parachute each after they grabbed their weapons and equipment. Woods shoved the two toward the exit of the plane before they even had a chance to put on their chutes.

"WAIT I DON'T HAVE MY CHUTE-" Floyd screamed before he was shoved out of the plane by Mason. Slade quickly followed behind him along with the rest of the Black ops.

The five men plummeted towards the ground away from the crashing plane. After a few hectic moments of struggling to strap in his chute, Floyd was safe to deploy it. The rest of the squad had flown past him toward the floor like this was the plan all along. Suddenly, Wood's chute opened and the four men flew past him toward the floor. Woods was quickly followed by the rest of the squad with Floyd taking the hint that it was time to pull his chute.

The five men gently landed on the ground but wasted no time once they landed. "Grab your chute, kid. An enemy will see it from miles away,"

Woods dragged his chute under the shade of a nearby tree and began cutting the cords along with the fabric of the chute.

"What are you doing?" Floyd asked.

"As of this moment, you're goal is to survive. We're in enemy territory. All we have is what we dropped in with so if you want to survive, you need to make the most of everything you find. A chute has a lot of high quality rope and tough fabric. Both incredibly useful," Woods explained.

The five men were now safely hidden from the world and were ready to discuss their next move.

"So what the hell was that?" Bowman asked.

"The Russians knew we were coming," Mason stated.

"Shouldn't that be impossible?" Bowman replied.

"Could be a mole or a breach in the government. Wouldn't be the first time," Mason suggested.

"Just because we were tracked in the plane doesn't mean they know where we are now," Slade added.

"It doesn't matter how they knew or if they know what we're planning. As long as we leave Dragovich's corpse dead in a pit. We landed away from the rest of the army. It shouldn't take them long to catch up with us," Wood's told.

"What direction did we fly in at Woods?" Floyd asked.

"I don't know. North West probably. Why?"

"I don't think the army is going to be joining us anytime soon," Floyd said pointing at a large mountain range behind them.

"Shit. It'll take days for them to make it around on foot," Mason moaned.

"That means it's just us," Woods said. Pulling out a radio, he opened a radio link. "Hudson. Our plane got shot out of the sky and we got separated. Hudson do you copy?"

"I'm here Woods. Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine Hudson. Where the hell are we supposed to find Dragovich? We're in the middle of nowhere out here."

"Dragovich can wait. The plane isn't very far away from you. Go there and look for survivors and anything else you might need."

"What? Hudson, that's idiotic. The last plane these bastards shot down they killed the rescue team. Going there is suicide. The last thing Dragovich will expect is an attack,"

"Hmm. You're right. Where are you. What can you see?"

"A mountain. A fuckin big one,"

"Judging from where the plane went down… Shit Woods. You're looking at Mount Elbrus,"

"Huh? No kidding?"

"That's not all. Dragovich's last location wasn't located far away from you. Maybe a three day walk if you head north from Mount Elbrus. They have a camp hidden in a small canyon,"

"Gotcha. He'll be dead in two. Woods out." Ending the call, the leader turned back to his troops. "Dragovich isn't far away. If we hurry we can beat their clean up crew back to their hide out. That'll make this a whole lot easier."

"When we kill him. How are we going to get out of Russia? Our ride out of here is busted," Bowman questioned.

"We'll figure something out. We always do. Pack your bags ladies. We're going for a walk. Floyd. Grab a chute. It'll be our tent for the next few nights. Let's go." M16 in hand, Woods led through the trees toward Dragovich's hide out.

Floyd struggled to hold the chute in its compacted form and Slade could see it. "Here. Let me-"

"I got it okay!" Floyd flared angrily gripping the chute and walking away. Mason walk up behind Slade and patted his back, getting his attention. "Is there something going on with your brother that we need to worry about?" He asked.

"It's not my place to tell," Slade replied.

The Black ops travelled through the mountain range of Russia only stopping to sleep for four hours a day. Slade woke up to find Floyd wasn't where he fell asleep the night before.

Slade looked behind a tree and found Floyd staring at a handgun with a picture of his son and partner in his hand. "You can't outrun your problems, Floyd," Slade simply stated.

Floyd didn't move.

"Do this job and you can go home. You're not a solider, Floyd. You don't have what it takes to stomach death. I can see it,"

"Keep talking and I'll prove you wrong," Floyd threatened, glaring Slade in the eyes.

Slade grabbed his brother by the collar and pulled him off the ground, shoving him into the tree. "I don't have the patience to deal with your melodramatic bullshit, Floyd. Kill Dragovich. Then you can shoot yourself. Got it?" Slade asked forcefully.

Floyd looked pissed but didn't say a word back to Slade. All he got in return was a light nod.

"Good." Slade walked away from Floyd. Floyd who was still holding the handgun had the urge to pull the trigger on his brother but that would be stupid. No. He didn't hate Slade. He just hated the situation that he was in.

Their feet ached and their legs wobbled but after two long days of trekking through Russia, the Black ops finally found what they were looking for. Inside of a small canyon was a small military base. The base was quite large yet lacking in soldiers. Woods' hunch was right. They had made it back to Dragovich's base before his men did.

The Black ops looked down on the base through binoculars scanning the base.

"Not many guys down there," Bowman said.

"If we do this quick we can get out of here before back up shows up," Mason added.

"Does anyone see Dragovich?" Woods asked.

"That's him. Far building by the guard tower," Floyd instructed.

Dragovich could be seen screaming into a radio. Clearly not happy with whoever was on the other line. Guards could be seen around the base with a few loose Russians roaming the base.

"All right men. Come in close," Woods ordered. Complying with their leader, the team huddled in around Woods.

"We have eyes on Dragovich. Now's the easy part. I'm leaving him up to you to take out kid," Woods said looking at Floyd.

"Me?" Floyd replied.

"Yeah man. I've seen you shoot." Woods pointed down the ledge of the canyon. "Set up point there and you'll have an easy shot on him. Slade. You're going to go with him. Everyone's gonna go running at you when Dragovich eats dirt so you're gonna make sure you and Floyd get away,"

Slade nodded. "Understood. What's our escape plan?"

"There. There's a Jeep by the cliff side. The keys might be inside."

"I can hotwire it if I have too," Floyd said.

"Perfect. The rest of us. We're the backup. Anything goes wrong, we go in. We take out Dragovich if we need to or provide covering fire from their watchtowers."

Mason and Bowman nodded. "Got it."

"No problem."

"Alright boys," Woods cocked his M16 with a satisfying click. "Let's rock it. Mason, Bowman. On me. Slade, Floyd. Knock em dead kids,"

Woods, Mason and Bowman traversed down the cliff toward the base while Slade and Floyd crept toward their sniper point.

Floyd readied his rifle and laid down on the edge of the canyon. Slade kneeled behind him. "Woods. We're ready in position. Stand by over."

"Copy that kid."

Dragovich walked behind the door, out of Floyd's view, only to come out of the door with two men.

Slade was ready to engage but Floyd wasn't taking his shot. "Hurry up," Slade said.

"…I can't Slade…"

"The hell you can't. Pull the damn trigger and end it," Slade ordered. He looked down at Floyd and noticed his hand was shaking. Damn it, he knew Floyd wasn't ready for this. Slade pulled his balaclava out of his pocket and shoved it toward Floyd.

"Put it on. You're not you in the mask. It helped me so it'll help you. Now for God's sake hurry."

Floyd stared at the mask for a moment before taking it and slipping the mask over his head. Floyd now wearing Slade's black and orange balaclava took aim at Dragovich again.

Floyd's crosshair was lined up perfectly and Slade awaited the killshot. But it never came. Dragovich walked behind a building. Floyd sighed and let go of his gun. His eyes were emotionless.

Slade was astounded. He let him get away. "You weak idiot!" Slade grabbed Floyd by the collar lifting him off the ground and cracked him across the face letting him fall to the ground.

"Woods. He didn't take the shot. You have to-"

Explosions erupted from the entrance to the base and Woods wasn't responding. Vehicles began rolling up to the entrance with Dragovich's soldiers. His clean up crew were back before they could get out. "No," Slade gasped.

Slade stood at the edge of the cliff, watching car after car roll up toward the spot of where the Black ops had taken point. If he didn't get over there, they'd be captured or worse.

Suddenly Slade was shoved down the cliff. He rolled and skipped down the gravel cliff face toward the base. Coughing up a fit, Slade looked up at where he stood and found Floyd looking down at him. He had ripped his mask off his face and threw it down to him.

"FLOYD, YOU TRAITOR! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME FLOYD!" Slade screamed over the gunfire. Floyd didn't react. Slade watched as his brother turned his back to him and walked away from the cliff.

The gunfire had died down over by the entrance. Slade wasn't going to be able to help in the fight. He could only pray that they were still alive. Anger boiled inside him for his brother but Slade knew if he didn't use it to save his brothers, he'd lose them.

Grasping his balaclava from the ground, Slade slipped his mask over his face and ran toward the entrance.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three Black ops brothers were captured by Dragovich's men and we're forced into bunker of some kind. The three were shoved to their knees and were held at gunpoint by a multitude of Russian soldiers. Dragovich who had come out of hiding came out to mock his attackers.

The Russian walked out smoking a large cigar and smirking at his victory. "Stupid Americans," Dragovich smashed Mason across the face with a vicious punch.

"You think you could come to my land?!" Bowman copped a kick to the mid section causing him to fall over.

"AND KILL ME?!" Woods' eyes widened when Dragovich took his cigar and shoved it against his skull. Woods cried out in pain but he grit his teeth. "Fuck you, asshole!" He yelled before being shoved to the ground next to Bowman.

"You Americans. How did you find my base?" Dragovich asked.

"Your mother told us after we fuc-" Mason grinned before being hit in the back of the head by the butt of a soldier's gun.

"Insolent pigs. You come to my house and mock me? I'll ask again before I really start to get pissed off."

"Chalk it up to good luck, Dickovich," Woods quipped before spitting in the man's face.

Dragovich wiped away the spit on his face and gripped Woods' throat. "Good luck? Let's see how much you have left then, American."

Dragovich spoke in Russian and his soldiers grabbed the Black ops and shoved them over toward a table. They were sat in three chairs and Dragovich loaded a revolver with a single bullet spinning the barrel and placed the gun in-between the men. "You talk such a big game. Now play dog," Dragovich spun the revolver. The barrel pointed toward Bowman who stared at the gun. With a firm stare toward the gun he spoke in a firm tone. "You don't scare me. Communist piece of shi-"

Woods and Mason watched in horror as Dragovich began caving the back of Bowman's skull in with a metal pipe.

"BOWMAN! BOWMAN, NO!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The pair screamed but Dragovich didn't care. "Play my game. Or you shall die the same." Dragovich shoved Bowman's lifeless corpse against the table, letting Woods and Mason to see the result of the blows.

"Woods, what do we do?" Mason asked panicked.

"I'm thinking Mason I'm thinking," Wood's replied in a rush.

"NO MORE TALK, YOU PLAY!" Dragovich yelled spinning the gun barrel again. This time landing on Woods.

"Are you ready to die American?" Dragovich asked.

"You think you can kill me? Well guess what YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" Woods grabbed the gun and shoved the barrel against his head, staring Dragovich right in the eyes. "FUUUUUCK!" **Click** No gun shot.

Woods threw the gun back against the table. The gun skipped toward Mason and Dragovich waited for him to pick up the gun. Mason timidly took hold of the gun and took a quick glimpse of the barrel. He couldn't see a bullet in the open chambers which meant one thing. The bullet was in the firing chamber.

Dragovich seemed to know this too. "Go on American. Let's see luck save you this time."

Mason gritted his teeth and pressed the gun against his head. He looked over at Woods who was looking for anything he could do, but he had not more tricks up his sleeve.

"Do it!" Dragovich yelled.

Mason could only close his eyes and slowly pulled the trigger.

"ЧТО ЗА ЧЕРТ? Гранат" The soliders screamed as a small object rolled into the room.

"Mason, duck!" Woods called out as he and Mason shielded their eyes from the grenade. This grenade however wasn't an explosive one. It was a strobe grenade.

The strobe grenade omitted powerful flashes of bright light, blinding the Russians who looked at it. In the dark room they were all in, the grenade impaired everyone's vision. One soldier however had trained for this exact scenario. And by miracle, he was on the American's side.

Slade the Terminator darted into the room, blowing away everyone in his sight with his rifle. The Russians screamed and fired their weapons in a panic but no one could keep track of Slade. He made light work of the soldiers and Dragovich wasn't blind enough to miss it. Running toward a back door, Dragovich made his escape.

"Time to go," Slade said lifting Woods and Mason to their feet and handing them their rifles. "Lead the way kid!" Mason yelled as he and Slade ran after Dragovich. Woods went to follow them but momentarily stopped his chase to look at Bowman's body. "I'm sorry, brother." Woods reached under Bowman's shirt and ripped away his dog tags. Patting his brother on the back, Woods sadly left Bowman in the shelter, unable to bring him home.

The Black ops led by Slade ran down the narrow hall ways of the shelter. Slade could hear words spoken in Russian up ahead. A solider jumped around the corner but Slade just caught the man's wrist and shoved the knife into the man's chest with the man holding his own murder weapon.

Woods and Mason had seen Slade in a rage before but this was something else. As they ran through the corridors, Woods asked Slade a question that would haunt him for a very long time. "Slade! Where's your brother?!"

"I don't have a brother," he replied with pure venom in his tone.

They rounded the corner and spotted Dragovich. The Russian opened up a door and Slade took his shot. He just barely missed his opening as Dragovich slipped behind the door shutting it.

"He just made it outside," Mason commented.

"He probably has a crew waiting out there for us kid, we can't just-" Woods tried reasoning with Slade but he wasn't listening.

Slade kicked the door down with one mean kick. Like everyone suspected, there certainly was a small army waiting for them. Slade burst out the door, yelling like a maniac as he shot down multiple soldiers.

Woods and Mason followed close behind, providing covering fire while Slade ran for cover.

Not far away, an attack helicopter began taking off with a certain Russian in the pilot seat.

"Dragovich is getting away!" Woods yelled.

"There's another chopper! If we can get to it I can fly it!" Mason replied.

"Slade! We gotta go!" Woods screamed.

"No! We won't all make it! I'll cover you while you two run for the chopper!" Slade replied as he shot a Russian in the head.

"Are you stupid?! We're not leaving you to die here!" Mason yelled.

"Go ! I'll lead them away from the chopper! If anyone is getting out of here, it's you two!" Slade screamed as more and more soldiers began to arrive.

"SLADE LISTEN TO ME! WE'LL FIND A WAY KID!" Woods screamed at the top of his lungs over the raging gunfire.

Slade didn't reply. He stared at his brothers fighting by his side for one last time. "Thank you," he simply said. Ripping off his dog tags, he threw them at Woods who caught them. Woods screamed in protest but Slade had already dropped a smoke grenade away from the helicopter and ran into it. Many of the soldiers gave chase after Slade firing their guns narrowly missing him.

"No!" Woods yelled. He went to run after him but Mason grabbed him and pulled him back behind cover.

"Get off me!"

"Woods, stop!"

"I said get the fuck off me!"

"He's gone, Woods! We can't save him from that!"

"I am not letting him die on me too!"

"He did what he did to save us! We owe it to him to go after Dragovich and kill him for Slade," Mason explained.

Woods looked at the men running toward Slade, leaving the helicopter unattended. The pair looked at Slade's dog tags. Woods gripped them tight. "This is for you kid... Mason. Hurry up before I change my mind."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay so wow. This chapter is stupidity long. Like we're only about halfway through what I have planned for this chapter but I couldn't keep you guys waiting that long. I think I need a lesson on how to manage my writing better or something I don't know.**

 **I'm fully aware that this story is probably feeling less and less like a Teen Titans story and more of a Deathstroke, Deadshot story but I think it's important to really explain the new background I gave them along with Woods as well since he's involved with pretty much everyone in this story.**

 **I'll be sure to wrap up the origin of Slade and Deadshot in the next chapter and we'll be back with the Teen Titans stuff after. I promise you that. There will be more of the Deathstroke Deadshot rivalry to come but I'm definitely not forgetting the Titan's and how they're going.**

 **I'd just like to address that I'm aware I've got the plot of this story doesn't match Black ops 1's plot. Dragovich didn't kill Bowman the Russians never worked with the Islamic state or the Japanese I think but I really didn't want to watch through the hours of cutscenes to learn all the little details about the plot so I just kinda changed it to fit in my story better.**

 **Also I don't know if the Islamic State was even around back in the 70's so sorry if that makes no sense.**

 **As much as I'd like to say I'll try and get chapter's out quicker I seem to keep making things harder for myself. I've just become a karate instructor so 5 hours of spare time will now be going into that every week and I seem to be writing longer and longer chapters when I try writing then smaller. I don't know how I do it honestly.**

 **All I can say is thank you for everyone that's stuck around through the back story and new characters and that unless I'm struck down I promise that I will eventually finish this story along with a sequel.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and please leave some feedback cause it's what keeps me going and I'd love to know if you're enjoying the Deathstroke Deadshot arc.**

 **Another big thanks to Rose for proof reading this chapter.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **Dansacharm.**


	28. The Birth Of Deathstroke

**_The Birth Of Deathstroke_**

Pummeled and beaten and stripped of his clothes and weapons from the belt up. Slade was being taken away after being defeated by the Russians. The fact he was still breathing was a miracle in itself. He had taken down some of the soldiers chasing him but it he could only do so much against an entire army.

Slade sat was bound and tied in the back seat of a vehicle with armed guards aiming their weapons at him. One had already tried to convince his comrades too just shoot this man for what he had done to them but the other Russians had other ideas. Whatever it was Slade didn't know. But he was afraid that it was going to be worse than death.

Slade had no idea where he was but he had all but given up. He knew full well he was most likely about to be tortured and killed with no hope of being saved. No one knew where he was and he had no way of fighting back. There was no stopping what the Russians had planned for him.

The vehicle stopped and Slade was pushed out of the car. He fell to the floor landing hard on his face. Grabbed by his hair he was pulled to his feet and shoved toward another bunker. Walking inside Slade noticed the men inside this bunker weren't soldiers. They resembled something closer to a scientist or researcher.

Slade walked through the halls until he was shoved in a room and sat down in a chair with metal clamps on the arms and legs of the chair. ' _This is going to fucking suck_ ' Slade thought. As a soldier cut the binds around his legs Slade grabbed the man's head with his bound hands and kneed him right in the face.

The soldier pulled back in pain grabbing his nose which was now bleeding heavily. Slade went to keep fighting but the nearby men beat him with batons. They managed to over power Slade and apply the straps to his arms and legs.

"Don't like that huh?" Slade taunted. He knew he was defeated but he wasn't going to show them any weakness.

The man screamed something in Russian and cracked a defenseless Slade across the face over and over again before a pair of soldiers held the man back. Slade spat out the blood in his mouth and groaned.

Everyone was speaking in Russian. A researcher said something to another man and pointed toward the door with the second man leaving the room in a hurry.

Slade looked around as much as he could. He was in a room with mirrors. Slade wasn't stupid though. These were definitely two way mirrors. What were they about to do to him that would make people to want to watch?

Everyone was now waiting for something. The man that had ran off to do something had returned and nodded to the researcher who gave him the instruction. The first researcher nods back and he pulls out a syringe with a strange coloured substance inside.

Slade tensed and sat stiff in his chair as the man pierced his neck with the needle injecting the serum. The researchers were now rushing out of the room and Slade nervously watched the men run away from him. What the hell did they just do to him. He noticed how heavy duty the door keeping him from the researchers was when it closed behind them.

For a moment everything was quiet. Slade's breathing was slow and calm. He felt fine so far. Nothing seemed to be happening just yet. He waited a little more but the longer he waited the more paranoid he became.

He started to sweat profusely and his breathing rapidly picked up. Slade began to panic. He shook violently in his chair and groaned in pain. He fought this excruciating feeling as hard as he could but it slowly broke him down to a deranged mess.

His head felt like it was about to explode and Slade couldn't fight it anymore. Slade cried at the top of his lungs. The restraints were cutting at his wrists and ankles he fought so hard but Slade's persistence eventually paid off. With strength he didn't know he possessed the metal restraints on his wrists broke away from the chair.

Slade gripped his head trying to hold in the pressure that was building inside if him. His mind and heart were racing at a thousand miles an hour. Time seemed too slow down for Slade. Which meant this pain was going to feel like it was going last a lot longer than it really would.

Ripping away the metal around his ankles Slade broke free from the chair but he was still in a lot of trouble. An alarm was sounding around the bunker. No doubt caused by the breaking of the restraints.

Slade stumbled against the wall. He was in such a state that he slammed his head against the solid wall cracking his own skull. Blood poured down his face but Slade didn't even notice.

The researchers on the outside were watching nervously. They were all prepared to run for their lives leaving the soldiers to fight their experiment for them. The American was so insane he scared them past the point of caring about whatever they were researching.

The Russian soldiers were waiting outside of the room with their rifles ready. Stood amongst the soldiers was an older man in a green robe. One of the soldiers spoke to another in Russian telling him to escort the man too safety. To the soldiers surprise the older man replied in Russian. "I am fine where I stand." He spoke.

The soldier pressed his concern further and asked the man to retreat once more.

The older man stared at the soldier. "As you wish." He replied calmly walking away from the room holding Slade. The older man exited the bunker leaving the soldiers with a rabid Slade.

The soldier watched the man in the green robe leave but snapped back to the matter at hand when a fist sized dent appeared in the thick metal door with a hefty thud. The soldiers stood there stiff staring at the door with their weapons drawn.

Slade punched the door again and the dent in the door grew larger. There was a brief pause were the soldiers looked at each other and all took a step back from the door before a bare bloody fist punctured the door like it was merely paper.

The doors slowly opened toward the soldiers with Slade stood in the middle of the doorway. Blood drenched the man's skin all the way down too his ankles. His eyes were a dark red. No one was sure whether that was because of the injection or because of the blood in his eyes.

The soldier in a nervous panic yelled at Slade in Russian. "This is your only chance of surrender!" He yelled.

Slade gripped his head and screamed back at the man in English. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" The mad man screamed before charging.

Slade's speed was immense. Explosive off a stand still toward the soldier closest too him. He tried to fire his gun but Slade held it down toward the floor before landing the most powerful punch of his life straight down the middle of the man's face. The soldier flew into the wall behind him cracking the back of his head against the wall killing him before he even hit the floor.

The remaining soldiers all stood shocked at the man all terrified. The group of men all yelled in Russian before firing. Slade dove at the man closest and grabbed him by the throat. The man was chocked before Slade snapped the man's neck with a swift tug. Holding the man's corpse as a shield Slade pushed toward the gun fire. Throwing the body at a man Slade caused the man to stumble into his allies gun fire resulting in multiple rounds through his chest. The few remaining soldiers fired what was left of their ammo at Slade and with no bodies to hide behind Slade took hits. He fell to the floor in front of the soldiers who cautiously walked towards Slade's limp body.

One man prodded Slade's head looking for movement but found nothing. He looked at his two comrades and spoke something in Russian. One of the two soldiers replied and the first soldier placed two fingers on Slade's neck looking for a pulse. The soldier expected nothing but his comrades saw the look of fear in his eyes when the soldier could feel a powerful pulsating rhythm in his neck.

Slade's hand shot out and grabbed the man's wrist snapping it in two with just his sheer strength. The man cried out in pain and wept in terror when he saw the look of the bloody man looking at him with eyes of rage.

The two men panicked and went to reload. Slade jumped to his feet and threw the man with a broken wrist toward one of the men bowling him over. The man left standing knew he didn't have the time to finish his reload. He threw his rifle at Slade who effortlessly stepped aside as he jumped at the man. Pulling a knife from his sheave the soldier stabbed his blade through Slade's shoulder who had grabbed him by the head. Slade grunted in pain and looked at the blade then back at his caught prey. Slade screamed and drove his thumbs through the man's eyes. The man screamed like a child tried desperately to free himself from Slade's grasped.

Blood poured out of the man's empty eye sockets and Slade pulled a wicked smile. Grabbing the back of the man's head Slade drove his own head into the soldier's. The savage head-butt left an indent in the man's skull. Slade dropped the man and walked over to the two on the floor.

With a firm pull Slade removed the blade from his shoulder. Blood trickled out of the open wound for a moment but the wound had already began to close itself back up.

The soldier hit by the man stood up from the floor and went to run but Slade grabbed him by the back of his uniform and drove his blade through the back of the man's head and out his own mouth. The soldier on the floor could only watch as his friend fell lifeless to the floor with a knife in his head. Slade walked towards him and he pleaded for his life. Desperately he held his hands up in defense in an effort to save his own life. Slade curb stomped the man driving his boot through the man's face. Stepping off the man Slade kicked away the mush on his boot.

The hallway was littered with the bodies of Russian soldiers, many unrecognizable. Slade noticed that the pressure in his head calmed down while he was laying waste too these men and now he was finished he could feel it building up again. Slade gripped his head and ran outside of the bunker looking for more Russians to murder.

Reaching the entrance to the bunker Slade ran outside. An older man in a green robe stood in front of him with a stern looking face.

"You don't look Russian old man. Move or die." Slade threatened.

The old man didn't look fazed. He calmly pulled off his robe and hung it on a wooden crate beside him. For an older man he was still jacked. Muscles flared in the bright lights and he took a fighting stance.

Slade chuffed and clenched his fist. "Your funeral." Cracking his knuckles Slade ran at the man who stood his ground. Slade threw a massive punch at the man but to Slade's shook the old man caught his fist. He barely made it look difficult. The man countered and drove a sharp elbow to Slade's face before twisting the caught fist the wrong direction pushing Slade to the floor.

With his arm pressed against his back Slade couldn't defend himself. The old man chopped Slade's throat with two sharp cracks with his open palm. Slade choked and grabbed his throat. Slade couldn't move. Whatever this guy did to him he had nothing left to give.

The man rolled Slade over onto his back. Slade could only watch as the man closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. Like a viper spotting his prey the old man's eyes snapped open and his hands stuck Slade's face in pressure points Slade never even knew of. Slade felt all of his muscles stop as he lost consciousness.

Slade laid frozen in the dirt while the old man stood from his spot. He calmly walked back over to his robe and slipped it back on. Multiple Russian soldiers crept out of nearby hiding places looking at the old man in awe.

"Tell your boss that if he disobeys my orders again I'll slaughter twice as many men as he did." The man said looking at Slade.

"Y-yes sir" Some men said while others replied in Russian.

"Take him and use the device I provided. Your incompetent boss has wasted enough of my time."

Two Russian soldiers picked Slade up by his legs and shoulders and carried him back inside the shelter. The soldiers moved Slade too a different room. One with a large table with multiple empty blood bags hanging around the table.

Slade was kept lying on that table for weeks, maybe months he couldn't tell. The Russians drained Slade's blood as fast as his enhanced body could produce it. Without enough blood Slade didn't have the strength to break away from the restraints holding him down to the table. They kept him upside down so what little blood he had rushed down too his head. The headache never went away for Slade.

His time in Russia was torture. They ran tests on him every single day. He was cut open, shot, stabbed, branded, scarred and tazed. Anything the Russians could think of to test Slade's resilience they did it.

Slade was praying for his torture too end. He missed home so much. The Russians had broken the last piece of fight he had left in him. He longed too be back home. Slade let a tear slip from his eye. He himself had forgotten he was barely more than a boy fighting in another man's war.

Slade heard footsteps coming toward his room. He hated that sound. It meant more torture was on the way. He looked at the door too see who was coming in to hurt him this time.

The old man in the green robe entered the room. That was strange. He had never been in charge of the torture before. He held in his hand a small syringe. He plunged the needle into Slade's neck and injected the unknown substance into his blood stream. Slade winced at the stabbing sensation in his neck.

"Be still boy. Your suffering shall be over soon." The old man said.

"What… does… that mean?" Slade questioned.

Turning away from Slade the man walked out of the room. "Don't fight it. Let yourself lose boy. I will see you when you wake." The man said before exiting the room.

Slade didn't even have a minute to think about what the man meant by that when he felt his body begin to boil. Slade groaned in agony. All of his muscles began cramping all at once and his head felt like it was about to cave in on itself. What the hell did that man do too him.

Every second was too much. He had to get out but he couldn't. Slade was in such distress that he didn't even notice the two Russian researchers enter the room. These two spoke English.

"Ha! The American is crying like a dog and we haven't even begun Dimitri!" The Russian laughed.

"Yes brother. Shall we give him something too cry about?" The second Russian replied taking a scalpel from a side table.

"Hey. American dog. You are familiar with the phrase, ' _death by a thousand cuts_ ' yes?" The Russian asked also picking up a scalpel.

"Let us see if the American can survive this my brother."

Like two children ripping away the wrapping on a christmas present the two Russian's began cutting into Slade over and over again.

Slade screamed pulling at his restraints trying to break free but it was no use. He tried every time they tortured him. The Russian's cut at every crucial artery and vain responsible for pumping blood around Slade's body.

What little blood Slade had left trickled onto the table and down to the floor. It was a horror show in there. Slade's screaming eventually started to die down and the Russian's looked at each other.

"Oh shit! I think we may have taken this too far Vladimir." Dimitri stated in a panic.

"Quickly brother. Time for us too cut and run or we shall be ones strapped to table." Vladimir replied throwing away the bloody blade exiting the room with haste with his brother closely following behind.

Slade could feel his life whiltering away as the blood seeped out of his body. The young man coughed and more blood escaped his body. Every movement he made he lost more and more blood.

All he could do was lay there. Lay there and accept that he lost. That he was defeated. That he had been killed. A heart monitor that gently beeped in time with Slade's heart kept slowly losing strength. The beeping faded, slowing down too almost nothing.

Then it happened. The machine flat lined. Slade Wilson's lifeless corpse stared up at the ceiling without a glimmer of life left in his watery eyes. With no one around him to say goodbye. Slade Wilson died on that table.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One could never even begin to describe what death is like. Was it just a blank void of nothingness or was it a paradise for an ended soul.

It was a secret that Slade knew. And it was one that he'd never tell a soul. Because Slade may have died in Russia. But not for long. Slade didn't know where the line between life and death laid but he just crossed back over that line.

Power surged through his veins. He never felt so strong before. His eyes shot open and Slade sprung out of the green pool he laid naked in. Slade inhaled a ginormous breath before screaming it all back out, his cries echoing through the caves he bathed in.

He moaned out in pain. Every muscle he had was numb and stiff like he had never used them before. His vision was blurry and there was a loud ringing in his ears. Everything hit him all at once and he couldn't take it all in.

Slade gripped his head and groaned as all his senses came back hitting him like a freight train.

Standing afar above the pool watching the man cheat death was the man in the green robe. "Magnificent." The man whispered to himself.

Stood around the pool of water hidden from sight were men dressed in black robes and masks. They wore light body armor underneath and swords on their backs.

Slade was in too much of a state too notice what was going on but the more used his sensitive eyes the more everything started to become clear.

All his senses began calming down and Slade slowly stepped out toward the edge of the pool and jumped out. The sharp rocks jabbed his skin but Slade didn't care. He was alive. Upon exiting the pool Slade felt the power surging through him begin to slip away.

Slade heard footsteps behind him. He turned and found a set of feet in sandals. Looking up at the man he couldn't quite see exactly who this man was but he recognized one thing about the man. The green robe.

"You!" Slade cried as he tried to stand too his feet but was unsuccessful. "What did you do to me?" Slade asked still in a mild panic.

"Be still my boy. Your body needs time too revive itself after such a long state of lifelessness." The man assured kneeling down toward Slade.

"W-where am I? Where are the Russians?" Slade asked. His last memory until now was of him being tortured in Russia.

"Russia is not a concern at the moment. Know that you are safe and your suffering is over. You are in my castle on an island off the coast of Japan. No one here has ill intention for you Slade." The man said.

"You know who I am? How long have you known?" Slade questioned.

"Now's not the time boy. You must rest. When you awake. We shall talk." The old man clicked his fingers and Slade felt his arms be picked up over two men's shoulder's and lifted him off the floor. The old man walked out of the cave and Slade slowly walked up the stairs with the aid of two of the men dressed in black out of the cave.

Slade couldn't even keep his eyes open too take in where he was even going. He barely had the strength to walk with two men helping him.

After a very long walk for Slade he was laid down onto a bed. His was practically asleep before he even fell onto the bed.

"When you awake. Come find me." The old man said as he and the two men walked out.

"Wa…it" Slade quietly said.

The old man stopped and looked at Slade.

"I-I don't know your name sir…" Slade said.

"I have many names my boy. Many call me the Demon's Head. But you may call me Ra's Al Ghul."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Slade slumbered for almost two whole days undisturbed. Opening his eyes after the long rest Slade stretched his cramped muscles as they were still very cramped from his experience with death.

Slade had yet too fully understand what had actually happened too him. Was this part of the Russian's torture or was did they actually kill him only to be resurrected.

Slowly sitting up on the edge of the bed he rubbed one of the many kinks in his neck up and down trying to remove the knot. His room was quite enclosed was mildly out of date yet also out of style. That's when he remembered Ra's Al Ghul telling him where he was. In a castle in Japan. He figured they wouldn't be as up too speed with the modern day America.

On a dresser nearby folded up neat was simple in design black Samue. Slade noted that he was still lacking his clothes which most likely will never be recovered.

Carefully Slade stood from his bed and put on his clothes. He had so many questions that needed answers he decided that the sooner he spoke to Ra's the better. The same went for his stuff muscles. The sooner he begun using them the quicker they'd start too mend.

Opening the door the morning sunshine entered Slade's domain. He winced at the bright light. Shielding his eyes Slade looked around. Everything was so beautiful. Steps lead down to a ginormous garden area with brightly colored trees ranging from pink too orange. Streams trickled from a nearby pond through the garden and down a cliff face.

The air up here was so fresh and pure. Walking down the steps Slade took in his surroundings. Not too high up in the sky clouds sat above the garden. Clearly they were high upon a mountain.

With no sign of anyone around Slade walked down the path in search from Ra's. Slade reached the end of the garden and found a set of steps leading down the mountain. At the bottom of the steps Slade could see a large base like structure with grunts from men sounding from it.

Slade finished his declined down the flight of steps and walked inside the base. Hundreds of men stood in multiple rows kicking and punching too a leaders count. Every kick and strike the men would grunt loudly making for an intimidating sound.

Spotting a green figure watching from afar Ra's noticed Slade enter the base. Inside the base was a smaller castle like the one Slade had slept in. Ra's had begun walking towards it and Slade followed.

Slade walked inside and in front of him was a low standing table. It was barely ten inches off the ground. Knelt at on end of the small table was Ra's. He gestured his hand out toward a cushion on the ground. "It's not custom for the use of cushions at a dining table but I will make the exception for you this once." Ra's said.

Slade walked over to the table and knelt down on the cushion. "I appreciate that." Slade replied.

"Help yourself too some tea. It will help your body recover." Ra's offered.

"Not really a tea kind of guy." Slade shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I presume you have a lot on your mind American."

"First you torture me. Now you're helping me. Yeah. I got some questions."

"If it weren't for me you'd still be in Russia right now Slade. I have reasons for all my actions."

"Then explain them too me. I want to know everything. How you know me. Why you stopped me and what you did too me before I was killed." Slade demanded.

Ra's set his cup of tea down and looked at Slade. "I am a powerful man Slade. These warriors you see in front of us are my spies. I have men everywhere and no one realises it. That's how I heard about you. A young man with combat training rivalling that of some of my finest warriors yet he isn't even half their age."

"You had someone planted in the army."

"My spy told me that you're a warrior unlike any he had ever seen. Naturally I had too see this for myself. With precision planning I had my men shoot down an aircraft containing the project Nova 6 and had the Islamic state claim responsibility while we played victim." Ra's began to explain.

"Wait. You shot that plane down? And the one holding over two hundred soldiers. Including me? I'm here because of you?!" Slade yelled.

"Lower. Your. Tone." Ra's threatened.

"My friend is dead because of your friendship with the Russians. Do you see why this is a problem?" Slade asked.

"Our hatred for the Russians is mutual Slade. As far as I'm concerned the lot of them are drunken dirty dogs. Dragovich being the most putrid of them all."

"If you hate Dragovich so much why work with him?"

"I needed to convince him that he wanted to capture you rather than myself. The man's an idiot but not a fool. Slade. You are aware of what the Russians were trying to do when they tortured you yes?"

"No."

"Hmm. That's what I get for assuming. The Russians wish too invade."

"Invade where?"

"Everywhere."

"Why?"

"Why not? Dragovich is a man of absolute power and greed. He doesn't need anything but if there is something too take that is not his he will want to take it. A man like that must be stopped."

"No one will side with Russia apart from the crazies in the Islamic state. Why should we be scared of Russia?"

"Because their soldiers will soon be as strong as you. In your time being tortured did it not cross your mind that everything they did too you was only a temporary pain? Your body healed from life threatening wounds in a matter of minutes without aid. I saw your resilience with my own eyes. Now imagine an entire army with that power."

"They'd over power every one…"

"Precisely."

"Where can I find him?"

"No. You're not ready."

"What? I'm apart if the most deadly task force in the world and you think I can't kill one lousy waste of air?"

"Even you with your enhanced abilities can not enter Russia and make it all the way to him. Your body is strong but you can't take on an army head on. Your healing factor will fade before you even pass the frontline."

"So what do you propose?"

"Join me."

"And what?"

"You'll become the most dangerous man in history."

"What happened to me being as good as your best? Mustn't be much more too teach." Slade grinned.

Ra's stared blankly at Slade before clicking his fingers. There was a light whoosh behind Slade. Looking behind him were five men in black robes and masks.

"Hmpf. Neat trick but that-" Slade turned back around too Ra's only too find him absent from his place at the table. Instead stood fifteen more men in black robes and masks.

Slade felt a tapping on his shoulder turning around once more he found Ra's standing behind him. Slade was mildly taken aback by the Ra's swiftness.

"The water that you rested in when you were revived is a lazarus pit. Using the water I have prolonged my life for hundreds of years. In that time I've trained with some of history's greatest teachers. There is always more too learn."

"Any of these teachers use a gun? You can't expect me to take on an army with my fists."

"Guns are the weapon of cowards Slade. I do expect that and you will."

"You gotta be kidding me." Slade stood from his place on the floor. "Hand me a gun and I'll kill anyone in front of me." Slade claimed.

Ra's stared for a moment before looking at one of his soldiers and nodding. No words were said yet everyone seemed to know what Ra's wanted.

"Prove me wrong. And I'll tell you where to find Dragovich." Ra's explained.

The soldiers in robes took a step back from Slade and Ra's. The soldier returned and approached Slade. The soldier hand Slade a handgun before stepping back in line with the rest of the soldiers.

"Shoot me." Ra's challenged.

Slade hesitated. Ra's was too confident. Though he does have the lazarus pit if he needs it. "Alright." Slade said calmly. Raising his gun he took aim on Ra's.

Ra's stared down the barrel of the gun with his arms crossed not even looking fazed. Slade just stared at his target trying not to give anything away.

Feeling the time was right Slade pulled the trigger. Ra's reflex's were impeccable. The old man spun out of the bullets path. Slade didn't know how but Ra's had pulled out a shuriken dart from his robe and with precision accuracy threw the dart at Slade with enough speed too stab Slade in the hand causing him to drop the gun.

Slade winched in pain and quickly went to pick up the gun. Slade got a hand too it but Ra's stomped on the gun pinning it along with Slade's hand to the floor. Ra's boot collided with Slade's skull and knocked him to the floor. Slade was wide eyed and tensed when Ra's quickly pulled out a sword from behind his back. Ra's screamed loudly and plunged the sword at Slade's face. Slade could only tense as he watched the sword come closer and closer to his face. He shut his eyes and waiting for the cold steel of the blade to make a skewer out of his face but the blade never connected.

Slade opened his eyes and was staring directly at the tip of Ra's sword millimeters away from his face.

"Your training starts now." Ra's stepped off Slade's hand and slipped his sword back into it's sheave. "Come. Allow me to introduce you to the 'League Of Shadows." Ra's walked away and his soldiers followed. Slade begrudgingly was left to lift himself off the floor. He couldn't believe he was beaten so easily by this man twice.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Slade's training was grueling. He was beaten and pushed to his limits everyday. Ra's Al Ghul saw too it personally. They both knew they didn't have much time before Dragovich made his move, maybe a few months at the very tops. Thus Slade was stuck with Ra's almost every hour of the day learning the art of ninjutsu.

Slade was already a master fighter. Now he needed to become a master killer. Ra's trained Slade in many forms of melee weapons. Sword, bo staff and shurikens being the main area of focus. It didn't take long for Slade to master disappearing and he reached a level of focus so unbreakable that he felt no pain while engaged in combat.

Slade could handle being out numbered eight too one by the end of the first month. By the second he made twenty look like a board walk. Ra's watched on as his greatest soldier fought. Slade blocked and parried the other ninjas strikes with ease. He still had much more too learn. However. He'd be more than enough to handle Dragovich on his own.

"Master." One of Ra's soldiers spoke.

"Speak." Ra's replied.

"It's the Russians master. Your spies think that they're almost ready to begin enhancing their soldiers."

"Is Slade's armor ready?"

"Yes master."

"Make the preparations." Ra's ordered.

"As you wish master." The solder walked away from Ra's leaving the Demon's head alone. Clicking his fingers the twenty one combatants ceased their training and looked up at their master.

"It is time. Slade. Come" Ra's spoke.

Slade nodded and followed Ra's into his personal castle.

"Dragovich's plan is in its final stages."

"Time too go too work?" Slade asked.

"Yes. Your time has come for you to prove yourself."

"I haven't done that yet?"

"You're a valiant fighter Slade. By far the greatest I've trained. I have a proposal for you."

"I'm listening."

"I'm an old man Slade. Even with the Lazarus pit, I can not live forever."

"Wait a minute why not?" Slade interrupted.

"I've cheated death far too many times too count Slade. Every dip into the water I feel the pit's magic loosing affect on my body. Did you ever question why I was watching you? Why I had my spies follow you across the globe specifically?" Ra's questioned.

"I don't tend to ask questions I don't feel I need to know." Slade replied.

"You are the most complete warrior in the world Slade Wilson. And yet you haven't even reached your true potential. I have been searching a long time to find someone like you. Someone to call my heir."

"Heir? You mean I'm like your apprentice?"

"Precisely. And now comes your final test. Kill Dragovich tonight. And everything inside my castle walls will be yours when I die. You're a smart man Slade. Take my offer." Ra's explained.

Slade looked outside at the soldiers. "Why would I want my own army of ninjas?" He asked.

"With them you could have whatever you want. The league of shadows would be yours to control."

Slade thought about it for a moment. "And if I don't fancy running your ninja school?"

"Disappointment would be an understatement Slade. I trust you haven't forgotten everything I've done for you." Ra's replied. His tone was slow and mildly threatening. Slade knew he didn't have much of a choice.

"I'm gonna need some time to think about it Ra's. Dragovich is what's important right now."

"Agreed. Come. I have something for you."

Ra's lead Slade toward a nearby bedroom. Ra's stood by the door waiting for Slade too enter. Slade looked at Ra's who nodded at the door. Sliding open the door Slade was faced with a mannequin wearing body armor.

The armor was gorgeous. A combination of black and orange underlay and metal plating on top to match. Tactical boots where wore on the dummies feet and black tights hung tightly to the mannequins legs. On top of the tights were metal plates over lapping for extra flexibility between the septate pieces. Not every part of the mannequin's leg was covered by the metal plating. Underneath the plates there were multiple orange straps attached to the tights.

Above the tights was a belt with pockets and loops attached along with a gun holster.

The chest piece is where things really get impressive. The black and orange underlay was made of a very thin metal plating from its waist too the bottom of the mannequin's pectoral muscles. The hips weren't as plated compared to the midsection. Finishing off the chest piece the remaining area was a silver metal plating in the shape of dragon scales up to the neck and shoulders.

The arms were simple yet the armor matched the previous pieces. The left arm also continued the silver dragon scale pattern down to the elbow. The gloves were tactical. All black with elevated knuckles for an extra sting on a punch.

The armor plating was far thinner around the neck due too movement issues but it was far better than nothing.

Oddly. The mannequin's head was left bare. The white head stuck out like a sore thumb. Slade was disappointed. However. This armor would come in use for his task.

Slade emerged from the bedroom in his armor. This was by far the best tactical armor he'd ever seen. He was protected in almost every area of his body yet barely had to sacrifice flexibility for it. All his arm and leg movements felt as clean as they were before.

"A titanium ensued alloy infused in spandex. The ultimate material providing the perfect mix of speed and protection. I had my scientists working on it since the day I heard about you." Ra's explained.

"Scientists?" Slade asked.

"We may practice the ancient ways but we have not forgotten the times. The league of shadows has all forms of researchers all tasked with improving on what we have. Others make our clothes and our weapons… Speaking of which."

A soldier walked toward the two men holding a large silver briefcase. He placed it on a nearby table and walked off the way he came in.

Slade opened the case looking at the contents inside. Inside the case sat multiple weapons for Slade's mission. The first thing he had noticed was a long shiny katana with a black and orange hand grip. On the back of his armor was a sheave fit for such a weapon. Slade took the sword out of it's foam bedding and admired it before safely slipping it into his sheave.

Strobe grenades were also present. Slade looked at one and noticed they were the same brand as the ones in the army.

"I studied your attacked on Dragovich and was fascinated by them. The league train their whole lives to become invisible in the darkness. Yet you were hidden in the light. I had my men obtain these especially for you." Ra's commented.

Multiple shuriken darts and knives were at Slade's disposal. Slipping each of the darts and knives into their respected slots in the uniform Slade then spied a weapon he wouldn't have expected.

A desert eagle sat in the case with extra ammunition. Slade picked up the weapon and examined it. "What happened to guns being the weapon of cowards?" He asked Ra's.

"A coward wouldn't challenge an army Slade. You've earned the right." Ra's explained.

With that being the final weapon in the case Slade holstered his weapon and looked at Ra's. "What happens if I fail? Russia takes over the world? I can't see you being okay with that."

"We both know one way or another Dragovich will fail or for whatever reason you do fail I could have someone else finish the job but that's not the point. This is about you Slade. To prove to me that you are ready to lead my league into a new generation. But most of all. This is about revenge. Revenge for what he did to your comrade. For what he did to you. He mustn't be allowed to breathe after what he did." Ra's said mildly manipulating Slade.

"His death is my pleasure." Slade spoke sadistically.

For the first time since he arrived. Ra's smiled. "You are ready…"

The soldier from earlier had now returned holding a black and orange helmet to match with Slade's armor. The solider knelt down before Slade, holding the helmet out toward him. Slade took the helmet from the soldier and slipped it on over his head. The helmet hissed and lightly clammed down on Slade's head at the push of a button giving it a snug fit around his skull.

"...Slade Wilson". Ra's finished.

"No." Slade said firmly looking at Ra's. "Call me Deathstroke. The Terminator".

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stood at the open exit of an undercover aircraft at 40000 feet. Deathstroke looked over the mountain rangers of Russia. Somewhere down there was Dragovich. And he couldn't wait to avenge Bowman.

Ra's stood next to him and handed Deathstroke a parachute. "Remember. You're not invincible. Only resilient. Analyse the situation and work with what you have. Don't approach everything head on." Ra's said loudly over the loud sounds of the aircraft.

Deathstroke strapped his parachute onto his back and looked at Ra's. "We had a saying in the army. The most direct way to pass an obstacle. Is to go straight through it. That's what I'm doing to do with Dragovich." Deathstroke replied firmly. Walking toward the each of the ramp he looked back at Ra's who stood their watching. "Don't bother sending a clean up crew."

With that. He jumped. Plummeting toward earth Deathstroke headed for Dragovich's stronghold. Once he passed through the clouds the lights of the stronghold were visible. Judging by that. This base was big. No doubt housing hundreds of soldiers.

Deathstroke was coming in hot. He had to wait for the last possible moment to open his chute or else he'd be risking being spotted. At a narrow five hundred feet Deathstroke opened his chute. The chute wouldn't provide a safe landing at this stage but Deathstroke wasn't relying on it.

Aiming for a sniper tower Deathstroke was coming in so fast that he kicked the door too the sniper tower open knocking it off its hinges. A Russian soldier jumped in shock and aimed his rifle.

He was met with a shuriken dart to the hand. He cried out in pain and ran for the intercom. He had managed to press the button for the intercom but he was unable to speak due to his mouth being covered by Deathstroke. The man muffled a cry but it fell on deaf ears. Grabbing his head with the other hand Deathstroke snapped the man's neck. The man fell to the floor lifeless. Quickly Deathstroke pulled in his chute and disposed of it in a locker.

While Deathstroke wasn't an expert in Russian, Woods certainly was. He was completely fluid in it. He had learnt enough from him to get by.

 **"Tower three. You copy?"** Someone on the other end of the radio asked in Russian.

"Copy. The door broke. My bad." Deathstroke replied. Picking up the man's rifle he took the scope from the rifle and searched the yard for Dragovich. He was tempted to try his luck at asking the man on the radio but Deathstroke decided against it.

Through the scope Deathstroke got lucky. A man in a lab coat was being escorted by four armed soldiers into a building. The man was holding a black box. Probably containing the super soldier serum. If he followed him. He'd find Dragovich.

Hiding all the evidence that he could, Deathstroke snuck out of the tower. Like he thought there were soldiers everywhere. No doubt all waiting to receive the same super soldier serum he had.

Silently leaping over buildings Deathstroke clung to the shadows out of sight of the spotlights and the soldiers. Reaching the building where the Russians had entered Deathstroke looked for an entrance. On the top of the building was a doorway being guarded by a soldier.

Grinning behind his masked Deathstroke snuck around behind the man. The soldier appeared to be bored out of his mind while having a smoke.

"That'll kill you, you know." Deathstroke said behind the man in Russian.

"Mind your own business." The solider replied looking back at the voice only he didn't find one. The soldier thought for a minute. He was stood in front of the only entrance to the roof. "The hell?" The man's last thoughts were.

Deathstroke's sword pierced through the man's throat. The man watched in horror as he was impailed through his own throat. Gagging and choking on his own blood the man fell to his knees gargling too death. Deathstroke didn't think anything of it. He just silently entered the building.

Gently walking down the flights of stairs Deathstroke searched for the researcher. Deathstroke appeared to have found himself inside some sort of research center. Every room he pecked into looked like a science class.

He hadn't found Dragovich but he found something interesting. Checking if the cost was clear Deathstroke inspected what one of the researchers was working on. It appeared to be a backpack powered flamethrower with small cartridges of fuel.

Deathstroke had an idea of how to destroy the Russians once and for all. He was going to burn them out. Burn them too the ground and leave nothing left of the pigs.

Stealing as many of the cartridges as he could Deathstroke continued his mission in finding Dragovich. He scoured the base until he finally found him. In one of the labs Dragovich watched his researcher prepare a soldier for the serum.

"Are all of the safety measures in place doctor? We're not going to have any violent outbursts like our last test subject?" Dragovich asked in Russian.

"No sir. This batch has no violent side effects. We are ready to being on your orders." The researcher replied. The man had a syringe already prepared with the serum inside.

"Very well. You may-"

Darkness engulfed the room. Everyone looked up at the lightbulb that had given out. "SUKA BLYAT! What kind of bullshit is this?" Dragovich screamed.

"The kind of bullshit called vengeance Nikita." Came an low English voice from the darkness.

"The fuck? Who's there?" Dragovich screamed. The soldiers all had their weapons drawn now and were looking around the room.

"You know exactly who I am." Came the voice.

"The why don't you show yourself to me pig!" Dragovich called back.

"As you wish."

The sound of clinging metal rattled toward the group of Russians. Light erupted from the strobe grenade into the dark room and the soldiers covered their eyes in pain. Dragovich also shielded his eyes from the light.

He could hear his men gasping and groaning in pain but he couldn't do anything about it. After a brief moment of being tormented by the strobe light the regular lights of the room turned back on nulling the effects of the grenade.

Dragovich blinked and looked around the room. All his four men were lying on the floor dying along with the researcher. All had been impaled by a shuriken dart stabbed through their throats. The researcher had dropped the vial and it had landed in front of Dragovich. Quickly grasping the syringe Dragovich pressed the needle against his neck but the syringe was destroyed in his hand.

Dragovich cried out in pain. Deathstroke stood holding his desert eagle with the barrel smoking. Dragovich was left with nothing. No guns, no men and no super serum.

He got up and tried to run. Another bullet ruptured through his knee. The pain was excruciating. "YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?" Dragovich screamed in Russian.

Deathstroke said nothing. He walked up to Dragovich aiming his gun at the man's skull. Tapping on the back of his helmet Slade pulled off his helmet and set it on a table.

Dragovich looked at Slade for a moment. "You… American dog! You're supposed to be dead! I killed you!" Dragovich screamed in English this time.

"You did. But it wasn't enough to save you." Slade said as he walked away from his helmet and over to Dragovich. He didn't need his mask for what he was about to do.

Slade booted Dragovich square in the jaw. The back of the Russian's head bounced off the floor from the kick. Groaning in pain Dragovich looked at Slade. "Tell me dog. What was it like to see your comrade when you tried to save him hmm? His head cracked open like an egg. HUH?! HAHAHA. I enjoyed that. Hearing the cries of the other two begging me to stop. So tell me. How does it feel knowing you failed huh American?" Dragovich gloated.

Slade's face didn't change. The young man just looked through Dragovich's eyes. Like he was looking at something behind him.

"If you're going to kill me…" Dragovich begun saying pulling out a cigar and a lighter. "At least let me have one last smoke yeah? I gave you the power of a God after all." Dragovich said extending out his cigar and lighter to Slade.

Slade looked at him for a moment. Saying nothing Slade holstered his gun and took the cigar and lighter and lit the end of the blunt in front of Dragovich.

"Hmmm. Perhaps I miss judged you American. I think I caught your name. It was Spade correct? No! No. Forgive me. My English isn't the best. Slade yes? Yes that's it. Slade Wilson. The Terminator they called you. You must be quite the man now with such power no?"

"Do you want to know what it feels like? What I have to live with every day since you injected me with that serum?" Slade asked.

"Tell Slade. What does it feel like?"

Slade pulled out the canister of fuel and threw the canister next to Dragovich. The plastic burst sending fuel all over Dragovich.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Dragovich yelled.

"This. Is only a fraction of what I feel." Slade said before taking a huff of the cigar. "And my name. Is Deathstroke." With that Slade threw the cigar onto Dragovich's lap igniting the fuel. "And you can go to hell."

"AH, AGH AAAAHHHHHH!" Dragovich screamed as his skin burned under the immense heat. The fuel was a mix of gasoline and dish soap, making it extra sticky. No matter what anyone did to try and get the fuel off. Nothing would work. Dragovich was rolling on the floor desperately trying to put himself out too no avail. Slade just stood and watched. 'For Bowman' He thought.

The maniac that Dragovich was the burning man managed to make it too his feet. Still screaming his lungs out Dragovich ran at Slade. Grasping his katana Slade beheaded Dragovich where he stood. He deserved to burn for longer. But it was time to go. Equipping his helmet once again Deathstroke made his exit.

Throughout the lab many gas outlets were present on each work station. As Deathstroke left he opened each of the gas valves while Dragovich's body continued to burn gas filled the lab.

Deathstroke exited through the main entrance to the lab block infront of a group of soldiers. One spotted him and the group closed in aiming their rifles. The men all screamed at Deathstroke in Russian asking who he was and to drop his weapons but Deathstroke didn't budge.

' _Any moment now_ ' He thought.

 ***** **KA-BOOM** *

The gas ignited inside the lab caused a ginormous gas explosion throughout the entire lab block. The windows burst exploding shattered glass and fire out of the building. Deathstroke barely flinched unlike the soldiers.

The group of Russians shielded their eyes from the fireball erupting from the lab block. Deathstroke knew they would and he struck.

Deathstroke laid waste to the group of Russians along with everyone else that followed suit. Fire spread throughout the base through the gas lines and by Deathstroke's fuel canisters. The soldiers were in such a panic over their base none of them drew attention too the wolf in their flock.

He left a trail of corpses behind him as he left. Some left in a far worse state than others but they were all left without a pulse. The body count rose into triple digits.

Deathstroke walked out of the broken and burnt base. With everything a blaze behind him. Every Russian that crossed his path was murdered where they stood and not one person saw the single man that took down their base and lived to speak about it.

Stealing a car while the Russian's panicked Deathstroke drove away from the compound. Never to worry about the Russians again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deathstroke didn't make it far out of Russia before the League of Shadows had caught up with him. Deathstroke had stopped for the night once he reached China when he sensed he was being watched.

"I know you're there Ra's. You taught me after all." Deathstroke said out into the trees. Assassin's dropped out of the surrounding trees around Deathstroke's car. Once Deathstroke had escaped Russia his plan was too reach China and disappear back to the United States. This was going to make things more complicated than he would have liked.

"That I did." Ra's said stepping out from behind a tree. "And this is how you repay me for bringing you back from beyond the grave. How disappointing."

"Wouldn't be the first time I ran away from my teacher." Deathstroke replied.

"You could have had everything. My league could have given you the world."

"What would I want with that?"

"Power Slade! What more could a man ask for?" Ra's yelled stepping before his soldiers.

"That kind of responsibility isn't something I want Ra's. My answer is still no." Deathstroke stated firmly stepping away from his car.

"Then you shall be put back in the grave which I dug you out of." Ra's threatened stating his former appreciate in the eyes with hatred.

Deathstroke drew his gun and aimed at his former mentor. "Did you dig me out? Or did you have one of your boys here do it for you?" Deathstroke quipped back.

"This didn't work for you the last time we stood off against each other Slade. You think you've learnt enough to best me?"

"I'm a fast learner."

Silence. Not a sound could be heard by any man present. No animals could be heard in the night. Even the trees seemed to quite down for what was about to happen.

Ra's was ready. He had been in this situation hundreds of times and he would happily do it again if it meant teaching this fool a lesson in not crossing him.

To the League of Shadows' surprise Deathstroke tossed away his weapon. The desert eagle skipped off the dirt a small distance away from Ra's. For a brief moment Ra's had a smug look on his face until he looked back up from the gun toward Deathstroke only to find him replaced with a strobe grenade.

"Made you look." A voice came from the shadows.

Blinding flashing light emitted from the grenade. All the assassin's groaned as they became partially blind. Ra's included. It was like Ra's had told Slade earlier. The League of Shadows had trained to work in the dark. They were utterly blinded by the light.

Ra's had tears running down his face, still trying to use his sore eyes. When his vision finally started to improve he gawked at what he saw. All of his assassin's were taken out and were lying on the ground. He was left alone with no army.

He was looking around desperately trying to find Deathstroke before he got to him too but he was too late to stop Deathstroke.

Ra's was impaled through the chest by the katana he granted Slade. Ra's gasped and fell to his knees. Deathstroke had impaled him through the lower part of his chest, missing the vital organs. Deathstroke looked down at Ra's who still looked like he wanted to fight.

"Not even a killing blow? You're weaker than I thought Slade." Ra's taunted.

"I haven't forgotten what you did for me Ra's. You saved my life so I shall spare yours and your people. But. If I found out you're still spying on me or my family. I will come back. And I will kill you and your entire army. Dragovich's compound would be nothing in comparison to what I would do." He threatened grabbing Ra's by the throat.

"And my name. Is Deathstroke. The Terminator." Crack! Deathstroke hit Ra's on the temple with firm strike rendering him unconscious. The leader of the League of Shadows fell to the floor leaving Deathstroke the last man standing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a lot of work but Deathstroke eventually found his way back to America and too his family. The reunion between Slade and his wife was… Lackluster too say the least.

Slade returned to his home to find his wife had been cheating on him with multiple men long before he had even went missing. Enraged by the betrayal Slade suited up and found were each men lived and intended on killing each of them.

His first target was young handsome man. Deathstroke entered his home and found him sleeping with two equally beautiful ladies. Slade would never forget the looks on their faces as he slit the man's throat with a knife.

The second man was in a far worse situation. Deathstroke silently entered his home and noticed this was the home of a ruined man. Bills were piled up high on the table, his apartment was bare of any belongings and the place reeked of alcohol and smoke from cheap cigarettes.

Deathstroke found the owner sitting on his couch with a gun by his lap and bottle of whiskey in his hand.

Slade pressed the barrel of his gun to the back of his head. The man barely flinched for being held at gunpoint.

"I don't have anything to give you and if I did I wouldn't care if you took it…" The man explained.

"Adeline Kane. You know this woman?" Deathstroke asked.

"Do I know her? I loved her. A day didn't go by without thinking about her. She was all I had."

"What happened between you and her?"

"She… She used me. I was going to ask her to marry me but she took everything I owned and I found her sleeping with another man in my own bed… God I can't believe I was so stupid… I just want it too end…" The man said beginning to sob.

Deathstroke was quite for a moment. "Do you need help?" He asked leaning down and picking up the man's gun.

The man sighed before replying. "I was hoping I'd drink enough of this to build up the courage to do it myself…"

"I'll make it painless."

"…Okay… Thank you."

Deathstroke pulled the trigger releasing the man from his cruel clutches of life. Resting the man's gun in his hand Deathstroke left after dialing the police and telling them a man was dead.

The final target was a gang member by the look of things. Deathstroke found the man hanging out with his buddies. He overheard one of the men in the group talk about some sort of bounty that had just been put on the targets head. Seemed like this guy pissed off the wrong crowd.

Deathstroke went to work and murdered his target. Stabbing the man in the back of the head Deathstroke aimed his gun at the rest of the men. "That bounty. Who's hosting it?" Deathstroke asked.

"Hey fuck you man!" One of the men yelled and ran at Deathstroke. Shooting the man dead, Deathstroke looked at the rest of the men who all held their hands up high in the sky. "Anyone else feel like dying today?"

"Roman Sionis holds it alright!" One of the men replied.

"How do I find him?" Deathstroke asked.

"The guy runs half of the Gotham Mafia. Just ask for Black Mask and you'll find him."

"…Pleasure doing business."

Doing a little digging Deathstroke found where to find Black Mask. Carrying his kill over his shoulder Deathstroke entered Black Mask's building.

"Boss. Someone wants to see you." A large man in a suit said.

"Tell him I'm busy and schedule an appointment." A gravely voice replied from inside an office.

"He has that guy you put a hit on today."

"Dead or alive?"

"Definitely dead sir."

"Hmmm. Send him in."

Getting the nod from his security Deathstroke walked in with the body. A man in a white tuxedo stared out the window with his back too Deathstroke. Throwing the body to the floor Deathstroke stood and waited.

Black Mask turned and Deathstroke looked at the man's face. Or lack thereof. Black Mask wore well… a Black skull mask in contrast to his pure white suit. He walked over too Deathstroke and looked him up and down. "Nice outfit." He said simply.

"Touché" Deathstroke replied.

"I only put out the hit on this guy this morning. You must be either lucky. Or talented."

"I didn't kill this man because of your bounty. I had my own reasons."

Black Mask chuckled and walked back toward his desk. Taking a seat he folded his arms and watched Deathstroke who was still standing in the middle of the room.

"Why should I pay you for doing a job that you did for free in the first place? Black Mask asked.

"I don't see anyone around. I could just kill you here."

"You think that's a bright idea? You wouldn't even make it out of Gotham before my men avenged me."

"Whoever your men are. I'll kill them too."

"Is that right? Mr?"

"Deathstroke. The Terminator."

"Hmmm. It's a little long. Might wanna think about dropping some of that. I'll tell you what Deathstroke The Terminator. My last hitman has recently become… "unavailable" due to his health." Black Mask explained putting a little more emphasis on the unavailable.

Pulling out three envelopes Black Mask took out a picture from each of the folders and laid them out on the desk. Deathstroke walked over and looked at each photo. "I take it you know who I am right Deathstroke?"

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Then you might have heard rumors that I'm some sort of Mafia boss right?"

"Correct."

"Well frankly I find these rumors insulting and slanderous. I'm not a Mafia boss I'm a business man. These men are also business men and I want their cuts in the business. If I get word that these men have an accident by the end of the night. I'll pay you handsomely."

Deathstroke handed back the photos. "Deal." He said simply before walking toward the door.

"Good luck." Black Mask said.

Deathstroke turned and replied. "I don't need luck. I have talent."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Years went by and the name Deathstroke The Terminator had been spread like wild fire. If you had a problem you needed taken care of. Get Deathstroke. Needed a job done quietly. Get Deathstroke. Had an impossible job. Get Deathstroke.

Even an assassin as talented as Deathstroke had dry spells. Kill enough mischief and soon they'll no mischief to take care of.

During one of those dry spells he got a job offer from someone he wouldn't have expected. Answering his phone Deathstroke didn't say a word and listened to what his caller had to say.

" **Hello Slade Wilson. I have a job offer."** Said a female African voice.

"Who is this. And how do you know who I am?" Deathstroke seethed.

" **My name is Amanda Waller. Don't bother trying to trace my location I know how you work. And as for how I know you Slade. Nothing gets by me without me finding out. Even one of America's most dangerous alter egos. You were America's finest soldier once. Part of the original Black ops task force. Your last mission your were compromised. You made it out alive along with your squad mates Frank Woods and Alex Mason. Joseph Bowman however. Wasn't so lucky."**

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Deathstroke asked.

" **Be what you want I don't care. What I do care about is the assignment I have for you. A chance for you to do some good for your country for a change."**

"Go on."

" **In under twenty four hours it's expected that a Mexican cartel will be smuggling over a billion dollars with of Venom into the United States. That's too big of a risk. For my team to handle alone."**

"What are you hiring me for exactly?"

" **Back up. I have a team on standby. You'll accompany them on the mission in capturing Diaz Martinez. From our knowledge he's in charge of the distribution. Find him, and we find his labs."**

"You're aware of my rates Ms Waller?"

" **I'm with the government Slade. We own money. Do we have a deal?"**

"I'm not making any deals until I met this team you have."

" **Fine. Check out front. I have a car waiting for you." *Click***

' _She what?'_ Deathstroke thought looking out the window of his appointment. Sure enough a black SUV was sat outside. ' _Damn it. She traced my phone. This better be worth it.'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deathstroke was driven into the middle of nowhere. Eventually the vehicle entered some sort of prison. Whoever they were keeping in here weren't getting out anytime soon.

Stopping outside an office building an armed officer opened the door for Deathstroke. Stepping out and walking inside he followed the armed officer and was greeted by three more who all took a corner around Deathstroke as they walked.

They were treating him as a prisoner Deathstroke couldn't help but smirk at the idea of these four thinking they could take him if he were to try something.

"Ma'am. He's here." One of the men said into a radio

Soon enough the short overweight Amanda Waller made her entrance and made her presence known dismissing all the officers on duty.

"But ma'am-" One of the officers tried to reason with her that leaving her alone with Deathstroke wasn't a smart idea.

"Not another word captain. Besides. If he wanted it, you'd be dead already. No. One. Is too follow us. Do I make myself clear?" Waller warned.

"Yes ma'am!" The four soldiers replied in unison before walking off.

"Evening Slade. Come with me. And take your helmet off. I only make deals face to face." Waller ordered before walking away with Deathstroke close behind.

"You offered the deal over the phone earlier." Deathstroke replied.

"Well until the day comes were we can call our loved ones and see their faces through a hand held device. Mask. Off." Waller spoke firmly.

Slade huffed and removed his helmet. Brushing some loose strands of hair aside as he walked Slade looked around the halls they were walking through. There was no one in sight. No camera's either. How strange.

"For a government building. This one isn't very secure." Slade commented.

"The less questions asked about this base the better. You're only here due too lack of options." Waller replied.

"And you're trusting an assassin with what you're about to show me?"

"I'm paying you a fair price for you to keep your mouth shut about it yes."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll be joining them." Waller replied firmly. The two reached the end of the hallway. It seemed like a dead end. Slade quizzed Waller a look before he pulled a panel out of the wall revealing a small speaker.

"Priority level ultra violet." Waller spoke into the speaker.

The Waller beeped and lightly hissed. An elevator broke away from the wall and two hidden doors opened in front of the pair. Waller stepped inside the Elevator with Slade following behind.

"Your team's underground accessible by a hidden elevator. Who are these people Waller?" Slade asked sternly.

"Do you know how much shit went down on my end when your last mission went bad?" Waller asked.

"Not a clue." Slade replied.

"Mason had a wife and son. Lawton had a mother and a partner with a newborn and Bowman, well. There's no easy way telling a wife and three daughters that the most important man in their lives wasn't coming home. Hudson ended up going to Russia on his own against everyone's orders to save the lot of you."

"Sounds like Hudson."

"What I'm trying to say Slade is while the Black ops were highly trained soldiers. Questions get asked when those good men mysteriously go missing in the middle of Russia when they're supposed to be deployed in the United States. We have to file reports, answer questions from powerful clueless chumps that have no idea how the world really works and worst if all is breaking bad news too loved ones. That's where my team comes in." Waller said pushing a button which took the elevator down.

"Instead of sending America's finest into suicide missions around the world. Why not send the scum instead? The filth that get thrown into a cell without hope for release."

"You send criminals?"

"Super criminals. The kind that are use to this environment. They're completely expendable and will always have more recruits to replace any casualties."

"How do you keep them going rogue?"

"Micro transmitted explosives injected into the convict's neck. Small as a rice grain. Powerful as a hand grenade."

"This can't be legal."

"I'm the government Slade. I make it legal."

The elevator dinged and the two doors opened too an empty quite hall. Chilling suited the mood pretty well. Waller walked out and Slade followed. Like before there were no camera's or security. Slade couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"This team. Do they work well together?"

"Surprisingly. The three remaining members have grown attached too another. We've lost many members none the less. Yet we've stopped global events on a catastrophic scale and no one's batted an eye."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

The pair continued down the halls. Rounding a corner the walls were replaced with empty jail cells. Slade noted that there were plenty of cells but no inmates.

'Must go through a lot of soldiers' Slade thought.

Eventually they found a cell that wasn't empty. Inside the cell laid on his bed was a man throwing a tennis ball against a wall and catching it. The man had curly messy hair along with some ugly sideburns. The grinned a feral smile when he saw Waller and Slade.

Typically seeing Waller down here meant one thing. She had a job for them. Life and death aside. The fresh air was always enjoyable. Plus what other jail let's you visit the rest of the world?

"G'day Waller. What's cookin' newbie?" The man said.

"Meet George Digger Harkness. Better known as Captain Boomerang. Specialist in silent take downs and a skilled combatant. Convicted on over a hundred counts of armed robbery and a list of assault charges. His weapons of choice are the native… "Boomerang". Both regular and trick."

"It's not about the size of the package luv. It's how ya use it" Boomer replied winking at the African woman.

"You would know Captain." Waller replied.

Slade looked the man up and down sizing him up. "How can I trust you?" Slade asked.

"Pfft mate. I'm an Aussie. Loyalties in our veins. That whole saying of no honour amongst thieves is bullshit mate." Boomer replied with a smile.

Waller took out a key card and swiped it by the lock by the door. The door beeped and opened letting Boomer free. The three continued down the hall finding a younger girl sitting cross legged on the floor reading a magazine.

"Get up Harley. We have a job to do." Waller ordered.

"Oooo. Hiya tall blonde and handsome!" Harley squeaked jumping up from the floor. "My names Harleen Quinzel but my friends just call me Harley which means you can too!"

"Right…" Slade groaned. This one was annoying him already.

"Former accomplice to the Joker. Harley is a lunatic but she's a skilled fighter and complete wild card. Weapons of choice range from guns too an over sized mallet."

"Tell him about my babies Wallie." Harley said with a large smile.

Slade looked at Waller who was rolling her eyes. "She stole two hyenas from the Gotham zoo and kept them as pets. They took too her like a fly on shit as you'd imagine."

Swiping the key card on Harley's cell she too was set free. Immediately reached out for a hug. Slade however wasn't in the mood. "Don't." He warned firmly.

They continued down the hall. Slade noticed Waller had a light smirk on her face. "What are you smiling at?" He asked.

"I have a surprise for you Slade. You won't need an introduction for the final convict. You're both already acquainted."

"Who is he?"

"See for yourself."

They reached the final cell and a man was sat on his bed looking away from the door looking at a picture.

"Get up Lawton. There's someone I'd like you too meet." Waller said.

'Lawton?! It can't be.' Slade's world stopped at the mention of that name. Floyd turned and looked at the door and went wide eyed at the brother he thought had died years ago. Swiftly jumping from his bed he squared up too Slade and stared at him with fire in his eyes.

Slade gritted his teeth and seethed, "You." With unreal speed Slade drew his gun and took aim at Floyd.

"WHOA WHOA MATE! THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'?" Boomer yelled.

Harley screamed and hid behind Waller.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DEADSHOT?!" Waller screamed looking at Floyd for answers.

"When you told me we'd be bringing a hired gun out for the mission Waller. It would have been good to know that you hired Slade. Fucking. Wilson!" Floyd screamed.

"Slade drop your God damn weapon or I swear to God I'll-"

"You'll what Waller? No one here could stop me."

"I thought you two were team mates?! Lawton what the hell happened in Russia?" Waller repeated.

"I'll tell you what happened. Floyd here couldn't handle taking a life and comprised our last mission on purpose and left us to die. He's the reason Bowman was killed. If you think I'm going to play nice with him you're mistaken." Slade explained not moving the gun from Floyd's head.

Waller looked at Floyd and glared daggers. "You told me that you became separated and captured. That the reason you didn't go back to the army was that they had information on your family. How many more lies have you told me convict?" Waller asked.

"I bet he never mentioned we're brothers either I imagine." Slade cut in.

"That's impossible. We did background checks on the pair of you. Your father only had one child and that was you Floyd. Where the hell did you come from then Slade?"

"He only had one. Slade had a different father. We have the same mother." Floyd explained.

"Before I joined the army, I beat his father into a hospital but charges were never filed against me and my father is most likely dead. I thought nothing got by you Waller?" Slade asked in a fury.

"Well clearly there's a first time for everything now for God sake put down your gun." Waller yelled.

Slade held the weapon in place for a moment longer before lowering the gun and turning too Waller. "You're going to pay me triple. And upfront. Otherwise I'm out. And a billion dollars worth of Venom enters America." Slade threatened.

"Waller are you serious. We've handled worse on our own. We don't need Slade." Floyd protested.

"Enough! Deadshot if I had known the relationship between you two I have made other decisions but Diaz Martinez is too big of a risk too take." Waller announced as she swiped her card on Floyd's door.

Floyd slowly walked out of the cell staring Slade in the eyes threateningly. Both stood still waiting for the other too try something.

"The two of us." Floyd spoke pointing at himself and Slade. "Are not brothers. My name is Deadshot too you. You do your job, take your cash and get out of my life. Understood?"

"Gladly. Deadshot" Slade mocked his brother.

"You still go by your last name Terminator?" Deadshot asked pointing at Slade's armor.

"No. Deathstroke. The Terminator." Deathstroke replied.

"Deathstroke. Die of a stroke." Deadshot said slowly.

Slade hummed in agreement.

"Are you two done?" Waller asked very pissed off.

"Yeah. We're done here. Let's go." Deadshot ordered as the group got ready for their mission in Mexico.

"Oh. By the way." Deadshot added. "Welcome to the Suicide Squad."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Holy shit what a chapter. This was a hair pulled too write let me tell you. Trying to wrap my head around my own time I've been writing for over two years shouldn't be this hard. But I promised too wrap up the backstory this chapter and I kept it. We'll be heading back to the current time in the next chapter.**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed the way I used Ra's, Black Mask and the way I wrapped up the whole origin between Deadshot and Deathstroke. It really was the best I could do. I couldn't forgive myself if I had half assed something so I'm afraid this chapter had to be as long as what it is but hopefully it wasn't too long.**

 **For those wanting to know a little more about Slade's uniform it's his New 52 comic book one if you wanted to get a better idea of his new / old costume since it will become relevant again later. In my opinion it's by far his best suit and just looks so damn cool. I wanted to make a distinct difference between Deathstroke the Terminator and Slade the Teen Titans villain hence a different costume and name. Also something that will be touched on later.**

 **I wanted to have a fight scene between Deathstroke and Dragovich with the super serum but the chapter was already at 8000 words and there was just no room for it. Deathstroke will be going up against a different villain with similar powers in a coming chapter anyway so we can look forward to that instead.**

 **I know a lot of stuff I've written conflicts with some of the first chapters of this story like how I said Deadshot was at least 30 years old and that he had no other family (funny that) and I can only say I'm sorry for the errors and that I would change them if I could but this story is far better than what I was originally going to write so hopefully this makes up for it.**

 **Unfortunately Rose wasn't available to proof read this chapter as she's on holiday so sorry for any English mistakes.**

 **I don't think we've had a review for the past 2 chapters now so hopefully some of you guys can leave your thoughts. You don't realise how much reviews mean to a writer until you start writing.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Dansacharm**


End file.
